A deal with a demon
by ajoy3
Summary: AU: In order to save her family's shrine from debt, Kagome reluctantly agrees to marry Inuyasha, the wealthy son of her grandfathers late friend. Inuyasha is far from thrilled about the match. According to his fathers will, he must marry if he wishes to gain his inheritance. Is this couple doomed from the start, or can they manage to find wedded bliss?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Thank you all for dropping by to check out my newest fic! The idea came to me while I was writing a chapter for 'A Sealed Fate'. I know, I know, the whole arranged marriage thing has been done before, but I'm hoping to add some of my own flavor!

I also want to say that while is this an AU story, I do try to keep the characters within their personalities. Of course I've taken a few liberties- tweaked and adjusted a few character traits to fit for modern times, but overall I try not to make it too OOC.

: )!

Kagome Higurashi stood in front of the mirror. She brushed back her long raven locks that swept down to her shoulders, taking care with each long stroke of the brush. The longer it took her to get ready, the longer she could stall.

She placed the brush down on her dresser and began to inspect the mascara she applied earlier. Her blue eyes looked dull today, almost grey. She was dreading this so badly that it was taking a physical toll on her body.

Her door creaked open and her mother stepped through.

"Oh Kagome! Don't you look lovely." She said with a happy smile.

"Thanks mama." She looked her daughter up and down. Yes, she had given birth to a truly stunning woman.

"Now dear, hurry up! The guests are waiting!" As she turned to leave, Kagome caught her mothers wrist.

"Mama…"

"Kagome?"

"Mama… Do I really have to go through with this?"

"Kagome... You know that this is not how I wanted things to go for you dear. But your grandfather is the head of the family, and we have to trust that he knows what he is doing. This will be an important connection for our family and the shrine. I know that this is a large sacrifice to make, but give it a chance darling." She said, bringing her daughter in a warm hug.

"I know that the shrine needs this mama, its just… I always pictured getting married to someone I was in love with. I've never even met this guy before."

Her mother let out a dejected sigh. "Kagome, love is over rated. I loved your father, and look how that turned out. We were very fortunate that father in law is a good and upstanding man."

True, mama had married for love. She had been head over heels with her father, and they lived blissfully for the first ten years. To Kagome, it seemed as if her parents had the perfect relationship. Mother always welcomed him home warmly, and father would greet her with a long kiss. He would then sweep Kagome into his arms and throw Souta up in the air, making him squeal with delight. She had loved those days.

But then her father had stopped coming home. He no longer showered Mama with affection, no longer paid attention to his children. He had taken loans out against their home. He had gambled away their savings. He had almost left them homeless.

And Mama was prepared to forgive him. They had gotten him help for his addiction. They had stood by his side and attended counseling. They just wanted their daddy back.

But that was not what he wanted. Once he was able to battle his demons, he asked Mama for a divorce. He claimed it was an unhappy marriage with her that drove him to gamble. Mama, who waited on him hand and foot. Bragged about him and loved him despite his flaws, made him unhappy.

So, he left. He threw aside his old wife and children, to marry another woman and start fresh.

It had been hard to hold her head up during those years. She knew her classmates talked about her, gossiped at her misfortune. But she never let it show. She continued to be kind and have a warm smile. She would never let them know how deeply they wounded her.

Yes, perhaps Mama was right. Love is over rated.

As the shrine was in debt, she had made up her mind to go to college and find a career to pay it off. She wanted to take care of Mama financially so that way he would never be burdened again.

And if she agrees to this marriage, she was one step closer to completing her goal. The Takahashi's were rich. _Filthy_ rich. This had been the selling point that mama had given her.

But that had not swayed her. She was determined to handle her family's problems on her own. But her gramps was insistent. She knew no one more stubborn than him. He arranged this engagement party without her consent! Everyone was waiting down stairs, expecting to see a glowing fiancée.

"Mama, I… I don't think I can go through with this." She put her hand over her stomach. She felt ill.

"Kagome… just give it a chance. At the very least, go and meet the boy. Even if you accept this engagement, it is not as if you are being married on the spot. But you cant hide up here forever."

"Yes Mama."

Her mother exited her room and left Kagome alone again with her reflection. She smoothed down the front of her pink dress. It dipped lower in the front than she cared for, and stopped just above her knees. Her mother had picked it out just for the occasion. At the very least, she looked good.

Kagome reluctantly walked to the door and twisted the knob.

'_Its now or never.'_

_~.~_

"I don't know why we're fucking here, Myouga."

"Master Inuyasha, I have told you time and again, this is your engagement party."

"Ha, I told you I aint getting married, you old flea."

Inuyasha sat in the back of the car fidgeting in his suit. How in the world had it come to this? Engaged? To some country bumpkin from a shrine? He could already picture what the girl looked like. He was a powerful handsome man. Women threw themselves at his feet. And he would have to be tied down to someone who he wouldn't even give a second glance too?

"If you want your share of your inheritance, then you will do as I say young master."

"I don't know why its up to you. Im a damn adult now! I should be able to handle my money how I want."

"You know very well your late father left the fate of your inheritance up to me. Besides, it is written I his will that you cannot receive your fortune until you marry. Your wise father left the task to me to find a suitable mate."

"Then why not let me pick the woman if anyone will do?" The hanyou grumbled.

"Because your taste in woman I deplorable, young master." He said with a sigh. "Honestly, your apartment is a revolving door of woman. You don't know them long enough to catch their name."

"Hey, I have a girlfriend you know!"

"Ah yes, a girlfriend and a hoard of female friends that just need a place to sleep for the night."

Inuyasha bared his teeth at Myouga.

"Why did it have to be_ this_ girl?"

"Your father always had a good relationship with . From what I'm told, Mr. Higurashi and he were great friends. The shrine was very important to him, and it was always his wish that his family and theirs would somehow be connected."

"Keh! As if my old man would ever be friends with a shrine priest. And if they were so close, how come I've never met them before."

"But you have, young master! You were just very young. Mr. Higurashi has had much to deal with. His shrine is deeply in debt."

"Keh! So that's why they jumped at the chance. I'm not surprised though."

"Now, master Inuyasha. If you wish to gain your inheritance, then I suggest that you put on your most charming smile and woo your future bride. From what I hear, she is not too keen on this marriage either."

That took him aback. Really. _She_ was the one who didn't want to marry _him?_

"Whatever. Lets get this damned thing over with. The only reason I came here today is to tell this wench that the marriage is off."

The hanyou exited the car with the screaming flea left behind.

~.~

Kagome walked around the crowd, scouting for a place to wait out the remainder of the party. She felt completely overwhelmed. She turned, looking for a server to get a drink. If she was going to get through this event she _needed_ it. As she picked up the glass she locked eyes with the waiter.

"Hojo?"

"Higurashi?!" He asked excitedly. He eyed her up and down, causing Kagome to blush. "You look amazing! It's been so long since I've seen you. Are you doing well?"

"Yeah! Im at the university right now. And yourself?"

"Oh well I'm-"

"Excuse me, are you going to serve that or what?" A gruff voice said from behind. The hanyou had his arms crossed, with an expectant look on his face. He was annoyed enough that he had to be here. Now the wait staff was flirting with some broad? The least he could get was a damn drink!

The server moved to offer his apologies. When the annoying man stepped aside to give him the glass, he saw her.

She was gorgeous. She had black hair that cascaded down her shoulders. Large, doe eyes. HE was mystified by their color- a mixture of stormy grey and blue. And her body. _Damn_. Her long legs were featured by that pink dress. She had a narrow waist and curvaceous hips. The neck line on her dress had him salivating. And her scent- Gods he wanted to wrap himself in it. He pushed past the server. He had to talk to this woman. This damn engagement party may have become fruitful after all! He could dump his fiancée and bed this beauty.

"You shouldn't really talk to the help. You will get them in trouble." He gave her a roughish smile.

"Oh, I didn't even think of that." She shot Hojo an apologetic look. "Hojo, lets catch up soon!"

"Yes, please let me take you out for lunch-"

Inuyasha took Kagome by the elbow and led her away. He was done wasting time with that nuisance of a waiter. He wanted her to himself.

"Hey, wait a minute! What do you think you're doing?!"

"Taking you somewhere so we can talk. In private."

Kagome pulled her arm out of his grasp. She raised an eyebrow as she studied him.

"And who says I want to go anywhere with you?"

"Well, don't you? I'm much more interesting than that guy. In fact, you should be thanking me. I got you out of a really dull situation."

"Thanking you for being a rude jerk?" She asked, crossing her arms. Her scent spiked. He could tell she was angry. It just made him want her more. He wanted to _provoke _her to see just what other delicious scents she could tantalize him with.

"I'm the jerk? You're the one acting like a bitch."

"Me? You pulled me out of a conversation with a friend who I haven't seen in years! Now I'm stuck talking to some arrogant stranger, when I could have been having a fine time with Hojo. This is the cherry on top of this miserable day."

"Well its not like this day is my cup of tea either."

Kagome raised an eyebrow at him considering his words. Why was he here?

"But your right, I am a stranger. Let get to know each other." He said, leaning in.

Kagome backed away, raising her hands, trying to create a barrier between herself and the over confident hanyou.

"Uh, no thanks. I'm not interested. I have a boyfriend."

"Wh-what? Not interested. In _me?"_ He stammered out. He was shocked. This was his first time being rejected. Even the woman he hit on with boyfriends resonded when he flirted with them.

"Not if you were the last person on Earth. Excuse me, I have to go." She turned and walked past the mass of people.

He stood frozen as she made her exit. He took his a claw and jabbed it into his arm. Was he dreaming? Was he really just turned down?

"Would Takahashi Inuyasha and Higurashi Kagome please make their way to the stage?"

Damn it. The one interesting person at this party and he let her get away. He fought his way to the stage. Its better that I get this over with now, and tell this dumb bitch Im not going to marry _her_. He climbed the steps and looked at the faces of people and demons gathered. He felt momentarily guilty that he was going to embarrass the girl in front of this many people.

He saw the mysterious beauty moving through the crowd. They parted for her, as if she was the one they were all waiting for. He watched as someone squeezed her arm as she walked by. He felt his temper flare. She let someone else touch her, but not him? She was coming awfully close to the steps.

He watched dumb struck as she ascended. _She_ was Higurashi Kagome? His fiancée? His jaw dropped.

And she wanted nothing to do with him.

She lifted her head, as if it was the hardest thing to do, to take a glimpse of her soon to be fiancée. Their eyes met. She jumped at the recognition. Inuyasha had to bite his tongue from laughing at the look on her face. She was furious.

"Everyone, I thank you for coming to our humble shrine. The Higurashi's and the Takahashi's have long been friends with one another. This shrine was of great importance to the late Dog demon. I was lucky to count him as one of my good friends." The old man chattered on. Inuyasha assumed this was her grandfather. She stood dutifully by his side, doing her best not to look his way. He couldn't help but stare at her. She was breath taking.

"It was always the hope of Inuyasha's father and my own that our families would one day be united. Now, I am pleased to announce the engagement of my beautiful granddaughter Higurashi Kagome and Takahashi Inuyasha!"

The old man stepped back taking his granddaughters beautiful slender hand in his. He walked to Inuyasha, and said quietly, "Your hand, please."

He had come here for this moment. He had come all this way to this small shrine, to tell the woman Myouga had picked that he would not be part of an arranged marriage. He wanted his freedom and women, and the last thing he wanted was to be tied down.

But maybe he could make it work, if it was with this one. She was damn gorgeous. And feisty. Being so close to her right now, he could smell her sweet scent. Wild flowers. He could get used to that smell.

And who was to say he couldn't have other women? Didn't the wench say she had a boyfriend? And Myouga, hell, he said she didn't want this either! He looked her up and down, and gave her a wide grin, showing his dangerous fangs. In that moment, Kagome thought he looked like a predator.

He stretched out his palm and waited for the old man to place Kagomes hand in his.

"Mind the claws, young man." He said in a low tone. Inuyasha curled his fingers around hers, noting how her body stiffened.

Yes, he was going to like this. He was never one to shy away from a challenge.

"Its my privilege to present to you, the new couple! Let us all wish them love and luck!" The old man cried and the applause and cheers of the crowd deafened the hanyou.

Inuyasha smiled at the adoring group of people. He was in a good mood. He was going to make that feisty woman his. Inuyasha Takahashi always got what he wanted.


	2. Chapter 2

The newly formed couple was ushered into a small room inside Kagomes house. They had been surrounded by cheers and applause, the noise so over whelming it made Inuyashas ears flatten against his head.

Kagome went through the motions of trying to appear happy; the last thing she wanted was to cause suspicion and have everyone eavesdropping on their conversation. Her mother had prepared this area so that way they could become better acquainted with one another. However, the Gods seemed t be laughing at her. She had already met her groom to be! He was that pigheaded ego maniac from earlier! The confines of the room made her feel trapped. She was dying to get some fresh air- and get away from her soon to be husband.

"So, who would have thought that it would turn out this way, eh?" He asked with a smug mile on his lips. He plopped himself down on a chair and crossed his arms. "It was very kind of mother in law to put this together. I would suggest-"

"Don't call her mother in law. It makes me nauseous." Kagome bit in.

"Oh, very touchy. That no way to talk to your husband, wife." He teased with mirth in his eyes.

Kagome ran her finger through her hair I frustration. She had told her mom that he would give this engagement a shot. But there was no way, not with him as a fiancée!

"Yeah, about that… I didn't want to say anything out there and embarrass you in front of everyone, but there's no way in Hell I'm marrying you."

The dog demons ear twitched. "There's no way that _you_ could marry _me? You?!"_ His honey eyes were wide with shock. Who did this woman think she was!

"That's what I said."

"And why the Hell not?!" Where had that come from? It's not like he was looking forward to holy matrimony; but he was looking forward to his large inheritance. More than that, he had come here for this very purpose, and the damned bitch beat him to it! _He_ was the one that was supposed to be stuck with _her,_ not the other way around.

"Because I don't like you." Kagome answered easily.

"Well, obviously this aint a love match." He grunted out. "It's not like you're my first choice or anything. The woman I date make you look like a dog."

"Good to know. Then you should have no problem convincing one of them to marry you."

Inuyasha ground his teeth. This woman put him on edge. She challenged him, in a way that made his blood boil. He couldn't tell if he wanted to push her to the ground to fuck her or simply to jut push her down. She as infuriating.

"Its not like I asked for this, ya know." He spat out. "I don't want this anymore than you do."

"Then why do you seem so set on it?" Kagome asked, crossing her arms over her chest. Inuyasha growled.

"Because unless I marry you, I can't get my inheritance. My old man wrote it in his will that way. And for some damn reason Myouga is set on you."

Kagome clicked her tongue and shook her head in mock sympathy. "Such a pity. I don't envy you. I wish you luck persuading that flea to find another bride." She made a move to exit the room.

"I heard about our family's financial troubles." He said, causing her to stop in her tracks. "I can pay that off the minute we tie the knot."

Kagome turned her head to look at him.

"I can take care of my family." She said with cold eyes.

"Sure, sure. But why not take care of them this way? Why make them suffer while you work when it can be over and done with. It's not like a marriage to me wouldn't be without its benefits. You would have access to the financial funds, a house, cars, and-"

"I don't care about that stuff." She said indifferently.

Didn't care about that stuff? Had he found the one woman in this world who _wasn't_ materialistic?

"Then what would make it worth your while?" He asked.

"I don't think there's anything that I could gain from marrying you."

"There would be a severance check. It's not like we would have to _stay_ married. Whatever expenses that you have while were married would be taken care of. Your family too. Your brother should be going to high school soon, right? With this connection you can get him into a really good institution." He noticed that this caught her attention. He hurried to continue, not willing to lose his momentum. "And it's not like we have to act like a husband and wife. There's nothing in the will about being in love or providing an heir. It just says that we have to be married for a certain amount of time." He was desperate.

"How long?"

He winced before he answered. "Three years."

"Three years!" She cried. His ear flattened to the sides of his head.

"Oi bitch! Careful with the volume!"

"If- IF- I agreed to this, let's make one thing clear: you are not in charge of me. I'm allowed to come and go as I please, do as I want, _date_ who I want. And I don't have any intention of sleeping with you." She said, her tone final.

"Keh! Same here. It seems like we agree then. Do we have a deal?" He extended his hand, waiting for her to confirm the bargain.

She looked at him with distrust. Could she really, _really_ do this? Could she marry this arrogant stranger, just to solve her family's financial problems? To get Souta into a good school? To make sure Gramps would be taken care of? She bit her lip as she slid her hand into his and shook.

It was a deal with the devil.

Correction.

A deal with a _demon._

~.~

Inuyasha and Kagome sat across the table from one another, each shifting awkwardly in the tense silence. When they confirmed their engagement, there had been an uproar of approval from both Kagomes family and Myouga. Before either one had known it, they had been pushed out of the house and into a car, taking them to a restaurant for dinner. It was booked so that way the happy couple would have their first official date, and also get to know one another more intimately. Mama had sent them off with a warm smile.

Kagome pushed the food around her plate, thinking of what to say. Situations like these were torture for her. She was chatty by nature and hated bad company. The hanyou across from her seemed content to just sit there and stare. Was this what living in the same house was going to be like?

"So…" Kagome tried again, grasping for a topic. He grunted in response.

"Im uh, sorry about your father."

He cocked an eyebrow at her. "Keh, don't be. I didn't know him that well."

This had her intrigued. "Oh?"

Inuyasha shrugged. "Yeah, he died when I was really young. He must have been a really old fashioned bastard to make my inheritance terms set in the feudal era." He gave her a sly smile. "Why, do you feel the need to comfort me?" He asked, leaning in.

Disgust was plainly written on her face. ""Not even if you had an arrow shot through your chest, dog boy."

"Dog boy? What the fuck is that?"

"Hm. I think it will be my pet name for you. I'll probably vomit if I have to call you sweetie or darling. Dog boy suits you much better."

"How original." He sneered. This bitch was really taking shots at his demon heritage? "It seems only fair that I give you one. I'm not about to call you babe."

"Good. I think I would kill myself." She quickly said.

"Yeah, your nickname is definitely bitch." He said, eyes twinkling. He was provoking her on purpose. As much as she drove him mad, he couldn't deny the fact that she was gorgeous.

Or that he wanted her.

"Excuse me?" She said, her tone cold and dangerous.

"You heard me. I'm gonna call you bitch. It suits you."

"You better be referring to the fact that you're a dog demon and Im about to be your wife."

"Whatever makes you feel better, bitch." He said, a merry tint to his voice. Inuyasha leaned back into his chair and studied her. "Or maybe wench. I can't decide. Hell, why not both!" He showed her a toothy grin, exposing his fangs.

The woman across the table was seething. It was taking all of her will power not to take the plate of food and slam it into his smug face. When she remained silent Inuyasha attempted to prod her, finding he was not finished riling her up.

"Oi bitch, whats the matter? Cat got your tongue?"

Kagome smiled up at him. "I was just thinking that I preferred the silence to anything that comes out of that foul mouth of yours."

"Feh." He said dismissively. His little bitch had claws.

"Oh yeah." He said, as he reached into his jacket pocket. He pulled out a small black box ad thrust it at the woman.

"What this?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"What the hell do you think it is? Don't get your hopes up thinking I picked it out or anything. Myouga bought it. "

Kagome opened the box, only to find an extremely large diamond engagement ring glaring t her.

"Its… its huge." She stammered. "This must have cost a fortune."

_Heh, so the little bitch is materialistic after all. Every woman gets like that over expensive jewelry._

"Do I have to wear it?" She asked, pushing the offending box away from her.

"What?"

"I said, do I have to wear it?"

Inuyasha looked at her skeptically. "Whats wrong with it? Is it not big enough?"

"Are you crazy? This thing is a monster! It's so gaudy!"

"Your problem is that it's _too_ big?" He asked in awe.

"Among other things."

"Well this is a first. I've never had this reaction before when I've given jewelry. Typically it ends with me getting laid, not lectured."

Kagome cocked and eyebrow. "And is that what you were expecting to happen here?"

"Keh! Not a chance. Who would want you anyway?" He blurted out. "This is just an unusual scenario for me.

"That makes two of us." She said, before examining the ring again.

"Ugh, this is not me at all. It's so generic. A big flashy diamond. All this shows is that there was absolutely no thought put into this ring at all. It was made for the mass market."

"Feh. You're too damned picky. What exactly would you have wanted?"

"I don't know." She answered honestly. Inuyasha twitched I annoyance.

"You're complaining so much, and you don't even know what you like? What the hell is wrong with you woman?"

"You misunderstand. I wouldn't want to pick out my own engagement ring. I would want my fiancée search for the perfect ring. I would want him to look at it and definitively think '_Kagome.'_ " She mused, dreaming over her imaginary prince. "But I know for certain it wouldn't be a diamond. And it wouldn't be so large that it weighs down my hand."

"Feh."

Kagome sighed and placed and looked at the diamond. With this alone she could probably pay off the shrines debt. This ring accurately represented their soon to be marriage. It was a ring picked out by another, bought without her in mind, and was a so grand she felt embarrassed to wear it. She had often wondered what her engagement would be like. She never expected it to be so shallow.

"Oh well. Maybe next time I get married I will have a ring that is more me." She said absent mindedly.

Inuyasha had to suppress a growl. He was annoyed at the imaginary suitor in her head. They hadn't even gotten married yet and she was already counting down the days. If he didn't hurry and push the marriage through, she might change her mind, and then he would be royally screwed.

The dog demon clenched his teeth and set his eyes on her.

"Just put the damn thing on."


	3. Chapter 3

"Your getting what?!" Sango asked skeptically, her eyes wide in disbelief.

"Married." Kagome repeated dryly, as she shoved the obnoxious ring at Sango. Her jaw slacked at the size of the monster on her finger.

"But… but why? I didn't even know you were seeing anyone."

"I'm not."

"But, your getting married…"

"Its an arranged marriage. The groom gets an inheritance and my family is taken care of financially. Honestly Sango, it's a really long story and I don't feel like getting into it." She asked with a dejected sigh. "So, you are cordially invited to the loveless union of Higurashi Kagome and Takahashi Inuyasha. Think you can make it?"

"Are you kidding? Of course I will. When is it?"

"Two weeks from today." Kagome said as she winced.

"You're joking."

"I wish I was. My husband to be seems really eager to tie the knot. But I guess its for the best. The sooner I start this sham of a marriage the sooner its over and done with."

"Geez Kagome. You sure know how to bring the mood down."

Kagome tried to smile apologetically. She was overwhelmed with apprehension and anxiety since the moment she agreed to Inuyashas terms. She pushed the food around on her plate. She had asked Sango to get together to unload her burdens on her. She desperately needed some girl talk. Kagome wanted to slow down time. Lunch was already over. She didn't want this date to end.

Sango looked at her best friend with pity. How in the world had she gotten herself into this situation? She knew the Higurashi's were an old traditional family, but an arranged marriage?

"So what I your husband to be like?" She asked hoping to raise her spirits.

"An absolute nightmare. He's a selfish jerk. Totally conceited. I actually met him before the announcement, so I was able to get an idea of the real him."

"That bad, huh?"

"Worse. The next three years are going to be Hell."

"Well, think of it like a job, Kagome."

"A job?" She asked skeptically.

"Yeah. Your husband is your coworker that you cant stand. The marriage is your boss. Think of it like… like a contract or a lease! And you're just counting down the days until you can give your notice." Sango said with a little laugh.

Kagome couldn't help but brighten. Only Sango would make that connection.

"So where are we off to after this?"

"House hunting." Kagome said without any joy.

"…House hunting? Isn't that something you should do with, oh, I don't know, your fiancée?"

"He said he doesn't care. He's left it totally up to me."

"Wow. That's impressive. So what's your budget?"

"I don't have one."

"You're joking right?"

"No. I can purchase whatever house I want, so long as it's not somewhere too far away."

"I can't believe were going to go house hunting." Sango said in mild doubt.

"That makes two of us. All I have been saying since this entire mess happened was 'I can't believe this is my life.'"

"Well, who knows? Maybe you will grow to like each other."

"Ha! I think I'm more likely to time travel to feudal Japan than to get along with that guy."

~.~

They had looked at several houses, multiple condos and even a few mansions, but the one Kagome currently stood in front of was her favorite.

It was an older home, packed with charm. When Kagome walked inside, she immediately felt as if the house had a soul. She knew right away it was what she wanted. And it was priced right too!

Granted, that was because it was out of date. The kitchen needed to be remodeled, the walls needed a fresh coat of paint. The washrooms needed new, well, everything, and the bedrooms were desperately in need of a touch up.

But it had an old fashioned staircase that curved to the side. It looked very western to Kagome. And it had a suprising number of bedrooms, 5 to be exact. But it was the library that she had fallen in love with.

The shelves touched the ceilings, there was dark wood everywhere. It looked as if it were a piece of history frozen in time. Kagome ran her finger over the fine shelves, already losing herself in the comforting peace of the room.

It was a little removed from the city, but she preferred it that way. Kagome had grown up in the peace and tranquility of a shrine. She loved to spend her days out on the busy streets of Tokyo, but at the end of the day she had always been thankful to go home to her silent haven.

One perk of the house, was that it had a spacious backyard. It was so rare, that that alone would have sealed the deal for Kagome.

She looked at Sango and smiled. "This is the one!"

"I knew you would say that the moment we drove up."

Kagome picked up the phone to call Myouga to tell him of her decision. She handed her phone over to the real estate agent to go over the details.

Kagome wandered into the back yard, looking out at the space. "I think I'll start a garden over there." She said pointing. Her friend nodded in response.

"And a hammock between those two trees." Sango added. "I can just see you lazing around there in the summer." She said with a glint in her eye.

"Hah, definitely."

"And over there would be a good spot for-"

"This?" A gruff voice asked. "This is the house you think I'm going to live in?" He asked skeptically. He barked out a loud laugh.

"Seriously bitch, you have to be kidding me. This is a joke, right?"

"What did you-" Sango started furiously.

"Watch it dog boy." Kagome said in a clipped tone. She crossed her arms, giving him a stern look. "This is the house I want. What are you doing here anyway? I thought you said you didn't care what house I bought?"

"Myouga texted me, saying you picked out something. I just wanted to make sure it wasn't some piece of crap." He motioned to the house. "Clearly, my instincts were right. You have no taste, wench."

"Would you stop calling her those disgusting names?" Sango shouted, a murderous look in her eyes.

"Who the Hell is this?" He asked, arching a brow.

"Sango, this is my arrogant jerk fiancée Inuyasha. Inuyasha, this is my amazing best friend Sango."

"Oi, whats with that intro!"

"Its just an honest one." Kagome said with a bitter smile.

"Anyway, I aint living in this shack. Come on." He said grabbing her arm, leading her to the agent.

"What the hell gives? Why would you take my fiancée to a dump like this?" He barked. "Do you know who you're working for? The Takahashi's. You expect me to live in this crap? The only way I would buy this piece of junk is if I was going to tear it down!"

"Inuyasha!"

"I apologize! Please, I had no idea. Please let… let me show you are more… upscale listings…"

~.~

Kagome had seen numerous mansions. They all looked the same. Brand new. Cold. Made for anyone. Inuyasha was currently going over the specs of the latest listing.

"Oi, whats your problem?" He asked.

"Nothing." She replied.

"Feh. You're a terrible liar."

"I just… I just don't like any of these houses. They all feel so… cold…"

"They can adjust the temperature in here you know."

She shot his a pointed look.

"Not like that, dog boy. More like, they have no personality. Not like that other house. You can tell that house was made with someone in mind."

"Ah yes," the agent cut in. "That house has a history. It belonged to a rich man who married an English bride. He wanted her to feel more at home in his country, so he modeled many of the features from her estate back home."

Kagome nodded. "And this… this was made for anyone. Mass produced with no soul."

"Whats with you? Why does everything have to be so damn complicated with you" Inuyasha said, running his claws through silver locks. "You can't get married because you don't like me. You don't want to accept the engagement ring because it wasn't picked out for _you_. You don't want to buy a fucking mansion because its not a run down piece of crap."

"But we can fix it up! We can remodel it and still keep its charm!"

Inuyasha looked at her. She was so determined. Would living in that hovel really make her that happy? It wasn't worth fighting over. Let her have the damned shack.

"Feh. Whatever. If you want that piece of garbage that bad, its fine with me." He said crossing his arms.

"Really! Thank you!" She jumped up happily. Before she could stop herself, she had wrapped her arms around him, squeezing slightly. She immediately retracted her arms, as if she touched something off limits.

"S-Sorry." She muttered, rubbing the back of her neck. "I got excited." A small blush spread across her face.

The hanyou was sorry too; sorry she moved away so damn quickly. As much as she annoyed him, he couldn't deny her beauty. She was stunning. Even today, in a simple pair of jeans and a cotton shirt, she looked delicious.

And when she jumped up to hug him… it didn't feel as bad as he wished. He had had many woman shower him with affection because he had given them something, but their way of reciprocation was always sly, sensual. Kagome… was giddy. She wasn't trying to seduce him into buying her more things. She was just happy that he gave in.

He idly thought that he wanted to see her smile more often, before he shook his head to clear away those dangerous thoughts. She was gorgeous, but that's where he would draw the line. Inuyasha didn't deal with emotions. Myouga had been right about him- he liked his woman fast and nameless. If he got too involved, they always became troublesome. They always wanted him for his status, for his wealth. Hell, even his girlfriend Kikyo looked at his as a stepping stool on the social ladder. He didn't care; he was using her too.

Inuyasha quickly changed the subject.

"Uh, where did your friend go?"

"I think shes lost in here. Just another reason _not _to get a mansion." Kagome said with a smile. "I have a horrible sense of direction. I would probably die before I found the kitchen."

Inuyasha couldn't help the small smile that tugged on his lips.

~.~

Kagome ran up the stairs, calling her friends name. She found Sango on the balcony, admiring the view.

"It really is beautiful over here." She said, aiming to get her friends attention.

Inuyasha had not meant to eavesdrop. Really, he hadn't. He was just trying to find that damned wench to tell her about the renovations. It wasn't his fault that he had demon ears and superior hearing.

"Kagome... are you sure about this? That guy… he seems like a nightmare. He's a brute and he's just-"

"Don't worry about it Sango, I can handle myself." She said. "Besides, hes not all bad."

The dog demons ears perked up.

"No one can be _all_ bad. I'm sure I'll figure out his good points." Inuyasha frowned.

"You…you didn't tell me he was a demon…" she started.

"I didn't? Oh. Well, my fiancée is a half demon Sango." She said evenly.

"Ha ha, very funny. But seriously-"

"I guess its just not a big deal to me. That's probably why I didn't think to mention it. Don't frown like that Sango! Everything is going to be okay!"

"Its just that everything is happening so fast for you. I know that this is not what you want Kagome. You're not the type to marry just because-

"Oi, if you girls are done chit chatting, we have to go back to the shack. Theres a contractor waiting for us."

Kagome smiled. "Alright!" She said, grabbing Sangos hand. "Lead the way dog boy, or else we might ever get out of here."

~.~

He had heard her right. She didn't care that he was a demon? _Didn't care?_

Who the hell didn't care about that!

He had met many people in his life. He was wealthy and good looking. It was his _job_ to meet people.

And they always fucking cared about his lineage.

They wanted it for their own use. Demons were powerful, and respected. Feared.

Most were very well off. Of course, there were those who brought down their line, the delinquents and scum bags. But even humans had that too.

But Inuyasha was a hanyou. True, things were much easier now than they ever had been for demons. They had found a way to peacefully coexist with humans. But for the older generations, it was still taboo for a demon to mate with a human. In the old days, he would have simply been killed on the spot, his very existence was not one to be tolerated. But, thankfully, that was not the case now. He would just be passive aggressively looked down on. In the demon elite, the mind set was changing, but the old ways and traditions still had a nasty habit of clinging on.

So, he stayed away from demon bitches. He preferred the human ones anyhow.

Humans looked at him differently. Because he was a half demon, they figured he was more approachable. They never saw him or who he was; they saw his claws as a way to get ahead, his ears as a status symbol. They would throw themselves all over him to gain his approval, hoping to make a mark on him, to stake a claim.

He had no qualms with letting them try. Nothing those shallow woman could do would make him think twice. It was only Kikyo he kept around, and that was because she could be quiet talented with that tongue of hers.

In all his years of dating, fucking or whatever you called it, he had come to one conclusion: Woman were the same whether demon or otherwise. They all simply disgusted him.

But this wench, his fiancée, didn't fucking care? _Didn't fucking notice?_ What the hell was with this girl!

He watched her as she told the contractor her vision for their house. He could practically see her aura of joy surrounding her. She was deep in discussion when she turned to look at him, a huge grin spread across her face. He felt awe stuck. He didn't know what to do when confronted with such genuine happiness.

"Uh, what did you say?"

"I asked if you think it's a good idea." She repeated, urging him hopefully.

"Keh, do whatever you want. This is your damn project."

Was it him, or did she look a little disappointed? Did she actually want his input?

"Im sure whatever you have in mind will be fine." He tried again.

Why was he going out of his way to be nice to her?

She gave a smile that reflected in her eyes.

Oh. That's why.

"So how long do you think this will take?" Inuyasha asked in a gruff voice.

"A few months, 5 at the most. But if you hire enough crew men, maybe 3."

"Wow, that's it?!" She asked.

"Just leave it to me." The man said with a smile. He seemed awfully close to Kagome. A little too friendly.

"I suppose until the house is ready we can just-"

"Live in my condo." Inuyasha finished. He couldn't help but notice the contractors face fell a bit. And he couldn't help the feeling of pleasure that bubbled inside of him at that.

He quickly squashed that annoying feeling down. He wasn't one to get jealous. Ever. No need for that crap.

"Uh, excuse me?"

"You heard me. You will move into my condo.

"Yeah, but-"

"You know the contract said we have to live together." He ground out. "If it didn't, don't you think I would have bought my own fucking place instead of living in this dump with _you?_" He spat.

Kagome narrowed her eyes. Gone was the mirth from earlier, the excitement and joy she was radiating. He hadn't realized until it left that he _wanted_ her that way, wanted to see her smile. For the first time in longer than he could remember, he cared about a woman's mood.

Now, she was pissed.

"You don't have to remind me of the contract, dog boy. Its not like I'm particularly looking forward to living with an ass like yourself."

The contractor was caught in the tense battle. He looked from one to the other, immediately understanding the situation. This was no love match. He still had a shot with this creative beauty!

"Ms Kagome, perhaps we should discuss what you have planned for the back yard." He said holding out his arm. "Be careful over here, the floor needs to be replaced. You might fall through."

Kagome linked her arm in his and began to walk away.

"Oi bitch! I wasn't done yet!" He called after her. "Don't fucking walk away from me!"

Kagome turned and walked over to the hanyou. She grabbed him by the arm, leading him to the stairs. She grabbed his shoulders, pushing him down, shouting 'sit' so loudly he winced. The abrupt action and volume cause him to stumble backwards, granting her request.

"What the fuck!?" He said, rubbing his ears.

"Sit."

"Excuse me?" He said baring his fangs. This look had made grown men wet themselves. She didn't bat a damn lash!

"I said sit. You have a nasty mouth and a bad temper. You need to calm down. I'm going into the back yard. When you have something constructive to say, please come and join us."

The dog demon watched in awe as the raven haired woman walked away from him, only to link arms with the contractor once more.

He, the dog demon, of the great house of Takahshi, heir to a fortune and desired by every woman he met, had just been put in time out.


	4. Chapter 4

Kagome sat in the coffee shop with Sango, idly sipping her beverage. She was in no rush; the sooner that they left the café, the sooner she would have to focus on the task at hand- shopping.

It wasn't that Kagome disliked shopping, she rather enjoyed it. It was what she was shopping for that was the problem. She was tasked to buy new clothing for her _honeymoon._

Her mother had insisted that once the couple tied the knot, they spend a week at a romantic location. Kagomes jaw dropped. A _week?_ Trapped somewhere with Inuyasha? She would rather have a root canal. Kagome simply shook her head and told her mother that a week was impossible; she couldn't miss that much school. Ah school, her beloved safety net.

This caused her mother to press her lips into a thin line. Kagome knew that look. It was one of determination, one of command. She had seen it many times before when sibling fights had gotten out of control or a child was disobedient. Kagome, a full grown woman, was still afraid of her mothers evil eye.

So it was settled on a weekend. Kagome decided that if they _had_ to go, then she might as well go to the beach. It had been ages since she was last there. The last time…

Well, the last time was a family vacation with her father. They had been good memories. She quickly squashed them down. This was not the time to remember her fathers good points.

After the destination was chosen, it dawned on Kagome that the bathing suit she wore years ago doubtlessly fit her. Sango smiled with joy when she called explaining her plans.

If she could just stay here, in this coffee shop, then she wouldn't have to go out there and shop for her sham honeymoon. She could hide away from reality.

"Are you listening, Kagome?"

"Sorry. I was just thinking."

"It's a lot to handle, isn't it?"

Kagome frowned.

"Do you think its in bad taste to ditch my new husband, dye my hair and assume a new identity once we get to the beach? I could start a new life there." Kagome hurriedly said.

"Uh, Kagome…"

"My mother cant afford to go all the way out there. They would have to give up on me." She said, the light of hope shimmering in her eyes. "Im sure they have jobs available. It's a tourist area. Maybe-"

"Well wench, your mother might not have the resources to find you," a gruff voice said from behind her, causing her to suddenly tense and freeze. "But rest assured, I do, and I'll hunt you down." He said, as he leaned down to her ear.

"Inuyasha." She hissed. "What are you doing here?"

"Inuyasha, your fiancée must have a good head on her shoulders if she is already planning her escape." A voice full of laughter said.

"Hell mutt, I cant figure out-" Whatever the wolf demon had planned to say died in his throat when Kagome turned her head to look at the new arrivals.

She was breath taking.

Stormy blue eyes, creamy skin; long, raven hair that tumbled down her back. Kouga tried to swallow the lump in his throat when his gaze found its way to her long legs. He inhaled deeply, loving her scent. Wildflowers.

He was hooked.

Inuyashas fiancée, he knew that this was no love match. The mutt had told him so himself! He had, of course, failed to mention what a beauty his soon to be wife was. If there was really nothing going on, then his friend really wouldn't mind if he moved in for a try…

Making up his mind, the wolf demon strode over to grab a chair and sit himself down across from her. He flashed her a winsome smile and introduced himself.

"Hey, I'm Kouga."

"Kagome." She said uncertainly. "And this is my friend Sango."

"Keh, forget it wolf. That girl has a boyfriend." Kougas face fell.

"Boyfriend?" Kagome echoed, confusedly.

"Kagome… you don't mean…" Sango asked.

"I don't have a boyfriend. Where did you hear that?" She asked, glaring at the hanyou.

"You, wench! At the engagement party!"

"At the…" She knit her brows together. "OH! At the engagement party. Yeah, sorry about that." She waved him off with a smile. "I don't have a boyfriend. That's just something I tell really persistent guys who can't take a hint."

Kouga couldn't contain his laughter, nor could his handsome friend by his side.

"Ah, Inuyasha, your fiancée has spirit! I already like her." He said. Turning his sights on Kagome, he picked up her hands in his own, and looked deeply into her eyes. "By the way, my name is Miroku. I have been looking forward to meeting you. I wanted to come to the engagement party but unfortunately, I had prior commitments."

"Er, really its fine." She mumbled out, trying to escape his grasp.

"You really are quiet lovely. If you were not engaged to my friend here, I would ask you the honor of bear-"

"Can it, Miroku." Inuyasha ground out, suddenly repulsed by his so called friends. Here they were, swooning all over _Kagome,_ and she wasn't exactly hating it. For some reason, it set him on edge.

"So, what are you guys doing here?" Sango asked.

"Why, my dear lady, is there a reason why we cannot occupy the same establishment as you and Kagome?"

"I'm beginning to think so." She said pointedly, narrowing her eyes.

Miroku feigned a hurt look.

"Eh, I am kind of curious why you guys are here, not that I'm not pleased to meet your friends." Kagome cut in, feeling the tension.

"That's my fault." Kouga supplied, showing a toothy grin. "He saw you through the window and wanted to hurry away. I couldn't let the opportunity to meet his fiancée pass up, especially the way he wanted to avoid you. Honestly, I got the impression that you must have been hideous by the way he-"

A loud growl cut him off, and the wolf brushed it off easily. "But you, Gods, your gorgeous. He must have wanted to keep you all to himself."

Kagome arched her eyebrow and scoffed. "Hardly. Neither one of us is thrilled about this. There really was no need to introduce our friends to each other. But, now that its happened, I hope we can get along." Kagome said with an easy smile. Kouga just looked at her, finding that he was getting lost in her eyes.

"So, what brings you ladies out today?" said Miroku.

"Kagome needs to go shopping." Sango answered quickly. "For their honeymoon."

All the males immediately rose their eyebrows, imagining a variety of different things.

"For a bikini." Kagome quickly said, crushing the dirty thoughts to bits. "Were going to the beach and I realized that I didn't have anything to wear. So, here we are."

He couldn't help the thought of Kagome on the beach… the absence of clothing…

"Just fucking great." Inuyasha mumbled, trying to shake himself of his daydreams. He could already tell this was going to be a long damn day.

~.~

"I honestly thought they were never going to let us leave." Sango said with a scowl.

"They seemed nice... for the most part.." Kagome offered.

"Nice, and lecherous." She quipped.

"They didn't seem that bad." She said. "Although Miroku seemed to have his eye on you." She chanced a smile towards her friend.

"I think I would rather walk across hot coals."

"You have to open yourself up to guys Sango. Not every one is going to measure up to your dad." She said with a sad look.

"Its not like that… Its just… I want to be with someone who would make him proud." She said, her voice quiet.

"Sango, he-"

"Besides, our one to talk about relationships." She cut in. "You haven't-"

"You know that's different." She said rather darkly.

"Yeah. Your right. I'm sorry I didn't mean to-"

'Its okay." Kagome smiled at her friend kindly. "Lets just drop it, alright?"

"Yeah, sure." She said, giving a slight nod of her head. "Lets find you the perfect swimsuit! Even if this isn't a romantic honeymoon, think of it as a mini vacation. No one deserves it more than you!

She couldn't help the laugh that escaped her. A vacation. Gods, sleeping in! Not having to work her multiple jobs, not having to care for Souta or study for her tests. She _needed_ this. Even if it was with Inuyasha.

~.~

The hanyou was less than pleased. His friends had just interrogated Kagome, and now they wouldn't shut up about her! What made that wench so special anyways? Sure, she was good looking. But it wasn't like it was the first time they had seen a beautiful woman before.

And yeah, she smelled nice. Well, better than nice. Fuck, she smelt amazing. That's probably one of the reasons why that damn wolf was falling all over her. It pissed him off, and he couldn't figure out why.

"She seemed very nice, Inuyasha." Miroku offered.

"Heh, shes too damned good for you, that's for sure."

"Feh!"

"Its true. Shes way out of your league. Shes good looking, funny, feisty, and smart too. Didn't she say she was going to school for-"

"Keh, you act like _I'm_ an ugly, dull idiot!" He barked.

"You forgot asshole, mutt."

Inuyasha bared his teeth. Why the fuck was he friends with that flea bad anyway?!

"It doesn't matter what she's going to school for, or what the hell she's like. Were from two completely different worlds. After these three years are over, I'll never have to see her again."

"You really are a fucking idiot." Kouga said shaking his head.

He wasn't sure why, but admitting out that their forced time together would come to an end, an expiration date, made him feel uneasy.

Well, time to bottle those crap emotions up.

The dog demon had no use for that bullshit. It was a bother, ad weighed him down. Sure, the wench was intriguing. But that is where it had to stop.

What he needed right now was a distraction. Maybe it was time to give Kikyo a call…


	5. Chapter 5

Kagome smoothed down her large dress as best she could. She couldn't tell if the weight of it was from the heavy material, or from the impending doom that awaited her once she left the room; today, she was no longer to be Higurashi Kagome. Once she took the sacred vows, she would be Takahashi Kagome. At least for the next three years.

Her hair was carefully pinned to ensure that the ceremonial hood she would soon adorn. Her grandfather had insisted that she wear the horned headdress of her ancestors, but she adamantly refused.

That represented the intention to be a true, gentle and obedient wife. She had no intention of being those things.

In truth, she had wanted a western style ceremony. She had wanted to save the traditional ceremony for when she married for love. For when it had meaning.

Growing up at a shrine, she had often daydreamed of what her wedding would be like.

It was always so formal, full of significance and promise.

Being married like this, in the Shinto way…

She felt like she was disrespecting her ancestors. It left her with a nagging feeling of guilt.

'_Okay girl, calm down. This isn't that big of a deal. Remember why you're doing this. For the shrine. For mama. So Gramps can get out of debt. Ugh, maybe I can just pick up another job… or three… I don't want to marry a stranger… and such an arrogant one at that!'_

She dropped her head into her hands and allowed herself to cry a few hard earned tears. It was too late to turn back now.

'_He must have some good points. Everyone has something good about them. I just have to figure it out.'_ She wiped away the tears, careful not to smudge the eye liner her mother had so diligently applied. _'And… its not like I have to be in love with him. Its just three years. By then… I'll be out of medical school. My life will really just be starting. I'm so busy as it is now I'll probably never even see dog boy!'_ She perked up at that thought. She could do this. Kagome looked in the mirror and plastered a smile on her face. As soon as her eyes trailed down to her formal dress, she felt the corners of her lips twitch. This was going to be the longest day of her life.

~.~

Inuyasha sat relaxed on the oversized chair, never bothering to care that his formal clothes were getting wrinkled, or that a flea was busy nagging in his ear. He couldn't care less. This was just another day, where other people decided things for him and he had no say in his future. What else was fucking new?

He would just have to marry Kagome and get it over with. Just what was she expecting out of this?

He growled, remembering her dislike of him. She had made it more than clear that she would not be fulfilling "wifely duties". She just better not get in the way of any activities he had planned.

Or unplanned. He could never tell what the night would bring him. Up until now he had lived the lush life of a rich bachelor. He was in no rush to change that.

At least this girl wasn't expecting him to be an upstanding husband.

He couldn't put his finger on it, but for some reason it irritated the fuck out of him.

Why wouldn't she want that?! He was Inuyahsa Takahashi. Wealthy, handsome, smart. Incredible in bed. What female in their right fucking mind wouldn't want him to be her husband?

She thought of him as arrogant, rude… a total fucking asshole.

So it was his personality that she didn't like? Since when were woman interested in who the hell he was as a person? Leave it to Kagome to be the weirdest bitch he had ever encountered.

Its not like she was some damn prize herself.

Sure, she was good looking.

Okay, gorgeous. When he first saw her he was almost salivating. But he had been with countless woman just as beautiful.

Those woman tried their best to impress him, to earn his attentions. It seemed that with Kagome he had to be on his best attitude or she was going to leave him face down in the dirt!

Keh. That's why he didn't bother with relationships. They were always so much work.

He valued what he had with Kikyo. She was not needy. Emotionally, she was like steel. She was strong and independent, never clingy.

And, best of all, she never demanded commitment from him. She would come and go, breezing through his life.

Probably the exact opposite of his soon to be wife.

He could only image what she would be like with a real husband. He was sure she would be the type of woman who wanted to spend every waking moment together, pick out china patterns and wear matching shirts for the holidays.

Well one thing was for sure- he sure as hell would be missing from those Christmas cards.

He couldn't help the small laugh that escaped him at the mental image that came to his mind. No, he wasn't sure why, but he couldn't picture Kagome like that. He wasn't sure what the hell she would be like as a wife, but he had the feeling when she put her heart into something, only good things followed.

Her real husband would probably be a lucky guy.

A knock at the door signaled him to rouse himself from his musings.

It was time.

~.~

When he looked at his fiancée, he knew his eyes were as wide as saucers.

He had expected a traditional Shinto wedding, being that her family were shrine caretakers.

But she came out in a white hood.

A fucking white hood.

That couldn't possibly mean…

That she was a God Damned _virgin…_

He had to bite his tongue to control his laughter.

He, Inuyasha Takahashi, was marrying a fucking virgin!

She must be the only one left in all of Japan.

To the on lookers, he might have looked giddy with joy at seeing his beloved. He was simply basking in the hilarity of the situation. No wonder the woman didn't want to sleep with him!

He kept his eyes trained on her. Dressed from head to toe in a pure white, he couldn't help but think she looked like a goddess.

Stunning.

And for some reason, the thought that no other man had touched her made his demon rumble in satisfaction.

He had to get a grip. The demon in him was acting like Kagome was his _mate_. As if she was _his_. Inuyasha knew he couldn't control his instincts, but he wished he could put a damn leash on them.

~.~

The ceremony had seemed like an eternity. All Kagome was able to think was that she couldn't wait to shred her clothing and change into something more comfortable.

She looked down at the ring on her finger. It felt heavy on her hand.

The woman absent mindedly bit her lip. A trip to the beach was definitely what she needed right about now. For the first time since this train wreck started, she was glad her mother pressured her to go on a honeymoon.

Inuyasha leaned his head back and let his eyes close. He was glad his companion did not feel like chatting. That would definitely make this awkward car ride even worse.

"How much further is it?" she asked.

Ah, he spoke too soon.

"I don't fucking know. Ask the driver."

"Geez. I was just curious. No need to bite my head off."

"Feh."

"This is going to be such a relaxing weekend." Kagome said with a huff, rolling her eyes.

"I don't know why you had to pick some place so damn boring. Couldn't you chose a more interesting destination?"

"You don't like the beach?" She asked raising a brow.

"Keh. Its too fucking noisy with all the people around. And its always so damn hot."

"That's why you go in the water, dog boy." She said, as if he was missing the point.

He shot her a pointed look.

"Yeah, in the water where theres no protection from the damn sun. And theres always kids yelling and shrieking. Its just a pain." He crossed his arms, already unhappy just thinking about it.

Kagome bit her lip considering his points.

"Hm. I guess you make some fair points." She responded, shrugging her shoulders. "I never thought of it that way."

Inuyasha looked at her out of the corner of his eye. It looked like she was deep in thought. She was biting her damn lip again. They were so red, so plump. He wanted to lean over and bite it for her…

"You know…" She started, drawing him out of his musings. His ears twitched and he looked her way, as if affirming that he was paying attention.

"…Three years is a long time…"

"Well, its not like we can do anything about it now." He huffed out.

"…Right. Well, What Im getting at is, maybe we can try to make the best of this situation."

Was she getting at what he _hoped_ she was getting at?

"Oh?" He asked, a smirk on his lips. He leaned his body forward, trying to draw her in.

"Mm." She smiled in response. "I was thinking that this weekend… maybe we could get to know each other better…"

He felt as if he was in the edge of his seat. He had not realized until this moment how badly he wanted to bed his new little wife.

"… And maybe we can become friends over the next three years. Maybe even good friends." She said with a kind smile.

He felt disappointment weigh him down.

"…Friends?"

She nodded her head.

"Yeah. I cant see why we shouldn't get along. Its not like we have to be best friends or anything. And, maybe this weekend if we spend some time together we wont be total strangers. I don't really like the idea of living with someone who I know nothing about."

"Feh." He shifted in his seat, his mood sour.

"Is there anything you want to know about me?" She asked, hoping he would take the bait.

_Yeah, your bra size. What you taste like…The sound of you moaning my name…_

He had to push those thoughts away. 

"Just how to get you to stop babbling."

Kagome couldn't help the hurt look that spread across her face.

Damn. He didn't mean to be so blunt.

In fact, he didn't mean that at all.

He watched as she quickly schooled her features and turned her head to stare out the window.

He felt guilt gnaw away at him.

"S-Sorry." He blurted out.

"Its fine." She said. "Your right. We really don't have to-"

"No, you're right. We should get to know each other. I uh, I just have a bit of a headache right now."

"Ah." Kagome said knowingly. "Long day?" She quipped.

He rolled her eyes at her dry humor. But he couldn't help but chuckle. Something about her made him feel a little lighter.

He leaned his head back and stared at the ceiling. Suddenly, a delightful scent hit his nose.

Kagome had moved closer, to sit along side him.

"Wh-what are you doing?" He was caught off guard.

"I can help you with your headache." She said with a smile.

"Eh?"

She held out her hand, revealing two small tablets.

"Here. Its aspirin. I had a feeling I would need some today."

"Thanks." Was all he was able to mutter out.

"If it doesn't get any better, let me know. I know a massage that can help with tension headaches."

Hm. Kagome. Massaging him…

"Feh. Why don't you just do it now?"

"Because I don't really feel like massaging you if I don't have to, dog boy." That damn nickname. It should bother him more than it did.

But the way she said it…

It sounded intimate.

"Keh. Wheres your sense of compassion, wench?"

"It was all used up by giving you my medicine." She said.

"C'mon. It's a bad head ache." He lied. "Just for a minute to relieve the tension.

Kagome bit her lip and considered him for a moment.

"Okay… " His ears perked up. "But in return…I want.."

He couldn't help but notice the slight blush that stained her cheeks.

"Eh?"

"To touch your ears." She quickly finished.


	6. Chapter 6

Inuyasha sat with his arms crossed firmly over his chest, his nose turned up in the air. Touch his fucking ears. What was he, a puppy?

They had long moved past the incident, but it kept replaying in his mind. He was unable to get over her request. He had been with many woman over the years, and they had asked many things of him.

But never that.

And never in that way.

The blush on her cheeks, the nervous look in her eyes... Damn.

How many times had he seen the look of revulsion, the deliberate avoidance, or the drastic overplay of from his partners in regards to the most obvious part of that made him a hanyou. It made him feel uneasy, so as a rule, his furry appendages were off limits.

She was the first person who genuinely wanted to touch his ears. It was as if she didn't care that he was a half demon at all. He could have fucking tentacles and she could probably see past that!

Feh. Stupid woman.

He couldn't let her get under his skin. She was unsettling him and they had only been married a few freaking hours. She-

"Ah, were _finally_ here!" Kagome said with a squeal of excitement. Inuyasha had been so wrapped up in his own thoughts that he hadn't noticed that the girl had been quiet for so long. He hadn't minded the silence. Although he was rather caught up dissecting the situation, he had to admit, being alone with her…. it was... comfortable…

He was barely aware of her opening the doors and stepping outside. The immediate scent of sea salt hit his nose and he winced.

The fucking beach.

The loud noises. Crying children. Burning hot sand. Blinding sun. No shade.

Kagome in a two piece.

He felt a jolt of excitement at the thought. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad…

~.~

"What is the name of your reservation?"

"Higurashi."  
"Takahashi."

They both blurted it out immediately, causing the receptionist to raise her eyebrow.

"So, you have separate rooms?"

"Uh…" Kagome chanced a peek at Inuyasha. "I… I'm not sure. I hope so."

The receptionist clicked away at her computer and frowned.

"Well, we don't have any reservation under Higurashi, but we do have one under Takahashi. The… honeymoon suite?" She asked disbelievingly.

Kagomes cheeks colored as she bit her lip. Inuyasha had to take a deep intake of breath to steady himself.

"I need a separate room."

_Uh, what? A separate room?_

"Whats the matter wench? Cant stand the thought of bunking with me?"

Kagome narrowed her eyes at the hanyou.

"I'd just like my own bed."

"Well, who said-"

"Sorry to interrupt." The receptionist said. "But we don't have any openings."

"Wh-what?"

"Its our busy season," She explained. "We take reservations months in advance for this season."

"So, what your saying is that we have to share a room?" Inuyasha asked, less offended than Kagome.

"I can find a different hotel…"

"I think you're going to run into the same problem, ma'am." She quickly sputtered out. "No where has any vacancies."

Kagomes face dropped.

"There wouldn't happen to be two bed, would there?"

"In the honeymoon suite? C'mon wench. I thought you had more brains than that."

"It doesn't hurt to ask, dog boy!"

"If it helps, you could check in now, and I could call some of the nearby hotels for you ma'am."

"Really? Oh, thank you!"

"I'll let you know if theres anything, but I really doubt it." She said with an apologetic smile.

Inuyasha leaned in, his hot breath in her ear. Kagomes hair stood up on the back of her neck.

"Well woman, looks like I've got a bed mate for the night."

~.~

Being a hanyou, Inuyasha had a faster rate of healing. His blood clotted faster, his wounds closed quicker, and his tolerance for pain was well above human tolerance.

But the slap that Kagome gave him was still fucking stinging.

He couldn't help himself when they were talking about sharing a room. He had a run away tongue and he knew it. So it wasn't out of his personality to say the first thing that came to his mind- in fact the primary thing that had been occupying his mind since he laid eyes on that damn woman- getting her into bed.

Had it been his imagination, or had he detected a slight spike in her scent?

He couldn't be sure, because she spun around so quickly with the back of her hand, muttering things about lewd comments that it made his ears ring.

As much as it pissed him off, he was surprised at the womans strength.

And her balls. She had no reservations about putting him in his place. There had never been a woman alive who had treated him so boldly.

It pissed him off.

The demon inside was clawing, demanding he show her who was the alpha, in _every_ respect.

And it also excited the hell out of him. He loved a challenge, and he so rarely met someone who would be a match for him.

He suddenly became interested in his strange new wife. He wondered if she would still be up for the bargain she mentioned in the car?

Kagome was currently busy rummaging through her luggage, seemingly digging out her bikini. She hadn't said a word to him, her anger rolling off of her like waves.

He shrugged his shoulders, trying to convince himself that it wasn't his issue. Damn wench should learn to take a joke.

And yet, for some reason, he didn't like the idea of her being angry with him.

"Theres a couch in here, so we don't have to share the bed." He tried.

"Mm."

"Are you going to the beach?"

"That's the point of coming here." She answered, closing the bathroom door behind her.

His sensitive ears picked up the rustle of fabric, causing his mind to drift to other, naughtier places. He shifted his weight from foot to foot.

"You don't have to be so-"

The door swung open and he made the conscious move to clamp his mouth shut. She looked good.

Damn good.

Her black bikini hugged all the right parts of her, showcasing the luscious curves of her body.

She raised an eyebrow at him, waiting for the end of his sentence. Shit, what was he even talking about?

"So…?"

"Feh! Forget it." He muttered, crossing his arms dismissively.

"Whatever, dog boy." She said, throwing a towel over her shoulder. She picked up her beach bag and strolled out the door, leaving a very pissed off hanyou in her wake.

~.~

Damn, she was mad at him.

_Fuck. Sure, she's gorgeous, but nothing is worth this shit. Well, she can just go back to that dingy old shrine and-_

The realization hit him like a ton of bricks.

She wasn't just some broad that would come and go. She was his _wife._ Not by choice, but none the less, she wasn't someone who he could fucking blow off. Any other who had treated him half as cold, he would have left her high and dry.

But Kagome… its not like he could fucking dump her off! Even if he succeeded in screwing her-

Damn, he couldn't do that either! Unless she was the type of woman who would want a casual fuck, which he _highly_ doubted given her white freaking hood and reaction to his earlier comment, there was no way in hell they would have any kind of harmony if their relationship became physical.

Well, maybe it would relieve some stress…

No, he couldn't think like that either. If he didn't want her to walk out on the contract, at his inheritance, he was going to have to make things right.

He would be sharing space with her, for much longer than this weekend.

With a frusterated sigh, he tugged on his swim shorts, ready to make his way down the the beach to find Kagome.

He wasn't exactly sure why, but he had to try to make things right.

He would rather be eating a face full of dirt.

~.~

He found her lying on a blanket, her creamy skin soaking in the rays warmth. She looked stunning, peaceful; he almost didn't want to approach her.

He grunted as he plopped down next to her. He scowled as the hot sand burned the soles of his feet.

"What are you doing?" He huffed out, in a rougher tone than he intended. He wasn't used to being the one in the wrong.

Scratch that.

He wasn't used to having to be accountable for it.

"What does it look like?" Was her clipped response, not bothering to turn his way.

"It looks like your trying to avoid me."

"What gave you that impression?"

He let lose a low growl.

"Woman-"

"If you came out here to bug me, you've succeeded."

"Damn it, Kagome! I came down here to freaking apologize!" He said in a rush of anger.

That certainly caught her attention. She sat up to get a good look at him.

"Really?" She asked, a bit of hope in her voice.

"Don't make such a big deal out of it." He said, uncomfortable. Hell, she could turn her mood quickly!

Kagome pulled her knees into her chest and bit her bottom lip. She certainly hadn't expected that. She had been lying, wondering just how she was going to stand spending the night in the same room with that jerk, let alone the next three years…

And then he comes over to apologize. Maybe she was being a bit harsh. This wasn't easy for her, why did she expect it to be easy for him? She took a deep breath, and bumped her shoulder into his, drawing his attention back to her.

"Thanks." She smiled warmly.

"Feh." He turned his head. What the hell was wrong with him? He could feel himself blushing!

They sat there in silence for a few moments before Kagome finally spoke.

"It really is beautiful here."

"I guess."

"Well, I'm glad Im here." She said with a cheery tone. "I haven't been to the beach since I was little." She said, admiring the waves.

"Eh? Why not? Its not like its that far."

"I never had the time."

"Even as a teenager? You didn't go with friends?"

"After my dad… Well.. Anyways, once we got back on our feet I was just too busy." She explained. He looked lost, as if she was speaking a foreign language.

Of course she was. He never experienced financial troubles.

"As soon as I was old enough I had part time jobs. I haven't had a day off in… Gods I can't even remember. At least a few months."

"What the hell! Are you trying to run yourself into the ground?"

She just shrugged.

"Well, what am I supposed to do? My family needs the money. Souta's too young to work, Gramps is too old, and mom has the responsibility of the shrine. They never said so, but it was really left to me."

He just stared at her. He knew her family was in a difficult situation, but he didn't realize it was that bad. He didn't know quite what to say. Lucky for him, she was in a chatty mood.

"That's why I really was looking forward to the beach. It was Hell getting the time off. That's why I really want it to be enjoyable." She said with a smile.

He felt it again, that damn blush.

"Well, now that were…" He had a hard time saying the word married. It sounded wrong on his tongue. He waved his clawed hand in the air, signaling to their new arrangement. "You don't have to work."

"Eh? I don't really think-"

"Whats the point?" He said in a cocky tone. "That was the point of the contract, right? Securing your families financial security? And I'll cover whatever expenses you have. So for the next three years you can take it easy."

Had he said something wrong? She had that cute pink tinge to her cheeks again. It made him want to lean in and-

"Erm, thanks." She said in a rush. "I could definitely use a break, especially now that my courses at school are getting more intensive."

He nodded, glad that she was easily agreeing.

"But I don't think I could quit working for Shippo."

_Who the hell is that?_ He thought, unsure why he felt so bitter.

"Shippo?"

"Mm." Her smile stretched from ear to ear, her eyes alive with joy. "Yeah, Ive been with him for a few years now. Theres no way I could quit."

"Keh, sounds like you love him." He said.

And to his surprise, she quickly nodded her head.

"I do!"

The hanyou felt a surge of anger at her easy admission; his demon was boiling, screaming that she shouldn't be talking about any other male in such a familiar manner.

He did his best to squash that down.

"I'm glad you came out here." She said. "I really wanted to get to know you."

She smiled at him, and he felt it warm him down to his soul.

He needed some air. He knew damn well that he was outside, but he needed some space from her. The womans scent was overwhelming, consuming him bit by bit. If he wasn't careful he was going to lunge at her.

"I, uh, forgot my sunblock." He said in a hurry. "I'm gonna go back to the room and get it."

"You can use mine-"

"Its okay. I'll be right back."

He took off at a faster pace than Kagome realized he was capable of.

~.~

He had been gone for a while. At first she thought that she was being impatient. She had to tell her self to reel in her enthusiasm. Its not like she was any happier about their marriage, but she was excited to get to know the dog demon.

She was determined to find some good qualities about Inuyasha. The sooner, the better.

But after half an hour, she was concerned that something had happened to him.

And beside that, she was getting hungry.

As she rode the elevator, she wondered if Inuyasha would want to go out to dinner with her. She imaged he would want something fancy, coming from a rich family. He probably had professional chefs every night.

She rambled in her head, making presumptions about her new husband.

She slid the card key in the slot, and waited for the click. When she turned the handle, she couldn't stop the gasp that escaped her mouth.

There was Inuyasha, with a woman pressed up against him.


	7. Chapter 7

Inuyasha briskly made his way to the hotel, opting to take the stairs instead of the elevator. He needed a physical release. Damn, he could really go for a run. He was full of nervous energy, excitement and something else he couldn't quiet put his finger on.

What the hell was wrong with him? Was he in fucking grade school? Blushing… actually _blushing_ because of a woman. Because of _Kagome._

Feh. What made her so special? Sure, she was easy on the eyes, and she smelled fan-fucking-tastic. And she had such a strange mix of innocence and vixen…

But she was hardly the first female he had met who caught his eye. The only difference was that they had always wanted _him_ just as much. This bitch wasn't looking for something physical; she wanted to get to know him.

As in be his damn friend.

Conceited wench; what made her think he needed a friend like her anyhow. He was Inuyasha Takahashi- he didn't need a damn thing from anyone.

Yet here he was, trying to create some space between them, and the damn bitch still occupying his thoughts. How the fuck had he gotten himself into this mess? She made him feel things that made him squirm with discomfort.

He wanted to box that shit up and pack it away. He had no need for that crap.

But he couldn't help the nagging sensation that the longer he lingered, the worse he felt. A part of him wanted to hide out in the room until the weekend was over.

And yet he couldn't control the feeling that he wanted to rush back out and be in her presence. It wasn't as if he had anything pressing to say, he simply wanted… to be near her…

Inuyasha figured he couldn't keep her waiting much more. There was only so long he could hide out while retrieving sun block.

As he slid the key into the slot, he took a deep breath. Something seemed off.

Already the room had become filled with the mingled scents of himself and Kagome.

He knew that all too well. It set his teeth on edge and made his demon blood boil- for a claim.

There was a new scent that cut its way in. It was one he knew all too well.

Kikyo.

Even though he had demon senses that had forewarned him, he couldn't help but be stunned. What in the hell was she doing here?

"K-Kikyo?" He asked, his voice unsure.

She was facing the window, her ink black hair tied tight in a high bun. She always looked pristine and proper, not a single hair out of place. She turned as he made his presence known, a stoic expression on her face.

"Ah, Inuyasha. You have finally arrived."

_Finally?_

"What are you doing here?" Shocked was an understatement.

"Do you not want my company, Inuyasha? What a cold attitude towards your girlfriend."

"Eh? Its just that-"

"You are on your honeymoon?" She said in a clipped tone.

His body was on high alert, as if instead of targeting him with words, she was using arrows. Damn woman. Always so blunt and to the point.

Kikyo clicked her tongue. "I was right. You do not look excited to see me."

_As excited as I can be when my girlfriend shows up on my fucking honeymoon._

"Oi, of course I am!" That wasn't a lie. There was something about Kikyo that excited a very _influential _part of him.

She took the opportunity to cross the room, backing him against the wall.

"Then why don't you show me how _excited_ you are, Inuyasha?" She let her hands trail down the waistband of his swim suit, playing along the lines of his hard abs.

He couldn't help the growl of approval that escaped his lips.

"Hell, Kagome and I are-"

"Don't talk about other woman when you're with me." She demanded.

He narrowed his eyes at her demand.

"Im trying to tell you woman, that _she_ and I have to share this room."

"And?"

"And-"

"Since when have you ever cared before?" She cut in. "When have you ever denied yourself pleasure, for the feelings of someone else?"

Fuck. He knew she was talking about herself. Although Kikyo was technically his girlfriend… he wasn't the most loyal of partners. To be honest, he was rather confused by this uncharacteristic act of jealousy from Kikyo. She always seemed so nonchalant about their relationship, never setting demands, never raising a complaint.

Was she threatened by his sham marriage? Heh, that was almost cute. He had never thought of her in that way before. Kikyo was beautiful, refined, collected… He never pictured her as the type of woman who would need to mark her territory.

What a freaking shame for her though; he was no fucking females property.

"Damn it, what im trying to get across is that she could walk in-"

"Let her." She said, grabbing a rather firm part of his anatomy.

The hanyou growled in automatic approval.

"See? You want this, Inuyasha."

She wasn't wrong. For the past few weeks he had been totally consumed by thoughts of Kagome. Even now, when there was a beautiful woman offering herself up to him, she was still on his mind.

A good fuck was just the thing he needed.

He would get the idea of her out of his system, and then he would have a clear head. He could finally focus.

He leaned in, capturing Kikyos lips in a fierce kiss. He let his hands trail down her sides, lifting up the hem of her shirt to run his claws over her rib cage.

It wasn't long before her clothes found their way to the floor, and his shorts fell around his ankles.

He took a deep breath, trying to let the womans scent fill his nostrils. The heavy perfume she wore, the natural smell of her skin. The unmistakable musk of desire. And…

Shit. He could still pick up Kagome. It was like it was fucking ingrained on his skin!

It seemed thicker, like it perfumed the air heavier than before.

And then it hit him.

She was about to open the door.

~.~

"I… uh…."

Kagome was at a loss for words. Her jaw was slack and she felt frozen to her spot. Letting her eyes roam over the couple, couldn't help but ogle. She had to. She had to be positive that she was looking at Inuyasha intimately pressed against another woman.

Stark naked.

And it looked like she had interrupted at the worst possible time.

It was only when said demon cursed in frustration that she snapped her mouth shut and came back to her senses.

How long had she been standing there?!

"Sorry!" She said as quickly as possible, biting down on her lip hard. She turned on her heels, in a mad frenzy to get away.

She heard the dog demon growl out her name. As if on the chase, she ran as fast as her feet would carry her.

She was mortified. Embarrassed.

And pissed!

Once her initial reaction of shock wore away, she took a minute to digest what exactly she had just seen.

Inuyasha, her new husband of just a few hours, was in the hotel room, the one they had to _share_, about to screw someone!

He had just been outside talking to her, and said he needed sunscreen!

Who the hell was this woman? Did he meet her in the lobby and decide, hey, why the hell not?!

Or…

Did he plan for this to happen? Did he bring her along…

Of course Inuyasha had someone. He had to of. And she had made herself clear that they would be no more than friends. If that.

She never expected that he would abide by their vows.

But she hadn't expected that he would be such a jerk that he would break them less than 24 hours into them!

In her damn hotel room!

She was infuriated. Rage filed her like a virus.

And humiliation.

She had gone up there, ready to ask the dog demon to dinner. She had been enjoying their time together. She had wanted to get to know another side to him.

She really was a fool.

~.~

"Did you find any other openings?" Kagome asked pleadingly.

"Sorry." The receptionist said with a half smile, trying to lighten the blow.

She ran her fingers through her hair, closing her eyes as she ran over her options.

She couldn't stay here. Not after that.

And there was no where else on the beach that she could go to.

Her only option was to go home.

But if she went back… her mother would be devastated. And it wasn't exactly like she was eager to tell her mother that they had already experienced a rift in their marriage. And she couldn't stay at Sangos. Her brother had a big mouth and would blab to Souta.

Sighing heavily, she looked up at the extravagant ceiling.

That left only one place. She knew where she had to go.

"Can you call me a cab?"

"Certainly ma'am."

~.~

Inuyasha violently jerked up his swim trunks. Fuck! Damn it all!

Not only had he been interrupted screwing, which was bad enough, it had to be Kagome who walked in on them.

It couldn't have been the cleaning lady. Or room service. Or even his fucking half brother.

No, it had to be his new wife, the woman he was chained to for the next three years; the only one who could make him kiss his inheritance goodbye…

The woman who had been on his mind the entire fucking time.

The woman whose company he had been enjoying before he hightailed it to the hotel.

Gorgeous, doe eyed with a bright smile, smart, tough as nails, the intoxicating scent…

Fuck!

"Damn it! Kikyo, what the hell is going on?"

"You called me the other night Inuyasha, and casually mentioned that you were getting married. _MARRIED._ You did not even think about how I would react to that?"

"Its not like I had much of a choice in the situation you know!" He barked out, rummaging through his travel bag.

"Never the less, you are married now." She said in a dry tone. "Where does that leave me?"

Her eyes softened, but her body was tense.

"Kikyo… I didn't even think you gave a shit…"

Well, that was true. It was one of the things he liked about her.

_And hated her for._ A small voice in the back of his head called out. _She might not have looked at me as a stepping stone as the other women, but she never looked at me as something serious._

"Its true that I may have not been the most…involved… girlfriend… but that doesn't mean I am devoid of feelings. I care for you, Inuyasha."

He quickly felt out of his element, as if there was a sudden pressure on him to say the right thing.

"Look, you know that I would never have married her if I didn't _need_ her." He said, throwing a shirt over his head.

"There must be a way to fight the will."

"Keh. Good luck. The thing is iron clad." He said, grabbing the hotel key and his phone.

"Allow me to look into it. Let me try."

He waved his hand in the air "Do what ever the hell you want. Its not going to make a difference."

"In the mean time… You asked what I was doing here…" She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I came here to remind you what you already have." She said in a sultry voice. "Lets continue what we started before we were-"

He detangled her arms and pushed past her, stooping down to grab his shoes.

"Im sorry Kikyo, we will have to pick this up later. Ive got to go find Kagome."

He let the door shut behind him as tried to follow her angry scent.

He was too absorbed in finding his wife that he didn't see the pure anger that filled Kikyos eyes.


	8. Chapter 8

Kagome shifted her weight from foot to foot. The receptionist was looking her over with distaste in her eyes, and for the life of her, she couldn't figure out why.

"Could you repeat that, _ma'am_?"

"Myouga was supposed to leave a set of keys for me, for Inuyasha Takahasi's apartment. My name is Higurashi."

The woman searched around, tapping the keys on her computer for notes.

"Theres nothing here for a Higurashi." She said in a flat tone.

Kagome closed her eyes, rubbing her temples.

_This seems familiar._

"Then look for Takahashi. Kagome Takahashi."

"Well, which is it? A moment ago you gave a different last name. What are you to Inuyasha?"

Kagome raised an eyebrow. _Inuyasha, eh? That's quite formal. I guess it makes sense, she works at the main desk here. They obviously would have to know each other. But for some reason, it doesn't seem like an employee tenant relationship._

"Its… Takahashi… I'm Inuyashas…. Wife…."

"Ive had no notice of this. Do you have identification?" She said in a clipped tone.

"Identif- no. I don't. I just came from the beach and I-"

"If you don't have the proper documents, I cant give you the keys. Furthermore, Inuyasha has not mentioned anything about adding a person to his lease, let alone a wife. I cant just let you into his apartment."

Kagome was sure a blood vessel was about to burst.

"Unless Inuyasha can validate that you are indeed wanted in his apartment, I cant let you in or have these keys without identification."

"I-"

"I can vouch for her." A deep voice said from behind. Her shoulders hunched up in surprise.

Kagome turned her head to meet the icy blue eyes of the wolf demon.

"K-Kouga?"

"Hey there, beautiful." He said with a smirk. "Whats the problem?"

"I… Myouga was supposed to leave a set of keys at the desk for me. But… because I don't have anything with _Takahashi_ on it… I cant get them."

"Why don't you just call up mutt face? He can-"

"No, I don't want to do that." She said with an annoyed look. "Hes much to busy right now." She crossed her arms over her chest.

"Well, I can tell you that she has the unfortunate luck of being married to Takahashi." Kouga said to the woman. "Just give her the keys." He gave her a winsome smile, hoping to charm her.

She blushed in return.

"Oh, K-Kouga. I would if I could, but-"

"Its fine." Kagome said. "I don't want to get anyone in trouble. Ill just figure out somewhere else to go." She turned towards the wolf and smiled. "Thanks anyway for trying. Bye!" She turned to leave, making her way towards the door.

Or so she thought.

A pair of strong hands gripped her arm, twisting her to face the owner.

"Where are you going to go?" He asked, genuinely concerned. "What happened? I thought you were supposed to be at the beach."

He took the opportunity to look her over. She had a zip up jacket, but he could clearly see the straps of the bikini. She must have run away, abandoning whatever plans the two had for the weekend.

The wolf couldn't help but feel happy.

Kagomes face dropped.

"I- Ill figure it out. Its not a big deal." She put on her best smile.

"Forget it. Your coming with me."

"Eh?!"

~.~

"K-Kouga… you really don't need to do this! Theres no need!"

"No need to eat? Heh, Come on Kagome don't be like that. Don't tell me you're the type of girl who has no appetite."

No, it wasn't that at all. In fact, she was starving. She hadn't eaten in so long, and after she paid the hefty taxi bill…

She was wiped clean of any savings. It was a miracle that she was able to afford the trip to Inuyashas condo. What she had left couldn't even buy her a bowl of ramen.

"Its just that I don't really know you, and for you to treat me… Its just…"

"This is a treat for _me._" He said smoothly. "Its not every day I get to have dinner with a beautiful woman."

"I hardly believe that." She said with a smile. "I bet you say that to every woman you take out."

"Do I look like that sort of guy?!" He asked offended.

"Hm, I don't know." Kagome said looking him over. "Your right, I don't know anything about you. Its wrong for me to presume."

"And what exactly did you presume?" He asked. "That because Im a wolf demon I-"

"Eh?! No, not at all!"

He leaned his head in, indicating that he was waiting for her answer.

Kagome blushed slightly and bit her lip before answering.

"Its… Well, you're a handsome guy, and you seem so nice that it almost comes off as phony or an act."

"An act?"

"Well, you did just basically come to my aid and rescue me back there. Then take me to dinner." She said with a knowing smile. "I cant help but think your up to something."

"Is there something wrong with chivalry?" He said, picking up her dainty hand in his.

"N-No. Honestly, Im surprised your friends with Inuyasha. You two seem to be very different."

He shrugged in response.

"Were both demons, coming from wealthy backgrounds. We tend to keep a tight circle, because people, demons and humans alike try to worm their way in and take advantage. But-" He said with a pause.  
"That doesn't mean he isn't a total ass who needs a beating."

"Hm."

"What did he do to drive you away? It must have been pretty serious to make you go. Seems like you have thick skin."

"The whole thing was a disaster to begin with. They only booked us one room, so we had to share." Kagome bit her lip. "Sorry, I shouldn't be spilling my problems out on you. And about your friend too." She rubbed the back of her neck, and readied herself to change the subject. "So what-"

"Kagome," He said seriously. "Whatever the fuck that mutt did to you, don't feel afraid to tell me. You shouldn't shoulder the burden of it alone. Am I correct in thinking that you didn't agree to this marriage?"

"We… Its not like-"

"Heh, that's what I thought. So, tell me what the idiot did."

"I… I wanted this weekend to get to know him. I mean, were going to have to live together, right? It was going pretty well until…"

Kagome chewed her bottom lip and debated whether to continue.

"I went up to the room to ask him to dinner and found him screwing someone. In the room we have to share."

"Seriously?" he said with a snarl. "Such a fucking idiot!"

"I just left. I… I was really looking forward to the beach… I haven't been able to relax in so long. But… Its alright. It's not like the weekend is a total waste. I can just take time and study."

"That's your idea of a good time?" He asked in a teasing tone.

"Its my idea of maintaining my scholarship."

"What are you going to school for."

"Im premed." She said with a proud smile.

"Get out! Me too!"

The smile that touched Kagomes eyes was genuine. Kouga was fast becoming a good friend.

~.~

Inuyasha growled. Where the fuck was she?!

He had gone to the beach, searching all over for her.

He had gone to the nearby shops, the restaurants. Fuck, he had even gotten low to the ground to try and catch her scent.

It was like she had fucking disappeared.

And the worst part was he wasn't even sure why the hell he was chasing her!

He found himself back at reception, noticing the hard look in the workers eyes.

"Has Ka- Has my wife been here?" He asked.

"Your wife?"

"That's what I said." He ground out.

"She was here a while ago. After that woman was sent to your room."

"Did she say where she was going?"

"Sorry, no."

"Did you find her another hotel?" He asked exhausted.

"No, as I said earlier, everything is booked."

"Where the fuck-"

"She did leave this for you." She handed the demon the note.

_I'm heading off. Please enjoy your honeymoon._

_ -K_

The dog demon growled as he crumbled the paper in his hands. That fucking woman! She had a way of getting under his damned skin.

Where the fuck would she go? She didn't know the area, there was no hotels-

She would have went home.

Of course she would have.

Why the fuck would she want to stay here with a bastard like him?

~.~

"Thanks for dinner, but I should really be heading off." Kagome said.

"Where do you think your going?"

"Eh, I haven't made up my mind yet. But don't worry, Ill think of something." She smiled pleasantly.

"Screw that. Your staying with me. Its decided."

"Eh?!"

"You can have my bed, Ill take the couch."

"I cant ask you-"

"You're not. Im telling." He said with a grin. "Besides, it will give you a chance to see where I live, in case dog breath fucks up again."

"You really shouldn't talk about your friend like that." She said shaking her head.

"He should realize whats in front of his eyes."

Kagome blushed heavily. He took her hands in his own, gripping them tightly.

"If you were my woman…" He started.

"Kouga…"

"Im just- come on. You're probably exhausted. Lets go back to my place."

"I don't think-"

"You still smell like the beach." He commented. "I have a big soaker tub, if your interested in a bath." He mentioned off handedly.

She looked down at her attire, felt the salt on her skin. A bath. Gods, she wanted one. Was her weakness that easy to read?

"O…Okay." She said in a small voice. "If your sure you don't mind."

He smiled in response.

"But Ill sleep on the couch!" She said quickly. "I don't want to put you out."

"Its my honor to have you in my _bed_, Kagome." He said with a wolfish grin.

Kagome couldn't help the feeling of foreboding that was coming over her with every step they took towards his door.


	9. Chapter 9

Inuyasha had come to the conclusion that the wench had high tailed it back home, but exactly where was the problem. He didn't know much about her, but he knew that she wouldn't have gone back to her mothers. The damned woman seemed hell bent on pleasing her, so he doubted she would have returned back there before the weekend was up.

So she must be at a friends place.

Damn, he didn't know anything about her friends. He had met the woman, Mango? But fuck if he knew where she lived.

The best thing to do now was to head back to his condo and figure it out from there. He'd been married for only a few hours and already he had a headache.

Why the hell did she have to walk in then? And Kikyo-

He felt a growl rise in his chest.

What the fuck was she doing? Trying to stake a claim? Its not like she ever gave a damn before about who he screwed or what he did.

She was interested in the title of being his girlfriend, the perks that came with it. She was wealthy on her own and wanted nothing from him.

The only thing she could gain was the notoriety of dating a demon. All the money in the world could not change the fact that she was born a human.

But the woman was smart enough to know that to stay by his side, he needed his space. He had to be able to run free, go where he wanted to go. And he figured the same was true for her as well.

But when she came into the hotel room ready to jump his bones…

He was aware it was a power play. He had only mentioned that he was getting married to her offhandedly. Hell, she was going to hear about it anyway. He wouldn't have said anything if he would have thought she would show up on his fucking honeymoon.

Heh, honeymoon.

Its not like he was going to get laid by his new little wife this weekend or anything. What did the wench expect? That his sex life was going to screech to a halt because they tied the knot?

No, he didn't think she was that naïve. Hell, she probably didn't care what the heck he did or with who.

But it was damn rude what he did. Even the hanyou knew that

Up until that point…Things were going…. Alright with Kagome.

Fuck. The dog demon had to get this wench out of his head. He would find her and-

Well, he hadn't thought what he was going to do beyond the initial finding her part. But he knew he was going to let her have it… whatever it was…

Inuyasha ran his claws through his silver locks and grunted in frustration.

He was finally at his condo and all he wanted to do was go inside, change his clothes and get a damn drink.

It was then that the scent hit him.

It was faint, lingering… but it was there.

Kagome.

With purpose in his steps he rushed towards the elevators. He wanted to stay on the trail. It was mesmerizing. Her smell was sweet and wild, like flowers blowing in the breeze. He wanted to find the source of it, burry his nose and-

"Inuyasha, wait up!" A cherry voice called after him. He furrowed his brows together in annoyance. He immediately recognized the speaker. It was the fucking receptionist at the desk. He bit his tongue so hard he put his fang through it, the metallic taste of blood coating his mouth.

He took a breath to steady himself, inhailing the bits of Kagome that he could. He wasn't even aware that he was using her scent to calm him. The dog demon turned to face the woman, a sly smile on his lips.

"Oi."

"Inuyasha!" She panted, out of breath from her mad dash to chase him. "Im glad I caught you." She said teasingly.

"Oh?" What the fuck did this woman want? He had made the mistake of screwing her, and now she wouldn't leave him the hell alone. Whenever he would bring a girl back to his place, she would do her best to intervene and make them feel uncomfortable. It hadn't bothered him before, because whatever guest he had would never stay the night, let alone be lucky enough to have a repeat performance.

"Well, I haven't seen you for a few days." She leaned towards him, hoping to close the gap. "I get so lonely when you're not around…"

"Well, it cant be helped." He gave his best apologetic look. "But right now Im really in a rush. See ya.-" He held up his hand to dismiss her as he turned to leave.

"You had a vistor earlier." She rushed out, trying to hold his attention.

"Eh?"

"A woman." She said darkly. "She was looking for a set of keys. She said- She said she was-."

"Damn, my wife?" He asked abruptly. How fucking annoying. He had been stressing finding the damn bitch and the entire time she was in _his_ apartment?

Well, he had to hand it to her, it was the last damn place he would have expected her to be. She had smarts, he had to give her that.

"So its true then?" The woman asked, her face fallen.

"Yeah, its true." He said distractidly. "Hey, how long has she been here? When did you let her in?"

"I didn't." She replied, crossing her arms. "Shes not on the lease, and you didn't mention anything about being married." She nibbled her lower lip, a whimper in her tone.

"Well, where the hell did she go?!" He growled. So close. So fucking close to finding the wench.

But, he could still smell her scent…

"She went up with Kouga."

~.~

Kagome sighed as the warm water soothed her body. She was stressed, more so than she had been in ages. And it was all that demons fault.

Seriously, why did he have to be such a pig? Why, for one weekend, couldn't he just control himself?

They were sharing the room. Talk about a lack of respect. If this was any indication to how the next three years were going to be, she was starting to doubt her resolve.

She had agreed to this marriage, and foolishly, assumed that he was a reasonable individual.

How wrong she had been.

Its not like she was against sex, by any means. She had had a few boyfriends when she was younger, she had gone on dates when she found the time.

But there was never enough. She couldn't work it into her schedule to get to the doctors for a yearly physical, let alone squeeze in time for dates. Or getting to know someone.

She had worn the white robes, telling the world that she was a virgin, and she was…

But that didn't mean she was ignorant of how… pleasurable… certain activities were, or necessarily was resistant to having sex before marriage.

She just hadn't met the right person.

And there were nights that it definitely drove her _crazy_.

Gods, when would she have a break? Maybe Inuyasha was right. She had married him to clear the debt that her family was drowning in, so why not let his enormous wallet cushion her time shackled to him for the next three years?

If she quit her jobs, she could focus on studying. She could find time to relax.

She could date.

Kagome sank down deeper in the tub. Kougas tub.

He would be a nice specimen to start with. She had really enjoyed herself tonight at dinner. He was handsome, smart, funny. And nice. She was basically a stranger, and he was letting her spend the night.

She felt heat rise to her cheeks. She-

"Kagome? Everything okay in there? You've been in the tub for a while." Kougas strong, masculine voice cut through.

"Y-yeah." She called out, her voice cracking. "Im alright. I..Im just about to get out."

"I have some clothes for you." His honeyed words floated to her.

"Eh? You have womans clothes?" She asked, surprised. Suddenly, she felt award. Did Kouga have a girlfriend?

"Heh, no, sorry to disappoint. There just some of my pajamas. I think that they'll-"

Kagome wrapped a towel around herself and hurried to open the door.

Kouga clamped his mouth shut as his eyes moved over the curves of her body. Bead of water rolled down her skin. Gods it looked so soft. He wanted to dart his tongue out and catch them, taste her. Every inch of her was perfect, flushed from the heat of the bath. He felt his heart pounding in his ears.

"Uh. Kouga?"

"Mm?" He hummed, not listening to a word she was saying.

"The clothes?"

"Oh! Sorry." He thrust them towards her. "Here."

"Th-thanks." Kagome clutched the clothing to her chest and shut the door. The wolf waited for the click of the lock to exhale.

He strode to the living room, trying to bring some sense back to his head.

The woman was intoxicating.

He had almost fainted when she turned the knob, reveiling the bounty of her body before him. To her, it was probably no big deal. She had worn less at the beach today. But to a demon like him…

He looked at her like prey. His blood boiled to pounce her, bringing her down to the ground, taking her until she screamed.

The wolf snarled in disgust. She was married to the fucking mutt. Such an undeserving prick.

What the bigger mystery was, why- no how- the hell had taken some other woman when he could have been around Kagome? He didn't even have to know who the fuck it was to know it was a downgrade.

He had spent dinner with her, soaking in her laughter, hanging on her words. She was quick with her comebacks, yet was graceful in her movements.

He was surprised to say the least to discover that they were both pre-med. How had he not seen her before, smelled her before? He wanted to beat himself. If he had gotten to her first-

"Uh, Kou-Kouga…" She stammered. He turned his head in her direction.

"K-Kagome…" He growled out.

Fuck. She had put back on her bikini, draping his tee shirt over her. She was swimming in it, the hem of the material coming mid thigh.

"The uh, pants were way too big." She said quickly, avoiding his eyes as best she could. "I tried to roll them or tie them, but-"

"S'fine." He managed to murmur. "Do you want to go to bed?" He asked, heat in his voice.

"K-"

Whatever Kagome was going to say was cut off with a loud, angry bang.

~.~


	10. Chapter 10

The banging on the door did not cease; its speed and strength increased as the seconds ticked by, feeling as if hours had passed.

"Kouga, let me fucking in! I know you're in there wolf!"

He strode over to the door, anger and annoyance radiating off of him. He had been interrupted, and was not pleased. They were just about to get to the good part.

Kouga wrapped his hand around the door knob, yanking it open violently, only enough to show the silhouette of his large figure.

"Whats with a racket, mutt?"

Inuyasha growled.

"I know Kagomes in there."

"And what if she is?"

His lips curled up into a snarl.

"Kagome! KAGOME!" He called after her.

She didn't know what to do. The last person she expected to see here was Inuyasha. Why had he come? He was looking for _her?_ It made no sense.

"Listen dog breath-" The demon started, "If Kagome doesn't want to see you, then shes not going to. You don't fucking own her."

"Shes my damn wife, wolf." Inuyasha said smugly.

_As if that makes a difference. As if you deserve someone like her after what she walked in on._

Damn. Even his subconscious was giving him shit!

"She might be your wife in _theory_, but its not like you got married because you're in love. You don't even fucking know each other!"

"Oh, and you do?"

"Probably better than you." Kouga said with a grin. "In fact, Kagome and I are much more compatible."

"This isn't a matter of compatibility, asshole. In fact, I don't even know why the fuck I'm wasting my time with you! This is none of your damn business!" He shouted. "KAGOME! KAGOMEEEE!"

"Ow! Fuck, my ears! Knock it-"

Kagome put her hand on the door, pulling it open to reveal her figure. She sucked in a deep breath to steady herself, then looked the hanyou in his amber eyes.

"What is it, Inuyasha?"

She hadn't meant for her voice to sound that way. Angry, defeated. Hurt. No, she had wanted to sound strong, like the crap he did just rolled off her. Why couldn't her body catch up to her mind, for once? 

Inuyashas eyes roved over her, in hunger and disgust. She was scantily clad, her bare thighs exposed, the scent of her freshly washed skin wafting to his nose. Without any of the fragrant crap she used, her natural scent was stronger than usual. It threatened to engulf him, bring him over the edge.

But it was the mingled scent of Kouga, the shirt she was wearing, undoubtedly one of his, the fact that she was in his apartment…

He was ready to rip the fucking wolfs throat out.

He wanted to put the fucking asshole in his place, beat him to a pulp to teach him not go sniffing around what was his and-

Fuck. Kagome wasn't _his_.

In his mind, he knew this. He knew that they were virtually strangers, that they had little to nothing in common, that she would never be the type of woman that he could chase after.

If only he could tell that to his demon.

Something about her, about the way she smelled, the way she carried herself, fuck, her very being, called to him.

Just looking at her made him hungry. He wanted her like he hadn't wanted anyone before. The sight of her drove him mad with lust. Fuck, just the smell of her had his head swimming. Ever since he met her, he had been imagining what it would be like to bury himself inside her hot wet-

He had to get ahold of himself.

He wasn't here for a fuck. He wasn't here for a relationship. They were business partners cut and dry.

Sure, they were married; they were husband and wife. But in name only. Had it not been for the mutually beneficial outcomes of the contract, she probably would have never looked twice at him.

He had been attracted to her since the minute he saw her. Hell, from the second he _smelled_ her.

And she had been repulsed by him.

No, if it hadn't been because of her dire situation, Kagome would definitely not put up with him.

Inuyashas was in a frenzy. He wanted to get control of the situation. He had to make things right with Kagome or she might back out on their deal. His inheritance.

It shouldn't matter to him where the fuck she went or who she was spending her time with.

Except it did. Except when it was fucking Kouga and she was basically naked and wearing his damn clothes.

Then it fucking mattered.

Inuyasha snaked out his hand and grabbed her wrist, forcefully pulling her out of the doorway.

"Ah! Inuyasha!"

"What are you trying to do mutt? Break her damn arm off!?"

Inuyasha turned to meet Kougas hard gaze.

"This is between me and the wench. Stay the fuck out of it."

"Kago-"

As the hanyou growled at his opponent, Kagome used the opportunity to yank her hand free from Inuyasha.

"Its fine Kouga." She said with a reassuring smile. "I can handle myself. Thanks for-"

"Lets go." Inuyasha said harshly, gesturing for her to get a move on.

~.~

Inuyasha led her to his door. The walk there was silent and tense, and Kagome was almost at a light jog to keep up with the hanyous brisk pace.

He turned the key and opened his door to the dark apartment. Just as he had taken his first steps inside, the tense silence was broken.

"Inuyasha, whats your problem?" She said. "What was all that about? Kouga was just-"

The dog demon turned his head to look at her then. Just the mention of his name made him want to show her whose wife she was.

He wrapped his arm around her middle, pulling her inside.

"Inu-"

He slammed the door shut, pushing her back against it.

"What the hell were you doing with him, wench?" His voice was low, husky.

"Eh?" She panted out.

"I said, what were you doing with the wolf? Why were you with him?"

"B-because-" She stammered. Suddenly, as if remembering her circumstances, she squared her shoulders. "What does it matter what I do, with who? And anyway, the only reason I even came back here was because you-"

Inuyasha growled. They were so close together she could feel the vibrations in his chest. He took another step closer, pushing his body flush against hers.

"I didn't fucking know she was going to be there, Kagome." He could hear the rapid beating of her heart, could feel the softness of her skin. "I might be an asshole, but even I have limits. I didn't invite Kikyo there. She just showed up."

"Doubtable." Kagome said, with much more confidence than she felt.

Inuyasha growled at her mistrust. He had to be going crazy. He was sure her scent spiked just then.

"If I was lying, why the fuck would I have chased after you?" His hand was resting on her hip. She could feel the weight of his, the slight prick of his claws.

And when he spoke like that… Kagome could understand why women found him irresistible. His voice was like honey.

She quickly reminded herself that the reason he was so successful at this, was because he has had so much practice with other women. This was a game. A manipulation technique.

She put her small hands on his chest, trying to push him away, create some distance.

She couldn't help but notice how hard and firm it was.

"You chased me because you were afraid that I would back out on our contact." She said in a hard tone, trying again to push him back.

He only leaned in closer in response. When it was clear that she could not move the demon, she sighed in frustration and defeat.

"Listen." She started, looking into his amber eyes. "I was upset. It was extremely rude what you did, and I was really looking forward to spending time at the beach. I was hoping to get to know you better. I guess I got more than I bargained for." She gave a small laugh. "But don't worry, I'm not going to break off our agreement. It benefits both of us right? So you don't have to worry. It was just… unexpected. Besides, who you have sex with is none of my business."

Inuyashas body began to relax at her words. She wasn't mad. She wasn't going to divorce him, leaving him without his inheritance. And she wasn't going to interfere with his sex life! She-

"Just like what I do, or with who is none of yours." Kagome finished.

She was planning on fucking Kouga!

It hit him then, the smell of Kagome- wild flowers, and that stinking wolf. It mingled together, entwined. It made him fucking sick.

"Inuyasha? Can you get off of me now? Really, Im not mad. I-"

"What about me, Kagome?" He said in a heated tone. "Don't you care if Im fucking mad?"

"You?!" She asked in surprise. "What do you have to be upset about?!"

Inuyasha growled, as he gripped the material of her tee shirt in his clawed hands.

"This. I am upset about this."

"K-Kougas shirt?"

"Why the hell are you wearing it? Are you trying to screw my friends? I thought you were innocent, wearing white at our wedding and all. But I had no idea-"

His words were cut off, the sting of her slap lingering on his cheek.

Inuyasha reared back at her sudden outburst.

"For your information, Kouga was letting me stay at his place because I couldn't get in here. Because the receptionist seems to have something going on with _you._ And I had nothing to wear and needed a bath after the beach and salt water. So Kouga was kind enough to lend me something to wear. And as for screwing your friends-" Kagome grabbed his forelocks, pulling down hard to bring his face closer to hers. "I WASN'T PLANNING ON DOING ANYTHING OTHER THAN SLEEPING, DOG BOY! If you hadn't of been such a pig I wouldn't be in this situation in the first place!"

His ears were flat against his head, his scalp burning from where she had just abused.

But she was right. She didn't deserve what he was saying to her. But for some reason, just the thought of her being alone with Kouga made him want to fucking kill the wolf.

Inuyasha took a breath to steady his nerves. He inhaled her scent, breathing in deeper to get more of it. He began to calm his nerves the more he smelled her.

But the scent of Kouga stll remained. He needed to get it off her.

He wanted to put his own on her.

The hanyou grunted and moved away from her, retreating into a dark room. Kagome heard the movement of a draw, the rustle of clothing. Inuyasha strode back over to her, throwing fabric in her face.

"Here." He said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Whats this?" She asked dumbfounded.

"What the hell does it look like? Its clothes for you to change into."

She looked down at the oversized red shirt in her hands and arched a brow,

"Inuyasha?"

"I don't want the fucking wolfs scent in my apartment. When your done changing throw that damn shirt out the fucking window.


	11. Chapter 11

"Helllllllo? Are you even listening to me?" Kagome said, waving her hand in front of Inuyashas face.

"Feh, you're so damn noisy how could I _not_ here what you've been blabbering on about?"

The woman took a deep breath through her nose, clenching her teeth together in frustration.

"Then why," She said in a controlled voice, "Can't you answer me when I'm talking to you?"

The hanyou was laying on his side, making a point not to look at Kagome who loomed over the large couch he was on.

He just shrugged his shoulders in response.

'_Because I like the look on your face when I provoke you. I like the way your scent spikes, like I can almost feel your passion oozing off your skin.'_

And, it was fucking funny. She had so many reactions. The girl wore her heart on her sleeve and had the facial expressions to match. Women, for the most part had always been a mystery to him- why they needed to be so damn clingy, what their real motives were, what they were really thinking-

But when he thought about it, he had never really tried to analyze what the woman in his life had running through their head, or what they wanted- aside from their time in bed together, of course.

With Kagome, it was easy. When she was angry, her eyes lit up like fireworks; her hair stood up on end. Her skin became flush from frustration. When she was sad or disappointed, her face fell, her eyes became misty. And when she was happy-

Damn, her smile was almost blinding. He liked it when she smiled the most.

And fucking hated it.

It made him feel uneasy and uncomfortable, as if he wasn't in control of his own body anymore. Since when did he care about women's smiles and all that crap? What he was really interested in was what kind of expression she would make when he ran his tongue down her-

"UGH! Forget it! I'm just going do it myself!" Her loud screech made his ears flatten.

"I told you before, just put it where ever the hell you want."

"Fine, I will. I have a lot of stuff, dog boy, so don't come crying to me when my things get in your way."

"Feh. I don't know why you have to unpack everything now. Its not like were going to be living here for the entire three years."

"Yeah, but the house isn't going to be ready for months! Im not about to live out of boxes until then."

"Feh. Such a princess."

He caught the sound of her grumbling and it sounded suspiciously like 'such an ass.' He sat up and turned to give her a piece of his mind-

Just as she was stripping off her tee shirt. As she pulled it over her head, the bottom of her tank top rode up to her ribs, revealing the flat plains of her stomach. He watched as the defined yet delicate muscled contracted, noticed the creamy color of her skin. His eyes traveled up to the curve of her breasts. If only it would raise a little more, he could see the fabric of her bra.

He felt his mouth go dry. Whatever retort he had died in his throat.

"Wh- what are you doing?" He asked, hating the shake in his voice.

Damn, why the hell did he sound so nervous?!

"Were you watching me?" She said in a panic. "What the heck!"

"I-I just looked over and- BESIDES!" He yelled, louder than he intended. "What the hell are you doing stripping?"

"Im not stripping you perverted idiot!" She said throwing a bad in his direction. "In case you haven't noticed, its kind of hot in here. And Im the only one who is putting anything away. I feel like im going to have a heat stroke!"

Inuyasha growled. He rose from his seat and stalked towards her. She instinctively backed up.

"Wh-"

The closer he got, the more she retreated. He had a serious look in his eyes. She felt her back hit the wall and bit her bottom lip, clutching the bag she was holding close to her chest.

Inuyasha was inches away from her. He could smell her sweet scent, mixed with that of her sweat. It smelled intoxicating. He wanted to bury his nose in the crook of her neck and breathe in nothing else. The bag she was holding was pushing her breasts up, already exposed in the low tank top she was wearing.

Gods, had he noticed just how well-endowed she was before now? Her chest was heaving, she was breathless. They were so close he could almost feel the rise and fall of it.

"Inu-Inuyasha…" Her voice was quiet, like a question. He drew his attention to her mouth; her pearly white teeth were busy worrying away her bottom lip again. Was this a habit of hers? He wanted to tear it away from her, and take it into his own. He wanted to show her want his fangs could do.

He looked at her, his amber eyes half lidded with desire. He leaned down and

Took the bag away from her.

"Wh-what?" She asked confusedly.

"If you needed help, you should have just said something wench." He quickly looked at the contents and walked into a different room.

Kagome felt hazy. It was as if the world had stopped spinning for a moment, and all that existed was she and Inuyasha.

She was sure that he was about to kiss her. The way he leaned his head down towards her, the sound of his voice, she had been positive-

He was probably just playing with her. He was a playboy after all. Or maybe he _was_ serious. That wouldn't be that much of a stretch.

What was scaring her, was for a moment, she wasn't sure if she would have been able to resist him. She wanted to get closer to him, but she didn't intend for _that_ to be the way. Maybe if they got to know each other, got to like each other then-

Kagome shook her head to clear away those thoughts.

No matter what, she would just be a business partner to him, or worse- a conquest.

~.~

What the hell was wrong with him?

He hadn't even been aware that he had made his way over to the wench, let alone get that close. It was like the sight of her drew him over.

Gods, the way she smelled, the way she looked, it was as if her body was seducing him. _HIM!_ If it hadn't been for his quick thinking, grabbing whatever the hell she was holding, he would have kissed her for sure.

Inuyasha ran his fingers through his hair and smirked.

He had felt like a hunter in that moment, closing in on his prey.

His demon was in his element, loving every second of it. He had not failed to mention the change in her scent. There wasn't fear.

Why the hell wasn't a virgin girl like her afraid of _him,_ a demon, coming at her, lost in the moment due to his lust.

He couldn't be certain, but in that moment, she had almost looked aroused.

At the sound of her light footsteps approaching and he squared his shoulders, trying to rid his mind of his dirty thoughts.

He bent down to pick up a box, and began to carry it over to the dresser he had cleared for her. From the corner of his eye, he noticed her biting that lip again, hastily trying to catch a glimpse of him.

"Uh, Inuyasha…"

"Eh?" He tried to sound nonchalant, choosing to focus on the task at hand.

"I, uh, I wanted to say…"

The hanyou turned to make eye contact with her. She let out a sigh and smiled.

"I just wanted to say thank you for helping. I know that you didn't really want to do this, but it really means a lot." She looked up at him with bright eyes.

He clicked his tongue in response. "Tck. If I let you do this by yourself you wouldn't finish until it was time to repack and move."

"Hehe, you're probably right."

He didn't know what to say. Usually, he always had something witty on the tip of his tongue. Where the hell had his suave confidence gone?

Well, to be honest, he didn't really have to talk to women for extended periods of time. He spoke to tem enough to get what he wanted. He said the things he knew they wanted to hear. What was often the case, he didn't even need to say anything to impress them. His exotic looks, his demon heritage and his wealth did all the talking for him.

Was he not good at communicating? Did he now know how to hold a fucking conversation with a goddamned woman without behaving like a fucking idiot?

Damn that woman. She was making im realize things about himself.

Things he could have lived without knowing.

Having nothing better to say, he just grunted.

"Keh."

"Hey, how about we take a break and get something to eat? My treat?"

Inuyasha had to turn his head to conceal his blush he could feel spreading across his cheeks.

"Whatever."

~.~

"So, how is this going to work, dog boy?" Kagome said, putting her hands on her hips.

They had just reentered their new home, and she was already fatigued. The exhaustion from the day had finally caught up to her.

They had spent the last hour over dinner. It hadn't been… unpleasant. But it hadn't been the easy conversation that she had had with Kouga.

But that wasn't to say she didn't enjoy herself.

Inuyasha was like a mystery. He only revealed bits and pieces of his personality, and at strange times too.

One minute he was talking to her, looking so intently that she felt scrutinized, then the next minute he was flirting with the waitress. So couldn't figure him out.

Kagome had been satisfied though. She wasn't looking for a relationship with him. She wasn't looking for anything more than a possible friendship so that way when they had to greet each other in the morning it woudnt be totally awkward.

"Eh? How's what going to work?" He asked.

"Theres only one bedroom in your bachelor pad. Who's taking the couch?" 

"Im not fucking sleeping on that. That's my bed in there."

"Wow. And they say chivalry is dead."

"I never claimed to be a fucking prince."

"Ha! That's for sure."

He looked up and scowled at her.

"I think the fair thing to do is to take turns."

"No fucking way."

"Listen, its not like I _want_ to sleep in your bed. Ill probably be risking my health. Gods knows what you have brought there. But if I spend the entire time on the couch my back is going to get sore."

"You'll be fine."

"Ugh. You're so stubborn!"

"There is another solution." He said with a smirk.

"Eh?"

"You could always sleep with me."

Kagomes push had taken him by such surprise, he ended up face first into the floor.

~.~

In the end, Kagome had given up the argument and bedded down on the couch. Inuyasha laid down on his plump bed, tossing and turning in the sheets.

Even though his door was closed, in the stillness of the night his demon ears could still pick up the pattern of her breathing.

She didn't sound comfortable.

But why the hell should he have to sacrifice his comfort for her? A virtual stranger?

It felt strange, having someone spend the night in his apartment. For as long as he could remember, he had been alone.

Of course, when he as younger his world was filled with nannies and teachers, butlers and maids, but they had never really stuck around. To say he was a handful was an understatement. He had never had anyone willing to stay with him long term.

He certainly never had a woman stay over night.

Even Kikyo, his girlfriend did not sleep here.

But there she was, his new little wife, her shallow breathing only one room away.

He wasn't sure why, but he didn't feel right having her so far away.

Feet on the floor, he walked quietly over to her.

She looked beautiful. Her back hair was a mess, the shirt she was wearing was twisted from her restrained movements.

And yet, he couldn't remember a time when he had seen a woman look so pure, so unattainable.

Reaching down with a gentleness he did not know he possessed, he lifted her up and held her against his chest.

She was lighter than he imagined, which was a surprise, as her frame was small to begin with. She felt weightless on his strong arms. He cradled her a little closer to him as he made his way to his bed.

He laid her down on her back, watching as she stretched and adjusted her body to the new space. He crawled in beside her, taking care to cover the both of them.

This was a new experience. A sleeping woman in his bed, and he didn't mind. That he actually went out of his way to put there.

She turned over on her side, inching closer to him. In her sleep induced state, she was seeking out the heat of his body.

She draped one arm over his chest and snuggled in closer. The hanyou knew he was blushing, could feel the burn where her soft skin met his.

Normally, he would have shoved whatever clingy woman he had brought home off of him. He hated the feeling of being constrained, like they were trying to take ownership of him.

But with Kagome…

He leaned in closer, burying his nose in the floral scent of her hair. He pressed a light kiss to the top of her head before closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep.

He couldn't remember having ever slept so damn well.

~.~

Kagome awoke in a strange place.

The sun was fluttering through the windows, ushering in a new day. The smells of the room were foreign, not her own. It was masculine and strong.

And what was she laying on? It was plush and soft, warm and hard.

She was more content than she had been in a long time. Reluctantly, she cracked open an eye, and it hit her all at once.

She was tangled in Inuyasha. Their legs were entwined, her hands wrapped around his torso. His own strong, large arms were cradling her possessively. She wasn't even she sure could get out of this hold if she tried!

His body was so strong, so very _manly_. As she attempted to move away, he unconsciously moved in closer, pressing his very hard erection into her.

That was when the hanyou awoke from one of the loudest screams he had ever heard in his life.


	12. Chapter 12

The alarm pierced through the hanyous ears as it rang once, twice, ten times. A sigh, the rustle of sheets and the blessed off button was pressed. It wasn't that she was particularly loud in the mornings; in comparison to other women, she was relatively quiet. But with his sensitive hearing he picked up each little noise as if he was right there waking up beside her.

He pushed the pillow flush against his ears to try and muffle the sounds of her rummaging through her clothes, humming in the shower, or worse, the little content noises she made when the hot water hit her skin.

Once she came out of the bathroom he knew it was safe to emerge. This took about a month of trial and error to get right. What a dangerous time that had been.

The first day her alarm went off, he marched into the room and threw it against the wall. The sound of her screech so early in the morning, and the cold shoulder that continued on for the rest of the day made him leery to repeat those actions.

He tried a gentler approach; he simply unplugged it one day. The result was a well-rested Kagome and a content dog demon.

That was until she realized the time. Inuyasha shuddered at the memory. How could some one so small be filled with such fire and fury?!

So in the end, he had to endure it. But for her part, she did try to get up as immediately, even opting not to hit the snooze. He would never admit it, but he was grateful.

"Inuyasha, the bathroom is free." She called out to him. It wasn't loud; she had learned by now that he needed little more than a whisper to pick up what she said. But for the sake of not feeling as if she was talking to herself, she said it at a conversational level.

He tugged on the discarded pajama pants on the floor. He wouldn't make the mistake of walking out into _his_ living room in the nude again. She had pelted every object within reach at him. He ran his fingers through his thick, silver hair. It was time to start the day.

The hanyou was not used to waking up this early. It had been a month and he was still fighting the change.

It wasn't that he was tired. On the contrary, he often had trouble sleeping, because he required so little sleep. It was the principal of it! He should be able to move around as he pleased, not according to her damned schedule.

He was used to sleeping in, doing things at his own leisure.

Moreover, he was accustomed to wanting those extra hours of sleep, thanks to his bedmates.

But since his new little wife had moved in, he hadn't been able to bring a woman home.

She had moved his couch in lieu of a bed. Alongside his television and speakers stood two tall dressers housing her many articles of clothes. Textbooks seemed to be in every corner of her space. He had expected cosmetics and perfumes, stuffed animals, trinkets and whatever frilly crap women liked would engulf his apartment. But that wasn't the case. She was neat and organized, and from what he saw, didn't seem overly concerned with those things. She was far more focused on school.

He opened his door and immediately caught her scent. It was heavenly. He knew by now to keep a hand on the door frame to steady himself. She always hit him like a ton of bricks.

It was worse when she came out of the shower; it was like the very air he breathed was Kagome.

The girl was standing at the stove, her back to him, preparing breakfast. He allowed himself the privilege to look her over. This had become his morning routine.

She was dressed casually, a flattering pink shirt and shorts. He couldn't help but admire the length of her legs, the curve of her ass. When she moved in just the right way, he could faintly see the dimples of her back. He silently begged her to stretch, to show him a little more.

He needed to get out tonight, he needed a woman. Maybe he would call Kikyo. He was salivating at the mere thought of this womans back.

Oh, he had gone out and fucked his fair share since Kagome had moved in. He had rented hotels, gone back to their place, made do in the car. And while the experience was enjoyable, as the act always was, he was left with some nagging, unsatisfied feeling in the back of his mouth.

He disliked going to womens apartments, or inviting them to a room. His lovers had asked him to stay, begged him to cuddle, to open up and share something with them. He didn't want that. When he was done, he was done. He had no connection with these woman, other than sexual chemistry. He was in no rush to deepen that bond.

Even with Kikyo, he did not like pillow talk. If conversation occurred, it was about trivial things, nothing of consequence. That's what he liked about her. She seemed to understand that he wanted space.

Or, had understood that. Ever since he and Kagome had tied the knot she seemed pushy, like she was trying to dig her claws into him. It both repulsed and turned him on. He couldn't figure out why.

Even with the sound of the shower, he could pick up the sweet melody that she was humming in the next room over. He carefully lathered the shampoo in his hair, wondering for the millionth time how it came to this.

~.~

Kagome set the plate down on the table, then quickly made note of the time. She had about 15 minutes before she had to head out the door. As she idly pushed around the food on her plate, she went over the check list of things she had to accomplish today. Class, studying, food shopping. Had she promised to take Shippo to the park today? Or was it the movies?

She had given up her other jobs, but she refused to leave the kit. She had been with him for the majority of his life, and he was dear to her. His parents were both busy, and often having business overseas that resulted in him staying with Kagome for weeks at a time. They had hired a caretaker, but still kept her on, as a source of comfort.

The fox demon was less than pleased about her new husband. He had smelled it on her at once, "the stench of a dog" as he called it. He could tell just from sniffing her what kind of man, well, demon, her husband was.

And he didn't approve.

Whether it was Inuyasha himself, the type of demon he was, or that Shippo simply did not want to share her attention, she couldn't be sure. But either way, she found it adorable.

She looked over her shoulder and smiled at the hanyou.

"Morning." She chirped out.

"Feh."

"I left some food on the stove for you."

"Eh. Thanks." He said, slightly awkwardly, mostly expectant, as he did every morning.

Kagome took a bite of her breakfast before looking at the clock once more. It wasn't time for her to leave yet. She could still sit and relax. But the tension was thick, there was nothing to say.

Inuyasha watched as she rose from her seat to clear her plate.

"I don't know why you even bother cooking." He said. "You hardly eat anything you make."

"I just don't have a big appetite."

"Keh. Whatever. More for me."

"Yeeep." She replied, washing the plate in the sink.

"Heading out?"

"Yeah. I have class." She said over her shoulder as she walked towards the door. "See ya."

And just like that, she was gone.

The dog demon looked down at the food. He had to admit, she was a good cook, although she was a bit heavy handed with the spices.

She was gone, but every inch of _his_ place smell like her. There were bits if her in every corner, a feeling that he wasn't alone here anymore.

It was the first time he had ever a space with anyone. He had always had his own room, hell, growing up he had his own wing of the house.

When he moved out, he had chosen an apartment, not as spacious as he was used to, but it was large enough for his needs. Without the hustle and bustle of servants running around, he didn't want to be overwhelmed by the empty space.

Not that he felt lonely.

He had a plethora of women at his disposal.

Kagome was different.

From the moment he met her, his demon thrashed against him. Something about her called out to him on a primal level.

Lust, he had told himself. Plain and simple. And the damned wench didn't want him! That had to be it.

Inuyasha wouldn't accept any other explanation than that.

~.~

He had decided that he was going out tonight. That would take the edge off of his situation. He was being smothered at home, he needed a breath of fresh air.

He needed the scent of an available women.

At first he considered Kikyo, but decided against the hassle. She was suddenly tiresome since his wedding, naggy and possessive.

The point of tonight was to break away from that. A woman with a beautiful face, a body that killed, and the best part, no name.

When he arrived at the bar, Miroku was ahead of him, losing points with the ladies. The hanyous ears picked up the sound of a slap, and when he greeted his smiling, albeit lecherous friend, he was sporting his red cheek proudly.

"Already making an ass of yourself?" He said with a smirk, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Inuyasha, what ever gave you that idea?" He asked innocently.

"Keh. The evidence is all over your face." He scanned the room looking for someone to meet his needs.

A rather leggy blonde was sitting with her friends, idly stirring around her drink. Her breasts were exposed in a way that left little to the imagination. Every bit of her was screaming for his attention.

"Well I-" Miroku started.

"Hold the thought, lecher." The dog demon said, walking toward his prey.

With a confident stride, one of a man who did not know the sting of being turned down, he gave the stranger a grin.

~.~

It hadn't taken much. A few flattering words, some bold jokes, and the allure of his demon. She was putty in his hands. Prey in his claws.

She led him to the door of her apartment. The building was old, the neighborhood sketchy. He ws hesitant about following her here, but watching the way her ass moved in that tight dress wiped out any reservations he had. As she opened the door, he mentally kicked himself for not getting a hotel.

He wanted fucking scream for not being able to go home, fuck this woman in his bed, where he knew it was clean, where he knew the scents.

Her apartment smelled. It wasn't bad, but it wasn't pleasant. He caught the lingering smell of what she last cooked, the brand of her laundry soap, the fragrance

It wasn't what he was used to.

Her things were in disarray, a snapshot of the life she lived. He wondered how many men she brought here.

He wondered why he cared.

She was stripping off her clothes, throwing them on the floor. He worked quickly to fill the gap between their bodies.

He buried his nose in the crook of her neck. He intended to lightly nip at her, soothe it better with lavish kisses, lapping his way up to her puckered mouth.

Instead, he caught her scent; strong and foreign.

"Wh-Whats the matter? Y-Your growling…"

It was like something was pulling at him.

_Not right. Not her. Not Kago-_

He wouldn't let his damned demon finish that thought. He was in charge of who he fucked. And it wasn't going to be Kagome.

It had been too long. He needed this. He WANTED this. He did… want this… right?

Fuck. Of course he did!

He was going to prove that tonight. This girl didn't know what she was in store for.

~.~

As Inuyasha walked towards his door, exhausted. He was left with a feeling of uneasiness with every step he took to this apartment.

Immediately when he stepped inside, his senses were on high alert. It smelled wonderful. Like the dinner she had made, the light fragrance she wore, the natural scent of her; the one that made it clear this is where she laid her head down at night. The mingled scents of them.

He inhaled it deeply, hating himself for feeling comforted. The unease lightened for a moment, only before it increased.

He should have felt satisfied. His hunger should have been slightly quenched. So why was just the mere sight of her making him starve?

A/N: Sorry for the delay! No, I didn't abandon this story. I had finals, then I took a few summer courses! I now have time to devote to a deal with a demon! Sorry for this chapter, as it was mostly a filler. The net one is coming soon, I swear!


	13. Chapter 13

A lot of things had happened to Kagome over the last few months that she found hard to believe; marrying a total stranger, moving in with her _husband_, having nothing but time to focus on her studies. But what continually left her in awe, was the ramen.

Inuyashas, and _only_ Inuyashas, if she was to be specific. He had made it very clear that she was to keep her 'damn hands' off of his stash.

It made absolutely no sense. The dog demon had grown up with a silver spoon in his mouth, had the finest chefs to cater to his every exotic taste.

And he chose ramen.

Ramen!

And not even the good stuff! It was the cheap, sodium packed, bottom of the barrel quality that he hungered for. As a future doctor, she shuddered thinking about his diet. She had even tried to convince him that although it tasted good now, in the long term he was doing himself harm stuffing his face with that garbage.

And he told her exactly where she could shove her opinions.

She had figured that she would become accustomed to seeing the stacks of noodle cups line her cupboards, hearing the slight slurping sounds he made when he ate, the way he shoveled it in like he had never tasted such a delicious morsel in his life.

But she didn't. She couldn't. It was too unreal. How someone so rich chose to dine on something she ate when her family's finances struggled just seemed like a bizarre dream.

As Kagome walked in the door of Inuyas- _their_ apartment, she wondered if she would find her new husband home.

He was often out when she came home from class. She didn't dare ask where. She already had a good idea.

It wasn't that she minded, per se.

What he wanted to do with his time, with his life, was his business.

It was just…

When he wasn't here… it felt like she was intruding in on someone elses home. The apartment seemed cold, like it lacked a soul.

And it was empty.

She missed her mothers laughter, the brothers jokes, her grand fathers nagging and stories.

She missed the feeling of home.

Kagome dropped her bag to the floor. It seemed as if Inuyasha was out again. Typical.

Moving to her bed, she flopped down on the overly stuffed mattress. Another new addiction. At night she tossed and turned, missing the old grooves of hers at home. The same spring that kept her awake at night then, plagued her with longing now.

If she closed her eyes, she could picture herself before this madness started. Dragging her feet up the stairs after a weary day. The long hours of school and work wearing down on her. She would crawl under her sheets, her cat bouyo eager to curl up by her side.

'Hm. Maybe I should get a cat. A companion would be nice.' A thought ran across her mind, 'Would Inuyasha like that? Hes a dog demon after all. Would he be able to get along with one?' In her mind she conjured up the image of her new husband giving a kitten the stink eye.' She had to clamp her mouth to cover her laughter.

"Whats so funny, woman?" A loud voice asked over her.

"Ah!" She screamed, immediately sitting up, feeling her heart beat wildly against her chest. "When did you get here?!"

"I've been here the whole time, dummy."

"But- I- I didn't-"

"Not everyone is as loud as you are, wench." He said crossing his arms with a smirk. "So, let me in on the joke."

"Hm. No way." She said decidedly.

"Why not?"

"Because you wouldn't think its funny."

"And how do you know that?" He asked.

"Because you don't have a sense of humor." Kagome answered dryly.

"What?"

"Its true. You're so serious all the time."

"Feh. That's not true."

"Well, I'm just commenting on what I know."

Inuyasha moved closer. Kagome felt her back straighten, the hairs on her neck rise. The dog demon bent over, placing his hands on either side of her.

"And what do you know about me?" He asked, his voice a low rumble.

Her heartbeat quickened. She had to make a conscious effort to breathe. He was far too close.

"I, I…"

She worried her bottom lip, stalling, waiting for an answer.

What the hell was he doing? His eyes were boring into her like daggers, focused on her plump lips.

He was looking at her like a piece of meat.

"I know what you're playing at, dog boy." She said, her voice firm.

"Oh?"

"Yeah, I do." She said, leaning in closer to him. Her breath was hot on his ears.

"And for the record, this doesn't count as funny."

Kagome wasn't sure, but she could have sworn she heard him take a breath to steady his nerves. If he did, it worked. In a flash he recovered.

"Too smart for that, eh?"

"Is that what you do to women? Because your moves are seriously lacking."

"Come again?"

"And here I thought you were supposed to have better hearing."

"Damn it woman, I-"

"Oh lighten up. It's a joke. A _joke._"

"Keh."

"So. Are you going out tonight?" She asked off handedly.

"Whats it matter to you?" Inuyasha said, crossing his arms.

"Geez. Just curious. You are always so combative. Feel free to talk to me like a person any time, dog boy."

"You're the one that started name calling first, wench."

"Ugh. Whatever."

"Feh." Was all he grunted before Kagome hear the door close behind him.

'Maybe ill get a puppy. A dog that is capable of being trained.'

~.~

Inuyasha hadn't meant to do that. He had not meant to anger her. He had not meant to be so guarded. Hell, he hadn't even meant to leave the house.

There was just something about her that drove him insane. The way she carried herself, the way she intruded on his space, the way she smelled. Fuck just her being there.

He had been inside his room, on the verge of sleep. He had heard the sound of the lock turning, her light footsteps making their way to her bed.

It was her laughter that drew him in. It was genuine and light. Sweet as nectar. His feet had moved as their own accord until he realized that he was hovering over her.

He had just wanted to be a part of it; to know what amused her so much.

And instead he fucked it up by being the royal asshole that he always was.

Feh.

He had a sense of humor. Shes the one who couldn't take a joke.

Not…

Not that he had been joking.

If she hadn't been so strong, so resistant, he would have taken her right then and there, consequences be damned.

He couldn't remember the last time he wanted someone so bad.

Gods, he had practically salivated when her white teeth had bit down on her plump lip. His demon clawed at him to do the job for her.

He needed to fuck. He needed to get laid. He needed to get his fucking wife out of his god damned head.

He strode into the bar, the volume of the place immediately hurting his ears. Not for the first time, he wondered why he even bothered.

The stench was overwhelming. The people, the sweat, the spilled drinks and food. He had to grind his teeth together.

It wasn't long before a woman was by his side.

She was blonde, slender, with perky boobs, and best yet, willing.

All the woman were. They wanted him for his wealth, his power, his demon looks.

And Kagome wanted him to get the hell away.

"Are you listening to me?" She asked, pretending to be insulted.

"Keh, my mind was wandering."

"Well, I have an idea or two to keep you better occupied." She said flirtatiously.

He could smell the desire on her a mile away. The bitch wanted him. She smelled horny, and like expensive perfume.

She smelled like shit in comparison to Kagome.

He could feel the pull, the battle that was starting within him.

He wanted to fuck this stranger.

He wanted to have his way, and forget her name, if he even bothered to learn it.

He wanted no reservations.

But his demon….

It was toeing dangerous territory.

It was feeling possessive. It was feeling loyal. It was calling for its ma-

No.

He was confused. He had to be. He had to be feeling some kind of guilt because Kagome was home alone. He was confused because she had the word wife tacked on to her. Their fates tied together, if only briefly.

He wasn't going to lose to his primal urges.

Even if they were stronger than anything he had ever felt in his life.

So strong he was losing his desire for other women.


	14. Chapter 14

"So Inuyasha, how are things going with your new little w-"

"Watch it."

"-wife?"

"Keh. It's a pain in the ass."

"As expected." Miroku said with a sigh.

"I don't know what you're complaining about." Kouga said with a grunt. "Kagome is-"

"Not your business." The hanyou finished. Honestly, he wondered why he even hung out with the wolf. They always fought against each other in a competitive way. But whenever he even said _her_ name, it made his blood boil.

To the point that he fantasized all the different ways he could kick his scrawny ass.

"Heh, sounds like someone has a crush."

"Feh. Don't be a fucking idiot."

"Well Inuyasha, you have to admit that Kagome is quiet easy on the eyes."

That was one way to put it.

From the moment he saw her, fuck from the second he caught her scent he was attracted to her. Every day she seemed to look better to him. He would come out in the morning to watch her rush around, hating himself for memorizing the way her clothes clung to the curves of her body. Each day she looked better than the last. Every morning he wished the dip in her shirt was lower, silently begged her skirts to raise higher. If he didn't get over this- whatever it was- soon the bitch was going to attain a goddess level beauty in his screwed up head.

"Eh. Shes alright."

"Alright? You need your eyes checked man. Kagome is fucking gorgeous."

"Feh."

He wanted to move on from this topic.

"Inuyasha, surely you-"

"Why the hell are you so interested in her anyway?" He asked sharply.

"As your friends, its only natural that we would take an interest in your wife."

"Its not like shes actually my wife bozo. Shes just some chick."

"So your saying you feel absolutely nothing for her at all?" the wolf asked skeptically, doubt written all over his handsome face.

That wasn't true. He-

"Nah. I feel like shes a pain in the ass, and in my fucking way."

"In your way?" Kouga repeated.

"Its not like I can bring anyone home with me if _shes_ there, now can I?"

"Its not like that stopped you with Kikyo." He said under his breath.

"Inuyasha, you mean to tell me that you are still-"

"Of course I am!" He shouted. "What the hell do you expect?"

"Marriage is a sacred bond! I would have at least expected you to-"

"Keh, a 'sacred bond'. Can it, monk."

"Seriously, I don't see the harm in getting to know her better." Miroku countered.

"I don't _want_ to. I like my life the way it is. Was."

"And she doesn't care that you go out and see other woman?"

"She couldn't stop me even if she wanted to." He said quickly. It was his standard answer. It was the one he gave when he tried to explain about Kikyo.

He mulled it over for a moment. She never said anything about him going out and leaving her. The women in his life _always_ cared. Even Kikyo, who had allowed him his distance had become clingy. Why didn't she? Why didn't Kagome care?

The wench drove him crazy.

"Typical." Kouga said rolling his eyes. "But would you care if she saw other people?" He probed.

Immediately his demon flared. The idea had never really crossed his mind. She was always so busy, dating just didn't even seem like something she did. No, he had no problem with her seeing other people. Just not other men.

He felt his demons jealousy lick at him like flames.

Fuck that.

He wasn't a jealous person. He didn't feel those weak, bullshit, mushy feelings.

Especially not for some annoying chick like Kagome.

"Why should I care what the bitch does?" He grunted, crossing his arms. "We live separate lives. The only reason we are together is because its mutually beneficial."

The wolf demon looked him up and down. The hanyou must be out of his mind. Either he was in serious denial, or he was really that much of a selfish prick.

Either way, he didn't care.

~.~

A few days had passed since he had met with his friends. When he went home, he couldn't get the conversation out of his head.

Was she being mistreated? Was she unhappy?

Could… could he make her happy?

He wanted to. And it shocked him to his core.

He had always had confidence when it came to the opposite sex. He was good looking, wealthy, well built.

A demon.

He knew that women looked at him with lust. Hell, he could smell it as it rolled off of them.

But Kagome…

It was different.

He didn't catch that from her. She didn't look at him like something she could take a bite out of.

But damn it, he wished she did.

And she was fun on top of it!

He liked talking to her. Liked the sound of her voice. Liked the intelligent things that came out of that sexy little mouth of hers.

He had originally thought he would toe the line. Keep his distance.

Out of respect, of course.

But now, after that conversation… everything was different.

Hell, he was practically given permission.

He knew where he would find her. They had class together today. He'd been waiting for it all week.

Kouga had debated walking up to her door and asking her then and there. But he didn't want to seem pushy.

He didn't want Inuyasha to suspect.

Kagomes sweet fragrance came to him. He found her as she made her way up to him.

"Hey Kouga!" She greeted in her cheery voice.

"Hey yourself." He replied with a toothy grin.

"I'm so excited for this lecture." She started, putting her books down as she took the seat beside him. "Ive ben looking forward to it all week!"

"Me too." He said truthfully.

She looked over at him, giving him a genuine smile.

"This is the point where my friends would have called me a nerd. Its nice to be with someone who appreciates this! Im just so awed by the work of Dr. Asai. Just having the professor talk about him will give me chills!"

"Yeah, I get that." He said with an easy smile. "Hey Kag-"

"I heard that Asai is giving a special presentation tonight." She said, too excited to hold it in. "It's a private event, but I can only imagine how amazing it will be."

"Heh, screw that. Lets go."

"Wh- what?"

"Lets go. I can get us in."

"You can?" She said dryly, giving him a sarcastic look.

"Of course. My father is highly respected in his field. People beg him to go to that kind of crap all the time. We can go in his place."

"Would that really be okay?!" She asked enthusiastically. "I mean, us going. You taking me?"

"Of course." Damn, she really was a nerd. Had he ever found something so alluring before? "So you'll come?"

"Absolutely!"

The wolf grinned.

"It's a date then."

~.~

He heard her footsteps, louder than usual. She open and closed the door with excitement. He could hear the rustle of fabric as she tore through her closet. The way she was moving, the sheer speed, had him wondering if she was a half demon herself.

"What the hell is the matter with you?" Inuyasha barked out. She was making him dizzy!

"I have to get ready!" The words were thrown at him in a rush, followed by the slam of the bathroom door.

"Ready for what?" He asked, following in her footsteps.

He knew that just behind that thin piece of wood she was undressing, her body exposed. He wished his hanyou abilities allowed him to see through matter.

"Im going to a presentation." She answered back.

"Keh. All this for a presentation?"

"You don't get it, dog boy. Its Doctor Asai. _Doctor Asai!_"

"And?"

"And!" She said breathlessly, "And hes only the most notable names in modern medicine. And Im going to see him. Im going to-"

"Geez, I get it, I get it."

The door swung open, and he felt his mouth drop.

She looked stunning.

Dressed in a black, tight dress, it flared in all the right places. It was short but classy.. Simple but elegant. She had piled her hair up, allowing her long, perfect neck to be exposed. She looked regal and beautiful and sexy all at once.

"I really don't think you do." She said wearily. "Hey, can you zip me up?" She asked as she turned to present her back.

"Eh, yeah…"

Inuyasha couldn't help himself. Her scent was spiked with her happiness. It was drawing him in, tempting him to touch her.

He moved his hands onto her back, lightly moving them down to the small of her back where the zipper was. He could hear the breath hitch in her throat at the unexpected touch. Hell, it took him by surprise too. He had not planned for this.

With one hand he slowly moved the zipper up the length of her spine, the other making its way to her hip.

"Inu-"

When he had accomplished his task, he brought her body flush against his. He heard her gasp, biting back his moan.

"You look really beautiful, Kagome." He said in a low, sultry tone. His breath was hot on her ear. He could feel her heart beating faster. It sent a shiver down his spine.

"I-Inu-" She stumbled on her words. She was turning to look at him now. What look would she have on her face? Hunger? Lust? Confusion? All of the above?

A loud knock on the door robbed him of the opportunity. He felt a growl rise within his chest.

"Who the hell is that?" The hanyou asked, trying to control the anger in his voice.

Then it came to him.

He rushed past Kagome, almost knocking her out of the way. Inuyasha swung open the door.

"What the fuck is this flea bag doing here?" He asked bitingly.

"Heh, Im her date." He said, a wolfish grin dancing on his lips.


	15. Chapter 15

"Sorry about that." Kagome said, wincing as she said the words. She was desperately trying her best not to make the awkward situation worse than what it was.

"Nah, don't sweat it." He said, waving her off. "I know what the mutt is like."

"I just…" She let out a frustrated sigh. "Ugh, I don't even know what got into him!"

When Inuyasha opened the door, the wolf stood their proudly, a smug grin plastered on his lips.

"Say that again?" He said, venom in his voice.

"You heard me, mutt. I said I'm her date."

"Feh! Like Hell!"

"Inuyasha!"

"Heh! Think you can stop me?" Kouga asked.

"Absolutely." She said with a challenge.

"Inuyasha, would you just-"

"Keh! Just listen to me and stay out of this Kagome."

Her jaw almost fell to the floor.

Stay out of it?

STAY OUT OF IT?!

"What are you so upset for anyway?" The wolf asked, crossing his arms over his chest. "Kagome isn't _really_ your wife. Just in name only, right?"

Inuyasha wasn't sure when, but he was vaguely aware that he was baring his teeth at Kouga.

"Maybe I Just don't feel comfortable with her getting all cozy with my friends." He said, venom in his tone.

"Easy fix then." Kouga said coolly. "Were no longer friends then. Problem solved."

"Damn it Kouga, I-"

She nudged herself between the two males, standing her ground.

"Kagome! What the fuck do you think-"

Suddenly her hands flew to the side of his head, grabbing his forelocks, bringing him down to her level.

"FUCK!"

"Listen up dog boy! I'm allowed to go WHERE I want, and WHEN I want, with WHO I want!"

He felt a growl building. The bitch was trying to be dominant.

Kagome let go of the hanyous hair, straightened her back and looked him in the eye.

"I don't know whats the matter with you right now, if this is some giant pissing contest, but Im a person, with actual feelings Inuyasha. You cant just decide what Im going to do. Were married, but Im not your property. Never once have I complained about all the women you go out with. Im allowed to have a social life, Hell, Im allowed to have a LOVE life, and YOU don't get to dictate with who or when. GOT IT?!"

He was seething. His anger was flaring, his demon was bubbling to get to the surface. It was fighting to claw its way out.

What the fuck was wrong with him?

Why the fuck did he care what that damn women did and with _who?_

And why the hell did he feel like he was about to burst out of his skin?

Sure, he and Kouga had always been friends, not out of common interests, but more because they had a connection- they were demons after all. And wealthy to boot.

They understood each other on a level that others simply couldn't.

So no matter the personality differences, people like that have to stick together.

That had to be what was bothering him.

There was no other way he would accept any other answer.

He took a breath to steady himself, and with a much cooler tone than he intended, he let her have it.

"Feh. Do what ever the fuck you want." He said with a shrug, dismissing them both. He turned his back, walked to his room and let the door close with a slam.

Kagome felt like she was going to vomit.

Louder and stronger than she thought her voice could rise, she had yelled at Inuysha that she was looking for a lover, and heavily implied that it would be Kouga. She wanted to die.

She could feel his intense gaze on her back.

She knew she had to turn around. She knew that he wouldn't go away or it would magically get better.

Kagome cringed inwardly as she tried to wear her brightest smile.

~.~

The hanyou was enraged. Madder than he had been in recent memory. Moe furious than when he had found out the conditions of his inheritance.

And it all came down to that, didn't it?

His god damn inheritance. The money that was rightfully his by birth.

The money that depended on_ her_ cooperation.

Fuck.

Damn it all to Hell!

His old man had to have a sick sense of humor.

The hanyou had found it down right hilarious when his half brother had to adopt a child in order to fulfill his clause of the contract. But not just any child.

It had to be a _human._

It was like something straight out of Annie.

And if he was honest, he thought the little girl had made an actual change in his cold hearted brother. He had always despised humans. He thought they were weak, money grubbing bugs. And he, the great dog demon was far superior. The rank in social status alone made him turn his nose up at them.

But Rin…

She had softened him.

Although no one would ever say it. And he would never outwardly show it. But there was no denying that she had him wrapped around her little finger.

Sesshormaru needed Rin.

So what the hell was his old man thinking?

That he _needed_ a wife?

Feh. What a load of bullshit.

He didnt need a wife. He didn't need anyone.

And what the hell did his father think? That any random women would be good?

His old age must have caught up with him.

Feh.

And he _had _to be stuck with Kagome.

HAD to be stuck with the most infuriating, maddening, independent, do-gooder, strong willed, smart, sexy, beautiful without trying, absolutely delicious, smells so good that-

FUCK.

The bitch was so in his head that he couldn't even complain about her!

Inuyasha could feel the growl building up inside him.

And right now she was out with that wolf. If she had wanted to go out and do something, why the hell didn't she ask him?

_Better question- why the hell would she ask ME? What have I done to make her WANT to be around me?_

Wait…since when did he have to do anything to make women want to be around him? Without him even trying women flocked to his side! But Kagome-

She did her best to stay the hell away from him.

Not that he could blame her. They were virtually strangers. And he had done everything he could to push her away.

And at the same time he wanted to do everything he could to push her down on her back and dominate her.

Feh.

And Kouga-

He wants the same damn thing. He wants the damn bitch for himself. HIS bitch. He-

_His _bitch?

What the hell was going on with him?

He needed to get out.

The apartment was clouding his thoughts. It smelled like her. Reminded him of her. That she wasn't here.

He needed to go for a run. He needed to go to the gym. He needed to clear his head. He needed to fuck a bitch that looked like Kagome.

His demon was getting more and more possessive by the day.

He had to do anything to stop himself from catching that mangy wolfs scent and hunting them down.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone.

He could always count on Kikyo for a distraction.

~.~

"That was absolutely amazing!" Kagome said, practically bursting from excitement.

"Heh, glad you enjoyed it." Kouga said, amusement written all over his handsome face.

"Seriously, I cant thank you enough, it was such an honor to even be at the lecture. But to actually meet him-"

"It was no big deal." He flashed her a dashing smile. "But, if you want to thank me, you can come get dinner with me." He said slyly.

"Dinner?" Her mind instantly darted to Inuyasha. Probably seething back home. "Yeah, sounds great!"

He took her hand in hers, drawing her body close.

"Good. It's a date."


	16. Chapter 16

"Just how much longer do you plan to endure this, Inuyasha?" She asked in a steel voice.

He looked her over, the pale complexion of her skin, the bountiful curves of her naked flesh, the way she was seductively positioning her body … Yes, Kikyo was something spectacular to stare at.

Typically. She was certaintly no match for Ka-

Damned bitch. She was infiltrating his mind!

He had seen numerous women naked- so many he had lost count- but there was something about Kikyo that kept him coming back for more.

Sure, the bitch knew how to work her hips. And she had a gracefulness about her that silently screamed upper class; better than you in every way. But he wasn't sure that's what drew him to her.

She was so cold and detached. So disastrous, dangerous and beautiful. He liked to watch her face twist in pleasure when he would take her to bed.

He was vaugly aware that she as waiting for an answer. He just shrugged off her question.

"Keh. Until the three years is up." He brushed the hair out of his face as he laid back down on the bed.

"It is absolutely absurd. That you must be married to some brat-"

"You don't have to fucking remind me." He barked out. "Shes taken over my damn place."

"And you must share the same space?"

"That's what the fucking contract says."

She pressed her hand to his chest, feeling his tight abs as she moved her hand lower.

"That must be so… hard..." Her tone was seductive, calling him.

The dog demon coulnt help but smirk.

"Heh, yeah, its been a real nightmare." Inuyasha closed his eyes as he enjoyed the sensation of Kikyos hands.

"Well, it hasn't been that bad." He said absent mindedly.

"What?" She asked, rather startled.

"Eh, it hasn't been that awful. She mostly keep to herself."

Kikyo tensed as she sat straight up.

"Oh. Is that so?"

"Yeah." He said, completely unaware that she had stopped her ministrations. "We have kind of gotten into a groove. Like in the mornings she-"

"Inuyasha." Kikyo cut him off with a single word. "While you are in my company, do not presume to talk about _her _in that manner. I will not tolerate it."

"Feh. You're the one who asked!"

Damn, what the hell was he doing? Was he so freaking eager to talk about that wench that he couldn't stop his mouth from blabbering away?

Why the hell did he feel the need to point out that things weren't such a nightmare? That maybe he actually liked having-

No, fuck that.

He liked being alone.

He liked bringing girls to his place…and watching them leave after they had their fill.

He was happy to be detached, free to focus on himself.

He didn't need anyone. Didn't need a damn wife.

Least of all fucking Kagome.

He wanted his apartment free of her shit and her cooking and her scent.

Back to his normal life. Where his _friends_ weren't drooling all over his-

He felt a growl rise in his chest again.

He had almost forgotten.

The entire reason that he had gone here in the first place.

Fucking Kouga. Fucking Kagome.

The thought of them fuck-

He wanted to tear his hair out.

"Inuyasha?" Kikyo asked, bringing him out from his trance. "Did- Did you just _growl?"_

"I… I have to go." He said, his voice low and serious.

"Go? Go to that-"

"I didn't say I was fucking going to _anyone_, just that I need to _go._ What the hell has gotten into you? Since when have you cared what the hell I do?" He stood up, gathering his shirt and other belongings. He picked up her low words.

"I… I don't know what has come over me… But I feel as if you are changing."

"Keh. Changing?"

Kikyo looked him squarely in the eyes.

"You have changed somehow. You are different than you used to be. In only a matter of months with that _girl-_"

"Stop talking about Kagome. I'm leaving."

Inuyasha shut the door behind him, more uneasy than when he came to Kikyo.

~.~

"Thanks for taking me out tonight Kouga." Kagome said, a genuine smiling on her lips. "I really had a good time!"

So good, she was a little sad that the evening had to end. They were already at the lobby of the condo.

They had had a wonderful dinner, full of laughter, easy conversation, and intriguing chatter about medicine… It was something Kagome hadn't experienced in… ever. Kouga was like a prince. Smooth, handsome, charming, smart… He was even pursing the same medical field as she was! And when he looked at her so earnestly…

She could how women would easily fall at his feet.

"Heh, I should be thanking _you."_ The wolf said smoothly.

"Thanking me?"

"Hmph, you don't know how remarkable you are, do you?" He gave her a toothy grin.

"Re-remarkable?" She stuttered, a blush creeping to her cheeks.

"You're smart, funny, kind. Fun to talk to, easy to get along with...incredibly sexy…"

Kouga grabbed her hand in his, bringing to up to his mouth. Delicately, his lips brushed over her skin, and his sharp senses told him she had goose bumps.

"So soft."

"K-Kouga…" She was beginning to feel awkward. She knew that he was coming onto her. She would have to be blind not to see that. And it wasn't that his advances were unwelcomed, it was just a little fast.

And in front of anyone who happened to walk by!

"Kagome…" He looked up at her, his blue eyes serious. "I want you to be my woman."

"Y-your woman?"

"I haven't met anyone like you before. You're loyal and fierce and-"

"I think you have the wrong idea of me." Kagome said, red from head to toe. He was over doing it! Sure, she had been confessed to before. She had been hit on many times… But never so extravagantly!

"Heh, and humble. Just another thing I like about you. Be my woman, Kagome."

"I-"

Before she could even get the words off her lips, she felt a hand clamp over her mouth, effectively stopping her answer in any direction.

It only took an instanst, but she knew it was him.

She wasn't sure how, she just felt it. She just _knew_.

"Emuasha?" She mumbled.

"What the hell are you doing, mutt? Cant you see that Kagome and I-"

"Shut the hell up Kouga." The hanyou cut him off in a cool, yet fierce manner.

He pulled Kagome towards him, dragging her petite frame under his arms.

"Damn it, Inuyasha I-"

"Don't touch what doesn't belong to you, Kouga."

"Do-DOESN'T BELONG TO ME? AND SHE BLEONGS TO YOU?"

"Hey! I don't belong to-"

"Keh, shes my wife after all." He set his hard amber eyes down on her. "Lets go." He demanded, pulling her away.

Before the wolf could reach out for them, they had already stepped into the elevator. He could feel the accusing eyes of the onlookers burning into his back.

~.~ 

Kagome was stunned. What on Earth had just happened? Why had Inuyasha suddenly appeared? And why did he pull her away from Kouga?

"Wh-WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" She shouted, anger erupting. The hanyou simply crossed his arms and rolled his eyes.

"That was a private moment between Kouga and I! He- He was trying to ask me out and-"

Inuyasha snarled as he moved quicker than lightning, pushing her against the walls of the elevator. His ears swiveled as he caught her soft gasp.

He was so close to her. He wanted to press his body into hers, to feel the curves of her body. He had to bite his tongue to stop it from snaking out and tasting sweetness of her skin.

Damn, he knew she would taste amazing. Something that smelled so delicious, so enticing… ugh fuck. What the hell was he doing?

"You didn't know what to say, right?"

"Eh?"

"I could tell that you were uncomfortable, being put on the spot like that. So I got you out of it. You should really be more grateful to me."

"O-Oh. It was a little out of left field for me… But you shouldn't have done that! Kouga, hes-"

At the very mention of the wolf, Inuyasha let loose a low growl.

Kagome wasn't scared. For some reason, she knew that he wouldn't hurt her, although for the life of her she couldn't figure out what was going through the hanyous mind.

Espically when he leaned in, his breath hot on her neck.

It… It felt…

His amber eyes widened at the spike in her scent. He vaguely heard the sound of the doors opening.

"G-GET OFF OF ME!" She screamed, trying to push his weight to the side.

"I don't like him touching you." He said firmly before releasing her.

"Come on, lets go."


	17. Chapter 17

After Inuyasha had pulled her into the apartment, Kagome was sure that the dog demon would have a mouthful to say.

So she waited. On guard, on the defensive, ready to tell him exactly where he could stick his opinions. But he simply went to his room, closing the door behind him in a way that denoted finality. He was done with the subject of her and the wolf for the time being.

She was convinced that he wouldn't let it drop. After living with him for the past few months, she didn't know a lot about him. But she was aware of how unbelievably stubborn he could be. Kagome knew the lecture was coming. She just had to wait.

But the days passed, and he didn't say anything about it.

He didn't even acknowledge her.

It wasn't like she _wanted_ a confrontation… she wanted an answer!

Why the hell was he acting like such a possessive jerk? He didn't like it when Kouga was around her? When he told her that, he had gotten so close. It seemed as if… as if he was going to…

THE NERVE.

And he just carries on with his daily life. Ignoring her, giving her the cold(er than normal) shoulder and he felt like he had the right to an opinion about her love life?

It had been eating at her for days. She couldn't take it anymore. She had to talk to him tonight!

~.~

Things… had been awkward.

He had pulled her away from a love confession, almost pounced on her in the elevator, and then… promptly ignored her.

There was about a thousand things he wanted to say, all at the tip of his silver tongue. But he held back. He had no excuse for what he did. He had no reason to pull her away, demand that she not be around that wolf.

He may be her husband in name, but damn, he had no claim on her at all.

And that's the way she wanted it. That's what she demanded. Shouldn't he be happy that she wanted her freedom from him?

That's what was killing him. He wasn't sure. 

There was something about her... it drew him in. Had he ever been so compelled by another woman before?

Inuyasha knew she was stewing. She was on the verge of exploding, he could feel the tense atmosphere, could sense it in her scent.

So he did the natural thing. He avoided the hell out of her.

Not enough that he couldn't keep an eye on her. Not enough that she could sneak off to Kouga. He didn't want to hear her nag and yell. Confront things he wasn't ready to process.

But he sure as fuck wasn't about to let that mangy wolf butt his ugly head in the middle of this…. Whatever it was...

The dog demons ears perked up as he caught the sounds of her light footsteps. She was making her way towards him. Was she finally going to blow up at him? Leave the house? Back out on the deal? Never see him again-

"I'm leaving." She said bluntly.

"Eh?" The hair on his neck stood up. She let out a frustrated sigh and rolled her eyes.

"I'm going to the store." Kagome explained.

"So what the hell are you telling me for?" He replied gruffly.

"Well, since it seems you're my keeper, I thought I had to let you know. Or maybe to ask if you needed anything. Either one." Came her dry answer.

"Feh. Like I need anything from you." Inuyasha gave her a sharp look. "And I'm sure as fuck not your keeper. I'm not your damn anything."

Kagome narrowed her eyes, looking over the hanyou in a way that made him feel small, suddenly frightened of the petite woman before him.

"You really want to get into this now?"

Fuck. Fuck, fuck fuck!

Why? Why couldn't he ever bite his damn tongue? Why did he always have to have the last word? Ever let anything go? He could have easily said 'nah, Im good. Thanks though.' He didn't need to be so rude.

Or respond to her last comment.

But she baited him! She was egging him on for a fight. Right? He watched the look on her face as she tried to contain her anger and disgust.

What could he do but act on the defensive?

"Feh, do what? I don't know what the hell you're so upset about."

Great. Passive. Like he wasn't troubled by the situation at all/ He just had to play it cool.

"YOU- YOU DON'T- UGH." She was close to shaking from her fury. Taking a deep breath to steady herself, she set a hard gaze on him.

"Listen. Im not sure what that was about the other night with Kouga, but you are NOT, I repeat NOT to interfere with my life."

"Interfere with your life? _YOURE LIFE?_" He screamed. "You're fucking living in my living room! Taking up my damn space, your damn smell is-"

"MY SMELL? YOU THINK I SMELL?" She practically jumped out of her skin.

"Feh! You fucking stink! I cant stand the smell of you!"

"Well living with you isn't like some treat, you know!"

"Ha! Do you know how damn lucky you are to be married to me?"

Regret.

The second it left his lips, he was dying to take it back.

Her laughter, he had liked it before, on the rare occasions he had heard it. But when she did it in this context…

It was scary as shit.

"Lucky? LUCKY? To be married to you?" She crossed her arms, a sick grin on her face. "What in the world makes me _lucky?"_

"Damn bitch, I-"

"No no, please, enlighten me. Is it that you come home al hours of the night, waking me up because I sleep in the _living room_? Or is the lack of privacy I have? That you couldn't even share the bed room. Oh wait- maybe its because I get to live with the great Inuyasha, the infamous womanizer who probably is crawling with STDS. Did I ever tell you how nervous I was to share a place with you? For all I know, youre contagious!"

He couldn't take it anymore. He was growling. Baring his teeth, ready to punch a hole through the wall.

Or several.

"KAGOME- I-"

Shouldn't she be scared? Shouldn't she be backing down? He had shown far less of his aggressiveness to grown men and watched them back down in fear. But she- the damn woman was gaining strength from it!

"Oh no, it must be because Im subjected to your kind and gentle temper! Or my new special nickname! I love being called a bitch. Maybe when I finish my degree, I'll be Doctor Bitch."

"Pft. It suits you." He spat.

"How would you know? You don't know anything about me! Were total strangers! What the hell do you even do with your day? Im at school, what do you do? You don't work, you're not in classes, do you just waste the days away?"

"None of your damn business bitch. Were strangers after all."

"Heh, your right. Its not." She looked at him seriously, her tone lightening slightly. "You know, I tried to reach out to you. I tried to get to know you. To be kind and as friendly as I could be, knowing that this is as unwanted for you as it is for me. But after seeing what you're like… I have no interest."

"Like I have one in you!" He lied, crossing his arms and turning the other way. He didn't want to look at her anymore. He was afraid the truth was written all over his face.

"Just… leave me alone. It shouldn't be much longer until the house is finished, and we will have more room to stay out of each others way. But until then…" Her voice became sadder, low. The sound of the fight going out of her. "Just don't get in my way. I'll cool it with Kouga. Ill keep it casual, so you don't have to worry about it getting weird with your "friend". But my life, is MY life. Don't you dare interfere again. I don't want to fight. Give me my space and we can avoid each other in peace."

She turned to leave, the sound of the door locking angrily behind her, his ears flat against his head.

Had… had he ever felt so awful? Had he ever felt like such fucking scum? Like he wanted to crawl under the bed and at the same time beat the shit out of someone senseless?

She was right. Everything that came of her mouth was spot on.

Why the hell he said SHE was the lucky one…

If that were the case, she would have slept with him. Been angry that he was with other women. Gone out of her way to flatter him, puff up his ego. If he was so great, she wouldn't have left.

He was just starting to realize that maybe he wasn't the prize he thought he was.


	18. Chapter 18

There was no time. There was too much to do, too much to study, too much data to memorize. Terms and conditions and the correct way to do a procedure. Kagome was positive that there simply wasn't a way to cram in all in before the weekend.

Granted, she had been studying for a week nonstop. She had hardly lifted her nose from her books since the dates of the exam were listed. She had to be in the top scores.

In the past, she always held impeccable grades. She was in her prestigious school on a remarkable scholarship. Ever since she was young, Kagome had wanted to become a doctor. It had always called to her; she wanted to fix what was broken, help others heal.

She was well aware how competitive the medical field was. And how difficult it was to pay off the overwhelming debt that one incurs while studying. She had made up her mind to show her future colleges what an asset she would be- a credit to their school.

Kagome had done such a spectacular job, that colleges chased after _her._

The last few months, she had been so overwhelmed with getting married, moving into a strangers apartment, the ups and downs of a hanyou, that she often felt wiped out. Her studies had taken a slight slip. Kagome was determined to make up for it, to keep her name on the top 5 list.

Not that she needed the scholarship any longer. Or had it for that matter. With the marriage agreement, Inuyashas finances took care of all her college fees.

Despite tuning out the rest of the world, she couldn't help but feel the amber eyes of her new husband on her.

The dog demon had been watching her for Gods knows how long. It felt like every time she looked up he was there, eyes averted of course, but she could feel honeyed orbs burning her back as soon as she returned to her books.

Leaning her head back, she let out a sigh.

Her shoulders were aching. How long had she been at it? Hunched over, in need of a real desk instead of this uncomfortable table…

She missed her room. She missed her little desk and the quiet comfort it held. The slight background noises of her family doing their daily routines.

Damn, her mind was wander again. Maybe she should go back home for the day. Maybe she could focus there. She-

"Here." A gruff voice called out to her. She looked up to find Inuyashas outstretched hands.

"Whats this?" She asked skeptically.

"Whats it look like?" He replied. "Its aspirin and water. Your neck is hurting, right?"

"Y-yeah… how did-"

"How could it not? You've been crouched over the table for like five hours now."

Kagome took the small pills and the glass with a grateful smile.

"Thanks." She said. "I really appreciate it."

That wasn't a lie. Ever since their major blow out, he had been much more… out of her way. He was less prone to anger, at least towards her. He seemed to be biting his tongue or holding back.

Maybe she had gotten through to him, struck a cord. Or maybe it was because she kept true to her word and hadn't made it serious with Kouga.

It wasn't for the hanyous sake. Truthfully, she never had any intention of seriously dating him, although if she was to commit, he would be the perfect candidate.

But Kagome wanted to experience what it was like to play the field for a bit. She had spent so many years unable to date and go out with friends. She had been so busy supporting her family that she had neglected her youth. She knew she could never get that time back, but now she had the opportunity to keep things light. Meet new people and try new things!

Besides, being married to Inuyasha kind of put a damper on the idea of an actual relationship.

She gave him a polite smile. It was unexpected of him to do something like that. She should encourage this, just like she would with Shippo!

He quickly turned away and began to walk back to his room.

"You should take a break, you know." He called out over his shoulder.

"I cant. Im behind as it is!"

"Feh. Youre not going to remember anything if you don't get some sleep."

"Oh Im fine." She said waving him off. "This is how I always study."

"If you get sick, Im not taking care of you woman." He said bluntly.

"Wouldn't expect you to." She answered back, returning to her studies.

~.~

He left her there, nose in a book, shoulders hunched and mind made up- She was going to study until her eyes bled.

Her intense determination was making him nervous. He left the house partly to avoid it, partly to give her quiet. He patted himself on the back. See? He could be considerate.

He was trying to be less of… well less of a prick. She was right. Everything she had said had some bit of truth to it. He had been nothing but a grade A asshole to the wench the entire time. And she…

She had been damn frustrating. Kind and mild tempered and sexy as hell.

He had gone into this marriage assuming that she was like every other woman he had encountered in his life. That she would be the kind of woman that would weep at his feet with happiness to be called Mrs. Takahashi.

So now he had to figure out what to do. He wasn't eager to return back to the apartment yet, but he didn't have a specific plan in mind.

He supposed he could call up Miroku. Walking by the stores, he caught the images of the beautiful women surrounding him.

He was sure he could come up with a few amusing ways to spend his time.

~.~

When was the last time she had gotten up to stretch? Go to the bathroom? Slept? Kagome was tired… so tired. If she could just lay her head down.. rest… She felt the weight of her eye lids

At the sound of a knock on the door, she immediately sat straight up, nervous energy filling her to the brim. She felt like she had been caught in a forbidden act. As if she would be punished if she fell asleep.

The knocking increased as she made her way to the entrance.

"Hello?" She asked, opening the door slightly.

"Delivery." The tall man said, holding up the bags for effect.

Kagome opened the door wider.

"I didn't order anything." Came her skeptical remark.

"You're apartment 4829, right?"

"Well, yeah-"

"You might as well take it. Its bought and paid for."

"Then it must be the wrong apartment number, because I definatly didn't order take out."

"Let me check again." He said with a dramatic tone. "Are you Takahashi Kagome?"

That sounded weird.

Takahashi Kagome. Takahashi Kagome.

"Yes. Im Takahashi Kagome."

What a bad taste that left in her mouth.

"For you, paid for by a… Takahashi Inuyasha."

"Inuyasha?" She echoed. "Why would he-"

"I don't know miss. Not my job. Please just accept the delivery. I have more stops to go to."

"Right," She said, remembering that this stranger in no way had any clue about her life, and just how bizarre it was that the hanyou ordered food for her. "Thanks."

Walking over to the table, almost in a state of shock, she sat down to enjoy her meal, provided by her… husband.

What a weird world.

And what an out of character, kind gesture. Maybe he wasn't all bad.

~.~

Kagome was feeling off. Her head felt heavy, her body felt limp. Her stomach was clenched, her muscles were sore. She couldn't decide if she was hot or cold. And above all she felt like an idiot.

She had studied herself into a fever.

She knew full well what was wrong with her. She knew exactly what to do. She needed to get up, fling herself under the covers and sleep it off. It was mostly stress induced.

But she was Kagome! How many times had she done this before? How many times had she studied day in and day out? Worked multiple jobs and still achieved superior mark!

Maybe she was losing her touch. Was she the type of person who flourished under pressure and wilted with ease?

Or maybe it was because she always had her mother at home, checking in on her, bringing snacks drinks. Demanding she join the family for a meal.

As the thoughts swirled through her head, she head the sound of the door opening and closing.

"Inuyasha?" her voice called out, just to reassure herself it was indeed the hanyou and not an intruder.

"You don't need to yell woman. I can hear just fine."

"You're back already?"

"Already?" He snorted. "Ive been out the entire day."

"Seriously?" She looked up, taking stock of her surroundings. Sure enough, several hours had passed. Hours. What had she learned? What had she retained? If she kept up like this-

Abruptly, a clawed hand reached out and shut the textbook in front of her.

"Hey! What-"

"You're over doing it. You need a break."

"I don't need a keeper, Inuyasha."

"Feh. Like id be youre keeper. I just don't want to wake up the morning near a fucking zombie."

"If I wasn't so exhausted, id agrue back with you. Im just too tired."

"You do look pretty awful."

Kagome shot him a narrow look.

"You're actually pretty pale." The hanyou commented. "You feeling okay?"

"Never better."

"Feh. You really are a terrible liar."

"One could consider that a good trait."

"So damn noisy. All the damn time." He said, moving in closer to her.

"Inu-"

She felt the coolness of his skin, his large palms covering the width of her forehead. She wanted to sink into it.

"You moron!" He shouted. "You have a fucking fever!" Kagome must have been delusional. Why did he seem so mad? Was he snarling at her? 

"Im fine." She said, waving him off. "Besides, that's no way to treat the ill."

"How the hell are you going to be a doctor if you don't have the common sense to take care of yourself. Use that damn brain of yours, woman."

"Hey- I!"

"Go to bed." He demanded, crossing his arms across his chest.

"Excuse me?"

"Bed."

"Im an adult, and I-" Kagome started, sounding very childish with that statement. Her words were cut off as she felt him lifting her out of the chair, only to promptly drop her on the bed.

"Ugh. Be more gentle!" She complained. "Now I really don't feel good!"

"I told you I wasn't gonna take care of you if you got sick." He shot at her. "So hurry up and get better."


	19. Chapter 19

It was hot- no, strike that; it was freezing. The small woman struggled with the blankets, throwing them on and off, twisting and turning, winding herself up into a tangled mess. The beads of sweat that rolled down her body produced a slight chill. Kagomes body did not feel her own; even the air surrounding her felt thick.

She had always handled being sick with a strong resilience- she simply had no time to be ill. There was always a job to go to, work to be done. Things to study, shrine chores to be completed. It was with an iron willed determination that she had stood up fever ridden to do her work, and did so with the necessary smile on her face.

But this time, it was different.

She had no job to rush off too. She had no impending due dates. She had studied as much as she could. There was nothing pushing her to get up. Not even her little brother checking in on her.

So she allowed herself to wallow in the sickness.

Had it always felt like this, or was this simply the worst illness she had ever experienced. She mentally went over the qualifiers for the plague. Kagome was aware that she was being slightly dramatic. Only slightly.

And Inuyasha-

What on Earth was that hanyou doing? He was holed up in his room, but every so often he would come out, idle around the kitchen, linger in the living room… he was just… there. Is this what he did with his day?

Over the years, she had hardly had a moment to catch her breath. She ran from one obstacle to another. Her days were so full, she often went without sleep.

And he…

He did nothing!

What an arrogant, wasteful life he lived!

Was he content to just lounge around, hour after hour, day after day?

She knew that his family was wealthy. No, that wasn't the right word.

He was so filthy rich is was almost nauseating.

Kagome suddenly wondered how he had grown up. Did he have a close knit family? She knew he had a brother. His parents were dead. Was…

Was he always alone?

She couldn't be sure if it was genuine sympathy, curiosity, or the fever, but she suddenly felt bad for her husband.

Husband.

Husband.

Nope, no matter how many times she said it, it still felt surreal. As she slid into the comfortable feeling of sleep, her mind raced around with unanswered questions.

~.~

Inuyasha was torn in two.

No, that wasn't quite right.

Make that three.

Part of him wanted to stay in his room, to avoid the smell of sickness. It always brought back the memories of death.

He was a hanyou, and had a superior immune system. He didn't fear contagious viruses, not like weak humans.

Not like his mother.

The smell…

It brought him back to his childhood. Back to when he was just a small boy, wanting nothing more than to be in his mothers arms, feeling nauseous himself from the aroma she carried. He bared it; he would have done anything to be with that woman.

And her smile-

He wished he could see it now. No one smiled quite like she did.

Maybe that was why he could never settle down. No one measured up to her. Would she be proud of him? How he turned out?

Maybe he should knock some sense into his damn head. What the hell was wrong with him lately?

His sense of smell was his strongest asset.

His sharp nose could pick up that the little woman only a few feet away was in pain. He could hear the little whimpers she made, caught the stench of her sweat as she moved around aimlessly.

It made him feel uneasy to have her sick. He wanted to sit by her, care for her, hold her hot body close to his…

Which brought him to his last feeling.

He wanted to get the fuck out of there and run.

The dumb bitch _had_ to get herself sick. _Had_ to bring up these memories for him, these uncomfortable feelings, things he just generally did not want to deal with.

He wanted to rip his silver locks out with frustration and indecision.

As much as he wanted to abandon the girl and head for the hills, the pull of his demon was too strong today.

He was itching with need. It was clawing at him to scoop her up. To care for its sick wounded mate-

Nope. He had to squash that crap down.

He was coming to terms that his demon was looking at Kagome as his _mate_, but he sure as hell wasn't. That wasn't his demons decision to decide. Even though it felt like nails against a chalkboard at times, when he went against his natural instinct, he was determined to override whatever the hell his demon wanted.

Inuyasha was sure that it wasn't Kagome herself. It had to be because they were living together. That her scent was all over his place, mingling together to create something uniquely their own.

He didn't hate it.

He could admit that much.

But it could have been anyone. It could be Kikyo, that girl amber from the other night, the other woman who had the red hair… Akane, maybe? The point being, it wasn't her specifically…. Right?

He couldn't help the gnawing feeling that his assumption was wrong. That it was something about her, his little _wife_ that drew his demon to her side.

Wife.

Every time he said it, the mere thought of it made his demon rumble with satisfaction. He felt a sick pride in reminding himself that this was just a contract- in a few years time she would be gone.

It felt like a fucking pit in his stomach.

So his demon wouldn't let him leave. The smell made him sick. The noises she made his skin crawl. So he did the only thing he could-

He fucking paced his apartment like a moron.

It was just about time for him to go back out there. It had been what- 15 minutes? Maybe 20 since he last checked on her.

Not that he could let her know that's what he was doing. There was no way in Hell he was going to let her know he was concerned.

He turned the handle to the door, his silver ears turning to the direction of her steady breathing. She was asleep, and soundly.

Her skin was flushed, her hair damp from sweat. Through all the odors, he could still catch her scent. Wild flowers. It was something purely her. And with the sweat…

Damn, he hoped he could catch her one day after the gym. It was so erotic… it brought other ideas to mind.

Kagome was moving again, unease written on her beautiful features. Her long legs kicked off the blankets, only to reveal…

That she was in her underware.

At some point, she must have taken off her shorts, in an effort to reach a comfortable temperature. Now the hanyou was glad he stayed home.

They were black, small and lacy. He would have been overwhelmed with desire had he not had the lingering smell of sickness clinging around her.

Honestly, what was this girl thinking? Wearing such things around him. He didn't even think she owned something so sexy!

Not that she wore it _for_ him, he had to remind himself. And she sure as hell would throw a fit if she found out he had ever seen her panties. It wasn't like he was peeping… she was the one who exposed herself.

And her shirt, loose tee shirt was ridden up, revealing the flat plains of her stomach. The curve of her hips made his mouth water. He wanted to reach out, to touch feel her, he softness of her flesh under his large firm hand. Her skin was calling to him, calling his name in the most primal way, an urge so strong he was sure he had never felt that way before… He wanted to pick her up and hold her body against his, comfort her until those painful moans ceased.

Inuyasha had to take a step back.

He had no right to touch this woman, unaware and ill. Just her very presence alone made him want to do things that were foreign to him.

Being around her was turning him into a person he didn't much care for.

~.~

When Kagome awoke, she sat up, stretching high above her head.

It had been a long night.

"Finally awake?" A masculine voice called from the kitchen.

"Inuyasha?" She called, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Who else would it be, wench?"

"Yep. Definitely Inuyasha."

"Feh." Came his dismissive reply.

After a few moments of silence, the hanyou spoke.

"Feeling better?" He asked off handedly, as if he couldn't care less.

"Yep. Thank goodness." She said. "Im sure Ill feel even better after a shower." With that, she stood up, making her way to the bathroom.

"Hey, can I ask you a question?"

"Eh?"

"Im not sure if it was a fever induced dream or not… but did you by any chance give me medicine in the middle of the night?."

"Huh?" He stammered, trying to play it cool.

"Yeah, you kept checking on me, demanding I take medicine haha. Did- did that-"

"Feh. Does that sound like me?"

"Youre right." She said with a small laugh. "It just seemed so real that-"

"Woman," He said, with a firm tone.

She narrowed her eyes at the dog demon.

"I really like those panties on you." He said, a delicious tone to match his smirk.

"What are you- AHH!"

As Kagome ran to the bathroom, she hurled everything in her path at her rude husband, who for the first time, got to see his wife in her underware.


	20. Chapter 20

Kagome was filled with nervous energy- the timing couldn't be better! She had aced her exams, she was on a break, and best of all, the house was finally ready!

Months and months of waiting, of sharing a bathroom with the hanyou, sharing the small space of his bachelor pad, sleeping in an open space- Kagome was ready to crawl out of her skin with excitement. Nothing could put a damper on this day.

Well. Maybe Inuyasha. He certainly knew how to bring down a good mood. They were riding in the back of the car, and his mood was foul to say the least. But she was going to do her best to keep her spirits high!

"Im so excited! They finished in no time at all!"

"Are you kidding? Its been _months._" Inuyasha spat.

"Well, yeah. Rome wasn't built in a day after all."

"Feh. Wasn't asking for Rome. I was asking for that tiny ass house to be remodeled."

"Geez, you're so impatient. Haven't you ever had to wait for anything?"

The dog demon crossed his arms.

"Not really." He said with a dismissive tone.

"Well, heres a lesson for you dog boy- good things come to those who wait."

"Keh. If its that good, I wouldn't have to wait for it. If I wanted it that bad, there would be a way to make it happen."

"Oh really? You think your in control of everything, don't you?"

"Think? Anything worth having can be bought with money. And the things that cant be bought are attracted to it."

"So your basically talking about women." Kagome said flatly.

He just shrugged in response.

The woman let out a frustrated sigh.

"Do you have anything of substance in your life, Inuyasha?"

"What the Hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Exactly how it sounded. Do you have anything important to you?"

Inuyasha grunted.

"You're talking about deep emotional crap, arnt you? Well no. Fuck that. I don't need anyone, I don't need anything. I like things how they are." Looking her up and down, he added in "Well, was, until you showed up, wench."

"Whatever." She said rolling her eyes. "It doesn't have to be a person, you know. Its not like I have some secret lover that Im living and breathing for."

Inuyashas blood seemed to race a little quicker. She didn't? Good. She better not have a fucking guy! His ear turned in her direction. Maybe he was interested in what she had to say.

"My something is medicine. For so many years, it had always been my family. To get my mom and gramps out of debt, to get Souta into good schools. But once… once the weight of that was taken off my shoulders, I realized exactly how much I loved it, my field. The human body is amazing. The things we have learned over the years, the leaps and bounds we have made in the medical field… its such a great time to be a doctor. Im excited that I get to be a part of it. That maybe I can make a difference. The medicine is what makes me wake up every morning, wanting to learn more."

Her eyes were wide with passion, a smile playing on her lips. Was she aware how stunning she looked? How determined, how utterly beautiful? She was radiating a happiness that was almost scorching. He wanted nothing more than to get on top of her and fuck her into the seat of the limo. Fog up the glass, make her scream so loud the driver would have to pull over to check if everything was alright.

"I, uh.." He stammered, his mouth dry from his less than wholesome thoughts.

"You should do it, you know." She smiled.

"Huh?" He asked, drawn in by her plump lips.

"Find your passion." She finished.

"Feh. I have passion." He said, leaning back crossing his arms. Damn tempting wench.

"Im not talking about women, Inuyasha. You cant make life worth it by just having sex. Unless your going into the adult film industry."

"Why, have you seen my pornos, wench?" He said with a smirk.

She blushed in response, opting to turn her head to hide it.

It was no good. Of course he could see how the red colored her cheeks beautifully. How incredibly innocent she looked. How fucking breath taking it made her.

It made the hanyou shift uncomfortably in his seat.

"You should go to school." Kagome said off handily, suddenly feeling foolish.

"Now you sound like the damn flea."

"Myouga wants you to go too?"

"Ive been before. Just stopped going. That damn blood sucker is always on my case to go back. That I have to learn the ropes to take over my old mans business."

Kagome thought for a moment.

"Well, you should. Its important that-"

"Im rich enough that I don't have to work. I can just hire someone to look over the company. Between who ever the fuck it is and my asshole brother, it will be fine." He spat. Clearly, this was his standard reply.

"That's not what I was going to say." She said, slightly frustrated at being cut off. "Whats important is finding out what you want to do with your life. You need to find the thing that makes you passionate, that makes you hungry for more. You're right, you are rich enough to do whatever you want, not needing to work. So why not use that position for a good thing? Travel the world and figure yourself out. Go to school, just for knowledge's sake. Life is too short to just drift."

"Ha, then you don't know about a demons life span." He said cockily, giving a toothy grin.

She gave a small laugh.

"I do, oh great dog demon. So don't take it for granted. I would- OH, were here!"

~.~

He had to hand it to her. She had taste.

The house looked great. It was spacious and new, yet old with charm. It felt cozy and inviting.

"So when will the movers come?" Kagome asked.

"They should be here around noon." Inuyasha answered.

"So… what do you think? Doesn't look to shabby, does it?"

They had come back to the main room. The front door led right into the living room, where a large, comfortable couch was placed in front of a large tv, surrounded by cushy chairs. In the adjacent room, an updated kitchen and breakfast table, were waiting to be used. They had toured the bedrooms, the bathrooms. And it was then that it had really hit him.

He and Kagome wouldn't be living so close together.

The last few months they had shared a space where they were forced to come into contact with one another. From this day on, would he ever hear the ring of her alarm? The soft noises she made in her sleep?

While he had stayed hidden away in his room, she and her habits had been forced to be laid bare.

Would she still get up in the mornings, and hum while she made breakfast? Would she leave a plate for him? Would he wake up, even if he didn't catch her tantalizing scent?

Would… would she be too far away?

His demon was unhappy. It had been anxious and angry all day long, and it seemed as if Inuyasha had finally caught up with the program.

His demon was afraid of the separation.

_Feh. Well, shes not ours to claim. The more separation, th fucking better. Maybe then I can get her out of my damn head._

~.~

"Phew. Im beat." Kagome said, releasing her hair from her pony tail. She ran her long, slender fingers through her raven locks closing her eyes and she leaned into her own touch.

And Inuyasha stood there ready to salivate. What the hell was his problem? She was just taking her fucking hair down! Why was it everything the little minx did seemed so frustratingly sexual?

She was wearing a white tee shirt, tight fitting, much to his approval and short jean shorts. It wasn't that her outfit was scandous, hardly the most sexy thing he had ever seen.

But for some reason it set his blood on fire. He had been sneaking looks at her, unable to keep his eyes off his wife. The entire day of putting things away, watching her bend over the boxes, smelling her scent, spiked with excitement…

He was ready to fucking burst. He would be lucky if he could hold out until he got out of the house. For the first time in Gods knows how fucking long, he might have to take matters into his own damn hands.

A loud knock came at the door, rousing him from his lewd peering.

"Who the hell is that?" He asked.

"Oh, probably the take out I ordered." Kagome answered, walking to the door.

He caught the scent of the delivery man, and when he took a good look at the woman, he noticed how it spiked. He was attracted to her.

That much was fucking obvious.

As Kagome fished out the money from her pocket, Inuyasha opened the door to reveal his intimidating figure. She turned her head, giving him and inquisitive look, than handed the money over.

The mans attitude had changed. Whatever attraction he had to Kagome was overridden by the fear of the dog demon. He couldn't help the rumble of pride.

It seemed like the entire day had been spent warding off male suiters. The movers had all looked her up and down. His keen hearing had caught their more lecherous remarks, spoken to each other only when they thought they were out of ear shot.

It left a bad taste in his mouth.

Sure, she might not be his real wife. Not his mate, not his anything. But what if she was. How fucking disrespectful could the brats be?

It was after a quick threat to keep their eyes to themselves and their fucks mouths shut that they had stopped.

And coincidentally, worked much faster.

And now the fucking delivery man. What they hell! Could the wench go anywhere without men leering at her?

Not that he could blame them. She looked fucking fantastic.

But it didn't give them the right.

He turned his attention to the woman in question.

"When did you get take out?" He asked.

"When you were talking to the movers." She replied. "Traditional moving food." She smiled. "I just thought it might be nice if we could sit down and eat together our first night here as-

A couple. His demon wanted to hear it.

That's all. Just his super possessive demon.

"Roommates."

He momentarily felt his heart drop.

Yeah, they were roommates. That was all.

~.~

"This place is so much bigger than my moms house." Kagome said, looking around the kitchen.

"Keh. Really?" Inuyasha asked skeptically.

"Well yeah. You've seen out house. It's a modest shrine home. This house has so much space."

"Seems small to me." Inuyasha said.

"Small?" she asked disbelievingly.

He nodded, slurping the ramen into his mouth.

Honestly. She had ordered him ramen. Did she know him that well?

"Yeah, I grew up in a mansion. I had my own damn wing."

"You're kidding!"

"Nah. It was for the best. Sesshormu would have killed me if he didn't have his own space."

Kagome bit her bottom lip.

"That sounds kind of lonely.

"You get used to it." He said nonchalantly.

"There were times when I would have killed from some space from my family… especially during my teenage years… but I think living in tight quarters made us closer."

"Maybe." He said. "I wouldn't know. The only people that came my way were the house keepers."

She furrowed her brows together, lost in thought.

"Well," she said suddenly with a kind smile. "This house isn't _that_ big. So we will see each other pretty often. So you won't feel alone."

"Great." He said mockingly.

_Good._ His demon rumbled.

"Im glad we could do this. We don't get to spend time like this together."

"Keh. Should we?"

"Well, we don't _have_ to. But we might as well make the best of our time together. I think we get along much better than when we first started living together." She placed her hand over his, giving it a little squeeze. "Who knows, maybe by the end of it we-"

Another knock.

Another fucking knock.

She removed her hand, standing to answer the door.

"Who the hell is that? More delivery?" He asked angrily.

She shook her head no as she made her way over.

He was pissed. He didn't want to be interrupted. What was she going to say? She had touched him, touched his hands, grazed his claws and he hadn't sensed an uneasiness.

True, he hadn't detected anything else either. No desire, nothing that denoted anything but friendliness. But this bitch was always full of surprises.

And now someone was here, ruining the mood.

Whoever the fuck it was would have hell to pay. They were interrupting his time with Kagome. He didn't want to share her attention. Didn't want to share her.

He didn't want to think these fucking thoughts. Had he ever been a jealous person?

Had he ever cared who the hell was coming over, unless he was preoccupied with another woman? And even at those times, he could persuade the third wheel to join!

As she opened the door, the scent blew his way.

He knew who it was without having to be told.

"Inuyasha." Was all that Kikyo said before she entered the house.


	21. Chapter 21

Should she run? Should she stand her ground, straightening her spine and looking the woman in the eye? Or should she open the door a little wider to let the imposing beauty in?

She chose the latter.

She didn't like this woman. She didn't know anything about her, other than she was classy, dignified with a cool air around her.

Oh, and that she came along on her honeymoon to screw Inuyasha. In her room.

So, she knew that she was beautiful, and disrespectful, and apparently saw her as a threat.

Not that Kagome understood why. Its not like she was looking for that kind of relationship with Inuyasha.

Sure, he was handsome.

Okay, drop dead sexy.

But looks were trivial to her. She was more concerned with who a person was, what they were like on the inside.

And from what she could tell- Inuyasha was…

Not something she was interested in.

Kagome had a sneaking suspicion that the way he acted was mostly a mask. No one could be _that_ much of a jerk.

He came off as a pig, using and abusing women for his own pleasure. Kagome wasn't sure of the details, but she doubted that he used underhanded tactics to seduce these women. Whatever he did, he must be good at it. The very thought alone made her want to blush.

So good in fact that this woman kept showing up to remind him that he was _hers._

He would have to do something totally out of character, something that showed he was a real person to make her turn her head twice.

"Inuyasha." She said coolly, as she walked through the door. Kagome shrank back as to keep a wide berth.

Getting a closer look

"Kikyo, what are you doing here?" He asked. Was that anger on his face? Confusion? He could be so hard to read.

"I went by your apartment, and the manager told me that you had moved."

Kagome felt caught in a trap. It was like she was watching a tv drama unfold.

She figured now was as good as any to slink back and go up to her room. She took the first two steps back seemingly unnoticed.

"You were going by- tsk, what the hell-" The dog demon complained.

Reaching behind him, the hanyous quick reflexes made quick work of stopping Kagome in place. His clawed hand gripped her wrist, with enough pressure to hold her, but not to harm. He turned his attention towards her and narrowed his amber eyes.

"Where do you think youre going?" He asked in a reprimanding tone.

"I was just going to uh, give you some time toget-"

"Don't move." He commanded, refusing to let go. Kagome bit her lip as his authoritative tone.

"Inuyasha, I simply came over because I was worried about you." Kikyo purred. "I had to see what kind of place you were dwelling." Looking over the living room she added, "I was right to be concerned.

"Hey!" Kagome shot out, suddenly defensive of her new home.

"This place is not fit for your status, Inuyasha. You-"

"Get out Kikyo."

"Excuse me?" She asked, jaw slightly slack.

"Fucking leave." Simple as that. As if couldn't be any clearer.

"Your asking me to leave? How dare you! I-"

"What gives you the right to show up here? And since when do you randomly decide to come over and visit?"

"Really Inuyasha, let me go upstairs. This is between you guys-"

He turned his hard amber gaze on his wife.

"This is about you too, wench."

"Me?" She asked dumbfounded.

"Hell yes it is. Are you going to stand there and let her openly disrespect you?" He demanded.

"Whaa-" Kagome tried to interject.

"You've got no damn right to show up here, Kikyo. I don't live alone anymore." He said, pointing behind him to his wife. "You cant just come around and make her uncomfortable."

"And how am I making her uncomfortable? Unless you have a different relationship than you have explained to me."

"Eh? C'mon, this is-"

"It doesn't matter what kind of relationship we have. This isn't just _my_ home. Its hers too."

"Yes, Inuyasha. I am very well aware of that." She said, narrowing her dark eyes.

"You've already done enough damage when you showed up to the beach trip. And you're looking at her like you're ready to bite her damn head off."

Kikyo took a step back. He had certainly never talked to her that way before.

"You have changed, Inuyasha."

"What the hell do you mean?"

"First you get married, without even consulting me. Then you move, without so much as a word. Honestly, I-"

"It doesn't matter. Its my damn life. I do what I have to."

"But there might be a way-"

"More importantly, apologize." He said firmly.

"Apologize?!" She repeated, astounded.

"To Kagome." He said, pulling her in between the pair.

"Like Hell I will apologize to that girl! And what exactly do you think I should atone for?!"

"Making her uncomfortable and sabotaging the beach trip." He said simply.

"For-For-"

"Oh, and for ruining our dinner. Now its probably fucking cold. Do you know how nasty reheated ramen is?"

She screwed up her face, a snarl coming over her features that had once been so controlled.

"This isn't over, Inuyasha."

With that, Kikyo turned on her heels, leaving the husband and wife in her wake.

~.~

He turned to look at her, suddenly feeling rather foolish.

"INUYASHA! What the heck was that, you jerk!? Do you have any idea-"

"What!." Inuyasha blurted out, looking any where but her stormy blue eyes.

"What the heck is wrong with you?!" Kagome seethed.

"With me? Look at you!"

"Because of that! Because you forced me to-"

"Feh. Well, she shouldn't make you feel out of place."

"Oh- And your suddenly concerned about that?" She asked, placing her small hands on her round hips.

"Whats that supposed to mean?"

"Since when have you cared how I felt?"

"Eh?!" He all of a sudden felt cornered. How did it turn out like this?!

"Seriously. I move in with you, Im scared, unhappy, angry, and try to make the best of it. You fight me tooth and nail. As a woman, I needed privacy, and you wouldn't give me an ounce of it, making me sleep in the living room like I was on display! Every time I made an effort to get to know each other better you just acted like a giant jerk!"

"But-"

"I was so uncomfortable! I ran out of that apartment any chance I got. Id skip out on my breakfast just to avoid the awkward silences with you!"

Now he was mad.

Really, really fucking mad.

And damn it, turned on.

Angry and feisty with that look in her eye. His demon was clawing at him to show her exactly who was the alpha.

"So what, you've just been holding all that in wench? Why the hell didn't you say something?" He asked with a snarl.

"Because what difference would it had made?! Its not like you give a damn about my feelings. So why would you-"

"Kagome-"

"And another thing! You came in at all hours of the night, not caring if you woke me up, because oh yeah, I SLEPT IN THE LIVING ROO-"

"KAGOME-"

"Honestly, I-"

He pushed her against the wall, causing her to snap her mouth closed. His large arms caged her small frame.

"What the heck Inuyasha!"

"You ever gonna shut that trap of yours, wench?"

"Is this what works for women?" She asked, fury in her eyes.

He growled, leaning in closer.

"Violence, womanizing, always such a jerk. I can see why women want to be around you."

"Feh! Like your such a fucking dream to be around, woman. No wonder your still a damn virgin."

Crap.

Crap. Crap. Crap. Crap. Crap.

He hadn't meant to blurt that.

"Ka- Kagomeee…"

"Id rather be a virgin," She said, holding her head up high to meet his eyes, "Then treat people the way you do."

"What do you mean?"

"You couldn't be genuine with a person if you tried."

"Yes I could!"

"Ha, alright dog boy." She answered skeptically. "Can you move?!" She asked, trying in vain to move his large arms. "I want to leave!"

"Oh really?" He asked condescendingly.

"Yes. your social skills are seriously lacking." She bit at him.

"Keh! My social skills! I talk to women all the damn time."

"Yeah, to get in their pants."

"S-So!"

"You have, what, a handful real friends, inuyaha? Have you ever had a female as a friend?

He growled angrily.

"I-"

"As _friends_, Inuyasha?"

"Not… exactly."

"Pft. Just like I thought. If woman aren't trying to screw you they want nothing to do with that attitude of yours."

"Meaning you." He said.

"In case you forgot our first meeting dog boy, I wanted nothing to do with you." She said, bringing her face a little closer to his, a smug look on her lips.

"And you think you speak for all women? That no one would want to be friends with me."

"Yup."

She looked so good.

So fucking hot.

So in need of taming.

"You couldn't survive just being friends."

"You're on.

"Eh?"

"Ill become your friend." His tone was husky, dangerous.

Kagome considered the situation. With a sigh, she nodded her head.

"Alright, dog boy. Lets become friends." She said with a hint of disbelief. "You can start by letting me go." She added.

As the hanyou backed up to give his wife some space, he noted the sly look on her face.

"So, this will be a mutual challenge for us." Kagome said.

"Huh?"

"Youll learn how to be friends with the opposite sex. And Ill-"

"eh?"

"Learn how to deal with arrogant jerks." She finished with a smile.


	22. Chapter 22

The damn woman was late.

She hadn't struck Inuyasha as the kind of person who would let time slip away from her, or who would be so disorganized that she forgot about an engagement or over book.

But she did strike the hanyou as the type of woman who would trip over her own feet and wind up at the emergency room, or fall down a well and be unconscious for hours.

Damn woman was possibly the clumsiest person he knew. In the time that they had lived together he had seen her talk into the corners of, well just about everything, fall face first into the ground, hit her head more times than he could count… How in the hell she was going to be a doctor was beyond him.

But when she studied, when she put her mind to something, he knew she was serious. He had no doubt that when she put on that white coat she would be nothing less than fierce. No matter what the wench did she seemed to give it her all.

The dog demon couldn't help but admire that. It was something that he had come to learn about her since they has started being 'friends'.

At first, he thought that getting to know her better would be a nuisance, a waste of time. But, the more time passed… the more he…

The moment she entered the room, his senses were both alert and at ease.

Had… had he been worried about her?

Feh. His demon was getting out of control.

But he couldn't deny that knowing she was here… safe… made him feel better. And now that the sweet scent of hers made its way over, his body became tense.

It was a constant struggle to hold back.

He demon wanted to possess her. Fuck her. Own and put her in her place. So defiant and fucking feisty.

Usually, he would just screw her and then that would be that. From the very beginning he knew that he couldn't cross that line.

And now that they were…friends… he had to be even more careful about his urges.

He didn't want to prove the wench right.

And if he was honest… he kind of liked…

"Sorry I'm late!" A sweet voice chirped in from behind him.

"Feh," Inuyasha said, crossing his arms. "I almost left. The waiter has been buzzing around like fucking crazy. What the hell happened?"

"I got held up with mama."

"Everything okay?" He asked, his interest suddenly aroused.

"Mm yeah. Apparently Gramps and Myouga have been in contact with each other since the wedding, and they both want us to have a house warming party now that the construction is finished."

"A house warming party? How fucking dull."

"Yeah, I tried to talk to Mama about it, but Gramps is pretty set on it."

"No fucking way."

"Well, its not like-"

"Are you ready to order?" The waiter cut in. Although there was a smile pasted to his lips, his tone was far from the sweetness it conveyed. The customer had been here for half an hour and wanted nothing more than a drink. In short, he was annoyed. The longer his customer sat without ordering, the longer he had to stay on shift. He wasn't about to hand over the tables tips to the next server.

Kagome quickly picked up the menu and gestured to Inuyasha to go first.

"Ill take Ramen."

"You waited half an hour for ramen?" He asked in disbelief.

"Got a problem with it?" He replied angrily.

"Not at all, sir." The waiter shook his head as he focused on writing it down on his pad. "And for you?" he asked, without so much as looking up.

Inuyasha was getting fucking aggravated.

He wanted to rip this damn assholes head off!

"S-Sorry, I just got here." The words stumbled out in a hurry. "Uh, Ill have the oden."

His head snapped up.

He knew that voice. In all his life, he couldn't forget her.

"K-Kagome?" He asked skeptically.

Biting her lower lip, she tried to get a good look at the server.

"Ah, c'mon Kagome! Its me! Aki!" He said enthusiastically, his mood suddenly bright.

"Aki! Oh wow! I hardly recognized you!" Her smile beaming.

"Yeah, its been what? 5 years since I last saw you?"

"Oh, at least!" She nodded in agreement. "You look great! You look so different!" She said.

"Heh, are you implying I wasn't good looking before?" He asked, feigning insult.

"N-no! Not at all!"

He laughed at her quick reaction.

"You're still the same Kagome. But you've changed too." He said, arching a brow. Even more beautiful than before. I-"

"Hello? Did you fucking forget that we came here to eat?" Inuyasha asked bitterly.

"Uh, sorry." Aki muttered. He had forgotten that Kagome had not come here alone. Was.. Was she on a date with that asshole?

"Ill be right back with your order." He said before walking away briskly.

"So who the hell was that?" Inuyasha asked, trying to bite down his…fuck it wasn't jealousy. That was for damn sure.

"Oh, that's my friend Aki! We went to school together for a few years. His fathers job required him to move around a lot so he didn't stay in the same place for too long. But we stayed in touch for a while after he left."

"Obviously not too well." The dog demon muttered.

"Yeah, keeping up friendships was always hard for me." Kagome said, her voice lowered. As if she was… ashamed? "I was always so busy, so… you know, priorities…"

"Mm." Inuyasha mumbled.

He was vaguely aware that she was chattering on about something, but for the life of him, he couldn't concentrate on a damn word the wench said.

He was too focused on that fucking Aki. He seemed too overly familiar to just be a friend.

He hadn't really considered that Kagome could have ex boyfriends… old flings…

Knowing that she was a virgin, he just assumed that she was innocent to all that kind of stuff. Fuck, in his damn head he didn't even think she had kissed anyone!

And now, looking at her… he got a completely different vibe.

He flexed his hands, feeling the length of his claws.

His demon was furious. Apparently, it hadn't occurred to him either that the bitch might not be as innocent as she seemed.

"And so, I jumped off the building ready to face my death, but instead of meeting the grim reaper, I was transported back in time to the feudal era."

Feudal era?

"Huh?" he said, focusing his thoughts on the current conversation.

"Lesson 29, dog boy. Pay attention when a friend is talking."

Those damn lessons. She had started them almost immediately, once she realized that he was serious about their little bet. When she had expressed annoyance at his behavior, he tried to write it off as he didn't know better.

So she took the opportunity to 'teach him' what was expected.

He felt like he was in damn school again.

Mm, but Kagome as a teacher… in uniform..

Damn. Damn it, damn it, damn it.

The very image alone had him ready to fucking go.

"Feh, whatever."

"Seriously! Its rude. You're the one who invited me out to lunch today. At least listen to what I have to say." She chided.

"Yeah yeah, sorry." He said, holding his hands up.

"So, I was thinking that we could-"

"So, did you date that idiot?" The dog demon asked.

"Uh, Aki?"

"How many other waiters do you know here?"

"Heh, um, yeah, for a little bit we did."

He had been expecting that. Prepared for that answer.

Sort of.

It didn't change the fact that it took him by surprise.

"Seriously? That asshole?"

"Why? Whats wrong with him?" She asked with a slight frown.

"Feh. He looks like a freaking prick."

"Aki does?" She asked unbelievingly. "He was always really understanding. Even when we-"

"Hm?"

"Ah, nothing. Anyway, why do you care?" She said with a smug look.

"Feh, like I fucking care." He crossed his arms. "It was just so damned obvious."

"Really? Huh. Well, it was nice to see him." She said with a smile.

"Yeah, it looks like hes doing really fucking well for himself. Working as a waiter."

"Hey now." Kagome said firmly. "Before… this…" she motioned between them "I was working these kind of jobs, you know."

"F-Feh." He stuttered.

"Just because someone wasn't born into the lap of luxury, like you, doesn't mean they're bad people, or beneath you."

He could swear he felt his cheeks redden. He hadn't meant to imply that she- that she was-

"Sorry for the wait." Aki said smoothly.

"That was hardly any wait!" Kagome smiled at him in thanks.

"Keh." Was all the hanyou had to say as the food was put down in front of him.

"Ill be back shortly if you need anything." Aki said before walking away.

"So, Inuyasha, I really don't see how we can get out of this party."

"Ugh, seriously?"

"So heres what Im thinking… we could have separate ones."

"Eh?"

"We could have a combined one for Gramps and Myouga. And then we could have our own."

"Separately?"

"Yeah, separately."

"_You_ want to have three parties?"

"Bad idea?"

"Keh, you just don't strike me as much of a party woman, wench."

"Well, you are still getting to know me, dog boy." She said with a smile.

"So why 3?"

"Well, I uh, I haven't really told my friends that Im, well, that were…"

"Feh, so your friends don't know youre married!"

"Hey! Don't be like that. How many people have you told?"

"That's beside the point. Im more interested in why you don't want to boast that your married to the great-"

"That's exactly why." She said flatly.

The rest of the meal was finished with playful banter. He liked that she could keep up with him, dodge his insults as well dish them out.

And she was easy to talk to. The conversation never wanted for topics. When he lagged behind, she made up for it.

The more time he spent with her… the more he realized he liked it.

Maybe he could be 'friends' with the wench. Everything was going fine.

If it wasn't for that fucking asshole Aki.

"Are you guys all set?" He asked, eyes locked on Kagome.

_His_ Kagome.

He wasn't jealous.

Inuyasha Takahashi didn't do jealousy.

But it pissed him off knowing that this fucking scum bag had known parts of Kagome that he never would.

Never could.

"So, Kagome, it was nice to see you again." Inuyasha heard him say in the background.

He knew intimate things about the woman that the hanyou hadn't been permitted to know.

Like how she liked to be kissed.

"And I was wondering-"

If she wanted to be treated gently, or if she liked a bit of force.

"If I could have your number and we could-"

The sounds she would make, the look on her face.

"Go out sometime."

Go out?

With Kagome?

"Um yeah, I-"

"Kagome." Inuyasha said before she could answer.

"Uh, Inuyasha?"

"The house warming party- For _our_ house- hows te 23rd work?"

"Um, fine I suppose."

"House warming party?"

"Heh, yeah." Kagome said, biting her bottom lip. "Y-you should come!"

"Yeah, lets hurry up and exchange numbers so we can let you know our address." Inuyasha said with a smirk on his face.

"The 23rd? Im uh, Im working that day." He said quickly.

"Oh." Kagome said, slightly disappointed. "Did you want-"

"Ill just leave this for you here." Aki said, putting the bill down on the table. "It was nice to see you again Kagome."

Inuyasha couldn't help but note the sad sound in his voice.

Well… serves him right. Ignoring him and making passes at Kagome, right in front of him. He- he should of done his damn job better!

It didn't stop Inuyasha from leaving the prick a nice, big tip.

Just to remind him who exactly was better.

When Kagome and he sat down in the back of the car, she was ready to let him have it.

"What was that about?" Kagome said with a sour look on her face.

"What was what?" He asked with an innocent shrug.

"You know exactly what Im talking about, dog boy."

"Feh, whats the big deal. I zoned out while you were flirting with Achoo and I was thinking about the party and I had to let you know before I forgot."

"Listen, I don't interfere with who youre friends with, or who you try to date."

"Oh, so you did want to date him." Inuyasha said.

He wasn't sure what kind of face he was showing.

But he knew it wasn't one he was proud of.

"And what if I did? Whats the big deal?"

"It- Its not a big deal!" He said suddenly. "That guy is just a dick. You shouldn't waste your time on an asshole like him."

"You don't even know him, Inuyasha. Besides, who said-"

"I know guys _like_ him. Your naïve when it comes to-"

"You really think that?" Kagome asked with a smirk. "You should know better than anyone dog boy, that intercourse isn't the only sexual thing you can do."

"Wh-what the hell!"

"I have dated before, you know. Its not like Im some junior high girl with her head in the clouds."

"I, I never said you were. I just-"

"Its an easy thing to assume. But really, Im more than confident to make my own decisions about people."

"Keh." Inuyasha said. "A..are you mad?"

She took a deep breath, then much to his surprise, smiled.

"No, Im not mad. Its kind of… sweet… that you were looking out for me. But next time, let me make my own decisions." She patted his arm reassuringly.

"Despite that fiasco," She said, "I think that was a pretty good lunch."

The dog demon nodded in response.

"And, it shows your changing. Caring about my well being, who Im with. That's what friend do."

He didn't have the heart to correct her.

That his demon was ready to take over him the minute he found out that she and Aki were an item.

"And, by the way-" She said smugly, "The 23rd works just fine."


	23. Chapter 23

Hey guys! I just wanted to take a quick moment to thank everyone for reading, and your wonderful reviews! It absolutely makes my day!

Also, please take a moment to check out my newest fic, _To find a way home_!

The next chapter should be out this week. Thanks for reading!

Kagome groaned looking at the calendar. The month was almost over. Even though she had quite some time until the 23rd, the date loomed over her.

She hadn't really expected that Inuyasha would agree so easily to the house warming party. At the best of times, the hanyou wasn't social. But for whatever reason, be it jealousy from being left out of the conversation, or perhaps sheer rudeness, he had to open his big mouth and interrupt. Even though it drove away Aki, it worked out in the end to her benefit, so she couldn't complain too much.

But Gods, she didn't want to have this party.

It was going to be so awkward! A room filled with Inuyashas family and high ranking officials, making small talk with mama and Souta? And all those people, just coming over to see her house, how she decorated, what life was like for them…

That's what she feared the most. That people would see through their act. Those closest knew it was no love match. But for the associates of his families business, the relatives, the patrons of the shrine…

… as far as they knew they married after years of secretly dating.

So when the time came, how should she act?

Granted, things will be a bit easier, now that they have been spending more time together.

She had been taken by surprise when he had made good on his promise to be a better friend. In all honesty, she had expected him to forget the wager and go back to his crap attitude and disrespectful nature.

But it was bright and early the next morning he had asked her if they could have lunch together.

Kagome still smiled when she thought about it. He seemed to timid and shy- such a difference from the cocky attitude that he always wore. He even stuttered a few times when he asked her out.

She had been really busy that day- she had a study group date with Kouga, a group project with some mates, and to end the day she wanted to catch up on her favorite show. So, she had little other option than to reschedule the study date with Kouga and go out to lunch with her _husband_.

And to her surprise, it had been… enjoyable.

To say he was chatty would be a major understatement, but Kagome was used to it. And besides, she knew how to handle grumpy demons and bad attitudes- if given the time.

She had tried with Inuyasha in the past, but he had been so resistant to her attempts. Now that he was the one willing to make the change, she wanted to do everything she could to encourage it. Just like she had done with Shippo when he went through a bad streak.

And when it came down to it, they weren't that different, were they? Inuyasha often acted like a spoiled kid who threw a fit when things didn't go his way.

Not that she could look at him like a child.

As much as Kagome hated to admit it…

Inuyasha was sexy.

The more time she spent with him, the more she got a _really_ good look at him, the more she understood why women threw themselves at his feet.

Before she had been so turned off by his bad personality that she just about any good features the hanyou had.

But now… now that he was making changes to curb his foul mouth and bite his tongue with rude comments… she couldn't help but take a second look at him.

Kagome enjoyed the time they spent together too, for the most part. She had a feeling that underneath it all, at heart, he was a good person. She just had to peel away the layers he had acquired over the years to get to his ready personality. And when he did show the parts of himself that were genuine, Kagome couldn't help but like it… like who he was.

The more time they spent together, the more she liked being around him. They had a 'friend date' about once a week, and were generally pleasant to each other the times they were at home.

But no way on Gods green Earth could she convince a room full of people that she and Inuyasha were in love!

This was something she was definitely going to have to talk to the hanyou about.

Kagome looked at the clock. It was already 11:30 at night. She rubbed her eyes and let out a breath.

She was exhausted.

She pushed her chair away from her desk and headed down stairs to get a drink.

This girl was ready for bed.

~.~

Inuyasha hated this time of the month.

Hated the feeling of being weak. He hated that his body didn't feel like his own. Instead of claws he had dull nails. His hearing was lack luster and his vision was nothing in comparison to his hanyou eyes.

He felt defenseless.

Not that he had any enemies coming after him. It wasn't the feudal era any more. He could walk the streets openly as a hanyou and had the respect he deserved. Humans no longer feared that he and his kind were the boogie monsters in stories and coming to raid villages to eat their babies.

The fear and anxiety that came with moonless nights was his instincts, left over for survival.

As much as Inuyasha wanted to fuck over nature, the pull was too strong. He didn't even have it in him to leave the house, or tell his friends to come over. It was the one day of the month where he had no choice but to coop himself up in the house.

Inuyasha opened up the refrigerator door to get a drink. This weak human body required so much more maintenance than his hanyou one. It needed to eat every few hours. Drink fucking constantly. It was ridiculous! And on top of that his senses were-

"OH MY GOD! WHO THE HELL- INUYASHA!" She screamed at the top of her lungs, walking backwards in fear.

So damn noisy.

So damn loud! What the hell was the woman squawking about!

"Hey! What-"

"STAY BACK!" She yelled, her eyes wide.

"What do you want? How did you get in?!"

"I-"

"INUYASHA!" She screamed again.

"Im right fucking here! What the hell!"

"Wha, what? Inu-"

He grabbed her wrist and pulled her close. He could feel her body resisting.

"Its me, wench."

Her heavy breathing, the rise and fall of her chest, her soft skin pressed up against him… Maybe this wasn't such a bad development.

"Wh- How? What happened?!" She panicked, placing her hands on either side of his head to get a better look at him.

They shot back at her when she felt the presence of ears. Human ears.

"Are you okay?" she said, worry lacing her tone. "Inuyasha-"

"Im fucking fine, wench."

"But, but-" Kagome bit her lip in worry.

"Eh?" He raised an eyebrow.

Kagome brought her hand to the top of his head.

"Your ears are gone." She said with a pout.

"Feh. They'll be back once the sun rises. Don't worry so much." He tried to reassure her.

"So, your just like this for the night?"

"Yep."

"Oh… Well, sorry for thinking you were an intruder." Kagome gave an awkward laugh. "But seriously! Why didn't you tell me this would happen! You almost gave me a heart attack!"

"Feh. Don't be such a sissy."

Kagome crossed her arms. Inuyasha couldn't help but notice that her breasts looked magnificent pushed together like that.

Fuck. Was his human half always this horny?

"Whatever." She said, rolling her eyes and headed towards the staircase.

With a speed he didn't know his human body was capable of, he raced in front of her.

"Hey, whats the rush." He said smoothly. "Want to do something?"

"Like what? Its almost midnight."

"Lets… watch a movie?"

"A movie?"

"If you don't want to-"

Kagome took a deep breath and looked at him.

His hair was dark, an inky black to match her own. His eyes were violet, his features softened. But more than that… He seemed anxious. For her company.

"Okay." She said with a sigh and a smile. "One movie."

He gave her a smile, and she couldn't help but notice the absence of fangs.

She… she missed it.

"What do you wanna watch?" He asked, making his way over to the couch."

"Doesn't matter to me. You pick." She offered, as she went to the closet to get the blankets.

"Seriously? Its not even cold!"

"How can you watch a movie on the couch without a blanket?" Kagome asked skeptically.

They took their seats, leaving a wide gap between them, and settled down as the movie started.

~.~

It didn't take long. Inuyasha had felt guilty about asking her to stay up, but he couldn't let her leave… not yet.

His human wanted to spend time with her.

He… wanted to spend time with her.

And she looked so cute tonight, in her cotton shorts and loose tee shirt. How could someone look so great before bed?

He had seen so many woman try to impress him with their lacy lingerie, sexy clothes, or just going bare. Had they ever looked as good as Kagome did in the simple crap she threw on? And for one one. She looked this good for her fucking pillow.

He knew she was tired. They were not even half way through the movie before she started to lean his way and nod off.

She would snap her head up and blink, as if she could fight off sleep that easily.

In the end, she knocked off, and snuggled up against his shoulder.

Inuyasha moved his arm to wrap it around her small frame, brushing her hair away. With his human hands, her skin felt different. Not good or bad, just different.

With the heat of her body pressed so closely against his, the steady rhythm of her breathing, he found his eye lids growing heavy.

And for the first time in his life, he fell asleep on a moonless night.


	24. Chapter 24

Today was to be an awkward day. Kagome had gone to bed knowing it, woke up expecting it.

Today she and Inuyasha were going to practice being a couple.

She had talked to the hanyou the day before. It had been weighing on her mind ever since they set a date for the party, and she knew that she had to broach the subject somehow. It just never seemed like a good moment to say "Hey, Inuyasha, everyone is going to be aware that were barely friends, let alone madly in love. Could we practice couple things for a day so it doesn't feel so forced?"

Gods. She wanted to bury herself from the embarrassment alone.

He had been out for the majority of the day. Kagome really wanted to make the conversation come natural. It was hard enough to do it in person, but Gods. If she had to do it over the phone? Where she couldn't gauge his reactions… ugh. No, it had to be in person.

She wondered if he would be home soon. She could never really tell what to expect from him. Some nights he would stay the entire night, some he wouldn't be home until late the next day.

But recently…

He had been staying in more.

And if she had to be honest, she kind of liked it.

The house was much bigger than her own, which had always been filled with people. Between Souta and mama and Gramps, never mind the patrons, she always had people around.

When Inuyasha was gone, it was just her.

But aside from that, she was beginning to like his company.

He could be blunt and he took a while to warm up to, but once he did… she discovered that he had a sense of humor. Things to say. Opinions and ideas about things other than getting laid.

Who knew?

She had sat down on the couch, curled up with a cup of tea and her book. If she had to wait, this was the way to do it.

~.~

Inuyasha walked through the door as quiet as he could. It had become a habit of his ever since Kagome had camped out in his living room. He had been so used to living alone, not having to give a fuck about other peoples needs, that it had been hard for him at first to get used to being considerate.

But sure enough, he did.

And it stuck with him.

He opened the door and breathed in the sweet scent of home. It smelled like clean laundry, the cleaning supplies that the maid used, and wildflowers.

It dominated everything.

How was it that every inch of this house could smell like her? It was as if her scent traveled to each and every corner, staking its claim.

And of course, it was mixed with his own.

It was husky, a woody smell. It became a mingled collaboration of earth and natural perfume. He stood in the door way taking it all in.

He loved it. Coming home, being overwhelmed by it, leaving the other crap behind him…

He had never had that feeling before.

Sure, he had lived in places far more grand than this. But they had never felt the same; never had the intimacy of this house. He utilized the rooms. There was no dead space. And most of all, Kagome was-

No, best not to think about that. It's a slippery slope.

He found that as the days went on he had to remind himself over and over that he couldn't keep her. She was just here as part of a deal.

That given the opportunity, she would be out of here in a heart beat.

He let out a deep breath, attempting to calm his demon. Her scent… their scent… it appeased the beast inside of him. He wasn't sure what he was going to do when its absence crashed into his life.

The hanyou arched a brow at the woman on the sofa.

Totally engrossed in her book, she hadnt even noticed he walked in.

A sly smile spread across his face. Was it that she was too engrossed in her story, or that she had become used to the sound of him being home?

Was it that she was too engrossed in her story, or that she had become used to the sound of him being home?

Inuyasha leaned over the couch and lifted the book from her hands. Kagome nearly jumped out of her skin, only to make eye contact with his amber orbs.

"Inu… Inuyasha…" She breathed, her chest heaving from the shock.

He couldn't help that his eyes were drawn to them. From this angle, he was ready to pounce on her.

"Always got your nose in a book. What is it this time? Natura healers or Shays anatomy?"

"Greys anatomy." Kagome corrected. "But for your information, this is a just for me book. Pure fiction." She smiled.

He could feel the corners of his mouth twitch up, wanting to smile with her. She was contagious like that.

"So what was with the heart attack?" She asked.

"Feh, you've gotta be more aware of whats going on around you. You didn't even notice that I came home."

"Well, I didn't think I had to be on guard in my own home."

The hanyou merely shrugged. "You cant take anything for granted."

"I suppose." She nodded. "Hey, Inuyasha- Ive been thinking…"

"Feh. Whats new."

Kagome narrowed her eyes at his jab.

"this party… its to show that we really get along and are a happily married couple… but Im nervous that we wont be able to."

"Feh, who give a damn what those people think." He said.

"Well, I do." Her voice was tender. "Gramps would be so humiliated if my relatives found out the truth." Kagome nervously bit her lips, preparing herself for the next question. "So, I was thinking…"

"Spit it out already."

"Maybe we could spend the day together and practice being a couple?"

"Huh?" He nearly had the wind knocked out of him.

What had she said?

"It wouldn't have to be anything crazy, but-"

"I don't do 'couple' crap, wench."

"I don't mean lets go out and buy matching shirts or anything. But, we are going to be expected to hold hands or touch… I was hoping that-"

Hm, hold hands? That had never really appealed to him. His claws had always been an issue.

And aside from that, it had always felt too clingy. He wasn't interested in caressing a womans hands unless they were going to pleasure him in return.

But touching… he could get behind that…

"-We could maybe spend the day together and just work in some physical stuff."

Keh. She didn't have to ask him twice.

"It woulnt be any different than what we normally do, we just have to work it in."

Friends with beneifits?

Benefits?

Fuck.

The hanyou knew he was getting ahead of himself. For fucks sakes, she was still a virgin!

"Like what?"

"I- I don't know! Just, typical relationship stuff…"

"Well, I don't do relationships, so youll have to explain better." He probed.

'Ju-just holding hands. Maybe hugging. I don't know. We don't have to get super lovey dovey. Just enough that we can pull this off."

Inuyasha was already in before he started giving her a hard time. He just couldn't resist seeing her checks pink from embarrassment.

"Feh. If your that worried about it, fine." He said, crossing his arms.

"S-seriously?" She let out a breath of relief. "Great. So- tomorrow then."

"Yep." He tried not to sound too excited. He didn't want to let her know just how much he was looking forward to it.


	25. Chapter 25

Kagome sat up, rubbing the sleep from her eyes, a feeling of dread in the pit of her stomach.

_Today was to be an awkward day. Kagome had gone to bed knowing it, woke up expecting it._

_Today she and Inuyasha were going to practice being a couple._

Stretching high over head, she idly wondered what kind of attitude she should have from the get go. Should she greet him as she normally would? Or should she jump right into the lovey dovey act?

It was all too confusing.

And over whelming.

What she really wanted to do was bury herself under her blankets and not emerge from her room until the party was over.

But she couldn't do that. She was the one, after all, who asked the hanyou to participate. She should at least get up so that way he wasn't waiting around.

Throwing her hair up in a quick bun, she made her way down the stairs to start breakfast, taking note that her partner for the day was absent.

Good. So she would act like this was just any other day. The aroma of her cooking would draw him out.

Kagome couldn't help but feel nervous.

Sure, she had been in relationships before…sort of… and she had gone on dates and acted like a couple… once or twice… but to say she was out of practice was a massive understatement.

And she had been comfortable with those people! But.. it wasn't like she was _uncomfortable_ with Inuyasha. They had been spending more time together, she was getting to They had both liked each other, and there was a mutual awkwardness… a mutual desire…

Not that she didn't find Inuyasha attractive. She would be lying if she said anything other wise. The worst part was, he knew it.

How could anyone not want to drool over the man? With his long silver hair, amber eyes- both exotic and exciting, they often looked so hard and unyielding. But at times, the more she got to know him… they had a friendly glint to them. Kagome liked that. For some reason, it made her feel special to see that side of him.

"Your burning that." A husky voice said over her shoulder.

"Ah!" She jumped back, her body crashing against his firm chest. "You scared me half to death!" She exclaimed, twisting her neck to make eye contact with him.

"Wheres your head today, woman?" He snorted, gesturing to the nearly ruined breakfast.

"My head is-"

"You weren't by any chance day dreaming about playing my little wife today, were you?" He said with a smirk.

"HA! Hardly." She shrugged him off. "Everyones allowed to zone out once and a while."

She looked down at the meal and frowned.

"This is ruined." She said sadly.

"Feh. Don't be such a baby." He grabbed the pan from her hands, platting it in an easy motion. "Ill eat it."

"Wha- Inuyasha it looks horrible."

"Quit whining. Its not that bad." He took a bite, swallowing down the bitter taste. "Want some?" He asked.

"Ill pass. Cereal for me."

"So whats on the agenda today, _wife?_"

"Uh, well… I didn't have anything specifically in mind." She said. "I was just thinking we could hang out for a while. Oh- I did want to go to the shops and pick up a new dress. You could come along, I suppose."

"Why would I want to do that? Sounds boring."

"You can play the part of a real husband that way."

"Eh?"

"Youl get to carry the bags." Kagome smiled at him.

Inuyasha had to turn his head. He felt a blush creeping to his cheeks.

"Lets get it over with first. Then we can come back and relax."

"Sure. Sounds good to me." She said with a shrug.

~.~

He had to get himself under control. His demon was over joyed with happiness. He…. He was happy…

They were walking down the street… holding hands… as if it was as natural as could be.

When they had gotten out of the car she had kept her distance. He was beginning to think that she wouldn't go through with her plan.

But just then, as if reading his very thoughts…

She reached down, and placed her hand in his.

He just looked down and stared dumbly, slowly meeting her gaze.

And Kagome… she just smiled at him brightly…

Inuyasha could feel the heat of her hand, the softness of her skin.

He knew that she had no fear of his claws. The sharpness of them, made for destruction, for pain. She clasped her hand in his, intertwined her delicate fingers, without a second thought.

Had… had he ever done this before? Done such a wimpy thing?

Done such an exhilarating thing?

His heart was beating. He felt nervous and content all at once. His demon was sated.

"C'mon! This is the shop." She said enthusiastically, pulling him along.

"Uh, right." He mumbled, allowing himself to be led.

Inuyasha was so wrapped up in his own world, he didn't catch the pair of eyes that watched their every movements.

~.~

"That was exhausting." The hanyou complained, dropping her things to the floor.

"Oh please. That hardly took any time at all!"

"It took hours!" He exclaimed.

"But, I had to find the right dress!" She countered.

"And the shoes. And the jewelry. And the-"

"Okay, okay. I get it. I went a little over board. But its been such a long time since I went shopping!"

"Feh, I don't know why. You could go every damn day if you wanted." Inuyasha said as he flopped down on the couch.

"No." Kagome said, shaking her head. "I… That's your money. I don't feel right spending it frivolously. I feel bad enough that Im not contributing anything as it is."

The dog demon arch a brow as he stared at her in disbelief.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" He mumbled. "Any other woman would just take my credit card and run."

She merely shrugged.

"That's just not who I am." Kagome took a seat near him.

Inuyasha thought about his options.

If… if they were truly a couple, he would embrace her, right? In these types of situations, the man would put his arm around his girl, or at the very least bring her closer.

Hell, if he was with any other woman, he wouldn't have hesitated.

But this was _Kagome._

"Um." He started, clearing his throat. "You should move closer."

"Eh?"

"Not that I want you to." He said quickly. "But you wanted-"

"Yeah- right! Right. Sorry, it just caught me off guard." She scooted closer to the hanyou.

Awkwardly, perhaps more awkward than he had ever felt in his life, he wrapped one arm around her shoulder.

The woman shifted under his weight. Had she ever realized that his arms were so… masculine.

"This is kind of … uncomfortable.." she murmured.

"Uh, sorr-"

"No, its just that the weight… on my neck-"

"Gotcha." He said, removing the offending limb.

His demon bared its teeth. It wanted contact with her… with his bitch…

Just being by her side.. it wasn't enough.

Not nearly enough.

Reaching out, he grabbed her small waist, positioning her between his legs.

"Inu-Inuyasha!" She squealed.

"This is better, right?" He asked.

Kagome bit her bottom lip, nodding her head.

She tensed momentarily as he wrapped his strong arms around her, bringing her body close.

The dog demon immediately noticed when she relaxed. It didn't take her long at all to feel at ease with him.

Inuyasha liked her like this. Here, just as she was.

Comfortable. Warm. Alone. His.

No. Not his.

She would never really be _his_. But for today… for tomorrow..

Well, he had to play the part, didn't he?

Inuyasha decided that today, he was going to take advantage of the situation. Today… he could indulge.

He leaned his head closer, letting the sweet smell of her hair overwhelm him. Her scent, had it ever been closer?

Damn. He wanted to bottle the way this woman smelled.

He felt the vibration of her laugh- she was so into the movie. He hadnt even been paying attention.

"You're not even watching this." She realized. "We can watch something you like? Ive seen this before."

"Keh. Doesn't matter to me." He said, shrugging his shoulders.

"This… this isn't so bad." Kagome said. "I thought this was going to be way more awkward, but- I really have had fun with you today."

She turned to look at him, a smile on her lips.

Her beautiful, plump lips.

"Yeah, me too…" Inuyashas voice was husky, filled with want.

"I-" Kagome licked her lips, drawing her bottom in as she nibbled on it.

She was nervous.

He was looking at her in a way she hadnt seen before.

And it was _hot_. He looked intent. Seductive.

And he was staring at her like a hungry man who chanced upon a meal.

Inuyasha took a deep breath, trying to steady himself.

It was then that he caught her scent.

It was wildflowers, in full bloom, mixed with his own earthy fragrance.

Cloaked in the most glorious…intoxicating…

Desire.

Faint, growing stronger… but there. It was just a taste. Just a tease! Gods, if he could have her for a fw minutes, what would she give off then?

His mouth was watering just thinking about it.

Had… had the space between them grown smaller? He glanced up, her eyes half lidded.

She didn't look repulsed. She didn't look uncomfortable.

She looked like she wanted it. Wanted to kiss him.

Damn, he could practically feel the softness of her lips on his. Lowering his head, he went in for the kill.

Kagome closed her eyes, in eager anticipation, parting her lips slightly.

It was then that everything went to shit.

A loud, piercing noise rang though the house. Once. Twice. Three times. The woman in his arms jumped, from the shock.

Inuyasha growled, fangs bared for the world to see.

He was close. So damned close!

And his demon, Gods. He had to reel it in. It was seconds away from ripping apart who ever the fuck had the balls to interfere. It was his moment, with his bitch. He had been waiting for this since the moment he saw Kagome.

The trance was broken. What ever spell had come over them was finished. Kagome leapt up to answer the door, exchanging money with the delivery man.

Inuyasha had to do everything he could not to pounce on the woman. The scent of her desire still clung to the air, as if taunting him that for once brief moment, she would have let him taste her.

Inuyasha ran his claws through his hair in aggravation.

"When did you order take out?" He grumbled.

"Me? I didn't order anything. I thought you did?"

Inuyasha jumped up, intending to look over the order. He leaned over her shoulder, inspecting the receipt. She stiffened at the proximity.

His senses told him it wasn't a bad thing.

Maybe hope wasn't lost?

Maybe-

"Hello?" Kagome answered, bring her phone to her ear.

Again.

AGAIN.

Was everyone out to cock block him today?

"Oh really!? That's great Shippo!" She said excitedly.

He watched as the features of her face changed… softened.

"I cant wait either. Im so glad you can come! I'll-"

Kagome turned her head, and just like that, Inuyasha was gone.


	26. Chapter 26

Inuyasha woke up in a fumbled state. He was in a strange bed, the mattress lumpy and uncomfortable, yet oddly warm. The smells were over whelming, he felt light headed from the toxicity of it. Where the Hell was he? As he blinked open his amber eyes, a shooting pain went through his head.

Fuck was he hung over.

He tried to prop himself up on his elbow when the mattress suddenly moaned. Looking down, he realized that he was surrounded by a group of women, and what he mistook for a lumpy bed, had in fact been the flesh and bones of last nights pleasures.

How did this even happen?

He had gone out, almost as a last resort. It had been long- too long since he had fucked. And all the time he was spending with Kagome was driving him to the brink of insanity. The more he was around her, the more irresistible she became.

In more ways than one.

At first it had just been the physical attraction to her, but now, he was growing comfortable. He liked to be around her, her company, hell, he just liked occupying the same space- he-

That's exactly why he had to get the fuck out. He didn't deal with that kind of bullshit.

The easiest way to get woman fast was to head to the bars or clubs. Women dressed provocatively, looking for one thing, regardless if they were single or not- it was the best. No one in those types of places was looking for a relationship, they wanted a good time. And fuck, was he ready for a good time.

Where had he ended up going?

Judging by the way his head was hurting, he guessed the club.

He really hated it there. The loud music hurt his ears. The mesh of smells, body sweat, lust, natural aromas… they could be a really alluring combination one on one, but when they combined with a hundred other peoples… it smelled like fucking shit.

And to top it off, he didn't like to fucking dance. He had the agility to do so, he had the muscle and body to give everyone an eye full. But it wasn't something he enjoyed doing. Usually he didn't even make it onto the floor. Women flocked to him the minute he came through the doors.

Damn, there had to be at least 4 of them here.

He pushed aside random arms and legs, rolling one girl to her side. He had to get out of the damn pile of fucking women.

The hanyou hunted for his clothes, discarded in random places, mingled with the lacy delicate of his bed mates. Taking a look out the window, he noticed that it wasn't morning- fuck it was late afternoon.

Inuyasha reached into his pants pocket for his phone.

Damn. Had he really slept until 3 p.m.?

When was the last time he did that?

Ever since Kagome came crashing into his life, he had been getting up at a normal time. He had to be "considerate" of her, sleeping in the living room, having to go to school. Being productive.

But now that they were in the house…

He liked to get up early.

She still made breakfast, she still saved him left overs.

She was always on the run, and he… he liked to spend that time with her.

Not that he could fucking admit that.

Not that he could even think it to himself without wanting to put his fist through a wall. He was a man who didn't make friends. He kept his circle small. Tight. And he liked it that way. To admit that he actually _wanted_ to be around someone- the one person who was forced on him- It made his blood boil.

And it made his demon rumble.

That damn side of him. Ever since he set eyes on that wench it had been out of control. Raging against him about mates and claims and-

Fuck.

That's why he went out last night.

It was his demon. And it was all because-

His phone rang again.

Kagomes name appeared on the screen. Inuyasha debated whether or not to answer.

Just then a pair of thin arms wrapped around his neck from behind.

"Who is calling you?" She purred against him, trying her best to be seductive.

"Feh. Like it's any of your damn business." He spit.

"So rude for someone who stayed the night. And after everything we did…" She made a tsking noise, reprimanding him as if he were a child.

The hanyou had to hold back a snarl.

"I didn't hear you complaining."

"Who said I was?" She said with a smirk.

"I-"

Again. The phone was ringing again. What did the wench want?

Was… was something wrong?

Could she be in trouble?

Could _he_ be in trouble?

"Someone really wants your attention." The woman said.

As Inuyasha turned to look at her, she reached over and snatched the phone from his hands.

Had he been in the right state, had he not been so hung over he felt sluggish and drugged, he could have easily averted her movements.

But of course, that wasn't the case.

That wasn't his fucking luck.

She put the phone against she ear as she answered.

"Hel-" The woman didn't even have a chance to start.

"INUYASHA." The angry voice came from the other end. "Where the heck are you?! Ive been trying to get a hold of you all freaking day!" She screamed. For a moment, the hanyou was glad the phone ws away from him. Her voice pierced through him like a dagger, making his ears flatten to his head. "Do you know what time it is? You better not blow this off, dog boy! You _promised_ me."

Promised?

What had he promised?

"Ah, and who may I ask is calling, so rudely?" The woman tried to say sweetly.

"Of course. Of course! How silly of me to think I could depend on him to keep his word. You have got to be kidding me." Kagome said to more to herself, rather than to the woman on the other end. "Listen, you tell dog boy that I'll handle everything myself, and not to bother freaking coming home!"

And just like that, the line went dead.

What the hell was she talking about? Promised? Handle what herself? What could they possibly have planned together?

She wouldn't be this upset about a random lunch date or a hang out. It was something bigger. Definitely bigger. What was going on that-

The dinner party.

The motherfucking dinner party.

"Tell me today isn't the 23rd." Inuyasha moaned, covering his face with his hands.

"Well, I could, but I'd be lying." She chided. "Say, who was that on the phone? She sure sounded worked up. Girlfriend?" She asked jokingly.

"Wife." He answered, his voice raw and sober. "Fuck." He let out a deep breath. "Ive gotta go." He mumbled.

She tried to follow him to the door. The rich, handsome hanyou. Marked with power from the tips of his claws down to the base of his ears. A demon. She had finally found herself something to chase.

And he was married? Weren't demons supposedly loyal to their partners…. Loyal to a fault?

Maybe there was room to work her way in after all.

~.~

Inuyasha left his car. He didn't have the time to wait in traffic. He was much faster on his feet.

He ran through the streets, using his demon speed in a way that he had not in years. It felt good, like he was finally using his body to its full extent.

He just hoped Kagome didn't attack him when he got home.

How could he be so freaking careless?

He knew that the house warming party was today.

He had even made a plan to stay home the night before, just to be on the safe side.

He didn't want to let her down.

But that damn wench- He had left because she… because…

Because she had been so damn happy.

She was going on and on about Shippo. She was always talking about that asshole. Every time she mentioned him her face lit up. She had a glow. And as much as he asked about him, the more she gushed! And none of it made any damn sense. She openly confessed she loved him. Again.

And it made him seethe.

All he knew was that she worked for him. So what kind of person was this _Shippo_? He knew he was a demon… a fox demon at that. He could pick that up from the damn stench she came back with when ever she visited him.

And why the hell couldn't she give up that job? She had let go of all the others. When Inuyasha had asked, she said she couldn't imagine not being with Shippo… that she loved him too much…

So when she said Shippo was going to come to the dinner party…

He got defensive.

She was bringing a man into _their_ house, for a party with _their_ family?

And after that long talk they had had… about pretending to play the happy couple…

Fuck, they had even rehearsed!

Maybe the part that made him so furious was… he had liked it.

They spent more time together. Asked simple get to know you questions. Things they should have done long ago.

Who knew her favorite color was green? Or that she liked funny movies the best, or that if she wasn't going to be a doctor, she would want to be a teacher? That her biggest regret was not taking more time for herself as a teenager.

The more he found out, the more he liked.

He even got to…

He even got to hold her. Touch her hand. Embrace her.

Fuck, he had almost gotten to taste her.

That was the worst part.

He was being driven to the brink of insanity.

It had been her idea. She knew that the guests would expect it, and she was nervous that if they didn't practice, it would come off as awkward and unnatural.

But it didn't. When she was grabbed his hand… when he put his arms around her, drawing her body closer… it felt natural. It felt like the next logical step would be to get closer. Move in for the kill.

Move in for the kiss.

He wanted to taste her, crush her plump lips against his. Make her forget every other pair that had come before him.

It was more than just wanting to fuck her. He found himself wanting the tenderness that came along with it.

Sure, there was a part of his anatomy that really, _really_ wanted to know what she felt like… to bury himself inside her…

But more than that, he wanted the extras that came along with it. The things he didn't even know he cared for.

And he would have had it.

He would have fucking started!

If it wasn't for that damn Shippo interrupting the moment.

Calling to tell her that he could make the party after all.

She had been so happy, so fucking thrilled to hear that…

He couldn't take it.

He was fucking jealous.

And he couldn't handle it.

After hearing her go on and on about that asshole… he just had to leave.

And that's how he wound up in the situation he was in. Typical of him, to screw up. It seemed like all he did with Kagome was stick his damn foot in his mouth.

The half demon had finally reached his house. He could practically feel the anger radiating off of it, sending him 'don't come near here, fear for your life' vibes.

But Inuyasha was a man. It as his house too, right? His family was going to be there… He had to show up. And really, it was her damn fault..

And after all, she was inviting Shippo!

He just had to keep telling himself that. Maybe if he said it enough, he could convince himself.

The demon inside of him was raging. It always did when he was away from her, with other women. It hissed about betrayal and loyalty, while that human heart of his felt anxious and panicked. Had he ever felt so on edge?

Leave it to the wench to make him experience this wide range of emotions.

No.. this… this was his fault. Entirely his fault.

If he could have only been more honest with himself… that maybe… just maybe he _liked_ Kagome… none of this would have happened.

How on Earth could he come to terms with that though?

And what good would it do? She frequently joked about his sex life… and how it repulsed her…

She wouldn't let him touch her with a ten foot pole.

Inuyasha shook his head clear of his thoughts. They were weighing him down. He had made it home.

First thing was first.

He had find a way to face his angry wife.

A/N: I just wanted to thank everyone for their reviews! It absolutely makes myy day when I get them! I love the positive feed back! It encourages me to write more!


	27. Chapter 27

Reluctantly, he went through the door. He was immediately assaulted with the vast smells, both those of food and people, all of which seemed strange to him.

This wasn't the comforting scent of his home. The sweetness of his wife, the earthiness of him. The way they entertained, dancing together to make a harmonious blend. It told him that they lived there. _They._

This was strange. How many people were here? The workers, servers…Kagome… He was sure he was in a foreign land.

He had never realized how comfortable his home had felt until this very moment. Had he ever felt attached to a place before? Maybe Kagome was right. It felt cozy and intimate. That was, until it had been invaded.

Now the space seemed small. Maybe he should just tell all these assholes to leave. Then he could open the windows, let out the odor, and he and Kagome could-

"Oh, so you actually came?"

_Fuck._ How had he forgotten about Kagome.

He had been so wrapped up by his other senses that he let his mind wander.

"Feh. I told you I would." The hanyou said, crossing his arms.

"And I told you to stay away."

Ouch.

Seems like the bitch sharpened her claws today.

"Why should I? This is as much my house as it is yours."

"This has nothing to do with home ownership, dog boy."

"Oh, and here I thought this was a house warming party." Inuyasha said flatly.

"It is. For people who live here."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean!"

"Im considering kicking you out." Kagome said as she turned her back on him.

"Wh-what the hell?! You cant kick me out!" He blasted.

"Oh, I can. Marital spats happen all the time right?" She gave a shrug of her shoulders.

"And were having one of those right now?"

Kagome narrowed her eyes.

"What do you think?"

Inuyasha turned his nose up.

"I don't know why you're so worked up about this. I made it here didn't I?"

"You-You made it- UGH!" Kagome rubbed her temples. "Sure Inuyasha. That's the important part. Not that I could have used your help earlier. Or that Ive been calling you nonstop for hours. Or that you walked out last night mid conversation- No, it matters that you showed up here now, 20 minutes before the guests arrive, smelling like alcohol, looking like a freaking wreck and- Oh look, is that a hickey?" Kagome moved her hands up to his neck. "Of course it is. Couldn't bother to look respectable right?"

Inuyasha was seething. SEETHING. Clenching his fists so tightly he drew blood, he struggled to get his words out.

He had come here ready to apologize.

But that damn bitch, she just couldn't let her runaway mouth stop for one minute.

Nooo, she had to talk about all the crap he did wrong. The drinking, the women, leaving… and… and she wanted to kick him out?

Of his house?

Fuck that.

No way in hell.

"Damn it, Kagome I-"

"Just forget it for now. Go take a shower and get dressed." She said in a stern voice. She looked at him with hard, cold eyes.

"When youre done, come to my room."

"Eh? For what."

She took a step closer to him, closing the gap. The air was filled with tension so thick he could physically feel it.

And she… she reached out her delicate hand, placing it on the side of his face.

And turned it with a force that would have hurt a human man.

"So I can cover up this hickey. Honestly. How old are you?" She mumbled looking it over.

"I-"

"Ive gotta get ready. Just go shower." She sighed, leaving him behind.

~.~

Kagome ran the comb through her hair, staring at herself in the mirror in disbelief.

This felt familiar.

Before she had been preparing for an engagement announcement to a total stranger.

And now she was throwing a house warming party with a friend… sort of…

No, that's not right.

A friend wouldn't have pulled a stunt like that. A friend would have been there to support her.

Did he have any idea how nervous she was?!

To have all of his relatives… high ranking executives… total strangers…

And her Mama… Gramps… Souta…

The people she didn't want to disappoint most in the world.

They so wanted her to be happy, to give this sham of a marriage a shot.

And she had, hadnt she? She had gone out of her way to be kind, considerate, understanding…

But how much was she expected to take?

Pinning her hair up into a bun, she let a few choice strands fall free.

She should get dressed. Time was ticking away, and she was still in her dressing robes.

Kagome stood up and retrieved the dress from the closet. It was a stunning shade of dark blue, stopping short above the knee. It was classy and elegant, But still with style. It flared in the right places to showcase her curves.

When she had gone shopping with Inuyasha, she had felt confident in that dress. She chose it for that reason alone. She could use any booster she could get.

She let the robe fall from her shoulders as she prepared to dress. Time was slipping away from her.

Kagome heard the sound of the nob turning, the squeak of the door. She turned her head, on instinct.

Only to meet the golden gaze of her husband.

~.~

She was standing there, undressing for him.

Fuck, he knew it wasn't for _him_, but try telling that to his demon?

He got one look at her, shoulders bared, neck turned in a submissive way, and he lost.

His demon was in control.


	28. Chapter 28

His demon was threating control.

Fuck, it was trying to take over his very being.

Seeing her… seeing Kagome like that… so submissive… natural…like she was waiting for him…

He could feel the change in his blood, the clouding of his thoughts.

Everything felt more on edge, his senses in overdrive, his body hyper alert.

But nothing compared to what he was feeling for the woman standing before him.

Everything was focused on her.

He had to get a grip on himself before it was too late.

Her scent. The gasp that escaped her parted lips. The rise of her hair on her neck. The steady, increased beating of her heart. He was aware of it all.

"Inu-Inuyasha!" She screeched, trying to cover herself.

What an unnecessary thing. She was wearing too much clothing as it was.

Was that lace underneath that flimsy robe? His demon rumbled in pleasure, sheer approval.

His bitch looked good in red.

"G-GET OUT! Cant you see I'm in the middle of getting dressed?!" She screeched, clutching the fabric closer to her.

The sound alone made his ears flatten to the sides of his head. He caught her scent, and reeled back.

She was mad. Unwilling.

Everything about her aura screamed for him to retreat.

His demon struggled to reason out what was the matter. Why his bitch was rejecting him… cowering away…

He reached out a clawed hand, wanting to soothe her… that was the job of a mate.

_NOT YOURE MATE._ Inuyasha screamed, trying to reason with himself. It was a battle that he had never had to fight before.

Yes, in the past, particularly in his youth, he had been pushed to the edge, when people, humans and demons a like had brought him to a low place…

But it was nothing like this.

How do you reason with yourself that your instincts are wrong? That what you feel is so inherently right, that his demon believes from the depths of his soul to be his…theirs…

Was not…

Part of him wanted to let go. To let his demon ride it out, consequences be damned. He wanted her.

He had wanted her for so long.

The hanyou placed a clawed hand on the side of her head, feeling the shock of her recoil as she moved away. He let out a low growl in warning, snaking his hand out in record time to drag her body close to his.

The heat of her, the shape of her body molded intimaty against his… it felt so right…

If only her bitch would stop trying to get away! What the hell was her problem?

"LET GO INUYASHA!" Kagome flared. "What the heck is your problem! How can you think you can pull that stunt and then think you can do _this?_"

Do this? Do what?

"You have to be the boldest person ive ever met! Maybe that tactic worked for you with other woman, dog boy, but it wont work with me! Im not one of the women who fall at your feet! Im not-"

_Shes not ours._ He echoed, feeling the weight of it sink down like a ton of bricks. _What makes you think she would want someone like us… someone like me…_

"First you tell me youll be here, act like you were on board, then in the middle of a conversation you take off and I cant find you anywhere. Then you show up just before the guests arrive, looking like you got run over by a truck, and covered in hickeys no less. Why couldn't you just stay home? Would it have killed you for _one_ night not to surround yourself with women?"

Women? No, that cant be right.

She was his bitch. Kagome.

Kagome…. Wasn't his.

_That's right. Its not real. Shes not ours._

Reason came rushing back to him, a break in his demons strength letting him through.

He knew it would come reeling back with a force if he didn't get his nerves under control. If he didn't get her under control.

"And then you-"

He grabbed her with all his might, and wrapped his arms around her small frame.

"INUYASHA! I SAID-"

:Just be quiet for a minute."

"Wh-what?! I-"

He covered her mouth and looked her in the eye.

Beautiful, stormy.

Angry and passionate.

"Just be quiet and let me talk." His voice was low, filled with embarrassment.

Biting her tongue, she shook her head in agreement.

"I… I fucked up." He said simply.

Kagome raised an eye brow, as if to say, _that's all?_

The hanyou let out a deep breath, removing his hand from her plump lips. He couldn't help but notice how she drew in her bottom lip, teeth biting down with anticiplation.

Damn, he was getting lost in her.

"Inuyasha, if that's all you have to say… its not enough. I know that its not ideal, but I thought that… that we were friends…"

The half demon growled, turning away from her. This wasn't something he could say making eye contact.

"I didn't like it."

"Eh?"

Didn't like what? What was he going on about?!

"Wha-"

He turned his head, eyeing her fiercly. She understood that now was not the time to talk.

He snapped his head back, taking a deep breath through his nostrils. The room was filled with her scent. It both calmed and unnerved him to the core.

"Y-you were so happy about Shippo, about him being able to come." He started, vulnerability leaking through his voice. "I- I just didn't like it."

"_Shippo?!"_

"Why the hell did you have to invite him anyway?" His voice rose as he turned on his heels. "I thought that this was supposed to be about pretending to be married and showing off to everyone that this wasn't a total disaster. This was all about putting your families mind at ease right? Why the hell did you have to invite him? You didn't see me inviting Kikyo!"

"K-Kikyo? What does… How is that the same as Shippo?" She mumbled in confusion.

"I just didn't think you were the type of person to invite a boyfriend to this kind of thing." He snorted. "Just seems like bad taste to me." Inuyasha crossed his arms as he turned away from her.

Like hell he was going to show his face when it was burning red with embarrassment. And anger.

"B-Boyfriend? Inuyasha, Shippo-"

"Feh, you don't have to explain anything to me, wench." He said, brushing her off. "But why the Hell did you drag me around practicing being a couple. And I-"

He hadnt even heard her footsteps. He had been so wrapped up in pushing her away, that he had blocked out all his other senses.

So Inuyasha had been completely caught off guard when he felt her slender arms wrap around his back, connecting at his middle.

His body tensed at the sudden change.

"K-kagome-"

"You were jealous, right?" She said, pressing her check against his back.

"Feh! Who is jealous?" He retorted, trying to wiggle out of her grasp.

Only a little.

He had the power to dislodge her hold with a flick of his pinky. He… didn't want her let go.

"I get it." She said, her voice low, and full of understanding. "You were jealous about Shippo. So you ran off. Right?"

Inuyasha simply turned his head, letting his silver head further shield his face from her view. He heard her let out a sigh.

"I think I understand where you were coming from. Were still learning about each other. Actually being friends… its new to us… So, lets try to communicate from now on. Alright?"

Friends. That's right.

They were just friends.

"That way we can avoid this situation again. If your uncomfortable with something, speak up. I cant guarantee that Ill do what you want, but you have to say whats on your mind, Inuyasha."

This was more than he could bare. He had never had this kind of conversation in his life, and had absolutely no idea where to go next from here.

"Keh." He shrugged, looking awkwardly around the room.

"Okay." She let out a breath. "Sit down."

"Huh?"

"You came in here so I could cover up that monstrosity, right? Sit."

Inuyasha didn't know where to look as her hands skillfully worked at the bruises on his neck.

"Geez, whoever you were with did a number on you." She murmured, displeasure marring her features.

"Feh. Ive had worse."

"Its so gross." She said, as if tasting something sour.

"Prude.

She gave him a look telling him that was hardly the case.

"Its just so… uselessly possessive. If you have to go out of your way to show that someone is taken, then there is no trust there. Its like a clear sign to everyone that this person was touched by someone else. Its juvinelle and not worth it."

"Sounds like you've had experience with this in the past, wench."

"Why do you think Im so good at concealing them, dog boy?" She said cocking an eyebrow.

He didn't like that.

Didn't like that someone was marking her. Marking Kagome. His _Kagome._

"Wha-"

"Nope. Not getting into it." She said, working diligently.

He growled lowly at her abrupt shut down of the subject.

"You know…" She started, "I think you will really like Shippo, if you give him a chance."

"I don't think so." He said quickly.

The woman before him rolled her eyes.

He couldn't help the travel of his own.

The silk robe she was wearing was occasionally drifting open from her movements. Not enough to give him an eye full, but enough to tempt him. Teasing him unknowingly, she leaned forward.

"Be nice to him dog boy." She warned. "Hes really important to me."

Inuyasha couldn't help the growl that escaped his lips.

"Why did you-"

"Just give him a chance. Okay?" she asked.

"Feh."

"Okay… done." She sat back, taking his chin, moving it side to side to admire her work. "Like it never happened."

"I-" The hanyou was cut off by the ringing of the door bell.

People were already starting to arrive.

"Geez, Im so behind. Out." She said sternly.

"Eh?"

"Out. I need to get dressed!"

"Suddenly, I don't feel like moving." He said with a sly smile.

"Inuyasha, I swear, Ill push you out of here if you don't get moving!"

"Id really like to see you try wench." He said, his tone full of mirth.

"GO! Go see who is at the door and greet our guests." She said as she led him out of her room.

"Fine, fine." He mumbled allowing himself to be led.

"That's probably Shippo. He said he was going to be coming early."

"Seriously?" He growled.

"Be a good boy and greet him nicely." She demanded. "By the way, you look really nice today, _husband." _ She teased, closing the door behind him.

… Husband.

That's right. Tonight, he was the husband.

He was allowed to touch her, hold her, maybe kiss her…

And there was nothing that damn Shippo could do about it! He would have to sit back and endure it; after all, she was his _wife._

A toothy smile spread across his face as he opened the door.

Only to see no one in sight.

Well, no one at eye level.

He looked down, cocking a silver eyebrow.

"What do you want, runt?" He grunted out. "If this is boy scouts crap im not interested."

"Ugh. You must be Inuyasha. I could smell your stench a mile away." The kit complained.

"Who the hell do you think you are?!" He snapped. "Get the fuck out of here." He demanded.

"Nope. Im here for the party." He smiled. "Kagome invited me!"

"Invited you?"

"Move it." The kit demanded, pushing past the hanyou. "KAGOME!" he called, running up the stairs. Inuyasha knew the runt had caught her scent and followed it. "Can I come in?"

"Oh, Shippo! Sure, hold on a second." He heard her reply.

Wait.

Shippo.

_Shippo?!_

He… he had done all of this... put her through all of that…

Because of a freaking kid.


	29. Chapter 29

"So, little brother, this is where you decided to live?" A cold voice said with displeasure.

"Obviously." The hanyou grunted.

"There is something different about this establishment…" Sesshomaru commented.

"Keh, its just smaller than youre used to."

"Maybe it's the style?" Kagome added.

"No. It must be that I came in here and didn't feel the need to get a penicillin shot after I visit. Tell me, how have you been handling this arrangement?"

Inuyasha felt his skin crawl. He disliked being around his brother at the best of times; he especially didn't like having him in his home- the first place that actually felt like it, and then following up his insults with more shots at his character.

"I-"

"Its going just fine." Kagome said with a smile, linking her arm through his. He looked down from the corner of his eye at the sudden movement. It was calming. Reassuring.

And unexpected after the rollercoaster of emotions and bullshit that he had just gone through.

He wouldn't have guessed that this would be the outcome.

"A few bumps here and there, but we've worked through it. Right?" She asked Inuyasha, leading the way for him to take over the conversation.

"Feh. Its not any of his business." He grunted, as he absent mindedly went to cross his arms over his chest, effectively removing her embrace.

The dog demon clicked his tongue in displeasure and left the two to their own devices.

That's when Inuyasha realized it.

Damn. He had been so flustered by his half brother that he had forgotten that he was so close to Kagome.

Touching her.

He instantly missed the warmth of her skin. What a waste.

What disturbing thoughts.

He turned slightly to look at her, not sure what words were hanging on his lips. He just knew he needed to say something. He wanted to keep her close by.

"Kago-"

"Oh Kagome! Tell me, where did you…" The Hanyou zoned out of the conversation. He couldn't be bothered to listen to what the woman had said, wanted or needed. Just that she had taken Kagome away.

"Keh." He grumbled, turning in the other direction. What he needed was some peace and quiet. He told the wench that he would take part in this damn thing, but how far did he have to go? His head was killing him from all the noise. His senses were swimming from all the scents. It was too much. He wanted these damn people out, the windows open, some ramen and Kago-

"Hey you." A stern voice called from down below.

Inuyasha cocked an eyebrow at the small kit glaring up at him.

"Keh." Inuyasha said before turning away.

"H-Hey!" Shippo squawked. "I'm talking to you!"

"Feh." Inuyasha replied nastily. "Who wants to talk to a runt with a bad attitude?"

"Fine. Ill just go and tell Kagome that you're hurting my feelings. I bet she-"

"What is it pipsqueak?" The hanyou said, cutting him off.

"I don't like you." He replied, crossing his arms for effect.

"The feelings mutual. You made such a big deal to tell me that?"

"Listen doggy," The fox kit said, earning him a fierce growl from said _dog_, "I don't like that youre married to Kagome. I don't like you being so close to her. Everytime I see her she reeks of you."

"Well, that happens when you live together, runt." Inuyash said, a sick smile on his face.

So the brat didn't like that Kagome smelled like him?

Well, that made sense. A demon wouldn't like the smell of another demon, espically a male… but too mad for the kid. She was his wife… his _mate-_

"I know I cant do anything about it, _yet_." Shippo said. "But that doesn't mean I have to like it in the meantime. What I came here to tell you is to stay away from Kagome. Shes too good for you."

"Feh."

Inuyasha turned on his heels. He wasn't about to be insulted by a little kid.

"Just don't…" He caught the note of sadness… sincerity in his voice. "Just don't hurt her."

Inuyasha didn't bother turning around to look at Shippo. He could smell the salt of his tears pooling in his eyes.

"Feh. Like I'd go out of my way to hurt her."

He left the fox kit in his tracks, sniffling, slightly sated.

~.~

"So dear, how are things working out?"

"What made you choose this neighborhood?"

"Have you thought of coming to the company?"

"What does Inuyasha do all day? Ive always wondered…"

"A doctor? My how ambitious. You know, Ive had this rash…"

Kagome brought her hands to her temples and rubbed them. Her mind was racing from all the questions that everyone had asked her. Kept asking her. The same things over and over. The constant barrage of people wanting her attention. The strangers she was supposed to know. The guests that showed up that she didn't invite.

The looks from Inuyashas side…

It was all beginning to be too much.

Kagome didn't come from a very large family. And while her family at times could be chaotic, she enjoyed the intimacy of it. She knew Soutas favorite dishes and his annoying habits. Kagome pictured Mama in the kitchen, her pink apron tied tightly around her. That woman always wore a smile on her face.

And Gramps. She knew that he would start off by complimenting mamas food, and end the meal with a lecture. Kagome couldn't help but smile. She missed those dinners. She missed her home. The smell of it. The feel of it. The simplicity.

Now she was surrounded by people that looked like they wanted to eat her alive.

Many of them were business associates of Sesshomarus, some extended family. Inuyasha had been right- demons kept their circle tight. Everyone from his group knew each other- and well.

As for Kagome, she kept her list simple. Her family, of course, Sango and Kohaku. Shippo… There really wasn't too many people to invite. Apparently, she kept her circle small too.

Aside from the few family members and extremely close friends, everyone else here thought this to be a love match. No one would have guessed that arranged marriages were still taking place. And worse, for financial reasons. It was for all intents and purposes, a contract marriage.

It was shameful.

She knew that people would look down on it. That it offended others idea on the sanctity of the union. She had the feeling that's why the length of the contract was so long- so as not to arouse suspicion.

It was so hard to lie like this. It went against her conscious. When they asked if Inuyasha helped with the chores she had to laugh it off and answer vaguely. "As much as you'd expect."

Or better yet, how did you meet?

"Mutual friends." Friends of our elders counts, right?

But the one who had put the icing on the cake… the woman who had caused Kagome to walk away for a moment of peace…

"Thinking about babies yet?"

Kagome had started to chock on her drink when the woman asked her that.

"No, not right now."

This of course had elicited a strange look from the woman. Not thinking of children yet? They were young and married and didn't want to reproduce?

"But children make a couple a family!"

"Im just… I have to finish school before I think of children, ma'am." Kagome tried to say politely.

"School. Psh." The woman countered, giving Kagome a wave of her hand. "You married into a rich family. There is no need for you to work. Your job is to produce-"

"Excuse me. I hear someone calling my name. Ill be right back."

Kagome had walked away from that. Turned her back, with her jaw slack. She wasn't often a person who resorted to violence, but that lady was driving her insane.

She-

"C'mon." A rough voice pulled her from her thoughts.

"Huh?" Kagome tilted her head up. "Inuyasha?"

"Lets go get some air."

"We cant leave-"

The hanyou grabbed her hand.

"Our party. We can."

Leading her out into the brisk night air, she followed mutely behind him. What was he doing?

He brought her over to the wooden swing and sat her down.

"Inuya-"

"You needed a break, right?" 

She smiled at him.

"That obvious?"

"Feh. I just know you by now."

"Oh, really?"

"Keh. That and I overheard."

"You-"

Inuyasha tapped an ear.

"I pick up more than you realize, wench."

"Oh great. That's the last thing I need to think about."

"You snore, by the way." He said off handidly.

"I! I do not!"

Inuyasha laughed. She looked so genuinely upset. It was…

Adorable…

Before he could help himself, he snaked a hand around her shoulder. He felt her tense at the sudden movement, but then relax into it…. Even leaning her head against his shoulder. The gentle rocking of the swing, the cool air, the scent of her surrounding him… he felt more content that he had in a long time.

That's why he couldn't suppress the growl that escaped him when he heard the sound of footsteps coming towards them. He gripped her a little closer to him, as if the introducer was going to take her away.

"So that's where you two went off too." A kind voice said. Inuyasha instantly recognized it as that of her mother. Their scents were similar… she radiated kindness.

"Weve been looking for you two. Im orry to interrupt while you were so cozy."

"O-Oh!" Kagome shot up and away from the hanyou. "Mama, we were just-"

"No need to explain, dear. Anyway, its getting late. We should really wrap this up, right?"

"Yeah. Thatd be great." Kagome said with a sigh of relief.

…

"That was a nightmare." Inuyasha said as they closed the door behind the last guest.

"Tell me about it. Lets not get pressured into anything like that again."

Kagome walked over to the couch and flopped down. She felt the shift as the hanyou followed suit.

"Feh. Youre the one that insisted we do it."

Reaching up to let down her hair, she laughed. "Yeah, but look how happy mama was. That alone is worth it."

"Feh."

His eyes followed as she shook her locks and it cascaded around her shoulders.

She was mesmerizing. Intoxicating. He was drooling just looking at her.

"Im gonna get changed… want to watch a movie?"

His mouth felt dry. He dumbly nodded his head.

"Alright. Ill meet you down here in 10."

Inuyasha felt the vibration of his phone go off. Kikyo. Again.

What was it she wanted? She had become more persistent lately… but this was excessive for her.

He ignored the call and headed upstairs. He was looking forward to spending time with his wife.

If he had only known then just how much that night, that call would weigh on him… influence the coming days… he would have answered in a heart beat.

A/N:

Sorry for the wait! I was rethinking the plot for some of the later chapters… I got inspired! Sorry this was mostly filler. The next one will be up soon!


	30. Chapter 30

Inuyasha checked the time on his phone. 3:32.

Damn, he still had an hour and a half to go.

The day was dragging on. It was Friday and he was ready to leave. He wanted nothing more than to go home.

Home.

Not for the first time in the last 6 months, he rubbed his temples, realizing just how old he felt, how different his life was.

Who was that hanyou who led the carefree bachelor life? Slept with any woman with a pretty face, spent his days lounging around, his nights too crazy to remember?

If he could look at himself now… He would have ran.

Fuck this job. His inheritance. His duties and responsibilities.

All of it!

He checked the time again.

3:34.

Inuyasha sighed.

It wasn't that he hated his work. He had a feeling that when he moved into his actual positon, he would rather enjoy it. But his wonderful older brother, with his damn sense of twisted humor, decided that he needed to be taught a lesson.

When Inuyasha approached Myouga, telling the flea he was ready to take his place in his fathers company…. The little pest was so elated he almost cried. He set everything in motion to have Inuyasha work under the top people in the company and go from there.

But when Sesshomaru caught wind of it, he had a better idea. The bastard said he was concerned that his interest was only a passing fancy, and that he could not give him a position of any significance until he had proven himself, and his longevity.

For inuyasha, that meant he would be at a low level desk job for 6 months. He had 5 down, 1 to go. He couldn't wait to rub it in his arrogant brothers face and tell that asshole exactly were he could go.

Not that this job didn't have its perks.

He had learned a lot about the company, the smaller parts that made it function so well. He had a greater appreciation for all levels of work now.

Just like she said he would.

He had been livid when he first found out what he new job was. After years of being pressured to take his place at the company, years of incessant nagging, he had finally stepped up…

And he was slapped in the damn face.

He came home raging, in a foul mood. She came up to him, her aurora so soothing it was overwhelming. Kagome patted his hand sympathetically, and told him all the best workers start from the bottom. She pointed out that his employees would have a greater respect for him because he spent time in their shoes, and he would understand their grievances as well.

And he… he had been okay after that.

It was as if her simple words were enough… enough to heal whatever ailment he had. And her touch… so light and warm…

It calmed him like a child.

She had certainly chosen the right field.

And Kagome…

That wench.

She was so damn busy!

School all the time. Between the mountains of books she had to read, to the shifts at the hospital… At times it was like living with a ghost.

An incredibly sexy, smart, funny, pain in the ass ghost.

She had a lingering presence in the house. Her things were casually thrown around throughout the house. A book on the table, elastics in the bathroom. Archery equipment in the yard. Slippers waiting in the entrance, placed next to his. Her scent…. Her scent clung to every inch, found its way in every corner. It was her scent that made him realize…

That he liked her.

The hanyou had denied it for so long.

It had to be that she was gorgeous. Those long legs. Breasts. Her beautifully sculpted face. The way she was so dainty yet strong.

And when it had gone past that, he knew it had to be that she was off limits.

He couldn't have her because she was his wife. They had to spend the next 3 years together. He couldn't fuck up his inheritance by screwing her.

Not that she would have, even if he made the attempt!

So fucking infuriating. When had a woman ever turned him down?

Just her. Just his damn wife. She made it clear she didn't want anything from him.

Well, that wasn't true.

She wanted him to wash the windows, in the high up places that she couldn't reach.

To keep the living room clean, to look after himself. To make sure he didn't leave a mess in his wake or laundry in the common rooms.

He had a damn house keeper for those reasons.

But no, she didn't want that. The house wasn't so enormous that they couldn't care for it on a day to day basis. Kagome didn't want a stranger in her home, knowing her most personal details.

And she said it made her feel strange.

She had never had someone come and clean after her, her mother excluded. Inuyasha couldn't understand that either. He had never had much of a mother.

In the end, they had compromised; A house keeper would come once a week to do the more tedious chores.

The hanyou smirked. There was one other thing Kagome wanted.

The wench wanted to be friends.

And if he was honest, they had become close over the months.

He began to understand her quirks. She began to understand his "shortcomings" as she so delicately put it.

Damn bitch.

Like he had any!

She was the one who-

No, he wasn't going to do that.

He doubted he would be able to find much to complain about anyway.

Inuyasha would never tell a soul, but the time he spent with his wife was precious. He found that he looked forward to their conversations each day, the sound of her laughter, the way she bit her lip when she was deep in thought.

He liked her.

He liked her so damn much.

And there was nothing he could do about it.

~.~

Kagome rushed around the ward, barely catching her breath.

Being a doctor was exhausting.

If she had thought that studying had been rigorous, it was nothing compared to actually being out there in the field.

So many people wanted different things, all at once.

And if she slacked, even hesitated, it could cost a life.

Of course, she wasn't unsupervised. But in truth, it felt as if she was thrown to the wolves.

Speaking of wolves, Koga seemed to be struggling. She had known he would have difficulty taking orders, but the look on his face when the seniors told him do to menial tasks…

She couldn't help but giggle.

"Something funny, woman?" He said gruffly.

"Nope!" Came her quick answer.

"Yeah, right." He said dismissively.

"Sorry Koga, its just… the look on your face…" She bit her lip, trying to hide her smile.

The wolf smirked, showing his sharp, white fangs.

He was dangerous and sexy. Smart and charming.

"Hey, what are you doing tonight? Want to grab a drink?"

She shook her head, her ink black hair bouncing back and forth.

"Sorry, I have plans tonight."

"Oh? What are you-"

"WOLF!" A doctor called, bringing him to attention. "Over here, now!

Kagome watched as he breathed in, trying to calm his nerves.

"Sorry Koga. How about later this week?"

"Yeah?" He said, perking up. "It's a date then!"

"Its not a…"

But he was gone before she could finish her sentence.

He was always like that. Kagome suspected that it was partially on purpose.

She was telling the truth though. She had plans tonight.

She checked her watch.

Time always moved slower when she was looking forward to something.

~.~

He walked the path he had many times before. This had become second nature to him at this point. He was hardly aware of his movements as he put one foot in front of the other. Step. Step. Step.

Inching his way closer.

He could find his way here blindfolded as a human at this point.

One, two, three steps up to the door. He turned the handle, knowing it would be unlocked.

Waiting for him.

She was always waiting for him.

"Is that you, Inuyasha?"

"Yeah. Its me." He replied, closing the door behind him.

~.~

Kagome walked through the door, her feet feeling heavy.

It had been a long, long day.

Trudging her way up to her room, the first thing on her mind was a shower.

She was covered in blood, bodily fluid and Gods knew what else.

She was glad to be home. Glad that it was Friday.

"Inuyasha?" she called out, just in case the hanyou was there.

Of course, the house gave no reply.

She knew he wouldn't be there. Not yet.

Kagome frowned.

He had business to take care of. Just has he did almost every day after work.

She would have never thought that she would actually want to spend time with him, enjoy his company.

In the past few months, he had changed. Ever since that incident…

Well, he decided to grow up after that. He took his place in his families company, went out less, which she assumed meant he saw less women…

And he tried to be kinder towards her. Some thing had changed. She couldn't pin point the time, couldn't say that it was one specific incident… but they had formed a friendship that could only be forged over time and close proximity.

Sure, he was still gruff, and his manners were lacking. He was spoiled and used to having things his way. But she never knew he could have a kind side… be gentle and funny.

They had decided that Friday nights were for them.

Of course, it wasn't just that they wanted to spend time with one another. As it turned out, they both had a mutual love for a television show.

It had started out as something Kagome did for herself; after a long week of school and studies, she needed time to unwind. She ordered take out, threw on her pajamas and had a glass of wine.

She was ready for her weekly zombie binge.

Inuyasha would walk by her, scoffing at her plans for a Friday night.

But every time he made his way out the door, he would stop for a moment to talk, and became momentarily absorbed in her show. At times she even had to remind him that he was leaving.

Until one day, she came home to find him waiting on the couch, clad in pajamas, waiting for her.

It became their thing.

And whether she would admit it… she looked forward to it each week.

It was nice to have a friend she could be close with. Nice that could spend time in harmony.

And who could complain about being with a hot hanyou?

Kagome shook the thoughts out of her head.

She had always acknowledged that he was good looking. Anyone with eyes could see that. But his personality had been so off putting that it canceled out any attraction factor.

But now..

"Get it together girl. You cant. Not with him."

Letting out a deep sigh, she opened the bathroom door, ready to let the steam of the shower ease her disturbing thoughts.

~.~

It was awful.

Tiring.

Burdensome.

And there was nothing he could do about it. Not yet.

"Will you not stay, Inuyasha?" She asked.

"I cant. I have a lot of work to do."

"Can it wait? I am so very alone here…"

"Youre not alone, Kikyo. Theres plenty of people here."

"Not anyone worth my time, Inuyasha. Do you really expect me to converse with them?"

"Whats so bad about them? They-"

"Drop it. Stay a little longer."

"Kikyo, I-" He started, rising from his chair.

"Do you not remember the reason that I am here, Inuyasha?"

He set his amber eyes on the woman before him. A sickly shell of what she had been.

He sat back down.

~.~

By the time he got home, he was already 20 minutes late.

He turned the door knob, taking a moment to calm his nerves.

He needed the scent of his house.

Of the woman who lived here.

"You're late." She said.

"I know." He grunted.

She raised her eyebrows at him.

"S-Sorry."

"I ordered you ramen."

"Really?" His ears perked up.

"Mhm."

"The rerun is almost over. You just made it on time."

"Feh."

As if he didn't know that. Inuyasha ran at full speed to be there on time. He left his car in a parking lot, and called myouga to bring it by!

He looked at Kagome, wondering how someone could look so good wearing simple cloth shorts and a tee shirt. She rubbed her shoulders as she chattered on.

"And they said that-"

"Are your shoulders hurting?"

"Wha- Huh?"

"Your shoulders wench."

"O-Oh yeah. It was just a long day at the hospital today."

The hanyou plopped down on the couch, pulling her closer to him.

"You should have just said something." He murmured as he began to work at the knots in her back.

"Mm, youre right." She moaned.

Kagome moaning.

Everything this woman did turned him on.

She looked over her shoulder at him and smiled.

"Oh, you must want to get out of that suit."

"Wh-wha?"

"You haven't changed yet. Hurry up before the show starts!"

"Keh."

The hanyou stood up, looking around him.

He was spending his Friday night, about to change not into something flashy, but something comfortable. The only contact with a female would be if Kagome fell asleep and laid down on him. And instead of taking one or two women to bed, he would climb the stair to his, alone.

And he was happy for it.


	31. Chapter 31

Kagome looked at herself in the mirror, putting the final touches on her hair. She wasn't nervous, hell, she wasn't even that excited. This had become a regular routine. Her weekly dates with Hojo.

He would take her out to predictable places- to the movies, out to dinner, back to his place for a quiet night in his apartment. It didn't matter. They could leave the country, or jump from a plane, and Kagome wouldn't feel more for him than an old friend.

She had tried many times to break it off with him, but the guy just wouldn't take a hint. He would show up at her house, and if her husband was there, he would leave gifts at her door. He would somehow get her work schedule at the hospital, brining lunch for her on breaks. He always met Kougas fierce gaze with a smile. Either he was too simple to be intimidated, or he really didn't care.

And it was so awkward! She knew that the wolf demon had _some_ kind of feelings for her, although she suspected that they were mostly physical. She enjoyed being his friend, and she couldn't lie, his flirting made her feel nice- but she wasn't interested.

No, who she was interested in… Gods, she couldn't even bring herself to say it out loud. It was dangerous to even think it.

She couldn't be interested in her husband.

It was crazy. At first he was such a pig, she could practically see the filth on his skin from all the woman he had been with. He was harsh and mean, and he had absolutely no social skills. His personality was perhaps the most abrasive one she had ever come across! So many nights she spent lying awake in the beginning, wondering if it was worth it, wondering if she should back out and call the whole sham off.

And then slowly, he changed.

He made an effort to be kinder, spent time with her… and somehow, they became friends.

And after the incident with Kikyo…

He grew up. He started doing things with his day, became more considerate, and he stopped going out as much.

Jealousy gnawed at her insides like a disease. She hated that he changed because of someone else, but yet she was proud of him for becoming more mature.

She couldn't quite put a time to it, there was no specific date, but one day she suddenly realized how nervous she was around him. The way he smelled, how he was funny when he wanted to be... that underneath it all he wasn't a bad guy. When he came close to her, her heart sped up. She felt like a high school girl all of a sudden.

Kagome rubbed her temples. She liked Inuyasha. Maybe she had Stockholm syndrome.

It had been a typical Friday night, and Kagome came down the stairs to find the hanyou waiting for her. That's when it started. Seeing him relaxed, wearing a white tee shirt and red pajama bottoms, sitting leisurely, waiting for _her_. She wondered if any of the women he had been with had seen him like this.

At the sound of her footsteps, he turned his head to acknowledge her, mumbling out something like a 'yo'. Kagome suddenly felt embarrassed at her slovenly appearance; She had thrown on black shorts and grey tank top, wanting nothing more than to be cool and comfortable now that she was home. How was it that he made wearing pajamas look so damn sexy?

They had sat and chatted about their day, laughing at the crazy stories from Kagomes E.R. rounds, and Inuyashas frustrations as a menial employee. It was just sharing the things going on in their lives, yet she couldn't help but smile.

It was then that Inuyasha heard a beep on his phone, indicating that he had a new notification.

"Ugh, what the hell." He grunted.

"Hm? Whats wrong?" Kagome asked, concerned.

"Miroku just found our pictures from our middle school play."

"Eh? You were in a play?"

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes at her.

"It was mandatory for drama."

"Somehow I cant picture you in drama class." She laughed. "Let me see!"

"Eh? Hell no!"

"What? Why!"

"There are embarrassing. I look so damn stupid."

Kagome smiled.

"No one looked good in middle school. Who cares, let me see it!"

She made a move for the phone and he quickly jolted his hand in another direction. She tried again, finding the same results.

"C'mon Inuyasha! Don't be like that!" She chided.

"I said no wench." He grunted, as he held the phone as far from his body as he could.

Kagome let out a deep breath as she moved over his body, trying to reach the object of her desire- embarrassing childhood photos.

"K-Kagome!" Inuyasha mumbled as he struggled to keep the phone from her hands and keep them both from falling. The entire time, Kagome had been unaware that she was straddling him.

Finally, he grabbled ahold of her hand, holding it high above her head. She looked down at him, and that's when she noticed-

How incredibly close they were.

They both panted, out of breath from their play fight; she could feel the rise and fall of his chest and he tried to regain a normal breathing pattern. Worse, she could feel his body, her thighs hugging either side of him.

Had their faces been this close? Or had she moved without planning too? Kagome couldn't help but be drawn to his mouth- the parting of his lips as he let out ragged breaths. She licked her own, nibbling at her bottom lip absent mindedly.

Inuyasha tightened his grip on her hand, drawing her out of her musing. She looked up to meet his gaze; it made her heart stop. His amber eyes looked fierce, like a predator. If she didn't know better, she would have sworn that the demon meant to eat her up.

He looked hungry.

And it turned her on. Just that one simple look from him had set her body on fire.

If it wasn't for the delivery man, who knows what she would have done?

It was the ringing of the door bell that pulled them from their heated standoff. Kagome wiggled her wrist free, then hopped off Inuyasha to answer the door.

As Kagome got out her wallet to pay the man, who smiled from ear to ear, Inuyasha had suddenly appeared behind her.

"Ill take that." He grunted, gesturing to the take out.

"Uh- H-Here." The man said unsteadily. Kagome glanced back at Inuyasha, unsure what made the man so uncomfortable. Maybe he just didn't like demons. Kagome frowned.

She held out the money and the man quickly took it, leaving the two behind.

"Geez, what was-"

"What are you doing answering the door like that wench?"

"Eh?" Kagome looked down and surveyed her outfit. Sure, the shorts were a bit _short_, and she was just wearing a tank top, but it didn't seem inappropriate. Did he care that she looked frumpy in front of the pizza guy?

She looked up at the hanyous face, noting how he furrowed his brow. Reaching up, she smoothed the lines and smiled.

"Relax. Whats the big deal? What do you care anyway?" She laughed, pushing past him to get to the kitchen.

As she poured the water into the glasses, she had to take a moment to calm herself. Her heart was still pounding.

Since then, she hadnt been able to stay calm around him. Sure, she still was able to act normal and maintain her composure, but she couldn't control the growing attraction.

It was dangerous, and she knew it.

That was part of the reason she had started to see Hojo more. She knew that it was wrong, but the guy couldn't be shaken off anyway. And maybe… maybe if they spent more time together she could redirect these feelings for Inuyasha into someone safer.

That had been a few months ago. The guilt was overwhelming, especially since Hojo seemed so happy about it.

'_It has to be tonight. I have to break up with him for good'._

~.~

Inuyasha took his usual seat at the bed beside Kikyo. She was sitting up today, her pin straight hair swept over her shoulder. Dressed in all white, she looked stern as always.

"Why were you late, Inuyasha?"

"Late?" He asked, checking his watch. "By like ten minutes, Kikyo…"

"I wait for you, Inuyasha. You are the only one that comes to see me."

"That's because you wont tell anyone you're here! People would come to see you if-"

"If what? If I told them that I am in a mental hospital? How should my friends look at me then, Inuyasha?"

"Feh, if they were any kind of friends they would be here to support you. I-"

"_You_ are the reason I am in here, Inuyasha. It is your responsibility to see this through. Or will you just abandon me again?"

Inuyasha had to take a deep breath to steady himself.

"Kikyou, Im sorry. I don't know how many times I have to say it."

"Perhaps until these scars fade…" She said absent mindedly, touching the bandages running down her wrist.

"Kikyou…"

~.~

"You don't seem to be too hungry today Kagome." Hojo smiled.

"H-Hojo… I, I have something I need to say. I think that-"

"Wait-" Hojo held up his hand to cut her off.

"But-"

"Please. I know that Im… more into this than you are. I know what you're about to say. But wait. Please."

"Hojo…"

"If… If you just give this a little time… I know I can make you feel the way I feel. I can wait."

"Its unfair. To YOU."

"Kagome, Ive been in love with you since we were in school together. We never got a chance. Ive waited this long. I can wait however long it takes."

She bit her lip, thinking over his words.

"I don't feel good about this. Ive been going out with you all this time and-"

"Im telling you, I already know. And its okay." He smiled. "Ill take you home." He took her hand in his own, stroking it lovingly.

"Just give it some time, okay?"

~.~

Kagome walked in the door, her body feeling drained. She wanted to go to sleep. She wanted to stay up and cry. She couldn't decide what to do first.

"Kagome?" A voice called from the kitchen.

"Yeah, its me." She managed to say.

The hanyou walked to the door, leaning against the frame.

"Keh, you look like shit."

The woman narrowed her eyes.

"So do you."

Inuyasha ran a clawed hand through his hair.

"Feh. Your eyesight must be bad."

She simply rolled her eyes at him. He could be so cocky.

"Hey-" He called after her. "Is everything okay? Did something happen?"

She let out a sigh.

"Im just… struggling with being a good person."

"I know the feeling." He said as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Hey, lets get a drink."

"Hm?" She murmured.

"C'mon. I think we could both use it tonight."

~.~

The hanyou was mad.

No, he was furious.

Normally when he want out, he was able to handle the various smells that people gave off.

But how many fucking men were going to try to come near Kagome smelling like they were in fucking heat?!

Damn that woman. How could she attract so many freaking men?

Feh, he knew damn well how.

She had changed into something more comfortable, and she looked _good_.

"I'm going to go to the bathroom." Kagome said, getting up from her seat.

"Ill walk you-"

"Eh? Seriously, Im a big girl Inuyasha. I think I can go to the bathroom on my own."

"Feh. Theres a lot of sketchy guys here tonight."

"This was the bar that _you_ recommended. Does that make you a sketchy guy?"

Inuyasha sneered at her.

"Don't take too long."

The hanyou sat back down, taking a long sip of his drink. This was one of the hardest things he had ever had to do.

He wanted to stick so close to Kagome that they were inseparable, to show all these assholes that she was _his_ woman. His _wife._ His _mate_.

Mate. Fuck. He couldn't shake that from his head.

He wanted her to be his mate.

Inuyasha let out a deep sigh.

"Finally, Ive been waiting for this seat to be open." A sultry voice said.

"Its not open. Someone is sitting there."

"Oh, you certainly have fangs."

"Im serious, go."

"Why? Ive been watching you. Im certainly better looking than that girl." She leaned closer, placing her hand on his thigh. "And I could show you a better time."

Kagome had walked over, unable to hear the conversation, but the womans motives plainly clear.

And then, something unexpected happened. Inuyasha removed her hand from his lap.

"Im not interested. Go." He muttered, turning his head.

Kagome smiled, and began to walk over to her seat, when a man stepped in front of her.

"Can I buy you a drink?"

"N-no thanks." Kagome smiled kindly at him, trying to move around him.

"C'mon, a pretty girl like you deserves to be treated."

"Really, Im fine." Kagome said firmly.

"I-"

The man didn't have a chance to finish his sentence. A dog demon had pulled the woman behind him.

"She said no. Fuck off."

"What the hell? What do you care?"

The hanyou grinned, bearing his teeth.

"This woman, is mine."

~.~

"Uh, thanks for that. But I could've handled it." Kagome said, as she sat in the cab on the way home.

"Hardly. What do you do when you go out alone?"

"I usually have Sango there, strength in numbers."

"If anything happens like that… call me. Ill come." He said suddenly embarrassed.

"Hmm. Thanks." She said with a smile.

"That's all I get is thanks?"

"Hm. I guess if you ever get stuck with a pesky woman, you can have your angry wife storm in." She jested.

"And what will my angry wife do?"

"Ill scream at you that you're a dirty asshole, maybe ill hit you with my purse, then storm out. You'll have no choice but to follow me, leaving the annoying woman behind."

Inuyasha leaned closer to her, his voice thick and husky.

"And what happens when I catch you?"

Kagome felt her breathing become more frantic.

"That depends."

"On what?"

"On how badly you want to make it up to me." She said with a sly smile.

"Heh, I-" The can came to a halt, propelling Inuyasha back.

"Oh, I guess were here." Kagome said in a daze. As she stepped out of the car, she felt the cool night air hit her, clearing her thoughts.

Inuyasha was pissed. Yet again, he was interrupted. Really, he knew in the back of his mind that he should be thankful. She was the one woman he was not allowed to touch.

The one he wanted to touch the most.

But he was sure of something- Kagome wanted him back there. He wasn't sure if it was the few drinks she had, or if she actually wanted him. But damn.

Had he ever smelled anything so fucking amazing? The smell of lust on her was intoxicating.

He wondered if he could make do with anything else.

He was dying to chase after her and finish their conversation.

He closed the door behind him, watching her make her way through the house. She took down her hair, pushing it to the side, exposing her neck.

The demon inside him rumbled. His bitch was unconsciously showing submission.

She turned in his direction, catching him off guard. He was so wrapped up in imaging the feel of her skin, wat the taste of her might be like.

"Inuyasha?" She called.

"Huh?" His gaze shot up to her face.

Kagome walked over to him, and wrapped her arms around his middle.

"Thanks for tonight." She said before releasing him.

It was too quick. Not enough. Every instinct in his body screamed at him to grab hold of her.

Damn. How the hell was he going to stay away from her now?


	32. Chapter 32

He sat himself down in the plush chair, waiting for her to arrive. The room was white, lacking color. It looked clean. Sterile.

He took a deep breath, regretting it instantly. It smelled of bleach and medical supplies. At times, Kagome would come home from her rounds at the hospital reeking like death. For his sake she would shower and change back into her normal clothes before entering the house, but the smell would sometimes linger on her, if the day had been particularly hard.

Even still, when the scent as so strong it was enough to make his head spin, he welcomed it.

It meant she was home.

Besides, she immediately made her way to her bathroom for a shower. It seemed she was as eager to scrub her day away as he was.

His ear swiveled to the door; the impeding footsteps set his teeth on edge. The louder they became, the closer she was.

"Oh, Inuyasha. Im sorry to have made you wait." She said, her tone cool. Funny, she didn't seem sorry at all.

"Feh. Its fine."

Really, it was. The less time he had to spend with her, the better.

"You see, they are giving me more time to walk the grounds."

"Really?" That was interesting. She was making progress. She could go home soon.

He could be let off the hook soon!

He could, right?

Fuck, this was so confusing. The guilt. He had never really felt anything like this before. He-

"And if I agree to this, I may even be able to see more than the outside grounds."

"That's nice." He tried to manage a smile.

_"Your mind seems to be elsewhere."_

_"Its just been a long day."_

_"Yes, I imagine so. Working at such a menial position. I don't know how you can stand it. When you own the company-"_

_"Half. My brother owns the other."_

_"But still an __owner__. You should have immediately been put to the CEO position like you belong."_

_"Who says I belong anywhere."_

_"It's the position you were born into."_

_"Feh. Who the fuck cares about that. Ive never cared about position." He watched as Kikyo raised her eyebrows in feigned shock. "Besides, I can understand why they wanted to test me. Its not like I had any interest in running the company before."_

_"They should have just thanked their luck that you finally wanted to and embraced it. Its degrading to have you-"_

_"Lets change the subject." He said, his tone gruff. Kikyo gave a side ways smile._

_"I can think of something to pass the time."_

_~.~_

_Left. Right._

_Left. Right._

_One foot in front of the other._

_He hated coming home._

_He loved it._

_He hated to leave._

_As he walked through the door way, he could hear her humming an odd tune. The house smelled clean and fresh. Like flowers. Everything about her had that scent. Wild flowers. Before he had known it, his room, the house, even his own scent mingled with it. Unknowingly, Kagome clung to him._

_"Is that you Inuyasha?" Her sweet voice called out. She was in the kitchen, her back to him, washing dishes._

_"Keh. Its me wench."_

_He could practically see her frown._

_"Whats with you, asking if its me? Do you know anyone else who just walks through the door to our house?"_

_"Eh? No?" She looked over her shoulder at him._

_"Aside from that, its not really safe. You should lock the doors."_

_"Roger that." Kagome muttered, absent mindedly raising her hand in a salute. _

_She really was something. _

_And he- he was able to have these little moments with her, acting silly and dismissive, taking her presence for granted. Like he had any right to. _

_She gave a sigh and walked over to the couch, plopping down comfortably. Inuyasha sat beside her, not wanting to say anything, not daring to disturb the peace._

_Well. Whatever peace there was. She was munching away at an apple, the noise the only thing breaking the silence. She looked so pure and happy. And he.. he felt so dirty. After coming from Kikyo, he felt ashamed and unfit to take part in her ease and happiness. How could he ever deserve to be next to someone so unspoiled?_

_She lazily laid her legs over him, ending his contemplation. He reluctantly drew his eyes up to meet hers._

_"So, how was work?" She asked with a smile._

_~.~_

"I was thinking of this one for the bridesmaid colors." Aoi said, pointing to the color pallet in the magazine. Kagome was sitting in the coffee shop, enjoying the idle chatter of her friends. Since marrying Inuyasha, she was able to see more of them, cultivate the friendships she had since public school and college. Before, she would never have been able to have idle chatter, let alone participate in the planning of a wedding.

"Oh, that's really nice." Kagome said. "And how many are there?"

"Well it you and Sango, Ayame and then his little sister will also be in the party."

"A western wedding is always so fun." Ayame said.

"I don't know, I do like the traditional ceremonies." Sango interjected.

"That's because you're a stickler for tradition." Aoi smiled. "What about you Kagome? What kind of wedding would you like to have?"

"M-Me?" She stuttered. Most of her friends did not know she was married. Let alone to a high profile demon.

"Of course she would prefer the traditional one. She grew up at a shrine!"

"Oh that's right!"

"Gods, can you picture Kagome even getting married? I mean, shes hardly dated!"

"Are you still seeing Hojo? He was so cute back in high school."

"Wouldn't it be great if Kagome and Hojo got married?!"

"It would be just like a romance movie. High school sweet hearts reconnect after so long."

"It would"

"Im not marrying Hojo." Kagome said sternly.

"No? But why not?!"

"She has to experience the field more, Ayame." Aoi said. "She needs to see other guys before she settles down."

Kagome took a deep breath. Ayame and Aoi were good friends, that was true. But not good enough that she was going to share with them her personal… sexual life.

Yes, she was a virgin.

She wore the white hood at the wedding.

She got ridiculed by Inuyasha.

She was achingly aware of her virginity everyday.

But it didn't mean she was _inexperienced_. She had dated… a bit. Sure, the relationships had not lasted long. But it didn't mean they didn't progress. Gods, how old fashioned did her friends think she was?! She imagined that in their eyes, she had done little more than kiss. She wasn't in any rush to let them know that she wasn't quite as innocent as they thought, but it didn't stop her from feeling irritated. It was as if they pitied her.

And really, there was no reason to. She was a normal woman, who had been a normal girl, with normal hormones and emotions. If she had had the time to cultivate some of those relationships… No doubt she would be in the same positions as her friends.

Now she felt like it was something that couldn't just be given away. At this point, it couldn't be with some guy she had just met, or went on a few dates with.

Gods, she didn't want it to be with Hojo either. He was sweet. So sweet it was almost sickening. But she didn't feel the same way that he did.

And he did not mind.

He was convinced that if she waited, he could make her fall for him. No matter how many times Kagome asked to break it off, he still came to work, left things at her house. Invited himself over for important events.

And worse, she loved Hojo as a friend. She did not want to lose him from her life. She felt trapped.

Just like so many situations in her life. Kagome wondered when she would finally, finally feel free.

"Geez, I just cant get the image of Hojo and Kagome marrying out of my head. A traditional wedding at her shrine. Her Grandfather… It would be too much!" Aoi exclaimed.

"I don't know," Kagome said, "I think western weddings are nice too." She said, desperately trying to shift the focus of the conversation. "I think it doesn't really matter as long as your marrying the person you love."

Sango took a deep breath, trying her best to bite her tongue.

"Why would you get married for any other reason? Ayame asked, perplexed.

"Im going to get another cup." Kagome said, breaking away from the conversation. This was such an awkward situation. Her friends didn't know about her marriage. Or the reasons for it. She was afraid they would judge her. She was afraid they would think she was a gold digger. She was afraid to carry that title for the rest of her life.

"Kagome, your making it obvious."

"What do you mean?"

Sango gave her a knowing look.

"You cant be so touchy about the subject. Besides, I thought that you and Inuyasha were getting along now?"

"We are!...We…. I think that's part of the problem." Kagome anxiously started to fidget with her hair. "I think Im starting to… to…"

"To?"

"To like him."

"What?" Sango said, shocked. "Say that one more time."

"No, I don't know if I can." Kagome said covering her face in embarrassment. "But I think I do."

"Hah! Gods Kagome." Sango shook her head. "Well, is it such a bad thing to be in love with your husband?" She asked sympathetically.

"Your- Your WHAT?" Aoi screeched.

~.~

"And you live… here…?"

"Did you pick the house out, or is it a family home?"

"It was an older house… we remodeled…"

She felt awful. She wanted more than anything to hide under a rock. She bit her lip, wondering if she would be better off making new friends.

"I still cant believe you're married." Ayame said with a sigh. "I cant believe you didn't invite us."

The doorknob turned.

Kagome held her breath.

~.~

Inuyasha had known that there was company before he even set foot near their property. He could pick up the smell of strangers mixed with those of Kagome from a mile away.

"Inuyasha!" Her voice seemed high and stressed. He was sure that she was concealing it well to the humans. But to him with his keen hearing, he had to hold back the urge to wince.

"Let me introduce my friends Ayame and Aoi. Guys, this is my _husband_, Inuyasha."

Ah, so the wench wanted him to play the part, did he? He gave a smile and nodded to the woman before him.

They were pretty. In the days before Kagome, he would have wasted no time to make a move. But all he could think now was, _they don't hold a candle to Kagome._

"Kagome didn't mention that she was married." Ayame said.

"Or to a demon." Aoi said, her voice laced with venom. "Is that the reason why?"

Prejudice. Even today it crept its way back up. Years ago demons were feared. Eventually that fear turned to respect.

Of course it wasn't universal. There was still people who thought that demons and humans should not mix.

Apparently this bitch was one of them.

Inuyasha walked over to Kagome and pulled her close, causing her to take a sharp intake of breath. Had he not been a demon, he would not have noticed it. She sounded nervous and excited.

He was glad to have his demon hearing.

"Well, Kagome hasn't mentioned you, so I guess were even." Inuyasha said as he tightened his grip around Kagomes hip.

"So how long have you been married?" Ayame asked. "Sorry, this is just such a shock."

"A little over a year."

"Did you celebrate?"

Kagome looked up at Inuyasha.

"We-We haven't been able to yet. Ive been so busy with school and Inuyasha has been busy with work. Were waiting for the right time to go on a trip."

Well, that wasn't a lie. Not totally.

Inuyasha had offered for them to go somewhere to celebrate their 'anniversary' but Kagome had turned him down, claiming that she was overwhelmed with school.

To be honest, she was fearful of a repeat of their honeymoon.

Or worse, that it would go _too_ well.

"Were thinking of going somewhere warm. But its up to her." He said nonchalantly.

"How did you meet?" Aoi asked. "I wasn't aware that you had any _demon_ friendships, Kagome."

"Our families are old friends." Kagome said with a laugh. Inuyasha heard it in her voice. She felt cornered.

"Well, I don't mean to be rude, but is there some way we could do this third degree thing another time? We both have busy schedules tomorrow, and I haven't been able to see my _wife_ all day." He emphasized the word for Aoi.

He emphasized the word for himself.

"Sorry Kagome! We didn't realize-" ayame said apologetically.

"We can always come back another day." Aoi looked at Inuyasha. "we will definitely be back."

~.~

Kagome smiled as her friends walked out the door, all the while aware that a certain hanyou was absent mindedly stroking her hip.

She let out a deep sigh of relief as they left.

"Sorry about that." Kagome apologized, daring to look him in the eyes.

"Feh, don't worry about it. Its not like it's the first or last time we'll have to do this."

"Y-Yeah." Kagome said, biting her lip. Had he always been so close? "Um, Im going to take a shower then go to bed. Im tired." She explained.

"Alright." He immediately felt the loss when she walked away. Being so near to her, the pride that his demon felt.., damn. He needed a shower himself. Preferably an ice cold one.

~.~

It had been just what she needed. The heat of the shower had relaxed her, taking away the stress of the day. She stepped into her pajamas, her tiny blue shorts pink top, ready to sink into her bed and finally sleep.

First, she had to untangle her mass of hair.

Kagome sat in front of the vanity, carefully running he brush through her thick locks, when suddenly, the room went black.

To add to the stress of the day, there was a power outage.

Could anything go right today!?

She stood up, feeling her way to the door, making her way down the hall.

She took a deep breath before knocking.

"Inuyasha? Can I come in?"


	33. Chapter 33

"Inuyasha, can I come in?"

He had heard the light fall of her feet growing closer before she came. It wasn't the knock that startled him, no, he had been expecting that. It was what she had asked that caused the hair on the back of his neck to rise.

She wanted to come into his room.

From any other woman, it would be a clear signal that she meant she wanted to be invite into his bed. But Kagome… Kagome wouldn't be asking that. Yet he still couldn't help the dirty thoughts that raced through his mind as his imagination went wild.

"…Inuyasha? Are you awake?"

"Yeah, come in."

She slowly walked over, and he noted how she reached around her, feeling the area so that she did not bump into anything. Her eyes were still adjusting to the dark. Being a hanyou, he was gifted with the ability to see at night, so it was mildly amusing to watch her fumble about. As she came closer he reached out his hand, grabbing hold of hers, bringing her closer to his bed.

"Wah!" She screamed at the sudden, jerky action.

"You were taking too long. What did you want?"

Kagome bit her lip. She seemed... embarrassed?

"The power is out." She stated.

"I figured that out for myself." He muttered. "And?"

"And… and… its not like, well-"

"Wait a minute- are you scared?" He scoffed.

"No!" She answered quickly. "Im not scared… per se… Its just that anything is kind of freaky when its pitch black."

"So, your scared."

The woman narrowed her eyes.

"I said I wasn't scared." She took a deep breath. The hanyou could be so insensitive! "Its just that the house is quiet, and dark and-"

Inuyasha quickly pulled Kagome towards him, causing her to fall onto the bed.

"Inuyasha!"

"Your not going to quit complaining until you got your way, right?"

Kagome bit her bottom lip in response, as she silently nodded her head.

"You're a grown woman. How can you be afraid of the dark?" He asked as she positioned herself comfortably on the bed. She was now lying on her side, her hair loose and tumbling around her. Inuyasha took the opportunity to breath in deeply, loving the way her scent was filling the room. He reached out, wanting to feel the texture of her silky locks, idly wondering if her scent would stay behind on her pillow.

He felt nauseous when he realized how much he would like that.

"I don't know. Im just not used to it. It feels so… lonely. I grew up in a small house, lived in the city. Granted the shrine had extensive grounds, but it was still… busy, you know?"

"You're the one that wanted to live out here." He reminded her. "I would've been happy to live in a penthouse. You were the one that _had_ to live here. _Had_ to have the personality of the house."

"Well, yeah. I love this house." She said. "Just with the ability to turn the lights on, and the glow of the electronics." She sighed. "I guess its pretty immature. Sorry."

He wasn't unhappy about this new development. He had the opportunity to spend this time with the woman he liked, in his bed, smelling her scent.

He wanted to power to go out every damn night.

"Feh. Whatever."

Inuyasha moved closer, so that their bodies were pressed close, draping his arm over her hip.

"Well, you're here with me now, so theres no reason to be afraid."

Kagome nodded.

"Not that there ever was one." Inuyasha added. He couldn't help teasing her. She lightly smacked the hand that rested on her.

"You're a bully, you know that right?" Kagome said.

"Sh." He pulled her in closer. "Get some sleep."

The room was quiet, the air was thick. Tense.

He felt the rhythm of her breathing from behind.

Behind.

He was so intimately pressed against her, he had to be careful where his thoughts wandered, or she would become very aware of a part of his body she hadnt seen yet.

Hm, that was a pleasant thought.

Damn it!

For now, he was going to enjoy the moment.

Enjoy the woman in his arms. The woman he cared about. Dreamed about. The wench that drove him crazy.

The woman he liked.

He noted the way her heart began to pick up it pace. Maybe… maybe she wanted him to hold her as badly as he did.

Would it be so wrong? Would it be such a terrible thing if-

Kagome turned her head, looking at him over her shoulder.

"In-Inuyasha?"

Her voice sounded laced with… want…

He met her eyes, noting the way they seemed to mist over.

The hanyou moved closer, slowly. He was afraid if he moved too fast she would retreat. It was the smell of her that pulled away his last shred of restraint.

Arousal.

For him. In this moment, in his bed. The woman he had wanted for so long, that had been so far out of his reach.

The bitch that his demon called for, was turned on, waiting for him.

The rising spike of her scent gave him all the push he needed.

Inuyasha closed the gap between them, greedily claiming her lips. She let out a moan from the initial shock and pleasure.

She had wanted this for so long, but it still felt taboo. Kagome didn't care about any of that. The only thing that mattered to her was the way his tongue fought for dominance.

Gods, one simple taste of her and he was already lost. Inuyasha broke the kiss to let her turn to face him, fighting his demon off. It wanted to attack her right then and there. It had waited too long for its mate. His primal instincts howled at him to turn her over and claim his bitch NOW.

He felt the softness of her palm as she rested it on his cheek, as she made the most beautiful panting sounds. He leaned into it before placing a chaste kiss on her plump lips.

Again. And again. It had gone from an innocent gesture into something much more heated.

Inuyasha was touching more of her than he ever had before. More than he ever had dared. They were still clad in their pajamas, but he was able to let his hands roam as he pleased. He wanted to touch every inch of her. He struggled between wanting to devour her quickly and enjoy the meal slowly. Either way, he was in a fucking frenzy.

Gods, her skin was so soft. He let his hand move under her the hem of her shirt, loving the way she moaned when he dared to explore somewhere new. He relinquished control of her mouth, choosing to work on her neck.

"Ahhh" She moaned out, moving her neck to give him better access.

Bearing her neck to a demon.

Offering herself up for the taking.

The hanyou growled in approval.

He bit her skin, not enough to break the skin, but enough to send shock waves of pleasure down her spine. He found the place that called to him the most. The spot begging for his claim. He last shred of reason that he held onto knew he couldn't do that, not yet. He would have settle for a hickey. He had to leave some kind of mark on his bitch. He lavished the battered area with his tongue before moving on.

"Ah, Inuyasha…" He loved the way she moaned his name, the breathy quality to her voice. Her arousal was filling the room, making him lightheaded with desire.

He rolled on top of her, caging her body beneath him. He kissed down her chest, hesitating before coming to her perky mounds. Even though they were fully clothed, he was unsure if he should progress. With any other woman, what to do next wouldn't even be a thought in his mind. But this was different. This was his Kagome. He had to wait for a signal.

It didnt take long. When she noticed his pause, she arched her back forward to give him better access, silently begging him to continue.

He was more than happy to comply. He took her left breast in his hand, squeezing as he caught her nipple between his fingers. He brought his head down, to capture it between his teeth, loving the way it hardened from his touch. Gods, she was responsive.

Was this because she was with him, or was she always like this? His demon flared at the thought of her with another man, with _Hojo. _He would have to take care of that scrawny punk. He would never get the opportunity to see Kagome like this, hear her beautiful voice filled with lust. She was _his._

"Mm!" Kagome clapped her hand over her mouth, trying to suppress her moan. The hanyou wanted none of that. His ears were sensitive, but there was nothing he wanted to hear more than the delicious sounds coming from his womans mouth. He promptly removed the offending hand.

"Don't. I want to hear your voice."

"Inuyasha…" She let her hands slide down his chest, her fingers slightly trembling at the feel of his hard abs. She wanted to see more of him… feel more of him… It was hard to concentrate when he was making her feel like this, making her body respond in such a lustful way. She was rocking her hips to meet his, delighting in the feeling of his hard erection grinding against her core.

It wasn't enough.

There was too much clothing. Too many barriers.

And it felt to damn good.

It was becoming dangerous. Soon, they would reach the point where neither one of them would be able to turn back.

Kagome brought her hands up to his head, daring to grasp his furry appendage. No sooner had she begun to rub, then he rumbled deep in his chest. His movements became frantic as she continued her ministrations. Having as much as he could take, he rose to meet her face.

"Woman," he ground out, as if it was painful to talk. "Be careful what youre doing."

"D-Did that hurt?" She asked breathlessly.

"No, it felt too damn good." He leaned down to recapture her lips, as one hand played with the band of her shorts, as his hand made its decent into her panties.

Kagome had her eyes shut so tight from the feeling of his fingers, that she had not noticed that the electricity had come back on. As she deliriously opened her eyes, the bright light began to sting, and she closed them immediately.

It was as if cold water had been thrown on her. Kagome promptly sat up, moving Inuyasha to the side.

"Kagome?" He panted, unsure how the woman had gone from underneath him to the door way.

She opened and closed her mouth, trying to find the words that escaped her.

"I-Ive gotta go. T-To bed. G-Goodnight Inuyasha!" She blurted it out before running to her room and promptly closing the door.

Inuyasha was still on the bed, trying to comprehend what had happened.

Was that whole thing a wet dream? Or had he really had Kagome beneath him, moaning his name in desire?

And why had she gone?

Fuck!

The only thing he knew for sure was he needed a cold shower.

~.~

Kagome opened her door, peeking out into the corridor to see if there was any sign of the hanyou. Quietly, she made her way out of the room and down the stairs. She didn't want to risk seeing him. She was too embarrassed.

Gods, what must he think of her? Was he going to make fun of her? Was he going to try again? Or would he act as if nothing happened?

She couldn't decide what she wanted more.

Kagome decided that the best course of action would be to continue on as normal. After all, she still had to stick to her routine. She still had to get up for breakfast, go to school and the hospital. She still had to live here.

For now, she would focus on making something to eat.

"Morning." His voice shot through her, giving her instant chills.

"G-Good morning." She said, not daring to turn his way. "Do you want breakfast?"

"Sure."

She tended to the pan, adding more ingredients. She suddenly felt his hot breath on her neck.

"What are you making?" His low voice said in her ear.

"Um," Kagome swallowed hard. "Om-omelets."

The hanyou gave a crooked grin. Just from being so close to her, the change in her scent occured. The simple gesture had made her aroused. He sniffed the air.

"Smells good."

Inuyasha sat down as she watched her cook.

"How'd you sleep?" He asked nonchalantly, crossing his arms over his chest.

"G-good." She responded, much shakier than she wanted.

"Mm, me too."

That was true. Although she had left him in a _hard_ situation last night, it had been damn enjoyable while it lasted. He wasn't going to let it be a once in a life time thing. He had tasted her, and now he needed more.

How had he ever gotten by with other woman before now? Even the best he had had paled in comparison to his wife, and they had only done light touching, fully clothed.

And her scent-

He let out a toothy grin.

That was just another reason for his good mood.

He could still smell her on him. His room was cloaked in the smell of their joint arousal. It clung to his skin, causing him to remember just how badly he wanted her.

And his musky odor was all over her. He couldn't wait for Kouga to get a whiff of her. Then he would know just whose bitch she was.

Of course, he was getting ahead of himself. He had to take this one step at a time.

Whatever _this_ was.

Would they simply screw? Or would she want something more from him?

Would _he_ want something… more?

Kagome was always taking him into uncharted territory.

She set the plate down in front of him, then awkwardly took a seat herself. Kagome felt uneasy as she began to eat, as felt the hanyous eyes constantly watching her.

"What are you doing?" She asked, mildly annoyed.

"Whats it look like? Im eating." He said. "And what we did last night was fun." He smirked.

Kagome nearly chocked on her food. What kind of man brought that up all of a sudden!

"Inuyasha!"

"Are you saying you didn't enjoy yourself?"

"That's not what I said." Her voice was softer.

"So you did like it." He raised an eyebrow as he gave her a toothy grin.

The woman stood up, promptly leaving the kitchen.

"Oi! Where are you going?!"

"Ive got to get dressed. I cant sit here talking about your dirty thoughts all day, dog boy." She called over her shoulder as she made her way up the stairs.

Inuyasha sat back, already missing her presence.

She was going to give him a run for his money.


	34. Chapter 34

Inuyasha came home, stripping off his coat and tie as he came through the door. It had been a long day. He had gone upstairs to get ready, and Kagome, the damn wench, had snuck out of the house before he had the chance to talk to her again.

Sure, he had texted her during the day, as they always did. But that was hardly a substitute. He wanted the real thing. He wanted to hear her laugh, see her blush… watch her squirm from desire.

He wanted that most of all.

Gods, she had been so beautiful last night. She was breathless in such an erotic way, the sounds she made, the way she moaned.

Fuck, if he didn't stop himself now, he was going to get hard all over again. Between last night and the residual thoughts that kept popping into his mind. He couldn't remember the last time he had been so captivated by any one person.

But really, that was true about Kagome long before he had had a taste of her. She had always occupied his thoughts, whether they were sexual or otherwise.

And what was most frustrating was that Kagome, for the most part, had played it cool. Its not like he was expecting her to have a meltdown that they finally crossed the line, but damn. He wished she showed some kind of nervousness.

He had hardly made it in the house when he caught her scent. She was close.

She had rushed past him, dashing up the stairs as fast as her feet could carry her.

"And shes always on me about my manners." Inuyasha scoffed.

He made his way leisurely up the staircase, with a smug look on his face. This was the kind of reaction he wanted. The cute, shy, I don't know how to handle this situation, reaction.

As he passed her door, his mouth fell open. She-

She was packing a suitcase!

Was she seriously leaving? Seriously running away because of last night?

"Kagome…?" He managed to get out.

She couldn't seem to answer him. That or the bitch was ignoring him.

She raced around her room, putting random clothes together, choosing accessories and throwing shoes in the bag.

"Kagome."

She opened her closet, trying to figure out what dress to pick. Blue or black? She held up her two choices and decided on the blue, carefully folding it to avoid wrinkling the delicate fabric.

"KAGOME!"

"Oh! Inuyasha! When did you get here?" She asked.

"When did I- When-Are you kidding me?" He asked, his tone biting.

"Sorry Inuyasha, Ive got to go!" She said flying down the stairs. As her hand reached for the door handle, a clawed hand reached out, slamming the door shut. She turned to look at him, pressing her back against the wall. The hanyou wasted no time in caging her between his arms.

"Wha-?"

"Are you really leaving?" He asked, his voice stern. His amber eyes burned intensely.

"Of course I am. What's it look like?" She answered.

"Are you that much of a coward? That you would pack up and leave because of last night?"

"Last night?" Kagome asked, confusion written all over her face.

"We crossed the line just a little bit and you bail! I cant believe that-"

Understanding hit her.

"What I cant believe is how little you pay attention to me." Kagome said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Come again?"

"I texted you when I was on the way here! Remember the convention this weekend, up in Osaka?"

The hanyou nodded. Kagome narrowed her eyes.

"Mm. Well, one of the people going has the flu and cant make it. They offered the open spot to me! TO ME!"

The color seemed to drain from Inuyashas face.

"So… you're not leaving because…" He stammered awkwardly.

"Its cute that you think that though. Seriously, Im made of tougher stuff than that." She smirked.

Inuyasha gave her a dangerous smile. So the wench was tough, was she?

"I'd really like to find out for myself." He said before he leaned his head in, crushing his lips against hers. As Kagome gave into the kiss, she uncrossed her arms, placing them on the hanyous sides. He rumbled in approval as she dared to explore his more demonic features, running her tongue over his sharp fangs. He caught no scent of fear or disgust. Instead he was treated to the sweet smell of her arousal.

That's what made it all the more frustrating when the damn woman moved away! Her phone had rang, indicating that her ride was there. Inuyasha couldn't help the growl that escaped him. Once again, something was coming between him and Kagome. It was like he was fucking cured to have blue balls for the rest of his life with this woman! He had half a mind to throw the bitch over his shoulder and take off at top speed, bringing her to some place where no one could disturb them.

Heh, maybe he would.

Kagome stood up on her toes to give him a quick kiss goodbye. As she walked down the path to the car, she looked over her shoulder and waved.

And like that, she wa gone.

~.~

At first, Inuyasha did not know what to do.

He had debated calling Miroku, asking him if he wanted to go out.

But then he thought better of it. The damn bozo had been such a nag lately, talking about the sanctity of marriage that he had been nicknamed 'the monk' by Koga.

Koga was always an option, but ever since Kagome came into the picture, their relationship had become strained. Damn wolf was always all over Kagome, always trying to take her out on dates, asking to date her, making her laugh and getting along.

It made him fucking furious.

So, then he had considered staying in. After all, he was used to his Friday nights with Kagome, spending the night in his pajamas and ordering take out. Secretly inhaling the sweet fragrance she had.

But as he sat on the couch, he felt rather lonely.

What the hell was he doing?

Why was he, Inuyasha, staying home alone, with a big empty house?

Why the hell was he choosing to go to bed alone when he could he going to bed in a much, much more enjoyable way!

When would he have this chance again? An empty house… no Kagome.. It was too good to pass up. He had to get dressed. He had to go out.

A part of him felt bad. Things were finally progressing with Kagome.

But… just because he had a crush… just because he liked Kagome… that didn't mean he couldn't mess around, right? At least not this stage in the game. They hadnt defined anything.

Hell, the closest thing he had to a relationship was with Kikyo, and that was an open.

Or… was… is.. Whatever the hell was going on with it.

He couldn't even remember the last time he went out to pick up a woman. Kagome had always been in the way. His demon had thrashed against him. But there would be no stopping him tonight.

Inuyasha was on the hunt.

~.~

If he thought he would be rusty, he was wrong. He was a fool to have doubted himself. He was still just as smooth with the ladies. They clung to him regaurdless of the things he said or did.

They were as revolting, status hungry and revolting as he remembered. Maybe more so.

Everytime a woman approached him, he found himself comparing her to Kagome.

Kagome wouldn't wear that. Kagome would look better. Kagomes hair was prettier. Kagome wouldn't have made that joke. Kagome wouldn't have tried to impress him that way. Kagome wouldn't have let him talk that way to her.

And his demon…

It wasn't raging like it had before. Probably due to the fact that he was picking apart thee woman on his own accord. But any time he got too close to finding someone suitable for the night, it roared _Kagome, Kagome, KAGOME. Mate. Mate. Mate._

What the hell was that wench doing anyway?

Inuyasha looked down at his phone for the umpteenth time. Kagome had been sending him messages on and off, updating him that she made it there safely, how the first lecture was, what the hotel was like. She sent him a group picture of her friends, and his blood boiled when he realized the majority of the party was male.

And she looked fucking amazing. Her cheeks were flushed, and she had a wide smile on her face. Advancing herself, hearing people talk about what she was passionate about… that's what made her happy. Although he wanted to run his claws through every man that stood a little too close to her in that picture, he was glad she was enjoying herself.

Maybe he should go there himself.

"Are you listening?" The female asked.

Whoops. He had been talking to someone, hadnt he?

"Not really." He answered honestly.

"That's fine, Im not really interested in talking, if you know what I mean." The woman said with a sly smile.

She was pretty, with a short, stylish cut. She had green eyes and creamy skin.

She paled in comparison to his wife.

But for tonight, he would make do.

~.~

Inuyasha brought the girl to his house, Akiko? Ayo? Akyo? Whatever. It didn't really matter.

"Is this your house?" The woman asked impressed.

"Why would I bring you to someone elses place?" He asked.

"You live here alone?"

"You ask too many questions." The hanyou said, capturing her mouth.

It felt wrong. She tasted wrong.

Inuyasha led her away from the door. That was where he had last kissed Kagome.

She broke the kiss to arrange herself on the couch, giving him a sly smile.

He wasted no time yanking her off.

"Not there."

Definitely not there.

That's where he spent time with Kagome. Where she would fall asleep on him, cuddle close. Where they laughed and argued.

The woman ran her hands through her hair.

"Well, where then? Kitchen? Bedroom?"

Inuyasha thought for a moment.

Not the kitchen. That's where he ate with Kagome.

Not his bedroom. His sheets still held a faint trace of her smell. He wasn't about to have some strangers scent dominate her sweet one.

"The spare bedroom." He said, finding the solution.

Of course that was the answer. Every part of this house held memories of her.

But the spare bedrooms, they hadnt spent any time there!

He led her up the stair case and through one of the doors. She found her way to the bed and began to take off her clothes.

The room did not smell as strongly as the others did.

But that didn't stop him from thinking of her. Comparing her to the woman beneath him. He stopped to look down at her and realized…

He didn't want her.

He didn't want this.

He… he didn't want… other woman…

Was it his demon that was doing this? Or was it his weak human emotions?

Damn it. It was him.

If she wasn't Kagome, she wouldn't do.

Fuck!

Inuyasha raised himself off of the woman, who panted below him.

"Whats the matter now?!" She cried.

"Just leave." He said.

"Le-LEAVE?"

"Ill call you a cab."

"A- A cab?" She stammered. "What the hell is wrong with you?!"

"Im just not in the mood."

She ran her hands down his crotch.

"That's not true. Theres a part of your anatomy that seems to disagree." She said. "Let me take care of you." She began to pull down his pants as he abruptly stopped her.

"I changed my mind. Im not interested in you."

"Not interested in me? ME? Why the hell not?!"

The hanyou smiled for the first time all night.

"I want someone better."

~.~

It was late, and Inuyasha was tired. It had been a long, aggravating day.

The woman followed in behind him wordlessly.

"Wow. I cant believe this is where you live." She murmured, a smug look on her face. "Who would have thought _Inuyasha_ would willingly live here. You must have changed a lot."

"Feh." He shrugged. Why did every one think him incapable of living in an actual, normal house? He had never thought of himself as stuck up, needing to be in a luxurious palace- he left that to his brother.

Sure, he wasn't about to live in squalor.

But he didn't think he deserved the shocked expressions from people when it came to his 'humble' home.

"Im totally beat. This day was a killer."

The hanyou narrowed his eyes.

"That's one way to describe it."

"Can I use your bathroom before bed?" She asked.

The hanyou nodded, pointing her in the direction.

He took a deep breath. He needed to steady himself. He needed her scent. Kagome.

She wasn't due back from Osaka until tomorrow night.

The scent seemed stronger tonight. Fresher.

Was- Was she home?!

He didn't have to wait long for the answer.

She walked down the stairs, totally preoccupied by the book in her hands. She took the confident steps of a person who lived there, someone who knew the steps by heart.

She was completely absorbed in the book in her hand. She never once lifted her eyes from the page, never realizing she was being watched. For all the girl knew, she was completely alone. She was totally unaware of his presence, all the while he was absorbed by the mere sight of her.

There was nothing special about the way she was dressed. She had on a pair of skimpy cloth shorts and a loose tee shirt; her hair was piled high on top of her head in a messy bun. Stray hairs fell about her face, framing it nicely. It was clear to the hanyou that she had hunkered down for the night.

So why was he practically salivating over her attire? She looked so damn sensual in her casual clothes. He watched as she opened the freezer door with one hand, and felt around for a box. Her eyes never leaving the page, she reached in and retrieved a popsicle. She closed the door with her hip and made her way to the trash can.

She managed to open the popsicle wrapping single handedly. Inuyasha was impressed. She could accomplish quite a bit for not paying attention. She took a long lick of the cold treat as she made her way out of the kitchen.

Inuyasha crossed his arms as he stepped in front of her, determined to catch her attention. He had been so anxious to have her home, he had to restrain himself from going to the convention himself. And here she was, acting as if nothing was amiss.

Well, he was going to change that.

As she walked out of the kitchen, she slammed directly into the firm, hard body of her husband.

"In-Inuyasha?!" She said, practically jumping out of her skin.

"Finally notice me, eh wench?" He said, smirking.

"How long have you been here?" She questioned.

"Ho-How long? The whole damn time you absent mindedly got yourself a treat, dummy!" He scolded. "Be more aware of the world around you! What if I was some other demon or a rapist or-"

"Geez, I got it, I got it." She said, effectively stopping his nagging. "And look what you did-" She said, holding up her hand. "When you made me bump into you, the popsicle got all over me. Hold this so I can wash up." She held out her book so the hanyou could take it.

He looked at the orange juice coating her fingers. Gently, so as not to graze her with his claws, he lifted her hand to his mouth, licking her clean.

Kagomes wasn't sure if she was breathing or not. All she could feel at the moment was the sensation of Inuyashas tongue on her. As he kept his amber eyes locked on her, Kagome had to bit her lip to hold back a moan.

Inuyasha could tell she was aroused. Just that simple act had turned her on. The air was coated with the sweet scent of her in heat. He couldn't resist, he had to taste more of her.

If he thought that Kagome was going to be shy, he was wrong. His bitch was hungry for his kiss, and he was more than willing to comply. He deepened it as he backed her against the wall, letting the book fall to the floor. He was more interested in holding her body.

He should have paid more attention.

He should have been more aware of his surroundings.

It was only in retrospect that he realized his.

Only when a feminine voice called out for him.

"Inuyasha? Where'd you go?"

A/N: I just wanted to take a quick moment to say thank you to everyone who has kept up with this fic and reviewed! It definitely has made me more motivated to get the story going! It means so much to me, especially those of you who have stuck with me for A Sealed Fate! I have a few other story ideas in the works, so hopefully, you'll continue on with my drabbles!

I have a pretty clear idea of what I want to happen next, and I wont make any promises, but the story should be wrapped up in the next 10 chapters or so. They haven't had a rushed romance, so I don't want a rushed ending. That being said, Ive always known how I wanted it to finish up, so I don't want to deviate from it. And no worries, I am a fan of happy endings!


	35. Chapter 35

"Inuyasha, where'd you go?"

The sweet, feminine voice abruptly pulled her out of her trace. She had been so caught up in the feel if Inuyasha that she had not even noticed that he had brought a girl home!

Maybe he was right. She needed to pay attention more.

But the way he could kiss her, it was dangerous. She could have sworn she felt more than just lust. It was like he was trying to convey some kind of emotion.

Boy could she read people wrong.

Kagome looked from the hanyou to the woman, unsure of what to do next. The demon seemed completely unnerved that he had just been caught kissing and groping someone, in front of the girl he brought home to screw!

In fact, the only thing he looked was pissed!

How could someone possibly be such an arrogant jerk!?

Taking a deep breath to steady herself, she pushed Inuyashas firm chest, indicating that she wanted her space.

He looked down at her, a look of annoyance in his amber eyes.

It must have been her imagination, but she could have sworn she heard a slight growl.

When she realized that he was not going to budge, she ducked underneath the arms that had caged her so passionately before.

She walked past the woman who had interrupted her tryst.

Actually, that wasn't right.

Technically it was _Kagome_ who had interrupted.

The woman had thick, chestnut hair, piercing green eyes. She was slim and young.

Actually, she looked barely legal.

Kagome walked up the stairs, when his loud voice called out.

"KAGOME! KAGOME!"

"Don't mind me." She said with a smile. Or at least she tried to.

It was sickening. She had said she could handle what her husband could dish out, but she had no idea it would be so… so… disgusting!

"Kagome?" The girl echoed to herself.

"Will you wait a-"

"OH! KAGOME!" She squealed, running past the hanyou. "Im so glad I can finally meet you!"

"Eh?!" Kagomes eye grew large as the girl rushed at her with inhuman speed.

In fact, it was demonic.

This girl was a demon!

"Kagome, this is Ayame."

"Ayame?" She murmured.

"Yep! Ive been dying to meet you."

"Oh.. really."

"Wait until you hear the reason why, wench." The hanyou said with a smug look.

"Oh yeah, that's right!" Straightening her back, she looked Kagome fiercely in the eyes. "I came here to tell you not to get so close to Koga!"

"Huh?" Kagome was sure that had heard her wrong. "Koga?"

"Yeah, my fiancé."

"Koga is engaged?" She looked over to Inuyasha.

"Since the day the annoyance was born."

Ayame narrowed her eyes.

"Were both descendants from the wolf tribes. It makes sense that we were engaged."

"I- I had no idea-" Kagome stammered.

"Well, that's because the wolf is against it." Inuyasha scoffed.

"It doesn't matter what Koga wants, he will marry me. He promised."

"Yeah, when you were like 7, and crying hysterically." Inuyasha said with a smirk, crossing his arms. "You cant hold him to that."

"You're one to talk. Besides, you should be the one pushing Koga to marry me! Hes drooling all over your wife!"

Kagomes eyes widened at Ayame. She was too in shock to notice the way Inuyasha had been set on edge.

"Theres nothing going on between _my wife_ and Koga." He said, doing his best not to bare his teeth. "I already told you that. All. Day. Long."

"Well, I want to hear it from her mouth. And warn her anyway." She said matter of factly.

"Really, Koga and I are just friends." She tried to reassure her. "We- We go to school together and we have rounds at the hospital together, so we are close. B-but Im not interested in him that way." She said, embarrassment coloring her face.

Inuyashas demon puffed up with happiness. He had told her to stay away from the wolf romantically, but it never hurt to hear that.

As if sizing her up, Ayame decided that she was telling the truth. A smile spread across her face.

"Good. I was hoping we could be friends and not rivals. Honestly, I don't know how you're married to this disaster. I think I'd rather chew glass than have to spend my life with him."

"Hey!"

"Eh, he not so bad." Kagome said, sticking up for the hanyou. "He was rough around the edges at first-"

"At first?" She asked disbelievingly.

"But, eventually he grew on me. Kind of like mold." She laughed.

"What a darling love story. How did he propose?"

"Ah, he-"

Inuyasha pulled Kagome to his side.

"Don't tell her. Its only going to fill her head with nonsense. She wont quit talking about marriage as it is."

She gave him a cold look.

"You cant blame me for being excited." She said, all joy out of her voice. "Geez, I cant believe it. When I heard he got married, I thought people were lying." She took a deep breath looking around. "But I guess its true. Inuyasha got married."

"Didn't you say you were going to bed?" He asked.

"Yeah yeah. Ive got to get up early tomorrow if were going to find Koga."

"Huh?" Kagome asked.

"That's our plan for tomorrow. Were finding that damn wolf so we can dump her off on him. _All_ of us."

"Yeah, sorry about this. I had to drag Inuyasha around all day looking for Koga!"

Kagome looked at Inuyasha, raising her brows.

"How unexpectedly kind of you."

"Feh."

Kagome led Ayame up the stairs into the guest room.

"Which one is yours and Inuyashas?"

"O-ours?" She stammered.

"That one down the hall." He said, pointing to his room.

"Funny, I would have thought it was that one. Kagomes scent is all over it."

"Yeah well, she likes her space sometimes. She needed her own room for studying and-"

"To get away from you, Im sure." Ayame teased. "Anyway. Im going to bed. Night!"

Inuyasha turned to look at Kagome, a toothy grin on his face.

"Lets get to bed, wife."

~.~

"Inuyasha-"

The hanyou wasted no time. He placed a hot kiss on her mouth, taking advantage of her surprise. He trailed his hands down her arms, making his way to her hips.

"We-We cant-"

He lowered his head, taking her ear between his teeth. She let out a sweet moan.

"Sh. You don't want Ayame to hear you."

"Inuyasha, that's exactly why we shouldn't." She said, leaning her head back as he kissed down her neck.

"But why should we waste this opportunity?" He said as he ground his hips into hers. "Its not every night I get you in my bed."

Kagome bit her bottom lip, trying to suppress the pleasure. She could feel his hardness, pressing against her core. She squeezed her thighs tight, trying to soothe the ache.

"You act like we don't live together." She said, trying to make the hanyou stop his sinful torture.

He brought his amber eyes up to hers, filled with passion. With playfulness.

"Does that mean I can expect you back here again?"

Kagome looked back at him and smiled.

"I don't think you should expect anything from me, dog boy."

He nipped at her neck, a playful reprimand.

"If your still able to call me names, Im not doing this right." He said, licking down to her collar bone.

"We-We have to stop. Ayame-"

"Im tired of being interrupted." He said. He had such a fierce look on his face.

He looked like a predator.

"Everytime I get anywhere near you, every time I get to touch you," He brought his clawed hands down to her shorts, rubbing slowly against her core, "Im always interrupted. Its fucking annoying."

"Mm-!" Kagome covered her mouth.

"I know you don't want to stop, not really." He said. "I can smell your desire for me. I can _feel_ it too." He gave her a wicked smirk. "You already know how badly I want you, Kagome."

He was dangerous. The low, husky quality of his voice, the way he lavished kisses down her neck, the feeling of his fingers pressing against her sensitive-

Kagome shook her head.

She had to get control of herself!

If she didn't stop this right now, she was going to lose her virginity to Inuyasha. With Ayame a few doors down!

"Ah, Inuyasha…. N-No. We have to stop." She pushed him away, using all the force she could muster.

He hardly moved an inch.

"What the hell wench!"

"I-I'm… and if we… And Ayame…"

Inuyasha knew she was right.

He wanted more than anything to take her, throw her onto his bed and fuck her until she couldn't walk right.

But, she was a virgin.

He couldn't take her virginity in such a crude way, making her conscious of every little sound that came out of her mouth. He wanted to hear her gasp and moan.

Fuck, he planned on it.

But that didn't mean he wasn't frustrated as hell right now!

The hanyou let out a low growl in annoyance.

"That doesn't mean we cant play-"

He watched as she shook her head, dismissing any ideas that he had about relieving the aching pressure he was feeling.

"Damn it!" He snarled. "Just go to bed."

"But-" Inuyasha sent her a look that made her suddenly lost for words. She watched silently as he climbed in, throwing the blankets over himself. He turned his back to her.

Kagome followed suit, turning her back to him.

After all that, he couldn't even hold her?

Geez, what was going on with her? When had she become so needy that she wanted Inuyasha to embrace her?

Well, whenever it happened, it happened.

She had become so used to their casual touches, that she hadn't realized how badly she craved more. Not until she had been given a taste.

And it was sinfully sweet.

She knew that he wasn't the type of guy to have pillow talk, or want to cuddle just because he needed contact… but ending it like that… it made her feel…

Kind of used.

"Seriously, you cant even face me? If its not physical then-"

Inuyasha was suddenly on top of her. He looked…

Kind of hurt. And angry.

Inuyasha always looked as if he was pissed at the world.

"I said to go to bed. What the hell are you trying to do? If I touch you right now, Im not sure Ill be able to control myself."

"You could at least-"

"Why are you trying to tempt a demon, when youre the one who told me to stop?" He asked. He took a deep breath. "Just give me a few minutes to calm down."

He lowered his head, biting the juncture between her neck and shoulder. His bitch should really learn to listen to him. She was always making things difficult.

Kagome nodded as he laid back down, once again turning away from her.

It wasn't long before sleep claimed her, and when she awoke, she found herself tangled in the arms of her husband.

~.~

"So, you two seemed to have known each other a long time. Were you childhood friends?"

"You mean, you haven't told her about me, Inuyasha?"

"Why would I?" He asked, a disgusted tone in his voice.

"We spent a lot of time together growing up." She said, her face glowing. "He was always so-"

"She was always such an annoyance. She was like the bratty little sister of our group that no one wanted around."

"Yeah, when I was a kid I did my best to irritate you." She smiled sweetly.

"She would always mess with the girls I was trying to-"

"That's because you were so cheesy, and the girls seemed so desperate it was disgusting to watch. Who wouldn't call you out on that?" She asked.

"Well, whatever you say, you two seem close." Kagome placed the breakfast plates before them.

"Demons have to stick close to each other, especially growing up." Ayame shrugged. "Besides, all of our parents are somehow connected in the old families. Treaties and work and marriages. Everyone knows everyone. The demon community is pretty close knit. Im surprised he hasn't introduced you to more of us."

"Who need that?" He asked. "Ive never cared about all that crap."

"That's true. You've always been pretty focused on what Inuyasha wants."

Ayame looked at Kagome, and gave her a tender smile.

"Im glad that's changed."

Kagome felt guilt rising in her chest. She was giving her too much credit. It was at times like these, that she remembered that their marriage wasn't real. The feelings that Ayame believed were true, were all lies. She hoped that no one would be hurt by this.

She hoped she wouldn't be hurt.

~.~

"I don't know guys, I feel kind of weird about this. It feels like lying."

"Its not lying. Your just going to text him 'come to my house.'"

"But then hes going to think that I want him for something."

Inuyasha had to bite back his urge to rip apart Koga.

He wanted his bitch, after all.

"That's not a lie either. He does need to come here, and you do want him for something. You want him to get his stinking fiancé out of our hair!"

"That's more you than me, dog boy. I like Ayame."

"Whats not to like?" She said, her confidence brimming. "Just do it. Ill take the blame if he gets mad."

Kagome bit her lip as she sent the text.

It took no time at all for the wolf demon to make his entrance.


	36. Chapter 36

A/N:: Hey everyone! I just wanted to take a moment and thank you guys for all of your wonderful reviews! It definitely helps push me along and motivate me! Im trying my best to get these chapters out as fast as I can!

Just another note, this fic is rated R for a reason ;)

How had he ever been friends with the wolf? Spent time in his company? Fuck, at one point he had found him funny.

But now was a different story.

Now he was looking at his bitch like he wanted to devour her whole.

And she… she seemed to squirm under his intense gaze.

In his entire life, he had never had a rival. He had a feeling that was changing.

Sure, she had said she didn't want Koga when Ayame asked. But had she meant that? Was that the truth?

He didn't fucking care. He just wanted to get away from that damned asshole and take Kagome with him. He had half a mind to throw her over his shoulder and storm out.

But no. Nooo. They had to go out to lunch with the freaking wolves and spend the day together. All this nonsense about friends and getting to know Ayame and future plans.

Fuck that.

As far as he was concerned, until that flea bag stopped making bedroom eyes at his woman, he never wanted to see his ugly face again.

"Did that really happen?!" His companion laughed at his side.

She apparently had other ideas.

She apparently found Koga funny.

And Gods knows, she found him smart. After all, they were in the same fucking program together.

They had too much in common.

Inuyasha had never felt like this before. It was petty and below him. He was a fucking demon with wealth, status and good looks. Woman threw themselves at him feet. Woman begged, BEGGED! Him to sleep with them!

There was no way that he, Inuyasha Takahashi, was feeling jealous.

That's what he had told himself.

Even he couldn't believe that lie anymore.

And it pissed him off to no end.

"Why didn't you tell me you were like that in high school?" Kagome asked, drawing him out of his dark, self-centered thoughts.

"Eh?"

"You were voted best hair? Really?" She scoffed at him.

The hanyou narrowed his eyes.

"I don't see whats so funny. I have great fucking hair."

"Oh, Im not saying that you don't." She waved her hand, dismissing his bad attitude. "Its just hard to see you in school spirit mode. You don't strike me as much of a participator."

"Feh." He crossed his arms over his chest.

"See? I can only imagine-"

"Well, despite his bad attitude, he was pretty cheery back then." Koga said. "He always had girls around him. He thought he was king of the school."

"Who says I wasn't?" He asked, raising a brow.

"How lucky you are Kagome, to be his queen." Ayame said, mocking him. Kagome let out a laugh.

"Why does this conversation feel like its only at my expense?"

"Because youre the one who isn't joining in, dog boy." Kagome slapped him arm playfully.

"What were you like in high school?" Ayame asked.

"Hm. I was… busy."

"Busy? What kind of answer is that?"

"That's what I was though." She shrugged. "I worked, and I was on the student council, and I was captain of the archery club and-"

"Damn, did you sleep?" Koga murmured.

"When I had the time." She laughed.

"It only makes you more amazing." Koga flashed her a toothy smile.

Ayame bared her own fearsome teeth.

"Stop looking at her like that! Shes _married_ Koga. And besides, Im your fiancé!"

"Like Hell!" He said, trying to shrug her off. "Besides, they are-"

"Shes right Koga, Inuyasha and I _are_ married and Ayame-"

"Is a fucking nuisance." Koga turned his nose up.

"Couldn't agree with you more. Its not like this is how I want to spend my day off."

"Well excuse me. Its been so long since we all got together and-"

"I just spent all fucking day with you yesterday! That's enough for what, the next ten years at least, right?"

"Inuyasha!" Kagome knit her brows together. He was frustrated. How could she look so damn cute when she was yelling at him.

"Aside from that, I want to get to know your wife." Ayame rested her chin on her hands and leaned forward. "I still cant believe it. If I didn't see it with my own eyes..."

"Don't trust everything-"

A swift kick from the hanyou made the wolf bite his tongue and sneer.

"I really didn't expect this. Let alone to like someone that you actually married. The last I heard you were still going around with that frosty bitch who-"

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes.

"Doesn't matter. All that matters is that you married Kagome and your in love, right?" She smiled sweetly.

Right?

Kagome felt her stomach drop. She tried her best to keep up the mask. The game. The lie.

She felt Inuyashas clawed fingers curl around her and squeeze her hand.

She smiled.

Sure, it may be a sham. It may be a marriage built on a lie, loveless and based on mutual needs. But…

But she liked him.

More than she was willing to admit.

She really, really liked her husband.

~.~

"Who knew you were such a snack hog." Kagome said, as she leaned in to whisper in his ear.

"Feh. Im a demon. It only makes sense that I have a demon appetite."

"Yeah, but you could still control yourself, and _share_."

"You should know by now I don't share, woman." He said, as he popped a piece of popcorn into her mouth. "Now shush."

"Could you two stop flirting? Your making me nauseous." Koga grunted.

"SH!" A noise came from somewhere in the theater.

True, they were being kind of rude.

But flirting? Her and Inuyasha?

Hm, it wasn't her typical way of doing it, that's for sure. Usually if she was flirting she would smile demurely, bat her eyes, bite her lip and shyly look up at him.

Who the hell was she kidding? Her flirting wasn't that calculated. Normally she just made a mess out of herself and for some reason, guys still wanted to date her.

Maybe this was flirting and she was so inexperienced she had no idea.

To answer Koga, Inuyasha took his arm, putting it around Kagome and pulled her in close.

It felt territorial.

And like an actual date.

Almost.

She should play along, right?

Kagome leaned her head on Inuyashas chest, trying her best to focus on the movie. All she could hear was the beating of his heart, the rise and fall of his chest… her head swam from the way he smelled. Totally and completely _man_.

Inuyashas eye grew wide as his nostrils flared.

He leaned down, bringing his mouth to the shell of her ear. He felt her shiver from his hot breath.

"If you don't stop that, Im going to take you to the bathroom and-"

Kagome immediately shot her head up, her eye wide with shock. She bit her bottom lip in a worried, _frustrated_ way. Inuyasha let gave a smug smile, showing a fang. He watched as she nodded obediently.

It was a good feeling, knowing that his woman wanted him.

And his demon was satisfied too.

Partly.

Koga was sure to catch that scent. Normally, he wouldn't care who or what smelled the woman he was trying beds arousal. More than likely, he didn't know the bitches name, and it was a feeling of pride that he could turn a woman on.

But with Kagome, it was different.

The way she smelled, how sweet and intoxicating, so fucking sensual that it made his blood boil… he didn't want anyone to know that about her, certainly not a demon. He didn't want anyone to know what she looked like in heat. He wanted that to be private. Something only shared between the two of them.

But he couldn't help the part of him that felt pleased, knowing that Koga was aware of it.

The wolf would know now that Kagome wanted _him._ Was turned on by_ him_. By the mere touch of him, she was aroused. She wanted to fuck _him_.

So for this once, and only this once, he felt satisfied with it.

Too bad they had to sit through this stupid movie. As if he could concentrate on anything other than the woman at his side.

~.~

Kagome walked up to her door with Inuyasha and waved, her other hand occupied holding his. Ayame and Koga drove off, the wolf happily on his way to bring his fiancé back to her home.

She was nowhere near the age she should marry. She was young and naïve, and had so much a head of her that she should accomplish before she settled down and tied the knot.

Kagome walked through the door, the hanyou following behind.

He looked down at her hand. He was not quite ready to let it go yet.

"Kagome…" He trailed off. She turned, and gave him a soft smile.

"Can.. we… we… I want…" He just wanted to hold her. He didn't want to let her go, send her off for the night. He felt an ache in his chest for her. He wanted to bring him to her and keep her close. It was a greediness that he was not used to. A selfishness that was eating him alive.

She walked over to him, and placed a delicate kiss on his lips.

She had kissed him.

It might have been the first time.

Every time something had happened, it was always the hanyou who made the advances.

But now she, she had made the first move.

He responded to her kiss, not roughly like he had in the past, but gently, full of passion. He heard the purse she carried in drop to the floor, then felt as she placed her hand on the hard plain of his stomach.

His demon rumbled, as he crushed her body against his. She let out a soft moan as he kissed down her neck, finding the spot that called to him.

_Claim her. Claim her. Claim her._

He had to fight back the urge to sink his teeth into her creamy skin, branding her as his forever.

"Damn it Kagome, what the hell are you doing to me?" He breathed out, licking the juncture. She threw her head back, a needy moan escaping her lips.

He grasped her hips and lifted her, slightly amazed that she wrapped her thighs around him. Was this the same woman who had vowed she would never sleep with him? The same woman was demanding his kiss, her hands fisting though his silver locks.

Gods was he glad she changed her mind.

In the back of his mind he knew he couldnt sleep with her, not yet. Not until they talked about it. He was a lot of things, but he wouldn't take advantage of a woman.

He wouldn't take advantage of Kagome.

But that didn't mean he couldn't pleasure her. Couldn't bring her to the brink and push her gloriously over and over again.

Somehow, he had made it to his room, kicking his door open. He placed her down on the bed, gently, and climbed on top if her.

She looked gorgeous. Her face was flushed, her lips swollen from their activity. Her stormy eyes where hooded with lust. Desire. For him.

He bent down claiming her mouth once again, his tongue fighting for dominance. He wanted to dominate her in every sense.

He felt her blunt nails dig into his shoulders, leaving half moons in their wake. He growled as she bucked her hips against his, seeking to feel the friction of his manhood. He was happy to reciprocate.

"Ahhh!"

Gods her voice was so sweet. Soft and breathy, erotic. How had he ever listened to anyone elses sighs before? How would anyone elses compare?

He trailed wet kisses down her chest, letting his claws run down her stomach. He felt the muscles tense in anticipation, as he lifted her shirt up, higher, finally over her head.

She sat up, as he silently demanded. She was before him, clad in her black lacey bra, and found herself lifting Inuyashas shirt as well. She felt the need to feel his skin, to feel his bare flesh against hers.

Swiftly, he removed his shirt and descended on her, deftly unhooking her bra. She bit her lip in embarrassment, waiting for him to follow through. He kissed her softly as he pulled it away from her body.

Looking at her bare chest, he let out a hungry growl. He looked every bit the predator that he was.

She unconsciously moved her hands to cover herself, feeling rather exposed.

"Don't." He demanded. "You're so fucking beautiful Kagome."

With his left hand he took her breast, squeezing, feeling its weight.

She was so soft and supple, so damned perfect she was driving him mad.

He took her perky nipple in his mouth greedily sucking, before licking and flicking the tip. She squirmed under him, her arousal filling the room. She was so responsive.

With his other hand he reached for her thigh, trailing his hand up closer, closer to her core, but never making contact. He wouldn't give in to her, not yet. Not until she begged.

Thank the Gods she had chosen to wear a skirt today.

He played with the band of her underwear, allowing his fingers to slip inside momentarily. Just enough to make her writhe below him.

"Inu.. Inuyasha…" She moaned.

"What is it you want, Kagome?" He asked, brushing his thumb over her. He could feel the outline of her through the thin cloth. It was damp from her juices.

"P-Please…." She tried to move against his hand.

"Please what?" He asked. "Tell me what it is you want."

"T-touch me. Please." She begged.

In an instant he was on her, kissing her until her head was spinning.

"Pleaseee…" She moaned.

Well, she had asked nicely.

He moved aside her panties, and delicately ran his fingers over her. He felt her shudder at the contact.

He couldn't say he wasn't doing the same.

She was so damned wet, so ready for him he was having trouble restraining himself. He spread her open, then placed one, two clawed digits inside.

"Ahh!" She was putty in his hands. She followed his movements, trying to match his skilled fingers. She let out incoherent words as he expertly pumped his fingers in and out, moving them in a slow, agonizing circle.

Gods, it wasn't enough.

Suddenly, his lips left hers, and so did his fingers. She felt his weight shift down her body.

Lower and lower, until he pulled at her skirt, bringing it over her hips. She lifted herself for easier access. All the at remained was the thin piece of black underwear. He hooked his thumbs into the sides of her panties and slowly pulled them down.

She watched as he removed his pants, the strain of his erection too much to take against the restrictive clothing, leaving him only in his boxers.

She was hungry to see more of him. She wanted to reach out and feel the last part of him hidden from her view.

Was… was it finally going to happen? Was she going to lose her virginity?

To her surprise, he lowered his head, diving between her thighs.

This was not something he normally did; Sure, he enjoyed the smell of a womans arousal, but smell and taste were vastly different. It wasn't sweet, often it had a sour flavor. And while he enjoyed the effect it had on his partners, he couldn't help but feel that the women were not _clean_ enough. It just was not something that attracted him. His sense of smell was too strong for that. He was a demon after all. He could count on his hand the amount of times he had done this to a woman.

But Kagome was different. He was drawn to her core, dying to taste her. He was practically salivating to taste her nectar.

He heard the breath leave her body as she licked her. He circled her swollen nub, loving the way she cried from pleasure.

She tasted so fucking good. It felt selfish, like he was doing this for himself. He was getting high off the taste of her wet arousal. The more he greedily licked, the more came. He felt like he was in heaven.

He wanted more.

He wanted to hear her cry out from her release.

He wanted to give her one so good it would make her forget anyone who had been before him.

He brought back his hand, pumping his fingers in and out, in and out. He flicked at her pearl, growling in approval at her reactions. He could feel her tense up, her frantic rocking against him.

And when she came, she called out his name in broken syllables.

She struggled to catch her breath, and the hanyou smiled. It was he who had made her look this way, feel this way.

Now what the hell was he going to do?

He was so hard that it was actually hurting. Inuyasha wasn't going to ask her to reciprocate, and he knew that if he didn't take care of himself, his demon might boil over and do something regrettable.

He sat up, getting ready to go to the bathroom, when her hand shot out, stopping him.

"Kagome?" He asked. His voice was husky, full of hunger.

"Let me… please…" She brought her hand to his thigh, slowly, achingly slowly, crawling up to his erection.

"Kagome…" He said between clenched teeth. He felt as if in a daze as she worked his boxers down, releasing his cock.

She couldn't help but stare.

It was so much… larger than she had expected. Was this because he was a demon, or because he was just gifted in this department?

Kagome felt nervous. She knew her skills were nowhere on par with the other woman he slept with. She knew that she was out of practice, not nearly as erotic as the others he had taken to his bed.

But the way he seemed to react from the simple touch gave her courage.

She held him in her hand, slowly moving up and down, up and down. He growled, thrusting his hips forward as she pumped him, increasing her speed little by little.

She was surprised when she saw the bead of precum on his tip, more surprised still when she leaned down, licking it away.

"AH fuck! Kagome!" It had caught him off guard. It had sent a shock down to his core.

She licked her lips before she opened her mouth, welcoming him in.

He let out a roar that she had never heard before, as he struggled to keep control.

She felt so fucking good, her hot, wet mouth working up and down on his cock, her hand still pumping him diligently. Her tongue… Gods, her tongue. Had anything felt this good before? His hands her buried in her hair, the scent of her wafting up to his nose. She was getting turned on by doing this. It made his need all the greater.

"Kagome…" He mumbled out. Or at least he tried to. He wasn't sure they were speaking the same language anymore.

She looked up at him, running her tongue over his tip.

And he lost it.

He came hard and fast, and much quicker than he expected. He came with a growl and her name on his lips. His entire body was shaking, but she kept her mouth on him, slowly bobbing her head as he rode out his orgasm.

Fuck, she was incredible.

Kagome sat back, nibbling at her bottom lip, unsure of what to do, or what to say next. They… they had just done _that_. Now what?

As if reading her thoughts, he gathered her small body to him, placing kisses along her neck. More than ever, his demon was calling to him. From his release, his fangs had lengthened. This had never happened before. He ran them over the spot, just to tease himself, imagining what it would be like to actually claim her. Inuyasha sucked instead, bruising the area once again.

He had to leave some kind of mark on his bitch.

He pulled the blankets up over them, laying her down on her side. He laid beside her, pulling her body close, spooning her. Inuyasha placed a kiss at the base of her neck.

"Goodnight wench."


	37. Chapter 37

Inuyasha woke up, feeling more content then he had in a long time. He didn't want to open his eyes, not yet. He simply wanted to breathe in the sweet smells in his room, the overwhelming scent of wild flowers that came from the woman at his side.

At first, he had been sure it was a dream. There was no way that he and Kagome… and that she had…

But when she made a noise, a slight moan in her sleep, he pulled her closer. It wasn't a dream. She was actually here. Her soft body was really beside him, naked in all its glory. Her shoulders were exposed, goosebumps on her skin. He wanted to sink into this feeling.

If only her damn alarm clock would stop buzzing.

Regretfully, he nudged her, then placed a soft kiss on her neck.

"Mmm." She curled up, not wanting to leave her dreams.

"Youre alarm is going off, wench. You need to wake up."

Kagomes eyes shot open at the sound of his voice, letting the situation wash over her. She turned her head, narrowing her eyes at the hanyou.

"How can you name call so early in the morning?" She asked.

"It's a talent." He commented, placing a kiss on her shoulder.

Kagome sat up, raising her arms overhead stretching, suddenly aware of her nudity, she pulled the sheet close to her.

Inuyasha smiled. How can she still be bashful?

To be honest, he felt out of sorts. Sure, plenty of women had spent the night and woken up in his bed over the years. Some times they would make excuses to try and stay, others would like an encore of the previous nights performance. But in every case, he had wanted them to leave. After the were done their activities, of course.

He was doing things that were outside of his norm. He didn't feel the need to hurry her along, he didn't have to think back and wonder what her name was, where he had found her, what they had done. It wasn't that he had woken up with regrets before, but this was the first time he woke up feeling _happy_. Smiling at his bed mates silly antics, being gentle and tender… when had sex… of any kind.. had that kind of feel for him?

He was dreading get out bed. Hating that the sun had risen. He wanted to stay longer with her. He was afraid.

What if after she left, she came to her senses? What if she told him that she couldn't, no wouldn't, do this sort of thing again? That they were better off as friends?

He wouldn't be able to stand it. Before, he couldn't find a woman the held a candle to her. And now…

Fuck, he felt addicted. Ruined.

She had better take responsibility.

Damn it, this entire situation felt fragile. Didn't she know demons had a hard time being delicate?

She was already up, already showering. He wondered if he should join her. He would with any other girl.

But she was Kagome.

Fuck.

She had him questioning every move he should make.

He had to talk to her. He had to, or he was going to go crazy.

~.~

Kagome tried to calm herself down. She knew her heart was racing. She had to get a handle on this.

She calmly, oh so calmly, walked down the stairs, trying her best to make it seem like it was any other day.

Like she hadnt spent the night in bed with Inuyasha. Like he hadnt given her the most earth shattering orgasm of her life.

Yeah, she had to act like none of that phased her.

But her nerves just wouldn't seem to listen to her. Damn, she had to get out of the house before it was too awkward.

"Im leaving Inuyasha, I'll see you la-"

In an instant, he was there. Blocking her from the door.

"Ter." She stumbled on her words.

"Going already?"

"Yeah, I have to get in early." That's true, it wasn't a lie. She had plans, after all. She wasn't going to let last night interfere with it, either.

"Besides, you should really get going." She said, trying to change the focus of the conversation. "Don't you remember what today is?"

"Feh. How could I forget?" He said, showing a toothy grin. "Today is the day that I finally move into the CEO office and can kiss that mediocre job goodbye."

"Don't talk like that. Didn't you learn anything about being humble in that position? Those jobs are peoples livelihoods and-"

"Yeah yeah, I get it." He said.

"So, you'd better get going!" She smiled at him. "And Ill just-"

"Wait." He said, holding out his arm. "I want to talk to you."

"But Inuyasha…"

"Obviously I cant right now, but what about tonight?"

"To-tonight…" She bit her lip, thinking. "I cant tonight, I have rounds."

"Really? That's odd. Its not your week to-"

"You have my schedule memorized?" She raised a brow.

"Feh. You wish. Its just predictable."

"Mmm." She hummed, disbelievingly.

"What about tomorrow then?"

"Tomorrow… Well, Tuesdays I usually…"

"Eh?"

"Tuesdays I usually go out with Hojo."

He growled, moving quickly to cage her against the wall with this arms.

"Cancel it." He demanded.

"Eh? But we planned on-"

Inuyasha could feel his demon rising to the surface. He leaned his head in, capturing the shell of her ear between his teeth.

"Screw that. I want to take you out." His voice was husky.

"L-like a date?" She asked nervously.

"You can call it whatever you want. But you'd better not go out with him tomorrow. Got it?" He breathed.

Kagome nodded wordlessly.

"Good." He said, as he backed away from her.

"I- I- I gotta go." She said, before she opened the door, the rush of cool morning air hitting her hard.

The hanyou stood there, smug with pride. A day wasn't long to wait at al.

~.~

Inuyasha sat at this desk, looking around the empty room. There was a name plate on his desk, indicating his position. He had had people talking to him al morning, congratulating him, telling him how proud they were, how his father had always wanted this.

The worst was his damn brother. He had to come over, with his condescending remarks. Wasn't this supposed to be happy thing? Leave it that moron to bring the mood down.

He was glad that Myouga had told his secretary to schedule his lunch alone. So many people wanted to take him out and 'pick his brain'. Fuck that. His head was throbbing as it was.

The only thing that was calming him down was Kagome.

He could smell her on him. He felt like he could hear her voice. He debated on calling her.

At least he could see her, well, sort of. Myouga had given him a framed picture as a gift, saying every husband should have his wife on his desk.

Heh, he wouldn't mind having Kagome on the desk. Or the couch. Up against the glass windows. On the floor. Pressed up against-

Fuck, if he didn't stop his thoughts, it was going to be dangerous.

One day wasn't so long, right?

He was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he didn't hear the door open, didnt figure it out until the scent hit him.

She was there.

~.~

Kagome tried to smooth down her skirt in the elevator. She needed something to do from feeling nervous. She had planned this was Myouga. She would come to his office, and give him lunch. First days were always tough, right? And Myouga himself had asked her to come…

And she had agreed. She said she would come down and play the part of wife, bringing lunch to her husband. Myouga said with would be good for his image in the company.

But more than that, she wanted to do it as a friend. He had come such a long way… he was hardly the person he had been when they married.

The elevator rang, and the doors opened.

"Oh, Kagome!" The flea demon squealed with excitement. "Im so glad you were able to come."

"I wouldn't miss it." She said with a smile.

"Oh ho, such a dutiful wife." He chuckled. "Everyone, this is wife, Kagome."

The people before her gave low bows, signaling their respect. The flea demon led her to his office.

"Im so glad I have the opportunity to talk to you, Kagome! Are things going well?"

"Um.. yeah of course." She smiled. _Not like he needs to know how confusing the situation has become_, she mentally sighed.

"And hes behaving like a gentleman?" He asked.

"As much as to be expected."

"Oh, master Inuyasha." The flea shook his head. "Wel, now is the perfect time to tell you that we are having a ball in honor of your husband!" He smiled gleefully.

"For Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

"Of course! It's a momentous occasion! Both sons of Takahashi, working together in their fathers company! Who would have thought the day would come!"

"Well, it sounds like it will be a good time." Kagome said.

"Its sure to be!" They walked up to the secretary's desk and Myouga announced "This is Inuyashas wife, . Were going to surprise him." The flea sounded thrilled with his deception.

"Hi-his wife?" She asked skeptically. "Im not sure he is able to see you."

"Nonsense. We have purposely left this time slot open, just for this." Myouga pointed to the homemade bento. "Isnt she such a good wife? Thinking of her husband on this overwhelming day." He smiled.

"Its just that-"

"Ill hear no more of this." The flea said with finality.

Kagome walked over, noticing that the door was cracked. He… he wasn't alone.

"And the girl he was forced to marry, this country no body… she is beneath him."

"Really?" The other voice asked.  
"Forced to marry, for three years. Can you believe that? The term of his inheritance are so out dated. Ive had lawyers looking into how this mess can be annulled. He practically begged me to. Isnt that right, Inuyasha?"

She knew that voice.

She knew that woman.

It was Kikyo.

"Huh? Oh, yeah." She heard him say.

"And the things he has had to endure… pretending to like this woman, hearing her trivial stories, acting as if he wants to be around her, when in reality he couldn't wait to run away…"

"What a predicament." The other woman said sadly.

~.~

Inuyasha couldn't believe it. Kikyo had come.

She had apparently found someone on the staf that she could put under her spell. She had mentioned before that they were going to allow her to go off the hospitals grounds, with supervision, of course. But he had never dreamed that it would be here. To his office.

Apparently, she wanted to surprise him.

Whatever they were talking about, he couldn't be bothered to pay attention. He listened for him name so he could grunt out a response.

He pushed around the food on his plate absent mindedly. His thoughts were elsewhere.

With Kagome.

He was looking at the picture Myouga had given him. It was taken on their wedding day. She had truly looked beautiful. Her face, her hair, her dress. She looked just like a doll. And the outfit she had changed into after… she looked like a vixen.

He had to replace this picture. He wanted one of her where she looked natural, where she was smiling. He had plenty of those. The wench was picture happy. Maybe the one where they spent the day at the theme park? He would like to go back there again, take her on the Ferris wheel and kiss her, like on actual date.

Damn he was mushy. Like out of a freaking manga.

He breathed in deeply. He could smell Kikyo and whoever the hell her attendant was… but he could smell Kagome. Her scent had been on him all morning. He had even skipped a shower, not wanting the remnants of her to disappear yet.

Funny, it seemed like it was stronger.

Something was wrong.

His ears swiveled to the door, picking apart the sounds. Breathing.

He lifted his gaze. He didn't have to see the shape of her body, the outline of it that humans wouldn't be able to make out. He could just tell.

"…Kagome…"

She stepped forward, the door opening wide.

He could hear her breathing, trying to calm herself down. She bit her lip, then finally spoke.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt." She gave a smile. "I just wanted to drop this off. I thought you might want something nice on your first day." Kagome was looking all over the room, trying to avoid their stares. "But I see that Kikyo has already brought lunch. So uh, Myouga" She turned to him. "You can have it. I made some for you too but, maybe you can find someone that wants it." She turned her head back to Inuyasha. "Im in the way, I'll go."

"KAGOME-" He said, shooting up from his desk. He raced around, desperate to catch her.

Kikyo rushed to his side.

"If you so much as take another step after her, Inuyasha, so help me, you will regret it." Her voice was cold, stern.

He let loose a growl.

"DAMN IT!"

~.~


	38. Chapter 38

Inuyasha tapped his claws on the desk. He couldn't seem to focus his thoughts.

It had been two weeks since she left. Two weeks and five days.

It felt like so much longer.

When she had left with that unshakable smile on her face, he felt a sinking feeling in his gut he had never experienced. Everything in him screamed to chase after her.

If he could have stopped her, he could have explained. That the things Kikyo was saying, he didn't mean it. He… he had at one point felt like that, but now… it was different now. Now he- he- Damn it! It didn't matter any way. She was totally unreachable.

As soon as Kikyo left, he raced home. He felt his demon clawing its way to the surface. _Find her. Find her. Find her._ It echoed over and over again in his head. He had no idea how he had suppressed his demon with Kikyo. He could feel the changes threatening his control. And it was ready to run its claws through the predator who hurt his mate.

He wasn't surprised to find that she was gone. He had been expecting it.

It didn't change the fact that he felt panicked. He raced through the room, trialing her scent. Her normally sweet fragrance was mixed with the salt of her tears. It tugged at him relentlessly. He wanted to hold her. He wanted to apologize. He wanted her to scream at him or hit him- anything! He just wanted to see her.

He went to the hospital, demanding to see his wife. He flaunted his wealth and his status, threated the contributions that his family made annually. It didn't work.

It wasn't until Koga came outside, ready to attack him that he actually listened.

Kagome had left.

She requested a leave of absence. Koga had no idea why, but he knew it was Inuyashas fault.

He went around to her regular spots. He demanded that Myouga give him her mothers address.

It was like she disappeared out of thin air.

He had a sneaking suspicion that the flea knew where she was, but he wouldn't budge. Every time he came near Myouga he started nagging at him, saying that even if he didn't love Kagome like a real husband, he at least had to respect her and her position. This was his company; people knew that they were married. How embarrassing for her is it that the boss brings his other woman to his office? He relentlessly tried to make him feel guilty for hurting Kagome.

He already felt lower than scum. He didn't need to pile it on.

His entire day was filled with thoughts of her. As he drove home, he dreaded opening the door. Her scent was still there, but it was faded; stale. It reminded him the worst way that she was gone. His demon was discontented at home too. It longed for its mate, mourned her in a way that manifested making him physically ill. He had actually gone into her room, where her scent was the strongest, to try and calm his nerves.

It was too much. He had never felt this way before, so utterly defeated.

He would drive up to his house, thinking for the millionth time how empty and large it seemed. Before Kagome, he had never thought there was too much space, too much room. He had never felt alone before.

He would walk up to the door, and know immediately that she wasn't there. He wanted to leave, rent a hotel just so he could function. The scent of her was driving him mad.

But he couldn't leave. What if she came back? He had to be here… to show her that he was waiting. And she had to come back… she had to…

Inuyasha sighed as he ran his claws through his hair. He was sure that today would be no different than yesterday.

~.~

He had sensed it immediately.

The wind carried her scent. He froze, trying to control his demon. He could feel his body shaking, twitching just from the mere scent of her. He was worried what would happen when he actually saw her. When he got closer.

He opened the door, taking note of her luggage by the entrance. He walked through the kitchen, following her scent. She was in the back yard. Nervously, he opened the sliding door.

She didn't turn to acknowledge him, not right away. Her arms were stiff as she drew back her bow. He could see the look of concentration on her face. He was watching her every movement, soaking in her presence. She let out a deep breath as she knocked the arrow, hitting the center of the target. Not for the first time, he was amazed at her ability.

He had to speak to her. What he really wanted was to run at her, full speed and hold her before she could get away.

"K-Kagome…"

Kagome turned her head over her shoulder. She looked at him indifferently. It sent shivers down his spine. He almost wished she hadnt turned his way.

She drew back the bow once more and repeated the process. He watched as she steadied herself, heard the beating of her heart and she took a few calming breaths before turning his way.

"Kagome, let me explain-"

She put her hand up to stop him.

"You don't need to. You don't have to explain anything to me." The corners of her mouth turned up slightly. Was she trying to look reassuring?

"No, Kagome, I do. I have to tell you that-"

"Stop. I don't need to hear it. I don't _want_ to hear it."

"KAGOME-"

"You don't owe me an explanation. We made the rules of our marriage very clear, didn't we? That's why we set those conditions. You didn't do anything wrong. I overstepped."

Her tone was sharp, cold. She had a stern look in her eyes, one that wouldn't back down.

"WILL YOU JUST-"

"I did a lot of thinking. It was a mistake for us to get as close as we did-"

He felt his heart drop. It was the very thing he didn't want to hear.

"I know that you're worried about your inheritance-"

_Inheritance?_

Had that even crossed his mind over the past two weeks? He had worried over her leaving, worried that he would never see her again, worried that if he did see her, this exact situation would play out. But he never thought about the implications of her leaving financially.

Fuck his inheritance! That's not what he was worried about it all.

"I overheard what Kikyo was saying. If I made you feel that you had to act around me for the sake of your inheritance… You should know that when I give my word, it means something. I wasn't going to leave until the three years were up. Im not going to be the one responsible for making you lose that much money. So I'll stay here, married to you… until you and she figure out a way to annul it."

He felt sick. He didn't want to annul it. He didn't want to go back to being strangers.

"Kag-"

"Higurashi."

"Wha-"

"Kagome is too familiar."

"Like hell Im going to call you Higurashi." He seethed. Inuyasha was clenching his fists so tightly he was on the verge of drawing blood.

"Then you can call me Takahashi, since that is technically my name right now. But it might get confusing."

"I'll fucking call you whatever the hell I want."

"Then I might not answer you." She shrugged before picking up her bow, walking past him.

"Please figure out the loophole for the annulment soon, Takahashi." Was all he heard before she closed the door.

A/N:: So I made this chapter short on purpose. I know its usually half the size of the usual updates, but Im working on the next, meatier chapter. Im going to do my best to get the chapters out and get it finished quickly. I also have another story in my head, so be on the lookout!


	39. Chapter 39

He still wasn't sure where she had gone. He tried to get a scent off of her, to determine where in the hell she had managed to hide away for almost three weeks, but it was pointless. As soon as she had said her piece, she had left again.

But she came back.

The only thing that calmed his nerves was that she had promised him. Promised to keep her word. She would stay until a solution was found.

He would just have to make sure one wasn't.

Besides, the contract was iron clad, wasn't it? Put together by the best legal team his father could find, there was no way that there was a loophole.

Gods, he hoped not.

There was roughly a year and a half left. It wasn't long at all. He had to change her mind. Had to get her to listen to him.

He had to get her to stay.

Once the contract was up...

She would leave. She would go on with her life.

And from the way she was acting, it was one he wasn't welcome in.

This marriage contract was the only thing keeping her in his life. It wasn't about the money anymore. It was about his link to her being secure.

He didn't know what he would do when she left. He wasn't sure his demon would allow it. For a minute, he thought that she wanted more from him. No damn it, he _knew _she did. Kagome wouldn't have done that with _him, _with so much at stake, if she wanted just a fling. He had nothing else to think about over the past few weeks, and was firm in his beliefs.

But now… it seemed like he held those feelings alone. She no longer seemed to share in them.

Its not like he could ask.

He had always thought of himself as a brave man. He would say whatever he wanted, to whoever he wanted. He took chances and insane risks. Nothing could stop him.

Except when it mattered.

Until Kagome… until his feelings for her… until she was so far from his grasp…

It wasn't until then that he realized it was easy to be brave and carefree when the things in question didn't matter. He always had money to bail him out. Friends that wouldn't leave him side, accepting his bad temper and manners. The women he approached held no significance.

When it came down to it, he was a coward.

He was too afraid to ask Kagome how she felt. He was too afraid to hear the answer.

It was torture, this wall that was between them. She had been busy, having to make up the hours for her program. And when she wasn't doing that, she did her damn best to avoid being home. From the scents he could pick up off her, she was spending a lot of time with female friends.

Inuyasha wracked his brain about the best course of action. At this point, she clearly needed space. If he just grabbed her, threw her over his shoulder like he wanted, and take her off somewhere secluded, making her listen to his side…

She would turn away from him forever. It would be the final straw.

Whenever he tried to broach the subject, she left too quickly.

So, he deiced the only thing he could do was wait.

He could show her that when she was ready to listen, he would he there to talk. He would do his best to carry out their routines before kikyo... remind her that she enjoyed his company… enjoyed being with him…

He had tried bringing her dinner at work when she had the night shift. She laughed a little, asking what he was doing there. She took a low blow and asked if he was reversing their last meal.

"Thank you, Takahashi, but I already have dinner."

"Then lets eat together Kago-"

"Higurashi."

"Ka-go-me." He ground out.

"Hi-gur-as-hi." She simply replied.

"Will you fucking eat with me, or not?"

"Its very kind of you, but I'm going to pass."

"Kagome, I just-"

"Sorry Takahashi, but I've got to get back. I have a lot of time to make up for. But thank you."

He had tried to converse with her over breakfast, like before. He used to find his mornings precious with her. Now they barely existed.

Even in their early days, she would cook breakfast. She would make extra and set it aside for him. Once they became comfortable with each other they would chat for however long their schedules allowed.

Now he ate cold cereal, waiting for her to sit. He would be willing to endure awkward, long pauses if it meant he could just be near her.

But Kagome, she had no interest in that.

She started drinking protein shakes, taking her food to go.

She would rather drink her meal than have to spend time with him.

It was Friday, and now that she was home, maybe she would continue on with their ritual. He was sitting on the couch, clad in his pajamas, and anxiously waited for her.

Waiting.

Waiting.

When he finally heard her footsteps, he felt his heart beating rapidly. He felt nervous and excited and nauseous all at once.

He turned his head, ready to make some snide remark about how she always cuts it close, about how she was always so slow. Silly banter really, he just wanted the ease of the conversations they had had back then.

But that was before he had gotten a good look at her.

She was wearing a black dress so tight and form fitting his mouth was watering. And Gods, it was short- so short it left little to the imagination. Too short for his bitch to wear out.

Just short enough for him to bring her upstairs and-

He had to shake the thoughts from his lust clouded mind. She didn't dress like that for him. No way in hell.

"W-where" He started, his throat feeling dry. He felt hungry just looking at her. "What are you wearing that for?"

"Eh?"

"Where are you going?"

"I don't really think that is any of your business." She said, a calm, reserved look on her face.

"Its not my- not my business?" He stumbled on his words. He was infuriated!

"Do you know what the hell it is like living with you right now? You barely talk, I have no idea where the hell your going or what your doing and-"

"And that's what we agreed on. That's what we decided in the contract. Honestly, you act like didn't set the terms for this yourself."

"That was- that was before- But there has to be some kind of communication- even roommates tell each other when they are coming and going-"

Kagome sighed.

"Youre right. I have something. I didn't want to do this now because Im running late, but I guess theres no time like the present."

She walked into the kitchen, and the hanyou followed behind. She bent down, opening a cupboard and retrieving two dry erase board.

"This is yours, and this is mine." She said. "If I have a message for you, or something I feel you should know, ill write it here. And vice versa. For extreme situations or emergencies, a text message or call."

"You want to communicate with me… through dry erase boards…" He said, looking down at the glossy white rectangle.

"Its effective. Its how Sango does it with her roommate."

"Don't you think it's a little different for us?" He seethed, grinding his teeth.

"I don't see why it has to be. This should reduce some-"

"I don't want to talk through you some fucking piece of plastic! I want-"

"I already know what you want, Takahashi." She said softly. "I've already heard it before." She drew in a sharp breath. "This solves the problem. You should be happy about this." She gave a small smile.

Happy? Happy? It took all he had not to push her up against the wall and show her how unhappy he was.

He wanted to make her submit. He wanted to make her listen. He wanted to apologize and tell her how he felt and then fuck her until she screamed.

He just wanted her to stay still.

By the time he composed himself, she walked past him, heading out the door.

He just couldn't seem to catch her.

~.~

Why was he making this so hard on her?

She was doing her best to give him space. She was doing her best to avoid him. She was doing her best to give him what he wanted.

So why was he acting like he was the one who was hurt? Why was he acting like he was holding something back?

When she had overheard Kikyo… she had felt shattered.

She had gone from a feeling of euphoria and bliss, excited to see the hanyou again, excited to surprise him on his first day in his new position.

Excited in her own fantasies, that maybe he wouldn't be able to control himself, and try to take her right then on his desk.

But instead, she wasn't the one he wanted.

Of course it was her.

She was always interrupting their good moments. Always there.

Kagome knew that Kikyo was more on his level. She was rich and classy and had a cold air about her that screamed she always got what she wanted.

I guess it was true. She wanted Inuyasha, and apparently, she had him.

It was bad enough to hear her say those things, saying that Inuyasha was putting on an act, that she found her annoying, that he had to pretend to like her to secure his inheritance.

That was bad enough.

But to see him there, not bothered a bit by it…going along with it… it was like looking at him for the first time.

So what if he had seemed so tender the night before? He had just been trying to get into her pants. He had never made it a secret that he found her desirable. But that was all.

He just wanted to fuck her.

Gods, how it hurt.

She wanted more than that, more from him. She had known before this happened what her feelings were, but she pushed them down. They were dangerous.

But when she heard her, heard him confirm it… from her heartbreak she knew she couldn't deny it any longer.

She loved him.

She loved his selfishness. His quietness. His humor. His banter. His strength. His beauty. His cockiness. His cock-

Even thinking about it made her blush.

And want to cry.

She loved him, but nothing could come of it. Not unless she wanted to be a one night stand.

Kagome knew she wouldn't be able to handle that- to be treated to wondrously, then discarded. It would break her.

Well, more than she was.

She had left his office, Myouga on her shoulder. He begged her to go back, begged her to give Inuyasha a chance to explain.

Once she was far enough away from him, she let herself cry. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction to know that he had hurt her.

She went to the country, She enjoyed the fresh air. She spent time healing.

She had to come home.

It was unfinished. She still had business to settle with the hanyou. She would stay until he found his loophole, or until the 3 years were up. She could bare it until then.

And she wanted to show him that she wasn't weak. She was made of tougher stuff that that. The words of a self-obsessed, arrogant jerk, and some frosty bitch were not going to bring her down! She was Kagome Higurashi- er, Takahashi! She had worked tirelessly her entire life. She had overcome the odds. She was capable of anything if she put her mind to it.

And their contract would be no different.

It was mutually beneficial, although even if she left. Her family would have been taken care of. But even though she wanted to make him eat dirt for how badly he hurt her, she couldn't do the same for him.

She loved him.

She would make sure he got his money.

That was the only thing he cared for.

Kagome had been nervous about seeing him.

She believed that he would act arrogant, like always, with some snarky remark. He would, of course apologize- he would do anything to keep his money.

She wanted to show him that she was unshaken by him.

If only he could act like she thought he would!

The way he looked at her… it hurt. The way that he seemed to whine, to protest the rules she put in place to ensure they had space…

It felt like he wanted to be with her.

Kagome slapped the sides of her face.

'Get a grip girl. It seemed like that before too. He fooled you.'

She had to get him out of her head. She had to move on.

Inuyasha wasn't hers. He wasn't hers to love.

Love… he didn't even like her!

Didn't he realize that if she was going to get over him, he needed to stop? She was proud of herself for how she had stood up to him, held her ground firm.

But when he said talked about the communication board, he seemed so hurt. It looked tangible in his eyes.

She smiled, holding back her tears, knowing she had to get out of there.

She never had much resistance to him to begin with. She wanted to end this with some dignity.

~.~

Like hell he was letting her leave.

Like hell he was going to let her just walk out, having the last word. Leaving him with replies on his tongue and no one to listen.

And she had to be out of her damn mind, if she thought she could parade in front of him, looking so fucking hot that he would dream about her body in that dress for the rest of his life.

He was going to hunt her down.

He was going to end this tonight.

He would show up where ever the hell she was in his flannel pajamas and not give a fuck who saw.

He was going to tell Kagome she was important. He was going to tell her that he needed her. Craved her, body mind and soul.

He was going to… as soon as he could catch her scent.

A/N:: Im so glad you guys seem to be liking the last few chapters! Things are getting angsty now- and angsty Inuyasha is my favorite to write (and read!). That's probably why the fics I write (I have some Im tweaking with and developing before im willing to share :3) tend to be more classic and steer from the original story line. Writing this AU fic, with slightly OC perspectives has definitely been fun- but writing a love sick hanyou is my favorite.

Shout out!: Grapefruitwannabe, lolalove, mearue, intothenest, Alejandra… thank you all for your faithful reviews! I love hearing your opinions as the story has progressed!

And a huge thank you to the readers, and especially the reviewers! It makes me so excited when I get notifications!


	40. Chapter 40

Kagome woke up, her head spinning. She tried to move, but her body was screaming at her lay back down, sink into the mattress and never, ever get up again. She struggled to sit up, holding her head in her hands. What the hell had happened last night?

A clawed hand reached out, and brought her closer.

"Sleep." The deep voice commanded.

Kagomes eyes widened. Her jaw dropped. She slowly turned her head to look at the man in her bed.

"I-I-Inu-"

"Inuyasha. Go back to bed. Im exhausted. You kept me up all night."

She looked at her surroundings. They were in a hotel room. In a giant bed. And she was wearing his shirt.

"W-Wake up!" She screamed, hurting her own ears. "What happened?"

~.~

It was hard to catch her scent. The smells of the cars, the pollution, everything that made up the modern world clouded his ability to track her as well as he would have liked.

Infuriated, he ran into the house to grab his phone. He was going to call her. He was going to call everyone that she knew. He was going to find her!

He knew he seemed like a stalker. He knew he was crossing boundaries.

But he had had enough! He had been walking on eggshells, trying and pleading to get a moment alone with her. His demon was clawing at him to make the bitch submit. His human was ready to get on his knees and beg for forgiveness. The pull of both pole was driving him mad! He went out to the backyard to vent his frustrations.

In the end, he didn't need to chase her down. She had called him.

"See guys. This is my _husband._ _HUSSSBAND."_ She slurred. He could vaguely hear men in the background.

"Kagome? KAGOME?! WILL YOU ANSWER ME WENCH? KAGO-"

"This isn't Kagome. This is Sango."

"Where the hell is she?" He growled.

"Were at a bar."

"What bar?" He seethed, trying to hold on to whatever patience he had.

"Ill text you the address. Normally, I wouldn't indulge you, especially considering what happened." She said through clenched teeth. "But there's a ton of guys swarming around her, and she's too drunk. I-"

"Just send me the address!" He barked before ending the call.

…

Sango was surprised when he got there. It seemed like it had been minutes since she had texted that arrogant hanyou her bars name and location. She was thankful though. Usually she had no problem turning unwanted suiters away. But when Kagome was completely hammered, it was a different story.

When she saw him walk through the door, she felt an immediately unburdened. Her husband would take care of these jerks. Maybe he wasn't so bad. After all, he had shown up, full of tension and… in his pajamas?

Kagome had been sitting at the bar, nursing another drink. She had men on either side of her, and she seemed disinterested.

There was a man who was reaching out, ready to touch her shoulder. The dog demon wouldn't have any of that. Before the bastard could lay one finger on her, he had his whole wrist in his grasp.

"What the hell?!"

"If I were you, I'd get the hell away from my mate." He said, bearing his teeth in a fearsome smile.

"Y-your-"

"Inu-hasha?" The woman slurred.

"Lets go." He commanded, pulling her from her seat.

"Put me-! She screeched as he slung her over his shoulder.

"Can you even walk wench?" He asked.

"I don't need you to-"

"Feh. That's not what it looks like."

He walked over to Sango, and narrowed his eyes.

"Why did you let her get so drunk?"

"I tried to stop her, but if you know Kagome shes pretty stubborn when she wants to be. Which is all the time."

"I can walk In-Yasha." She tried to say proudly.

"Can I catch a ride with you?" Sango asked tiredly.

"I didn't take a car."

"You didn't? You mean you…?"

"I ran here."

"You ran…" Sango repeated, surprised.

"Here." He said, holding out a handful of bills in her direction. "Take a cab home."

"I don't want to take your money."

"Im really thankful you called me." He said, feeling vulnerable for being so suddenly honest. "So uh, here. Take this and get home safely."

"Thanks." She said with a slight smile, as she watched in wonder as the hanyou leapt into the sky.

~.~

"Inuyasha, im going to throw up if you do that again!"

"How do you expect us to get home then, Kagome?" He asked, trying to block out the smell of alcohol coating her scent.

"I don't want to go home. I want to go to bed." She whined.

Inuyasha looked around, trying to scout out a hotel.

"Well go there. Just hang on and don't-"

It was too late. Kagome had emptied her stomach all over her husbands shoes.

…

"Why are you here Inuyasha?" She mumbled as they rode the elevator.

"Because you needed me." He grunted. "And besides, I have a lot of stuff I need to say to you." He made the mistake of breathing through his nose. "Oh gods, but not before a bath."

He had helped her into the tub, withstood her fists as she pounded his chest that she didn't want to get naked in front of him. Turned his head in embarrassment as he murmured that he had already seen it all before.

He was kind and delicate as he washed her hair, running his claws through her locks with care. She sank below the bubbles, trying to make heads or tails of the situation. Her head was throbbing too much. And he was being so uncharacteristically sweet…

She would just deal with it in the morning.

When he took off his shirt, she couldn't help it… she openly stared, her mouth watering. How could she forget that his body was otherworldly?

"Dry off, and put this on." He demanded. "I'll call the front desk and try to get an employee to go to the store for us."

Kagome nodded her head mutely and did as she was told, before crawling into bed.

He laid down beside her, pulling her body close. She didn't smell _great_. He could still detect the scent of sickness and alcohol. But she smelled like Kagome. He had wanted to hold her, breathe in her scent for so long, he didn't care if her scent was mingled.

"I don't get you." She said yawning.

"Well I don't get you either wench, so I guess that makes us even."

~.~

Kagome stared at him, eyes wide.

"What the heck is wrong with you?! Why would you come here and-and-"

Inuyasha abruptly sat up, his eyes fierce.

"Why would I come here and what? Take care of my wife?"

"Inuyasha- Takahashi- We set rules for a reason. We-"

"Fuck your rules."

"Excuse me?"

"I said, 'fuck your rules.' And fuck you calling me Takahashi. Its _Inuyasha_." He growled.

"I-I- I DON'T GET YOU AT ALL!" Kagome screamed. "What exactly is it you want from me, Inuyasha?! I already told you I would stay the length of our contract. So you don't have to act like you like me for the sake of your inheritance." She ran her hands through her hair before continuing.

"Is it that you want to sleep with me? Is that it? Im half tempted to let you if you will stop messing around with my feelings! Ive had it Inuyasha! I don't get-"

The hanyou pounced on her, pushing her back flat against the mattress.

"I don't get YOU woman." He snarled. "Ive ben trying for weeks to tell you the truth, to tell you what happened. Its like you put up a fucking wall!"

"Why do you think?! Do you have any idea how I felt?"

"I know how fucking awful I felt. So that's a start."

"Lets do this another time Inuyasha. I don't want to listen to this right now."

"No fucking way. Who knows when Ill be able to get you to alone again."

"Inuyasha, please let me sleep. I cant deal with this right now." She begged.

"Tell me you will make time for me then. Promise me you'll hear me out."

"Fine, fine." She said, trying to push him off of her.

"Promise me." He demanded.

"I promise!"

Reluctantly, he moved off of her.

"I'll order breakfast and see about clothing. Then were going home. And your damn well going to hear me out then."


	41. Chapter 41

Kagome was exhausted. As she walked up the hill to her house, the only thing she wanted to do was take a shower, bury her head in her hands and cry. She had done her best to put up a barrier between her and Inuyasha, and in one night, the entire thing was blown.

She wasn't sure what he was going to say, how he was going to justify himself for treating her so badly. Toying with her emotions. Letting his- girlfriend?- talk like that about her…

But she had the sinking feeling that she would believe it. She was no match for him. When he looked at her with those amber eyes… she couldn't help but want to believe him.

He looked desperate and honest when he demanded that she listen to him. He looked scared and fed up.

Inuyasha had a car sent for them. When they had almost reached the house, she asked to walk the rest of the way. She needed fresh air. She needed to stretch her muscles.

She needed to think.

Inuyasha had reluctantly nodded, then said he would be back soon. He was going to grab something for them to eat.

Why was he so thoughtful? Why, if he only put up with her for the sake of his money, would he go out of his way to do this?

Kagomes questions were cut short.

Hojo was waiting for her.

…

"Kagome!" He shouted, racing down to meet her.

"Hojo, what are you doing here?"

"I was supposed to pick you up at Sangos-"

Kagome closed her eyes and groaned.

"Sorry."

"She told me that _he_ came to pick you up last night and she hasn't been in touch with you. I was worried-"

"Feh, what in the hell were you worried for? Shes MY wife." The hanyou suddenly appeared, crossing his arms over his chest. He looked opposing. Demonic.

"Stay away from Kagome." He said, puffing out his chest.

He had to give that wimp credit. Other guys would have cowered in fear. This moron was trying to stand his ground. Did he actually think he was intimidating?

It didn't matter. Any threat to his mate was one to be taken seriously.

"You want to repeat that, brat?" He snarled.

"Inuyasha, please-"

"Kagome, get away from him. I came here today to take you away."

"Take me away?" She murmured, furrowing her brow. Was she actually hearing this, or was her mind playing tricks on her from drinking so much?

"Think again asshole." The hanyou snarled, seeing red. "Kagomes not going anywhere with you. Shes mine."

"Hey, I-"

He had actually said it. Mine. Kagome was HIS.

"The only reason Kagome stays here with you is because she would feel too burdened to leave. She doesn't want to be responsible for making you lose your fortune. That doesn't make her yours."

"Don't talk about shit you don't know about." Inuyasha said, showing his teeth.

"Come on guys, this is crazy-" She stepped in between them, holding her hands up in a gesture of peace.

"Im taking Kagome with me." Hojo stated bravely, pulling her to his side.

"Kagome… forget about him… this entire thing is a disaster. You shouldn't be chained to someone who doesn't love you."

"Hojo-"

"Hes only using you. I love you Kagome. Please, come with me."

Hojo had such honest brown eyes. He was a good man. He was a safe man.

Hojo was kind and steady and did his best to make her happy.

He would continue to do his best.

She looked at him, full of hope and passion burning in those eyes.

Before she could answer, she was pulled from his grasp.

"Kagome is MINE." The dog demon seethed. His eyes looked blood shot, his fangs longer. He brought her body close to his, holding her tightly. "If you so much as look her way again, I promise Ill break your fucking neck. Don't ever let me catch you near her again."

Inuyasha leapt on the roof, before making his way into the trees. His demon was fighting him, fighting for control.

He was being threatened. His mate was being touched.

He had to get out of there.

He had to get Kagome as far away as possible.

~.~

"Inuyasha, when are we going to stop?" She screamed at him. They had been running for what seemed like hours. At first she had been slung over his shoulders. When she had screamed so loud his ears flattened against his head, he rearranged her into his arms.

By now, she just went along for the ride.

It had been thrilling, leaping from tree to building to tree. So thrilling that she had almost forgotten about her predicament.

Almost.

She watched as the city disappeared behind her. Now they were running somewhere in the woods. She was astounded by the beauty of it, the openness of nature.

When they finally landed, she took a look around. The sun would be setting soon, casting a golden glow over everything. The landscape was breath taking.

"I didn't know Japan had a place like this…" She said.

"Japan doesn't. This is mine."

"Huh?" She turned to face him.

"This belongs to the Takahashis. We secured land a long time ago. Sometimes demons just need to… run. And be closer to nature."

"Oh… I see." She bit her bottom lip. "I can understand that." She said in a low voice. She shook her head, clearing her thoughts.

"Inuyasha, you cant just kidnap me because Hojo is there! Hes my, hes my boyfriend!"

The hanyou growled.

"Fuck him. If he knows whats good for him he will run with his tail between his legs."

"Hes a good guy. He doesn't deserve that."

"I don't know why youre getting so upset. Its not like you even like him." He shot, crossing his arms.

"How would you know how I feel?!" She said.

"Feh, Ive seen you more aroused looking at a bowl of oden. You don't feel anything for that wimp."

Kagomes jaw dropped. Her eyes widened.

"Youre one to talk! What the heck is all this 'mine' nonsense, when you have a girlfriend? Shouldn't you be kidnapping her and dragging her all over Japan?"

"Its not nonsense. You. Are. Mine." He said, instantly regretting and hating himself with every word.

This wasn't how he wanted it to go. He wanted to be gentle. He wanted to be honest and talk things out.

Why couldn't the wench ever do things according to plan? Why did she have to rile him up?

"Oh please. I don't belong to anyone."

"Feh. Your my wife."

"Only until your girlfriend finds a loophole, dog boy." She said matter of factly.

"Kikyo is NOT my girlfriend. She- she-" He ran a clawed hand through his hair. "Will you listen?" He ground out between clenched teeth.

"I don't know what you think its going to change."

"Just-" he tried to calm himself down. He had one opportunity to not blow this.

Worse than he already was.

"Just listen to what I have to say. With an open mind. Okay?"

Kagome looked at him. His body was tense. Like he was holding so much in. He looked like he was struggling to articulate his feelings.

It was his eyes that gave it away. They looked fierce with passion. It seemed like whatever he had to say… he meant it…

Kagome bit her lip and nodded her head silently.

"Good." He took a deep breath, wondering where to begin. "I- At first, I felt those things. I thought you were annoying and in the way. I admit that. I didn't want to be friends with you. I didn't want you to come near me."

He picked up the slight smell of salt. She was trying to hold back tears. It felt like a slap in the face.

"But then I got to know you. I got to spend time with you and see what you were like. I wanted to be around you. When you weren't near me, you were always on my mind. I never had that happen before. I- I didn't know how to handle it. Ive never _liked_ a woman before."

Kagome looked at him with wide eyes. He could hear her heart pounding in her chest. He wished he could stop there.

"And then a few months back… FUCK this is hard."

"Just say it, Inuyasha."

"A few months back… I noticed that Kikyo was changing. We were only sort of dating. She was the only woman who was 'steady'. But I didn't love her. I hardly liked her. We saw each other based on a mutual… understanding."

He watched as Kagomes face turned up into one of disapproval. It hurt to see her like that.

"When she found out we got married she started to crack. I didn't notice it at first… It wasn't until…. She called me and I ignored her… I wanted to spend time with you… She… damn it. She slit her wrists."

"Oh my…" Kagome breathed out.

"That wasn't the worst of it." Inuyasha winced. "When I found out, I went to see her. She told me that.. that she was pregnant." He swallowed hard. "With my baby. She said when she … did that… it caused her to miscarry."

"Oh my gods… Inuyasha…" Kagomes hands flew to her mouth. Tears were streaming down her face.

Inuyasha shook his head.

"Don't get too worked up. Its sad… but it was all a lie… mostly. I talked to her sister Kaede…. She was never pregnant. I guess she's had problems like this her whole life. She made up some pretty devastating lies when she was a child. When she was in high school she tried this exact same thing…and then in college something similar… But she had been 'well' for a few years. When we got married she started to slip… she became delusional and started to imagine things. She was never carrying my child. She only thought she was. Which kind of makes the whole thing sadder."

He glanced a look at Kagome. She looked weak.

"So- So even knowing that, I felt like it was my fault. I felt partly to blame. The doctors asked me to stick around for a little while, to work with her while she was in recovery. They said I was an important part in it. It was fucking difficult to be around her. She wasn't the same woman she was before. She was colder and mean spirited. She was never a ray of sunshine but she was never fucking hateful. She hated you so damn much. I… I was afraid she was going to hurt you. She was causing you pain and I felt so damn torn. I had to stop by and see her almost every day. I didn't want to… but shes out of her mind. For months I beat myself up. Then after that, I felt anger. I was stuck being with her. And like I said, we were never _that_ close. The day at the office- I wanted to chase after you so badly. She told me that if I stopped you I'd regret it. I had no idea what she would do. I don't know if she'd hurt herself or try to hurt you."

"Why wouldn't you tell me?" She said in disbelief.

"I was ashamed." He shrugged. "I-I didn't want you to look at me. Like you are now." He swallowed hard.

Kagome cast her eyes down to the ground.

"Don't you think I, of all people would understand? Im a doctor. I deal with people like Kikyo every day. I do clinical research and rounds and Ive done rotations in the psych wing. Don't you think I would understand someone who is ill?

"I was afraid." He said honestly.

"Afraid?" She repeated.

"That once you found out, you would run away. You wouldn't want to continue being with me… Make any more progress. I-I couldn't have that. I couldn't stand it."

"I don't really understand Inuyasha…" She said, trying to sound stronger than she was.

"I don't want to be with her." He said firmly. "I never wanted to be with her. That day at the office, I wasn't even listening to a thing she said. I- I was wrapped up in thinking about you." He blushed.

"Me?"

"In case you'd forgotten, we had just spent the night together, woman. What else would have been on my mind?"

Kagome let out a noise that sounded similar to a squeak.

"I looked for you everywhere." He growled. "It was like you fucking disappeared. And when you came back- it was like you came back and put up a wall."

"What did you expect me to do?" She asked, her voice small. "Do you know how awful I felt? How utterly crushed I was?" Kagome tried to look anywhere but his eyes. "I- I get it now- Why you couldn't chase after me, or tell me what was going on- but Gods, I felt so low. I liked you so much. I didn't want to, Gods I didn't want to. But I did- I do- I- I don't-" She covered her face in her hands.

He reached out to her, his hand shaky. When he finally made contact, he pulled her flush against his body.

"Im sorry Kagome." He said, cupping the back of her head.

"I dont understand Inuyasha. What is it your saying? What is it your trying to get at?"

He turned her chin up to look at him. Absent mindedly, she bit her lip in anticipation.

Gods he loved that about her.

He leaned down, slowly, to capture her. He glanced at her, he needed to see her reaction. When he felt the softness of her pink lips, her eyes fluttered closed.

He held her, gently kissing her, trying to pour all of his emotions into it.

"I want to hear you say it. But only if you mean it, Inuyasha. I- If you say it, I'll trust you." She looked at him, waiting on baited breath.

"I like you Kagome." He rumbled out, kissing her neck. "I love you." He nipped at the juncture near her shoulder. "You're mine."

A/N:: Two in one day! The writing bug really hit me hard! I am really, really nervous about putting out this chapter. I may in the future come back and rewrite it. I had about 3 different ways that they could have reconciled, but this one seemed the best. Anyway, let me know how you guys like it! If it doesn't seem to hit the right cord, I can always do an edit! And thank you once again to the reviewers! Im always thrilled to hear from you!


	42. Chapter 42

He couldn't believe it.

He was in a hotel.

With Kagome.

She had willingly come, hell, she had suggested it!

A smile crept across his face.

He had kissed her.

He had touched her.

Gods, he had touched her.

It had been so long since he was even allowed to be near her for longer than a passing moment. The change was so sudden and unexpected he felt as if his head was swimming. He had to pinch himself to make sure he wasn't delusional.

…

"I dont understand Inuyasha. What is it your saying? What is it your trying to get at?"

He turned her chin up to look at him. Absent mindedly, she bit her lip in anticipation.

Gods he loved that about her.

He leaned down, slowly, to capture her. He glanced at her, he needed to see her reaction. When he felt the softness of her pink lips, her eyes fluttered closed.

He held her, gently kissing her, trying to pour all of his emotions into it.

"I want to hear you say it. But only if you mean it, Inuyasha. I- If you say it, I'll trust you." She looked at him, waiting on baited breath.

"I like you Kagome." He rumbled out, kissing her neck. "I love you." He nipped at the juncture near her shoulder. "You're mine."

"Inu-" She moaned, tilting her neck to give him better access. Her breathing was quick and heavy. He slowly slid his clawed hands down her arms, moving to the small of her back. His demon was delighted, eager to taste more of her. He let out a growl as he pulled her in closer to him.

Her hands flew to his hips, and she dug her blunt nails into him, trying to get a better hold on the hanyou. He felt his senses becoming both duller and sharper. He was being lulled into ecstasy and feeling everything more acutely than ever.

His heart was racing as he pulled down the fabric of her shirt, placing kisses along her collarbone. She gasped as gripped his fabric of his shirt. He felt like he was in heaven.

That was before he ground his hips into hers.

He hadnt meant to, but instinct was quickly taking over. He was so hard it was almost painful. He needed to soothe the ache she was causing.

She moaned when he rubbed against her, the sound music to his ears. But nothing compared to the thrill he felt when she bucked against him, her own need driving her. His fingers wandered to the band of her pants, teasing her as he toyed with it.

"Mm, Inuyasha…" She moaned, encouraging him.

He knew had to stop himself, or he would take her right there, out in the open. And while that had its own very, very appealing image, he knew he couldn't bed her for the first time in the grass.

Not his first time with Kagome. He had to make it memorable.

He kissed the sides of her face, trying to slow the tempo.

"Fuck Kagome…" He panted, trying to take more air into his lungs. He felt as if he couldn't breathe. She was looking up at him with half lidded eyes as she licked her lips.

He couldn't resist. He had to kiss her once more.

She cupped the side of his face as she moved to deepen it. His sanity was slowly slipping away. He was losing reason; suddenly taking her out in the open was mattering less and less. Maybe it could be construed as romantic?

That was until she jumped in shock at the sound of an owl passing by.

Apparently she had gotten swept up in the moment too. Taking in a deep breath to steady himself, he groaned. The air was laced with the fragrance of her desire.

She bit her lip as she looked around.

"Its gotten really dark…" She said shyly.

"Mm." He agreed, rubbing the sides of her arms. "We should get back."

"Home?" She squeaked.

"Feh. Where else?"

"Its going to take all night to get back." She said with a frown. "What if we go to a hotel for the night?"

A hotel? Was she that eager?

Fuck, he knew he was!

So he had taken them to a hotel, checked into the suite, and waited patiently for her to come out of the shower.

She emerged, looking soft and supple, wearing a plush robe. Her hair was let and loose as she ran her fingers through it.

The scent of her had him whining. She smelled clean, fresh and utterly _Kagome._

"Did you want to get in?" She asked.

Inuyasha swallowed hard and he nodded. He felt nervous and jittery.

"I left the clothes from the gift shop in the bag." She said helpfully.

"Thanks." He managed out. His mouth felt dry.

She walked over to him and hesitated briefly, before standing on her tip toes to place a chaste kiss on his cheek.

"I- I just want you to know…" she bit her lip as she looked at him. "That nothing is happening tonight."

He should have expected it. Really, he should have.

It still didn't stop him from feeling like the wind was knocked out of him.

"Look, Inuyasha, its not that I don't want to… I think you know I do." She blushed, looking anywhere but in his eyes.

"Then why-?" He whined.

"Because… its all just a bit much right now. The last two days have been crazy."

Well, she was right about that. The drinking, the hotel, bringing her home, fucking kidnapping her… telling her the truth about Kikyo…

Telling her he loved her…

Yeah, he could see why she would be overwhelmed.

He sighed, then nodded.

"All right."

She smiled, then kissed him. It was gentle. Sweet.

He was trying his best to work his demon down. It was furious to be so close, and denied.

Scared out of its mind that his he would lose her before he mated her.

He kissed down her neck, finding the spot that called to him. The spot that made his blood sing.

Where he would mark his bitch.

He grazed his fangs over it, causing her to shiver from pleasure.

"Inu-"

He had to stop himself from doing it right there.

He sucked and nipped at her skin, darkening it until he was satisfied.

It would have to be enough for now.

He could understand where his demon was coming from. The entire situation felt fragile.

He was terrified that she was going to disappear. Scared that he was going to fuck up. He was half convinced he was delusional; that this was all a dream and he would wake up tomorrow to face reality, alone. He would be back where he started, alone.

He wanted to stop time. He wanted to live in this moment. Things didn't have to get better. He didn't have to sleep with her. She just had to exist near him.

He needed her by his side. He needed her to smile. He needed her scent, like a drug.

He was being eaten alive by anxiety of the future.

As she moed to walk away from him, he grabbed her wrist, bringing her close.

"Inuyasha?" She asked, crushed against his chest.

"Just don't go anywhere."

"Eh? Im just going to lay down while you shower…?"

"Just- Just promise me." He grunted out.

He could hear the fear in his voice, and he didn't care.

"…Okay." She said soothingly. She brought her hands up to caress his back. "Im not going anywhere."

~.~

"Are you freaking kidding, Kagome?!" Sango shrieked at her friend. She winced at her tone.

"Dead."

"I cant believe this." She said with a sigh. Sango narrowed her eyes to look at Kagome. "Well, actually, I can."

"Eh?"

"You've had the hots for him for months."

"M-months?"

"Totally obvious. You've been into him as a friend for longer than you let on."

Kagome blushed in confirmation.

"Still, I don't know why he wouldn't tell you the truth about Kikyo. She sounds insane."

"To be honest, Im still kind of worried about her…"

"Who wouldn't be?" Sango said, taking a sip of her coffee. "What did she say when Inuyasha told her he cant see her anymore?"

"She didn't take it well." Kagome admitted. "She cried… a lot. Inuyasha feels really guilty." She said, biting her lip. "Hes worried that shes going to be stuck in there even longer because of him."

"Guilty enough that he'd go back?"

"I- I don't think so." She hesitated.

"You don't think? Oh, Kagome… I don't know how your going to deal with this."

"Ill figure it out… I- I love him." She said, her voice low in embarrassment.

Sango rolled her eyes and smirked.

"Obviously."

"Still… Were taking it slow. Were going to go out on dates. Were going to act like a normal couple."

"Ha! Normal? That dog?" she scoffed. "Inuyasha wouldn't know a normal relationship if-"

"That's why. Hes never experienced it. And really… neither have I. Not for long anyway."

"What about Hojo?"

Kagome frowned.

"It was really sad. He was worried for me at first, considering how Inuyasha was… but he knew. I guess he had known all along."

"Yeah…"

"He said that he doesn't hold a grudge… but that hes concerned for me."

"Who isn't?" Sango said.

"Wha-"

"When I first noticed you falling for that idiot I half wondered if you had beauty and the beast syndrome. Stuck in a house with a rude animal, falling in love with his crude behavior. I was nervous you would start talking to tea pots."

Kagome shook her head with a smile.

"Just take it slow. I'll support whatever you do." Sango said reassuringly.

"Thanks. And im sure you will get to like him, once you give him a chance."

"As long as he is good to you, there will be no problems." Sango shrugged.

Kagome was thankful for her friend. Thankful that she had support, someone who wouldn't judge her.

But most of all, she was thankful that tonight she would go back home, change into a dress, and meet her husband for a dinner date.

She loved that he looked at her like she was the most appetizing thing in the world.

A/N:: Hey everyone! I wanted to do a quick update! Theres only a few chapters left until this is wrapped up! ALSO! I have started a new fic, and Im _really_ excited about it! Its called _Fractured_. Ive got big plans for it, so check it out!


	43. Chapter 43

"Kagome." He breathed out, impatience eating him alive.

_Click, click, click._

"Kagooooomeeee."

Silence answered him again.

He had was pacing behind the couch as she sat typing away at her work, totally absorbed. She told him that she would be spending the day buried in her books, but he didn't think she really meant it. She had her hair piled in a messy bun on top of her head, a loose tee shirt hanging off of her shoulder and black shorts showcasing her long legs. She looks comfortable and utterly _at home._ She wasn't dressed to impress anyone, she wasn't putting on a show for him as so many women had done before. She was simply Kagome, doing her own thing, in _their_ house.

Inuyasha stopped pacing. It still didn't feel real; that she was really _his._ He had to constantly reach out to touch her, just to validate that he wasn't dreaming.

Like now. He had to confirm it now.

The hanyou snaked out a hand, tilting her chin to look up at him. Her stormy blue eyes widened at the sudden movement. It wasn't jerky or rough. He had touched her carefully, lovingly.

He smiled down at her before leaning over and giving her a quick kiss.

And she smiled.

Thank the Gods, the woman he loved was smiling at him.

"You've been waiting a while."

"I know." He said simply.

"I told you I'd be at this all day, didn't I?"

"Yeah." He nodded.

"I feel bad that you're just hanging around here. Why don't you go out with Miroku?" She offered.

She hated to admit it, but the hanyou was distracting. As if it wasn't hard enough to concentrate with someone hovering over you, but when he was a handsome, sexy dog demon, randomly stopping to kiss her..

Well, she'd never get this assignment done!

"Feh. Im not in the mood to deal with that pervert." He said crossing his arms.

"Pervert… you're really calling him a-"

The hanyou narrowed his eyes.

"All right, al right. I'd suggest Kouga but hes just as busy as I am."

"How do you know what that wolf is up to?" He questioned.

"Because were in the same program, dog boy." She said in a flat tone. "Besides, were friends."

"I don't like it." He said, trying his best not to bare his teeth at the imaginary wolf demon.

"You don't have to." Kagome smiled. "I don't like that when we go out we always seem to run into an e of yours. Sometimes I feel like if I want to go out with you without seeing an ex, were going to have to go out of Japan."

"I thought you weren't going to fault me for my past behaviors?" He reminded her, while trying to check his temper.

"Im not. Im just saying, we both make sacrifices."

"Why do you always provoke me, wench?"

"Why are you so irritable and prone so anger?" she shrugged.

Kagome set her laptop to the side and kneeled on the couch to better face him. Reaching out, she untangled his arms that had been so firmly planted over his chest, urging him to come closer.

"Relax and stop being so jealous."

"Feh. Who the hell says Im jealous?" He asked, wrapping his arms around her middle.

"Me. You're jealous of Kouga and you're jealous of my school work."

"Keh. You're out of your mind wench." He breathed in her sweet scent. Wild flowers. He kissed her forehead before saying, "Inuyasha Takahashi doesn't get jealous."

"Sure, sure. Whatever you say dog boy."

"Can you take a break yet?" The not jealous dog demon whined.

"And do what?" Kagome asked, raising a brow.

"Anything you want." He said eagerly.

Kagome let out a sigh.

"Well… I supposed its good to take a break. Better not to get burnt out. How about a movie?"

Inuyasha nodded his head.

"Alright. Give me ten minutes to get ready."

~.~

Inuyasha wouldn't admit that he was excited.

Not that he was about to go on a date, with Kagome, to the movies.

Not over something that simple.

But he felt…

Fuck, he felt like a kid.

Things had always come so easy to him. He had never experienced the cliché things that people do in their youths. He never had butterflies. And while he had gone on dates, more dates that he could count…

It was nothing like this. Nothing like how it had been since he confessed his feelings.

Thank Gods he did.

Kagome and he still hadnt gone all the way, and it was killing him- but he would wait. He would do anything to keep her near him.

And fuck, he wanted to keep her close.

He wanted to be near at all times. He hated being at work, being away from her. Even when she had nothing to do and couldn't engage with him, he just wanted to be in her presence.

Fuck, he knew he sounded crazy. He knew he sounded like a psycho stalker.

He couldn't help it.

He felt drugged. He _needed_ Kagome.

And at night…

Night time is what he liked the best. When he could hold her in his arms, listen to the sounds of her breathing, knowing that it was something only _he_ got to experience.

And he would be damned if he let anyone else.

As he walked into the dark theater, he scanned the rows to pick out his woman. Kagome had gone on ahead to save their seats while he went to get their snacks. They had barely made it to the showing of the movie, and Kagome insisted they split up to save time. Practical as always.

But now as he looked, it seemed as if she was engaged in a conversation with someone.

Some _man_.

He stalked up the aisle and folded his arms over his chest.

"You're in my seat." He said with a dangerous smile.

"You're seat?" The man echoed. "There's another there." He said leaning past Kagome to look at the row.

A clawed hand pushed his chest back, and Inuyasha brought his face close to the strangers.

"But Kagome was saving this one for me."

"He's your boyfriend?" The arrogant man asked.

Boyfriend. Feh.

It suddenly dawned on him.

What… what was he to Kagome?

They couldn't say lovers. They had never had sex. They technically were husband and wife, but it felt as if it had a new, serious meaning now that they were together.

Was he her boyfriend?

"She's with me." The hanyou growled. "So fuck off."

Kagome reached up, gently putting her hand on his shoulder.

"Calm down Inuyasha. We can just switch seats if it's that big of a deal."

"Don't worry about it. I'll leave. Your nuts for being with such a possessive freak."

"Hey!" Kagome called after him as the man made his departure.

"Feh." Inuyasha grunted, wrapping his arm around Kagome.

Possessive.

Yeah, right.

When had he ever been accused of that.

"Still think you're not jealous, dog boy?" She said shaking her head.

~.~  
Inuyasha had been in a bad mood since that asshole had tried to make a move on Kagome.

It was more than some wimpy guy sniffing around her.

No, what was troubling was what he had asked.

Was Inuyasha her boyfriend? Husband? Mate?

What the fuck was he?

Damn it. He had never in his life been concerned about titles.

Never fucking wanted one either.

He wanted to sleep with a woman then never have to see her again, unless there was something extraordinary special enough to warrant a repeat.

But with Kagome…

He wanted it.

He wanted to know where he stood. He wanted to know that she belonged to him.

Maybe he was possessive.

Kagome walked through the door to their house, kicking off her shoes and stepped into her slippers.

"I don't get you. You're the one who wanted to go out to the movies, but you were in a bad mood the entire time."

"Keh. Says who?" He asked, following her lead.

"Me." She responded with a flat tone. She stood next to him, tilting her head back to better look him in the eyes.

"Is everything alright? If somethings bothering you… I want to listen." The hanyou had his arms crossed over his chest, and she put her small hand on his arm to comfort him.

"Feh." He flinched under her kind gesture.

"I mean it." She said with a soft smile.

Inuyasha took a moment to look at her.

She was beautiful. Comforting. Kind. Smart. And in that moment, she looked so genuine it almost pained him. Had anyone ever cared for him to such an extent?

He wanted her.

No, he _needed_ her.

He took in a deep breath, her scent overwhelming him. Quickly, he opened his arms to crush her against his chest.

"Inuya-"

"What am I to you Kagome?" He breathed out.

"Huh?" She asked.

"What am I to you?" He repeated, looking down at her, his amber eyes serious.

"Your… your-" She began to blush. "You should know what you mean to me, Inuyasha. What you _are_ to me."

Kagome bit her lip nervously.

"But what am I?" He growled. "Fuck, I don't even know how to ask this!" It was awkward! He had never done something like this, and now, at his age, he felt foolish.

"Are… are you asking to make our relationship official?" She said with a small smile.

"Tch." He turned his head, trying to hide his blush. Kagome let out a small laugh.

"I can see why this is confusing. But to be honest… I thought we already were official." She blushed slightly. "You didn't? Have- have you been…"

"No!" He ground out. "Fuck, Kagome." He ran a clawed hand through his hair. "Only you."

"So, officially-" Kagome smiled, "My husband is my boyfriend."

Boyfriend.

_Boyfriend._

He was thrilled, and yet, it wasn't enough.

He wanted all of her.

Damn it, he was possessive.

"You know what that makes you though, right?" He said, his fangs showing with a crooked smile.

"Your… your girlfriend?"

"_MINE." _He breathed, biting her lower lip. "Only mine."

"Then does that make you mine?" She asked, leaning back to look at him

"Yours." He said seriously.

Inuyasha rumbled deep in his chest as he licked his way down her neck, stopping to nip at the juncture of her shoulder. It cried out to him _mark me, mark me._ She was his mate. He knew it deep in his soul. His demon had known it all along.

He was dying to claim her.

But he would wait.

Not until after their first time. He expected it would be painful, and he wasn't about to overload her.

He had to stop himself, or he would take her right then and there.

It had been so long since he had had sex. He had lost his taste for other women before he had confessed his love. And while he agreed to take it slow, the pace was nothing short of torturous.

And the worst part was, he did it to himself.

He couldn't stop touching her. He couldn't stop kissing her. Just being near her was a fucking turn on.

He felt the curve of her hips, drawing them in closer to his own. His sensitive ears heard the soft moan that escaped her lips as she clutched the back of his shirt.

Trying to calm himself, he rested his forehead against her own, panting from want. He closed his eyes, trying to steel himself against the enticing scent of her arousal.

"Why do you always stop?" She whimpered.

"Don't tempt me woman. I won't be able to stop."

He watched as she drew in her bottom lip before she said it.

"What if I don't want you to?"

And suddenly, all he saw was red.


	44. Chapter 44

A/N:: This fic is rated M for a reason, and not just for language! You've been warned! ;)

"Don't tempt me woman." He growled. "I wont be able to stop."

Kagome drew in her bottom lip before she spoke.

"What if I don't want you to?"

Inuyasha sucked in a deep breath to try and calm himself. His vision blurred when the words left her mouth. His demon was ready to take charge.

"Say it one more time."

Kagome shyly smiled. "Im read-Ah! Inuyasha!" She squaled, as the dog demon lifted her into his arms. He reached his bedroom at a speed even he didn't know he was capable of. Eagerly, he laid her down on the bed.

"Right now?!" Kagome asked, trying to catch her breath. "Shouldn't I put on something-"

"You look great the way you are." He purred, crawling over her.

"But shouldn't I shower?"

"You smell fucking fantastic." Inuyasha took her lobe between his teeth.

"A-are you sure?" She asked. "We could wait until-"

"If you're not ready-" He said backing away from her.

"I am." Shes smiled. "I was just caught off guard. I didn't think you were going to fling me on the mattress." She laughed.

"What do you expect?" He asked before he resumed his position. "Ive never waited so long. It's a fucking miracle I haven't gone insane."

"So dramatic." She said, leaning back her head to give him better access to her neck.

"Feh. It's the truth. You drive me crazy Kagome." He gently nipped at the juncture of her neck, causing her to gasp at the sensation. Inuyasha swelled with pride. He knew just the place to please his bitch.

"Mm, Inu-"

"Ive never waited so long for anyone. No one has ever made me this fucking crazy." He ran his hands down to her legs, bringing one up to his side.

"Ive never wanted anyone so fucking bad." He toyed with the collar of her shirt, placing small kisses along her collarbone. "Since the minute I saw you…" his thoughts trailed to the first image of her, how glorious she looked then, and how better she looked now. For so long she had been unobtainable, a desire he couldn't touch, a boundary he couldn't cross. And then as time wore on, he got to know her… he wanted her from the depth of his soul, to the core of his being. Even his demon whimpered for her, for his mate. No matter how much he had of her, it was never enough; each kiss left him begging for more. Each conversation made him thirst for another. He had never known a hunger so insatiable in his life.

He had never loved anyone in his life.

And now, below him, there she was. The woman he had denied his affection, longed for, risked his pride for… under him, loving his touches, the slow torture he was inflicting, waiting for more, her scent calling to him in such a seductive manner.

It would be their first time together. He felt skittish, like he was grabbing at forbidden fruit. More than that, he knew that it might hurt her. He didn't want, for one moment, her to be in pain because of him. Inuyasha felt, for the first time, the weight of it.

He took a moment to look down at her. It was so much more than sex. Everything about Kagome was precious to him. In his excitement and eagerness, he was ready to rush into their joining. She deserved more than that. After all, this was her first time. This was something she had years and years of fantasies and expectations. He could hardly imagine that she dreamed of it being in a rushed manner.

With a shaky hand, he pushed the hair away from her face. Kagomes grey eyes seemed to bore through to his soul.

Inuyasha rose off of her, then sat back. He lifted an arm to try and cover his face.

"Inuyasha? Wh-whats wrong?" She breathlessly asked,

He looked at her again and felt a blush starting.

"I- I don't know what to do." He answered honestly.

This certainly caught her attention. Inuyasha, _her Inuyasha_, was at a loss on how to proceed in the bedroom?

"Huh?" she managed to say finally.

He quickly glanced at her before looking away again.

"I-Ive never… Ive never been with someone I love before-"

Kagome looked at the hanyou, who was doing his best not to make eye contact. She couldn't help but feel overwhelmed by his admission.

He was just as nervous as she was.

She would be lying to say that she wasn't intimidated by his past. While they may have been meaningless sexual encounters, that didn't mean that they were not good or exciting. While she no longer doubted the hanyous affection for her, she couldn't help the nagging thought in the back of her mind that if she did not measure up in bed, he would sate his appetite elsewhere.

To see him like this, nervous, scared and unsure…

It gave her confidence.

It was like they were starting with a clean slate.

Kagome crawled over to him and began to press kisses onto his cheek.

"Kagome…" His voice trailed. "What are you doing?"

"I don't know what to do either. Ive never been with someone I love." She smiled coyly at him as he locked his amber eyes on her. "So im just doing what feels right."

"Don't you want to wait and make it special?"

Kagome placed her hands on his cheeks, then leaned in to kiss him.

"Because its with you, it will be."

Kagome could feel the vibration from his chest as it rumbled in pleasure.

"And youre sure?" He asked.

He had to hear it once more. He had to know it was what she wanted, that she was ready. He had never been faced with a woman who didn't want him, a woman who was unsure if the time was right. And to be honest, he had never cared. If that particular person did not want him, hell, there were always others ready to jump in her place.

There was no one who could fill Kagomes spot. No one that could compare to the void she would leave behind should she leave.

He watched as Kagome lifted her shirt over her head, revealing the lacy white bra that pushed up her breasts. He could feel himself salivating, dying to rip the additional fabric away.

"Im ready. I- I want you, Inuyasha." She bit her lip shyly.

That was all he needed. He may feel awkward and nervous as hell, but he didn't need to hear his bitch beg for him.

He took the opportunity to kiss her deeply, loving the feel of her bare skin under his fingertips. slowly, he brought down the straps of her bra, moving to her back to unhook the clasp, leaving her bare before him.

Inuyasha descended on her like a starved man; with his left hand he squeezed her breast, mindful of his claws, feeling its weight with delight, rolling her nipple until it stiffened into a hard peak. He took the other into his mouth, licking and nipping at it, taking it between his teeth to tease her until she hissed with pleasure. He felt Kagomes body arch up, into his touch, as if begging him to do more, take more.

He started to trail kisses down her ribs, lower and lower until he came to the band of her pants. He snaked out his tongue to trace along rim, loving the way she shivered in response.

Kagome couldn't keep still under his touch; she moved her body to accommodate him, silently asking that he continue on. As he ventured lower, she thrust her hands into his hair, finding the base of his ears. Inuyasha felt as if a jolt of electricity had gone through him in that moment. So seldom was it that he let anyone touch his ears, the pleasure it sent was always a shock. He momentarily stopped his ministrations to lean into her hands are they rubbed and played. She explored the feeling of his fur, the elements that made him not mere man, but a demon. With feather light pressure she ran her fingers up to the tip of his ear, tracing the line of fur that dipped inside.

Inuyasha had all he could stand. It was bad enough that he was a jittery as a virgin himself; he was being reduced to a puddle by Kagomes stroking, and she hadn't even undressed him yet. If she continued, the fun would end before it even started. As it was, he had gone so long, turned on by the mere sight of her, sound of her voice… smell… he was so hard that he knew one wrong- or right- move would make him cum. He felt totally in her control, in the palm of her hands.

Well, he couldn't have that.

He removed his furry appendage from her grasp, doing his best to control his panting. Inuyasha looked at her the way a hunter views his prey. His amber eyes were becoming darker as he practiced more self control than he had ever had in his life.

He crashed down on her with a hard kiss, fervently roaming his hands over her body.

"Damn it woman," he growled through gritted teeth, "Youre driving me to the edge."

That only caused Kagomes scent to spike. The room was filled with her arousal, the sweet, musky odor of her need. She was aware of the effect that he was having on her… but to know he felt the same way…

It turned her on.

Inuyashas eyes grew large as he caught her heightened scent, and a sly smile spread across his face. He reached down to remove her pants. He needed to find the source of that lovely aroma.

Kagome lifted her hips to better her hips to better help him remove the clothing; she could hardly believe herself, the way she seemed to move without knowing what to do. Her mind was in a haze of want and pleasure. She was constantly on the brink of needing more.

The dog demon stopped to admire her lace panties. Delicate material, white lace, and what he liked best- completely soaked from her need. With the pad of his thumb he ran his finger over her, stopping to circle her throbbing pearl. His ears turned to catch the sound of her gasp in surprise and bliss. He couldn't help but love the sounds she made.

Inuyasha wanted to hear more, wanted to make her feel as crazy as she made him. He began to play with her underwear, tracing it with his fingers, occasionally dipping one in to tease her with the feel of his flesh. Carefully he pulled it up, causing the material to rub against her in such a way that the friction made her cry out in pleasure. He worked on her a bit longer before he finally removed her panties with a single slice of his claws.

He could feel his demon surfacing. It wasn't merely his human who hungered for this woman; it was a demon who longed for its mate. His instincts had known long ago that she was the woman for him, and he had ignored it for far too long. With every sound, touch, smell, it brought out a part of him he did not know was so dominant.

He moved her creamy thighs to the side to give him better access to her core. On reflex, perhaps embarrassment, her knees tried to lock together, but Inuyasha was determined. Nothing was going to stop him from tasting her.

In the past, he had never had a desire to go down on other women. With Kagome, it was as if his life depended on the very wetness she produced. With a long, slow lick, he opened her folds. Kagome cried out and bucked her hips, but Inuyasha placed one steady hand on her stomach to steady her. He continued his processes, the slow torture of his tongue until she was panting. He circled the throbbing nub, sucking it, flicking it with the tip of his tongue.

He knew she was close. Her body was tense, and she was saying his name in broken fragments.

"You taste so good Kagome." He said more to himself than to her, before he plunged his tongue into her opening. "You're so fucking wet."

She whimpered, crying out his name as the waves of pleasure washed over her. She dug her nails into his perfectly sculpted shoulders, leaving half crescent moons in their wake. Inuyasha lapped at her, hungrily taking all she gave.

When he backed away from her, it was only to remove his own clothing. Kagome tried to collect her thoughts as his hard abs came into view, but she couldn't stop the feeling of wanting more. Inuyasha was handsome, with a strong, muscular body to match. Just looking at him clothed was enough to turn her on. But when he stripped in front of her, revealing the hard plains of his body…

Kagome bit her bottom lip as another wave of need coursed through her. Picking up her scent, Inuyasha raised an eyebrow and gave her a cocky smile.

"Like what you see, wench?" He asked before he stepped out of his pants.

Kagome turned her head, a red blush staining her cheeks. No matter how many times she saw him, it still felt as if she was being privileged to look at the intimate parts of a God. Kagome reached out her hand to feel him. She trailed her fingers up his sides, stopping to run over his nipples. She was surprised when he reached down to nip her with his teeth. She looked at him, his eyes large from lust.

"Im already at my limit Kagome." He kissed her full lips, biting the bottom for her. He was at her entrance, his tip brushing against her core. "Are you sure?"

She wrapped her arms around his neck, then leaned in to bite his shoulder, just as he had done so many times to her. His demon swelled with pride- she was a human, but she returned his inu-hanyou ways. His demon knew she was the right bitch from the moment he smelled her.

"Im ready." She reprimanded.

Inuyasha hoisted her leg up, to open her wider and give better access. He could feel the wetness of her sleek folds, making his tip moist with precum. He steadied himself with one hand, digging his claws into the mattress.

"I love you Kagome." He said, before he moved his hips back and thrust forward.

She let out a yelp of surprised and discomfort. She didn't cry, as she expected too. It hurt, but no where near as badly as the pain she had imagined. Inuyasha stayed perfectly still, allowing her to adjust to his size. He reigned kissed over her, across her face, down her neck- anywhere he could reach without having to move. When he came to her lips, it started out as a slow, languid kiss. He let her set the pace. Gradually she became hungrier, needier. The kiss was passionate, causing Kagome to unconsciously move her hips slightly. Inuyasha clenched his fists to control himself.

"Can I move?" He asked.

Kagome responded by withdrawing her hips and moving herself. He growled at the feeling of her. She was tighter than anything he had ever felt in his life. He tried to match her pace, slow at first, thrusting harder and faster as she moved her body along with his.

Kagome hadn't expected to orgasm, not with her first time. She had heard the stories about women who had first experiences that hurt, that wanted it to be over. With her schooling, she knew that it could take a few times to feel comfortable.

But when her release came, she shouted out his name in surprise. She bucked her hips in the sensation of her orgasm.

It shocked Inuyasha when he came; he felt her tight muscles clench and squeeze his hard cock, her throbbing core milking him, encouraging his release. He was amazed at the speed; where had his demon stamina gone? He had fantasies of making Kagome come over and over again, bringing her to the edge and pushing her back. But he could hardly stand one round with the woman. His orgasm ripped through his body, making him momentarily see stars.

It was like nothing he had ever experienced before.

Panting, he looked down at her. He was sure that he had never seen anything more beautiful in his life than Kagome flushed from love making.

She reached up to stroke his cheek, running her thumb over one particular spot.

"A-Are you alright?" She managed out. Not out of fear, but from trying to catch her breath.

"Me?" he asked astonished.

"Yo-you have stripes down your cheek." She said in a breathless voice.

Inuyashas eyes snapped open at this. He looked down at her worriedly, assessing her for any sign of pain.

"Did I hurt you?" He asked, fear coating his voice.

Kagome smiled and shook her head.

"Im okay. Exhausted… but okay." She smiled up at him.

Silently, Inuyasha nodded, relaxing at her admission.

He rolled over, sinking into the bed. He let out a sigh, then turned his head to look at Kagome. He gave her a cocky smile.

"Youre way too erotic wench."

"Eh?!" She asked surprised.

"I mean it. I don't want to let you out of this room until youre covered in my scent." He smiled a bit wider. "I want to make sure everyone knows that youre mine." He began to kiss the side of her face.

"Since when were you so possessive?" She asked with a laugh.

"Never. Only because of you." He said matter of factly, as he drew her in closer. "Mine." He rumbled from deep in his chest. "Everyone needs to know." His large, strong arms encircled her.

"I think people already have that idea, dog boy." She slapped his chest playfully.

Even though she said that, it wasn't enough. He wanted every part of her, every piece she had to offer. He wanted to consume her, to love every inch. As she moved in closer, her breathing starting to slow as sleep started to claim her, he couldn't help but smile. Nothing in his life had ever been so perfect, so utterly worth it. And as his eyes closed, he went to bed feeling not the overwhelming feeling of contentedness, but with something else weighing on his mind.

He wanted to be Kagomes husband. He wanted to marry her in the human way. He wanted to take her from behind and leave his mark, making her his mate.

He just wanted all of her.

A/N:: Hey everyone! Sorry for the late update. I had this chapter totally written out, and then my laptop shit the bed! I wrote this on a tablet with an attached keyboard, because I wanted to get it while it was fresh in my mind. Hope you guys enjoyed it!


	45. Chapter 45

Kagome ran outside to the gardens, wondering how it had all gone so wrong.

She had picked out the perfect dress.

She has spent weeks hunting for this pale yellow masterpiece- spent more on the gown that she had on any single piece of clothing in her life. She had had it altered to perfection.

And when her husband had seen her, he had nearly thrown her to the bed to have his way.

And she had been sorely tempted.

Ever since she and Inuyasha had finally had sex-

Well, it was as if she had to make up for all the lost time. She suddenly understood why he was such a fanatic about sex. She couldn't get enough of the hanyou. It was as if every chance she had she was pouncing on him.

She definitely felt as if she was in newly wedded bliss.

Well, it had finally come crashing down.

Everything was ruined.

~.~

"Do you think Ill get a chance to dance with her, mutt?" Koga asked, as he tried to cut in.

"Keep your filthy hands away from her, flea bag." Inuyasha said casually, as he led her to the other side of the dance floor.

"Yes Inuyasha, there is a line of people waiting to take their turns with-"

"Too fucking bad." He said calmly, turning her in time with the music.

"This is a bit much, Inuyasha." Kagome commented.

He simply shrugged in response.

"Oh well. Like I want their damn hands all over you."

"Its just a dance."

"That's all the pervert needs."

"Coming from you?" She asked, her tone full of mirth.

"Keh, youre one to talk wench." He leaned in to whisper in her ear "You've become quite the pervert, Kagome."

She quickly breathed in.

"Like now. I can tell youre turned on. If you don't get a hold of yourself, im going to take you and-"

Kagome quickly moved to look him the in the eye, her glare dangerous.

"Not now, dog boy. Control yourself."

"Feh. Likewise" He laughed.

"Look, Myouga is about to call me up." He offered, trying to change the subject.

"How do you know?"

"Hes fidgeting. That damn flea still gets stage fright after all these years. Ive been watching him do this same routine my entire life."

"Your so sure."

"Just watch."

When the dance had come to an end, the crowd had clapped as another company employee took the stage. They had been sharing stories about Inuyashas father, about the legacy of both of his sons taking their place in the company.

Finally Myouga had taken the stage.

"I want to say what an honor it is to introduce the person of honor. I have watched over him as a boy, so full of rebellion and energy. And as he grew into a man… well, its great to see him where he is now!" The crowd laughed as the hanyou squirmed. "I know what a proud day this is for his father. To have both sons of Takahashi working together, side by side! This was his dying wish. And now, I am going to ask Inuyasha to join us up here for a word!"

Inuyasha walked up the stairs as the crowd cheered. He had known these people his entire life; worked with them intimately for the past several months.

It was a different feeling than he had expected.

"So Myouga already hit the sentimental note." He said, eliciting a laugh from the crowd. "I know that when I came to work here I came with a lot of rumors about my reputation. But that's the past. I wouldn't be here without the support of my wife." He looked directly at Kagome, who bit her lip at his sudden admission. "I just want to say thank you for your faith in me, and that Im going to work hard to make you all proud and earn your respect. Please take care of me." He bowed before he made his way off of the stage, his employees clapping wildly.

The sound was so deafening; he hadn't noticed the foot steps, the scent of a woman he knew.

"May I be permitted to say a few words?" A cold voice spoke into the microphone.

Inuyashas ears flattened down to his head as he reluctantly turned to face her.

"K-Kikyo-"

"Ive known Inuyasha for many years. And Indeed, he has undergone some changes." She looked at the hanyou and smiled. She wore a tight fitting black dress, her hair was carefully pinned in a bun. She had prepared for this. "But there has been no bigger change than when he became a husband. I know I was not the only one who was shocked at the news. That Takahashi had finally settled down! Well, itrs true that he had married, but I wonder how many of you knew it was for money?" There was a hushed silence while she spoke, followed by a collective gasp. "Oh? Did no one know that you married Higurashi to claim your inheritance? Perhaps that was a dirty secret. My apologies." She shrugged her pale shoulders. "But please, welcome Inuyasha, and take good care of him! Hes depending on you!"

She walked down, the crowd parting for her as if she had the plague.

But once she had exited, all eyes turned to Kagome.

She tried to swallow down her anxiety. Tried to look anywhere but the hundreds of eyes that were cutting through her.

In the end, she chose to run.

She found herself sitting on a stone bench. She could faintly hear Myouga ushering everyone out,

"There you are." Inuyashas gruff voice cut through.

"Inu-Inuyasha…" When had she started crying? The tears were streaming down her cheeks,her vision blurred.

He pulled Kagome to him, hugging her tightly. He smoothed down her hair as he tried to comfort her.

Swallowing hard, he bent down to look at her.

"Kagome…"

He breathed in her scent. Wildflowers.

"Kagome… Lets get divorced."


	46. Chapter 46

A/N:: This is the last chapter!

Inuyasha woke up to find an empty bed. But this was nothing new. He had not had a partner to keep him company in over six months.

He rolled over and sighed. He couldn't smell her scent any more. It had faded from the sheets, it no longer clung to the air. The house was overwhelming cloaked in his masculine scent.

The only room that still had any traces left of her fragrance was her bedroom.

Former bedroom.

There was still a few of her things in there, large furniture she did not need, items she said she would take care of later.

Getting up to greet the day, he made his way to the kitchen. Out of habit, his eyes moved to her place at the table; his ears lowered when he saw it empty.

'_Three more days'_ He told himself. Three more days and she would finally be home.

Kagome and he had been divorced for nine months now, just about. Thanks to Kikyos impromptu speech at his welcoming party, it hadn't taken long at all for Kagomes reputation to take a hit, just as he knew it would.

Even though he knew Kagome knew that they were together for more than the money, he would be damned if other people were going to think that. He wasn't going to let anyone talk badly about his mate.

Keh, his mate.

It still sent a chill down his spine when he said it.

Before they had signed the divorce papers, Inuyasha had completed the mating ritual, much to the shock of- well just about everyone.

While many demons married, only a few mated. It was considered outdated for his generation. For those who had wealth, it was even more rare- there was no going back after mating, everything was joint.

Taking her as a mate had had a side effect too-

He had been driven to mark her by his demon, urged on by his need to utterly possess her; When they had handed Myouga the divorce papers, with Kagomes neck still raw from his mark…

It had satisfied his inheritance.

After all, there was no going back after a demonic mating ritual. More binding than marriage, their souls would be woven together for the rest of eternity, constantly seeking one another out.

Three years was a drop in the bucket.

The hanyou had been granted his inheritance.

He had been prepared to lose it, hell, he thought he had.

He would give it all up a second time for Kagome.

But when the ruling finally came in his favor…

It didn't feel as good as he thought it would. He found that he enjoyed earning his paycheck more than he liked the large sum in his bank account.

The best part was that Kagomes guilt was relieved. She had felt terrible that Inuyasha would have lost his inheritance. When he asked for the divorce, she fiercely asked him to reconsider, that he would regret it.

He didn't care.

As long as he had his her, he didn't give a fuck if he was penniless.

It was strange to be so far from his mate. He thought he had loved her before, missed her presence in the past…

Feh, that was nothing.

He actually ached for her. These last few months had been fucking Hell without her.

But when Kagome had been offered the prestigious offer to study under Dr. Smith in America, a physican she had idolized for years…

Well, there was no way he could tell her no or raise a single objection. Not with the way her eyes lit up at the very thought of it.

At first he had suggested going with her, and she adamantly refused him. He knew she was right, and that he had a job to do.

So he decided that he would fly down every weekend to spend time with her.

That hadn't worked out according to plan either. She had work to do, he had meetings. The time difference and long flights left them exhausted.

So they had settled on one weekend a month. Video chatting every day. Phone calls and texts to keep in contact.

Gods, he missed her.

It wasn't until she was gone that he realized how lonely his life had been until he met her. How terribly void of emotion and unfulfilled. She had given him a purpose.

Three days.

The hanyou also felt a bit anxious.

He had big plans for his woman.

While many of them involved pleasure, he did have something serious he wanted to discuss with her.

Ask her, to be more precise.

Even though they had mated, he was overwhelmed with the desire to be married to her once again.

He wanted to hold a ceremony, throw a party and watch her walk down the aisle.

Gods, he had taken it for granted the first time.

While she had been away, he started on the long, tedious task of finding her ring. The first one had been picked out by Myouga. It was a large diamond- gaudy and totally empty. When he thought back to her reaction to it, he laughed.

She was right. It was made for anyone, and bought with no particular person in mind.

He wouldn't let that happen to her twice.

But the more shops he went to, the more he realized nothing was suitable for her.

Nothing was worthy to go on her delicate hand.

Inuyasha thought back to when they purchased their home together. She wanted it to have a soul. He began to think that her ring needed the same feel.

Eventually, he started looking in antique shops. While he thumbed through the priceless gems worn by others, he still wasn't satisfied.

That was when he found it; It was fashioned on a necklace, a pink shard in a small vial.

The shop keeper told him that the jewel was attached to a local legend- that it was given to a mortal woman, and was once protected by a demon. It had been his most precious possession, and she guarded it with her life.

Inuyasha knew he had to have it.

He had the jewel shard cut and placed into a ring.

All he had to do was wait.

Three days.

Three days and he would have her back again in his arms.

Home.

Inuyasha couldn't wait.

~.~

It had been a long day.

Fucking brutal.

Inuyasha had to work through lunch.

He had to listen to his employees argue about the new design.

He had a surprise visit from Kikyo.

His secretary had rush in, and he immediately knew that something was wrong.

" , I couldn't stop her from-"

Kikyo stood there in the door way, looking prim and proper. She wore a tight, conservative dress. Her hair was pinned back into a high bun.

She looked as powerful and icy as she had when they first met.

"Hello, Inuyasha." She greeted without a smile.

"Should I call security-?"

"Its fine. Leave the door cracked."

"Close it."

"Open." He commanded. "So that everyone can know this is a platonic visit."

"Very well." She conceded.

"What is it you want Kikyo?" He said as he crossed his arms.

"Yes. Well, as you know, since the incident-"

"You mean where you tried to make a fucking fool of me."

"Where I was not at my best-" She said sternly, "I have been in intensive therapy."

"I'd heard." He said.

"I have made great deal of progress."

"That's good to hear."

"Indeed." He paused for a moment before she finished. "I will be moving next week."

"Oh?"

"Yes, my therapist believes that I should travel… and that I need to be in a different environment. Im not sure if I will ever come back to Japan."

"I- I see."

"Before I go… I wanted to…" She looked fragile in that moment. Unpredictable. She walked up to Inuyasha and-

Bowed low.

"I apologize for my behavior."

"Eh!" He was taken aback. He would have never believed that the proud Kikyo would bow to him- let alone anyone!

"I-its okay! Its alright. Stop, please." He begged uncomfortably.

"Please pass my remorse on to her as well." She asked, still unable to call his mate by her name.

"Ill let Kagome know." He said.

"Yes. Well… Ill take my leave." She said, turning away.

"Kikyo-" He called out.

She turned her head to look at him.

"Good luck. I hope you find happiness."

The corners of her mouth turned up into a soft smile. For a moment, she looked like the woman he had once cared for.

"Thank you." She said.

And like that, she was gone.

While the encounter had gone well- hell, better than he thought it would be when they finally did run into each other- it had still been exhausting.

He turned off his car and took a deep breath.

He was glad to be home.

~.~

Inuyasha sat on the couch, a bowl of ramen in his lap. He saw no point in eating at the table when he was alone. And since Kagome was gone, his diet had consisted mostly of premade food.

Sure, he had the money to eat out. Hell, he could hire a live in chef.

But he missed the taste of her food, of the homemade meals she made.

Feh, its not like once the woman came back in three days Ramen was going to disappear from his life.

But as a doctor, she never stopped talking about health and sodium and how his favorite falvor was basically killing him. These were his last guilt free days of Ramen binging.

His ears twitched to the side at the sound of the door knob jiggling. Inuyasha furrowed his brows together as he heard a set of keys clank together and a key turn the lock.

She opened the door as Inuyasha jumped up from his seat.

Kagome.

He could smell her, her scent hitting him like a ton of bricks.

Inuyasha breathed in, filling his lungs with the sweetness.

Wild flowers.

His mate.

Kagome.

"Y-Your-" He stumbled on his words.

"Im back!" She smiled as dropped her bags and ran into his arms.

"You weren't due back for-"

"Three days!" She finished for him. "Why, should I go back and-"

Inuyasha clutched her closer to him and growled.

"Im never letting you go again, woman. You've been gone too fucking long."

Kagome stood on her tip toes to kiss him, loving the rumble that he instantly produced.

"I missed you too." She smiled.

That was all he could take.

He had missed his woman for too long, needed her too long.

"I hope you've prepared yourself, woman." He growled as he pushed his head into the crook of her neck, running his tongue over her mate mark,.

"Why do you think I caught an earlier flight, dog boy?" She whispered, bringing her hands up to rub the base of his ears.

Inuyasha smiled.

His woman was such a pervert.

~.~

Kagome stood in front of the mirror, smoothing down her dress. She had been here before.

In her childhood bedroom, preparing herself for the ceremony.

It was different this time.

As she sucked in a deep breath, it wasn't out of fear and anxiety. She was not dreading her partner.

She was trying her best not to cry. Her mother had spent so long perfecting her makeup that it would be a shame to leave tear stains down her cheek.

"You look beautiful, dear." Her mother said as she admired her daughter in the mirror. "Who would have thought we would be doing this a second time?" She joked.

"And who would have imagined with Inuyasha?" Sango chimed in.

Kagome laughed in response.

"Now Sango, you know how fond I am on my son in law!" Mama said, quick to jump to his defense.

"Yes, yes I know." She laughed. "Kagome told me he comes by to help Gramps with the shrine. I cant even imagine him-"

"Oh you should see how into it he gets Sango. Its not like he particularly likes to clean up the shrine. I think he likes to argue with Gramps and get spoiled by Mama."

"I can see that." Sango laughed as she put the finishing touches on Kagomes hair.

"Well, I need to have someone on my side about grandchildren!" Her mother said. "Inuyasha and I keep trying to convince her, Sango-"

"And I keep telling both of you in a few years." Kagome smiled. "Ill have a pack of dog eared children to satisfy both of you soon enough." She laughed.

"I am so very happy for you dear." Her mother smiled.

If it hadn't been for her mother, pushing her along in the beginning, Kagome would not have found this happiness.

In the end, mother knew best.

"Are you all packed for your honeymoon?" She asked.

Kagome nodded, a slight blush coloring her cheeks.

"What about you?" She asked.

"Oh, Ive been packed for weeks!" Her mother answered excitedly.

When they had started to plan their honey moon, Inuyasha had noticed the gleam in her mothers eyes. She had spent her whole life working and caring for others, she had never gotten a chance to explore and see the world.

Inuyasha was sending her, Souta and Gramps on an extravagant trip. He wanted to thank them for taking such good care of Kagome, for bringing her into the world.

For being so kind to him, and having faith in their relationship.

For allowing him to marry her. To mate her.

To spend the rest of their lives together.

"Ready?" Mama asked as the music started to play.

Kagome looked out the window to look at her mate.

He was fiddling with his bow tie. She could tell he was anxious.

As Kagome walked down the path, the aisles filled with friends and family, looking up at her with kind smiles, the only thing she could focus on was Inuyasha.

He worn a large grin, his dangerous fangs on full display.

And his eyes- well, if Kagome had demon vision, she would know just how teary they looked.

She couldn't help but think how lucky she was.

She was marrying her best friend.

She had hated him at first.

She had wanted to back out of their contract.

She had hated his attitude, despised how he treated women.

She had grown to like him as he changed. Came to love him with every fiber of her being.

The first time they had met, she had cursed her ill luck, her lot in life.

As she stood before him, she smiled at her fate.

As long as it gave her Inuyasha, she would gladly make that deal with a demon any day.

A/N:: I cant believe its over! This fic took almost a year to write, its seriously been quite a journey! I want to thank everyone for reading and reviewing, and keeping up with my characters for such a long time! I hope everyone has enjoyed reading it as much as I have enjoyed writing it. Ill admit, im going to miss coming up with scenarios for this couple! I already have a few one shot spin off ideas for ADWAD, so stay on the lookout ;)


End file.
